Cambiando el mundo mágico
by sophie cullen swan
Summary: Harry y Neville, se enfrentan a Voldemort, lo matan, pero hay una explosión y ellos y todos sus aliados mueren. La muerte los ayuda y los manda de regreso junto a varios de sus amigos de regreso, después de mostrarles lo que hubiera pasado de no ser por las manipulaciones de A. Dumbledore. Dumbledore manipulador. Weasley's buenos. No bwl. Harry no es un horrocrux. M por si acaso.
1. Chapter 1- Como comenzó

Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenece.

Sólo la trama y otros personajes son míos. Os avisaré de cuales son.

POR FAVOR, es mi primera historia, no seáis muy duros conmigo, se apreciarán las criticas constructivas. Tanto si os gusta como si no decirlo.

Necesito un/a beta que me aconseje. GRACIAS

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1 - Como comenzó.**

Harry se encontraba tumbado en una cama parecida a las de los hospitales en una sala totalmente blanca y silenciosa, estaba quieto con las manos sobre el pecho tratando de tranquilizar su respiración. Acababa de despertarse y estaba tratando de averiguar como había llegado hasta allí, el primer sonido que detectó fue de alguien junto a su cama, al mirar había descubierto que se trataba de Neville Longbottom que se encontraba en el mismo estado que estaba él ahora, cuando había tratado de incorporarse había descubierto que algo o alguien le impedía hacerlo.

\- Yo también he intentado levantarme pero no he podido – dijo Neville.

\- ¿Dónde estamos, Neville? - preguntó Harry.

\- No lo sé, solo sé que me he despertado un par de minutos antes que tú y sin saber como he llegado aquí - dijo Neville -. Todavía estoy tratando de averiguarlo.

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? - preguntó Harry.

\- Estar en los terrenos de Hogwarts, la batalla final, tú y yo frente a Voldemort estábamos batiéndonos en duelo. ¿Y tú? – dijo Neville.

\- Lo mismo - respondió Harry.

Ahora ambos estaban tumbados en silencio tratando de recordar que había pasado y como habían llegado hasta allí.

Lo último que recordaba, al igual que Neville, era estar en los terrenos de Hogwarts durante la que sería la última batalla de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, la que decidiría el destino de todos los seres mágicos del mundo. Él y sus amigos sabían que si Voldemort y sus aliados ganaban está guerra en el Reino Unido Mágico trasladarían esa victoria al resto del mundo mágico.

Todos sus amigos y aliados del ED estaban allí, Neville Longbottom ayudándole a comandar las tropas del bando de la luz, después de todo él era el que había estado entrenando y protegiendo a los alumnos de Hogwarts que estaban en contra de Voldemort mientras Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban cazando los Horrocruxes de Voldemort después de la muerte de Dumbledore, lo que Harry había descubierto por los datos que había podido recopilar era que Neville, Luna y Ginny se había opuesto al régimen que los mortifagos habían instaurado en el colegio durante en último año de Harry y al que ni él ni Hermione ni Ron habían acudido por estar cazando las piezas de alma que Voldemort había creado.

Durante la cacería, Neville había resistido lo mejor que pudo y supo, salvando así muchas vidas de aquellos alumnos que no eran hijos de mortifagos o de familias que se habían negado a tomar la marca tenebrosa.

Harry había llegado al castillo en busca del que creía era el penúltimo Horrocrux cuatro días antes, cuando Hermione, Ron y él habían conseguido destruir otro pedazo de alma de Voldemort, se aparecieron en Hogsmeade, haciendo saltar las alarmas que los mortifagos habían instalado. Gracias a la ayuda de Abertfoth Dumbledore habían logrado escapar, esconderse de los mortifagos y entrar en Hogwarts sin ser detectados, guiados por Neville a través de un pasadizo secreto que comunicaba el pub de Abertfoth con Hogwarts, un pasadizo por el que solo ellos y aquellos a los que Neville se lo permitiera podían pasar.

Durante el trayecto, Neville les puso al día de todo lo que había estado ocurriendo en Hogwarts durante su ausencia, incluyendo los castigos y torturas que los Carrow infringían a los alumnos que osaban desafiarlos. Cuando llegaron al final del pasadizo Harry descubrió donde se escondían todos los alumnos que estaban contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos, era la sala de los menesteres.

Estando allí se encontraron con que Ginny no había desaparecido como todos pensaban y habían publicado en el periódico, sino que había estado escondida allí todo el tiempo. Ella al ver aparecer a su hermano se lanzó a sus brazos llorando.

\- Pensé que estabais muertos, no conseguíamos averiguar nada sobre vuestro estado – lloraba Ginny en el hombro de Ron, mientras hacía que uno de los abrazos de su madre pareciera un simple achuchón en comparación con el abrazo que le estaba dando.

\- No podíamos ponernos en contacto, Gin. Teníamos que estar escondidos sin comunicarnos con nadie o nos encontrarían - respondió Ron devolviendo el abrazo a su hermana pequeña.

\- ¿Es cierto que un grupo de carroñeros os atraparon y os llevaron a la mansión Malfoy? ¿Y que entrasteis en Gringotts y robasteis algo para luego escapar con un dragón? - preguntó Ginny una vez que soltó a su hermano.

\- Más o menos, pero ¿podemos hablar en algún lugar más privado? - preguntó Harry.

\- Sí, además, tengo información para vosotros –dijo Ginny guiándolos hacia una puerta que había en un lateral de la sala –. Esta habitación apareció cuando yo llegué a la sala para poder esconderme de los mortifagos, solo yo y los que yo permito pueden pasar, esperad – dijo Ginny entrando en la habitación haciéndoles esperar en el umbral.

Unos instantes después Ginny regresó y le hizo pasar. Lo que en principio pensaron iba a ser un pequeño dormitorio, resultó ser un pequeño apartamento, había una sala de estar, una pequeña cocina y dos puertas a través de las que se veía un pequeño baño y un dormitorio. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados en la sala de estar Ginny empezó a desvelar lo que había descubierto.

\- Bien, y ahora ¿a que te refieres con mas o menos, Harry? - preguntó Ginny.

\- Respondiendo a tus preguntas, sí, nos atraparon los carroñeros y nos llevaron a la mansión Malfoy, pero conseguimos escapar con ayuda de Dobby y de paso liberar a los prisioneros que tenían encerrados en los calabozos, incluyendo a Luna, ahora está en un lugar seguro – dijo Harry.

\- ¿Y Dobby? ¿Por qué no ha venido con vosotros? - preguntó Ginny.

\- Murió, Bellatrix Lestrange lo mató - respondió Hermione.

\- Oh, Harry, lo siento – dijo Ginny

\- Tranquila, al menos murió como el siempre quiso, luchando contra el mal y siendo un elfo libre – dijo Harry.

\- ¿Y mi segunda pregunta? ¿Es cierto que entrasteis a robar en Gringotts? - preguntó Ginny.

\- No, si entramos, pero no robamos nada, todo formaba parte del plan. Entre los prisioneros de la mansión Malfoy había un duende, Griphook, uno de los administradores de cuentas de Gringotts, le contamos lo que estábamos haciendo, que Voldemort había creado varios Horrocruxes y que pensábamos que había uno de ellos en la bóveda de los Lestrange – dijo Harry.

\- Eso no le gustó, al parecer los duendes tienen leyes que prohíben que se guarden artefactos oscuros en sus bóvedas - dijo Hermione.

\- Así que llegamos a un acuerdo en secreto – dijo Ron.

\- Nosotros teníamos la espada de Gryffindor, que habíamos usado para destruir uno de los horrocruxes – dijo Harry

\- ¿La espada de Gryffindor? ¿Cómo la conseguisteis? – pregunto Ginny asombrada

\- Una noche apareció, alguien la había dejado en el fondo de un lago y luego me atrajo hasta ella - respondió Harry -. Si no llega a ser porque Ron apareció yo habría muerto ahogado tratando de recuperarla.

\- ¿Pero estas bien? - pregunto Ginny con evidente preocupación.

\- Si estoy bien, pero continuo, llegamos a un acuerdo con Griphook, nosotros le dábamos la espada y ellos nos dejaban entrar a Gringotts para asegurarnos de que el horrocrux estaba allí, así que fuimos y nos reunimos con Bogrod, otro administrador de cuentas y trazamos un plan – dijo Harry.

\- Ellos habían descubierto que era cierto que en la bóveda de los Lestrange había un horrocrux, pero como el banco esta ahora bajo el control de Voldemort no podían aplicar sus leyes respecto a artefactos oscuros, por lo que llegamos a un acuerdo, ellos destruían el horrocrux en nuestra presencia y luego nosotros fingíamos que lo habíamos robado y huido con el - continuó Hermione.

\- Y nos dieron uno de los dragones para escapar y que todo fuera más creíble – dijo Ron.

\- Así que aquí estamos, en busca del penúltimo horrocrux, uno de los duendes ha venido con nosotros, entrara en el colegio ayudado de la magia de los duendes, nadie sabrá que esta aquí, el nos ayudará a destruir el que está aquí en Hogwarts y luego nos dejara la espada de Gryffindor para que acabemos con el último, que es Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort – Dijo Harry.

\- Ese no es el último, Harry – dijo Ginny -. Poco después de que Neville tuviera que esconderse aquí, apareció un retrato de Dumbledore. Al principio todo iba bien, pero más tarde descubrimos que teníamos un espía, alguien le estaba pasando información a los mortifagos que habían en el castillo.

\- ¿Descubristeis quien era el traidor? - pregunto Ron furioso.

\- Si – respondió Ginny -. Una noche no podía dormir así que salí a la sala común, es así como llamamos al resto de la sala de los menesteres, hay muchas puertas que son dormitorios para que todos tengamos intimidad con una gran estancia para reunirnos, es ahí donde estaba el retrato de Dumbledore. Pues bien, salí a la sala esperando encontrar a alguien despierto con quien hablar, y entonces vi que Dumbledore no estaba en su retrato. Me pareció extraño y tuve un mal palpito, así que me aplique un encanto desilusionador, salí de la sala de los menesteres y me dirigí al despacho del director, las gárgolas, cuadros y estatuas están de nuestra parte así que me dejó pasar sin contraseña. Cuando llegue arriba a través de la puerta oí una conversación, eran Snape y Dumbledore, estaban hablando de ti, Harry y de los Horrocruxes – dijo Ginny.

\- ¿Qué decían? - preguntó Harry.

\- Dumbledore le estaba dando información sobre nosotros a Snape, los nuevos planes que teníamos, como lográbamos escabullirnos de los Carrow, todo. Eso me enfureció, pero lo que me asustó de verdad es que estaban planeando tu muerte, lo que me has contado de la espada fue Snape el que la puso allí, con la esperanza de que te ahogarías, sabían que mi hermano os había abandonado, algo estúpido debo añadir - dijo Ginny mirando a un avergonzado Ron -, y que tu podrías ser guiado con un patronus parecido al de tu padre, el de Snape es una cierva, así que tu curiosidad te llevaría a seguirla. El plan era que una vez muerto tu, Snape mataría a Voldemort y les diría a todos que había sido gracias a la investigación que Dumbledore había llevado a cabo durante años y después sería el propio Snape que rebelaría quienes eran mortifagos leales.

\- No puede ser, ¿Por qué haría algo así Dumbledore? El era el líder del bando de la luz – dijo Hermione

\- Por la fortuna de los Potter, al parecer Dumbledore consiguió hacerse con ella y mantenerla oculta de ti, Harry. Snape no mató a Dumbledore, fue solo un suicidio asistido, Dumbledore ya se estaba muriendo por una maldición que había en el anillo que era un horrocrux, la piedra era la piedra de la resurrección y Dumbledore ya tenia la varita de saúco – dijo Ginny recordando las conversaciones que había mantenido con Luna sobre las reliquias de la muerte -. A Dumbledore solo le faltaba la capa de invisibilidad para ser el amo de la muerte, pero para eso necesitaba que la familia Potter dejara de existir y que no hubieran herederos y así poder reclamarla.

\- Solo por sus ansias de poder – dijo Harry.

\- Si – respondió Ginny –. Lo que también oí es que tu eres un horrocrux o mejor dicho tu cicatriz.

\- ¿Quieres decir que tengo que morir para que Voldemort muera? - pregunto Harry asustado.

\- No Harry – dijo Ginny – Dumbledore le dijo a Snape que al final durante la batalla final tenia que decirte que eres un horrocrux y que debes dejar que Voldemort te mate, pero eso no es verdad, hay un ritual, los duendes lo conocen y Dumbledore lo sabia. Según lo que escuche se necesita veneno de basilisco y lagrimas de fénix.

\- Genial ¿y de donde los sacamos? - pregunto Ron.

\- El veneno de basilisco será fácil, tenemos un basilisco muerto en la cámara de los secretos, lo difícil será conseguir lagrimas de fénix, el único que conozco es Fawkes y desapareció el día del funeral de Dumbledore – dijo Hermione preocupada.

\- No será necesario, yo ya tengo lo necesario, solo necesitamos un duende – dijo Ginny.

\- ¿Estás segura de que funcionará? - pregunto Harry algo más animado.

\- Si – respondió Ginny.

\- Bien entonces... - empezó Hermione, pero un golpe en la puerta la detuvo.

Ginny fue a ver quien había llamado a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con Neville.

\- Hola, Ginny. ¿Puedes decirle a Harry que salga? Aquí hay un duende llamado Griphook que dice que le esta esperando – dijo Neville.

\- Dile que pase, y entra tu también – dijo Ginny escribiendo el nombre de Griphook en un cuaderno.

Cuando Neville y Griphook entraron, Ginny volvió a cerrar la puerta.

\- No os preocupéis, Neville lo sabe todo – dijo Ginny al ver las caras preocupadas de Harry, Hermione y Ron.

Luego estuvieron otra hora contándole todo a Griphook y trazando el plan para deshacerse del horrocrux en la cicatriz de Harry. Griphook le contó que sabia hacer el ritual y que podían empezar enseguida, solo que al terminar Harry estaría entre 24 y 48 horas inconsciente y que necesitaría una habitación en la que nadie mas entrara. Ginny ofreció su dormitorio, ella dormiría en la sala de estar con el resto. Una hora más tarde, el ritual comenzó.

Cuando todo terminó, Griphook anuncio que el ritual había tenido éxito y que con ayuda del horrocrux que había extraído de Harry podría encontrar el que faltaba. Descubrieron que estaba en la sala de los menesteres y Ginny desveló otro secreto, la sala de los menesteres le había desvelado como funcionaba, solo necesitaba concentrarse en lo que buscaba y la sala se lo proporcionaba. Así se concentró en el penúltimo horrocrux y así fue que mientras Harry yacía inconsciente en una cama el penúltimo horrocrux fue encontrado y destruido. Ahora solo faltaba la serpiente.

Harry despertó dos días después, Griphook se había quedado con ellos después de haberse puesto en contacto con los lideres de la nación goblin y estos después de escuchar la historia de los horrocruxes y los planes de Dumbledore y Snape le habían asignado la misión de quedarse con Harry y sus amigos y ayudarles a destruir a Voldemort.

Fueron unos días provechosos, Griphook no se quedó de brazos cruzados, al contrario, comenzó a estrenar a todos los alumnos que en ese momento se escondían en la sala de los menesteres para la batalla, cuando Voldemort apareciera, él y sus aliados se encontrarían con una gran sorpresa, un ejercito formado por alumnos de Hogwarts dispuestos a aniquilarlos.

La sala de los menesteres fue de gran utilidad, Griphook pudo convertirla en una sala del tiempo como las que usaban los duendes para entrenarse, así que en vez de cuatro días desde su llegada, para los que estaban dentro habían pasado cuatro meses, cuando salieran su aspecto no habría cambiado, pero serian grandes guerreros.

Cuando Harry se despertó, se sentía diferente, más ligero, cuando vio lo que Griphook estaba haciendo, se unió al entrenamiento con el resto de sus compañeros.

Aunque la sorpresa llegó cuando el último día se despertó y vio que Fred y George Weasley también estaban presentes.

\- Fred, George ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Cómo habéis entrado? - pregunto Harry sorprendido.

\- Ginny se puso en contacto con nosotros –dijo Fred.

\- Nos dijo lo que estaba pasando – dijo George.

\- Y quisimos unirnos – dijo Fred.

\- Así que Griphook nos trajo – dijo George.

\- De acuerdo, ¿tenéis información sobre el exterior? - pregunto Harry.

\- Nada nuevo, todo sigue igual – dijo Fred.

\- Los nacidos de muggles siguen siendo perseguidos – dijo George.

\- Y a ti te están buscando por todas partes – dijo Fred.

\- Incluso han ofrecido una recompensa – dijo George.

Cuando Harry iba a responder, un gran estruendo hizo temblar toda la sala, entonces vieron como Fay Dunbar entraba corriendo en la sala, parecía asustada, iba tan deprisa en su afán de llegar hasta donde estaba Harry que tropezó y si no fuera por George, hubiera caído al suelo.

\- Fay, ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Hermione.

\- Snape, ha descubierto que Harry, Ron y tú estáis en Hogwarts – dijo Fay, casi sin respiración.

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Ron.

\- No importa como, lo importante es que pretende hacer – dijo Harry.

\- Él y los Carrow tienen a seis alumnos de Ravenclaw, Huffleppuff y Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor, dice que quiere a todos los alumnos allí en veinte minutos o ellos recibirán el castigo en nombre de todos – dijo Fay.

\- Vale, ha llegado la hora, que todos vallan al Gran Comedor - grito Harry para que todos en la sala de los menesteres le oyeran, mientras todos salían, Harry llamó a Fred y a George – Vosotros contactar con todos los que puedan ayudarnos en la batalla, tengo la sensación de que esto solo es una distracción para permitir que Voldemort pueda entrar en Hogwarts sin resistencia.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Fred corriendo hacia la radio que estaban utilizando para contactar con el exterior.

\- Yo avisaré a mis superiores, para que estén preparados – dijo Griphook.

\- Gracias – dijo Harry - ¿Pueden cerrar Gringotts, por si acaso algún mortifago escapa y trata de vaciar sus bóvedas?

\- Eso será lo primero que hagan – dijo Griphook – Suerte señor Potter.

\- Gracias, la necesitaremos – Dijo Harry despidiéndose de Griphook.

\- ¿Y nosotros que hacemos? - preguntó Hermione.

\- Estaremos esperando en el vestíbulo a que lleguen los refuerzos – dijo Harry.

\- ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí sin ser vistos? - pregunto Ron.

\- Con hechizos de invisibilidad y mi capa – dijo Harry.

Harry puso la capa de invisibilidad sobre los tres y luego se aplicaron los hechizos, salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al vestíbulo, llegaron sin tropezar con nadie gracias a que todos, alumnos y profesores, estaban en el Gran Salón. Abrieron las puertas y solo tuvieron que esperar unos minutos para que empezaran a llegar los refuerzos. Harry reconoció a muchos de ellos, aunque solo sabía en nombre de unos cuantos, Remus Lupin, Amelia Bones, Amos Diggory, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Lupin Tonks, y Charlie, Bill, Arthur y Molly Weasley

\- Hola, Harry – dijo Remus Lupin -. ¿Estás bien? Te veo diferente

\- Si Remus, estoy bien, luego te cuento todo, ahora tenemos unos mortifagos a los que expulsar de nuestra escuela – dijo Harry haciendo que Remus y otros se rieran –. ¿Pero que hacéis Tonks y tu aquí? Deberíais estar con vuestro hijo.

\- Esta con mi madre, ella lo cuidará - respondió Tonks.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan, Potter? - preguntó Shacklebolt.

\- Seguidme – dijo Harry dirigiéndose a las puertas del Gran Comedor, en ese momento llegaron corriendo Fred y George.

\- Ya está, Harry. Hemos llamado a todos los que se nos ha ocurrido – dijo Fred.

\- Llegarán pronto, estamos seguros – dijo George.

\- Vosotros no vais a luchar – les grito la señora Weasley.

\- Lo haremos mama – dijo Fred.

\- Cuantos más seamos mejor – Dijo George.

\- Ellos tienen razón, Molly, déjalos – dijo el señor Weasley.

\- Basta de perder el tiempo, tenemos un director mortífago al que expulsar de la escuela – dijo Harry.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta pudieron oír como Snape amenazaba a gritos a todos los alumnos con usarlos como blancos para sus hechizos si no le decían donde estaba Harry. A si que lanzó un impulso de su recién desbloqueada magia que hizo que las grandes puertas chocaran contra las paredes haciendo que todos los presente se giraran hacia el y sus acompañantes. Detrás de él pudo oír los comentarios de varios de ellos.

\- Digno hijo de Lily – dijeron Remus y el señor Weasley.

\- Definitivamente el carácter de Lily – dijo Amelia.

\- Sabía que Sirius acabaría corrompiéndolo, esas no son formar de entrar en un sitio – dijo la señora Weasley.

\- Digno hijo de Cornamenta –dijo Fred

\- Estaría tan orgulloso de su heredero – dijo George.

El estruendo hizo que Snape dejara de amenazar a los alumnos y que se girara hacia donde estaba Harry, cerca de él, estaban McGonagall y el resto de los profesores, mientras que los Carrow estaban al otro lado apuntando con sus varitas a los alumnos que habían capturado.

Todos los alumnos y profesores sonrieron a excepción de Snape, los Carrow y los hijos de los mortifagos. Entonces todos pudieron oír como la profesora McGonagall hacía gala de su vena merodeadora:

\- Ups, has hecho enfadar a un Evans, enhorabuena Severus, no has perdido tu toque, sólo tú sabes como enfurecer a un Evans de esa forma –dijo McGonagall tratando de aguantarse la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su boca.

\- ¡POTTER! - gritó Snape sin hacer caso a McGonagall.- ¡Apresadlo! - gritó a los Carrow que corrieron de inmediato hacia Harry.

Harry se preparó para defenderse cuando de repente apareció un hechizo que provocó que los hermanos Carrow salieran disparados hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared al otro lado del Gran Comedor. Cuando Harry se giró para ver de donde había venido ese hechizo pudo ver a la señora Weasley aún con la varita en alto y visiblemente furiosa, mientras el resto de la comitiva la observaba con mirada entre fascinación y temor, incluso los gemelos miraban a su madre entre orgullosos y temerosos, nunca habían visto a su madre lanzar un hechizo con semejante poder.

Harry dejando pasar lo ocurrido volvió a girarse para mirar a Snape, que en ese momento estaba mirando a los hermanos Carrow tratando de averiguar que había pasado. Por lo que Harry quiso desquiciarlo un poco más.

\- Hola, Snivellus ¿me has echado de menos? - dijo Harry utilizando el mote por el que Sirius le dijo que llamaban a Snape en su época escolar, algo que hizo que una nueva ronda de risas llenara el Gran Comedor y que Remus deseara no estar tan cerca de la señora Weasley en ese momento por la mirada que ésta le lanzaba, como culpándolo de que Sirius le hubiera contado a Harry esas historias.

\- Te mataré, Potter – dijo Snape – Y la recompensa será mía.

\- Si, si, si, lo que tu digas. Ya me han dicho que me estabas buscando para matarme, lo que no tengo del todo claro es cual de tus amos te ha dado esa orden –dijo Harry, haciendo que Snape palideciera más de lo normal –: ¿Ha sido Voldemort o el que mantuvo encarcelado y luego secuestrado en su propia casa a mi padrino solo para apoderarse de las fortunas Potter y Black?

En ese momento Harry pensó que jamás había visto a nadie palidecer hasta el extremo en el que lo había hecho Snape. Harry sabía que lo había hecho no solo porque acababa de darse cuenta de que Harry sabia gran parte de la verdad que tanto él como Dumbledore habían estado ocultándole, sino porque veía en las caras de Amelia Bones, la señora Weasley y McGonagall que ellas también habían deducido de quien hablaba Harry y parecían dispuestas a lanzar contra él la gran variedad de hechizos que conocían.

Justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de retar en duelo a Snape, éste hizo estallar el gran ventanal superior del Gran Comedor que había tras él, se convirtió en su forma de animago (un cuervo) y salió volando. Esto distrajo a Harry que no se había percatado de que algunos de los Slytherin presentes apuntaban sus varitas hacia él. Pansy Parkinson fue la primera en lanzar un hechizo contra Harry, seguido de los hechizos lanzados por Nott, Crabbe, Goyle y de varios mortifagos junior más, pero ninguno de ellos llegó, los alumnos que habían estado en la sala de los menesteres y los miembros del Ejército de Hogwarts (como había sido rebautizado el Ejército de Dumbledore cuando se descubrió su traición) fueron más rápidos y crearon tal escudo para proteger a Harry que todos rebotaron e impactaron sobre quien los había lanzado, dejándolos a todos inconscientes.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar , se escuchó la voz de Voldemort amplificada mágicamente, asustando a todos los alumnos, incluidos algunos Slytherin.

 **\- Sé que se están preparando para luchar. —Los alumnos gritaron y muchos se sujetaron unos a otros, mirando alrededor, aterrados, tratando de averiguar de dónde salía aquella voz—. Pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles; no pueden combatirme. No obstante, no quiero matarlos. Siento mucho respeto por los profesores de Hogwarts y no pretendo derramar sangre mágica.**

 **El Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio, un silencio que presionaba los tímpanos, un silencio que parecía demasiado inmenso para que las paredes lo contuvieran.**

 **\- Entréguenme a Harry Potter —dijo la voz de** **Voldemort** **— y nadie sufrirá ningún daño. Entréguenme a Harry Potter y dejaré el colegio intacto. Entréguenme a Harry Potter y serán recompensados. Tienen tiempo hasta la medianoche.(*Fragmento de "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte")**

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Neville dio un paso adelante y dijo lo que todos , todos los que habían estado con Harry en la sala de los menesteres, pensaban.

\- Harry, ha llegado la hora – dijo para que todos lo oyeran – tenemos que luchar, seguiremos el plan, tu y yo aniquilaremos a Voldemort, el resto aniquilaran a tantos mortifagos y aliados de Voldemort como puedan.

\- Bien, profesores, evacuen el colegio. Fay, Susan, vosotras y vuestros equipos, llevadles a la sala de los menesteres lo haremos por allí, Aberforth se ha asegurado de que Hogsmeade sea seguro para los alumnos, todos los propietarios de los negocios estarán esperando para dar refugio a los alumnos, después ya sabéis vuestras zonas de defensa – dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Fay Dumbar y Susan Bones – Fred y George vosotros y vuestros equipos llevad a los Slytherin a los calabozos y aseguraros de requisar sus varitas y cualquier cosa que puedan usar como arma o para alertar al exterior de lo que ocurre o nuestros planes.

\- Espera, Potter – le interrumpió una alumna de Slytherin –. No todos los Slytherin somos mortifagos o simpatizantes, si nos dejas quedarnos lucharemos a vuestro lado contra esos monstruos.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó Harry.

\- Es Daphne Greengrass – dijo Ginny en su lugar – la conozco, su hermana Astoria y yo somos amigas, dice la verdad.

\- Bien, podéis quedaros, pero si nos traicionáis tendréis el mismo fin, yo no soy Dumbledore, todos los mortifagos y sus aliados morirán o atravesarán el velo de la muerte esta noche, ¿trato? - preguntó Harry alargando la mano hacia ella.

\- Trato hecho – dijo Daphne estrechando la mano de Harry.

\- Bien, en marcha, todos sabéis que hacer, cualquier alumno que quiera quedarse tiene que estar como mínimo en 5º curso el resto debe irse, los que queráis quedaros y luchar a nuestro lado dirigíos a Hermione Granger o Hannah Abbott ellas os dirán que zona defenderéis – dijo Harry, una vez que todos los profesores, miembros de la orden y alumnos se dispersaron para tomar posiciones, Harry se dirigió a Neville que seguía a su lado – Neville, vamos tengo que darle un mensajito a Voldemort – dijo Harry algo risueño haciendo que también Neville se riera.

Una vez estuvieron fuera, Harry pudo divisar como Voldemort y sus tropas había tomado posiciones alrededor del castillo, al menos las tres partes que podían ya que la cuarta daba al acantilado sobre el que Hogwarts estaba construido. Voldemort al ver que Harry salía pensó que había ganado, que los alumnos y profesores se habían rendido y le entregaban a Potter. Su alegría duró poco.

 _\- Sonnorus_ – dijo Harry apuntando su varita a su garganta – Voldemort, no me voy a entregar, nadie lo hará, lucharemos y te destruiremos.

\- Jamás Potter, ganaré y tu y todos tus amigos y aquellos que osen enfrentarse a mi morirán – dijo Voldemort

Harry pudo ver como Luna y Ron se disponían a llevar a cabo su misión, matar Nagini, el último horrocrux, por lo que siguió provocando a Voldemort para distraerlo, cuando vio como Ron ya estaba en posición, dio la señal.

\- Despídete, Riddle – dijo Harry – tus horrocruxes han dejado de existir.

Justo cuando terminó de hablar, susurró el encantos _"Quietus"_ para anular el _"Sonorus"_ y vio como Ron asesto el golpe mortal sobre Nagini con la espada de Gryffindor, haciendo que Voldemort gritara y ordenara la aniquilación de Hogwarts y sus habitantes.

Todos sus aliados se lanzaron al ataque y Harry y sus aliados comenzaron a defender Hogwarts.

Ya habían pasado horas y la batalla continuaba, Harry sabía gracias a un brazalete, que Ragnok, (líder de la nación goblin) le había entregado durante su visita a Gringgots, que entre sus aliados ya habían varios muertos, pero también que iban ganando la batalla. Para su opinión la batalla ya había durado demasiado, Harry y Neville buscaban a Voldemort mientras luchaban contra mortifagos, trols y hombres lobo. Finalmente lo divisaron, McGonagall y Arthur y Molly Weasley luchaban contra él. Neville y Harry se acercaron corriendo y lanzaron el escudo protector más potente que pudieron. Los cuatro magos y brujas detuvieron el duelo cuando sucedió y vieron a Harry y Neville correr hacia ellos.

\- Vaya, creéis que vosotros podéis acabar lo que magos mas poderosos no pudieron – dijo Voldemort riéndose – os matare y luego mataré a todos vuestros amigos.

\- Ya no quedan horrocruxes, Riddle, esta noche morirás - grito Neville.

\- Tu mismo pusiste fin a tu vida la noche que decidiste atacar a nuestras familias, sellando así la profecía que tanto deseabas evitar que se cumpliera – dijo Harry.

Entonces los hechizos comenzaron a volar, Harry vio como todos los aliados de Voldemort y los que luchaban junto a Harry habían creado y circulo entorno a ellos. La batalla iba a su favor, aún así, tanto Neville como Harry presentían que algo no iba bien, ambos tenían la sensación de que Albus Dumbledore no les había contado todo lo que debían saber, sobre ese momento, pero ambos sabían que Dumbledore era un traidor y seguro que Voldemort tenía un as bajo la manga, aún así atacaron y justo en ese momento, apuntando a la cabeza de su adversario, lanzaron juntos el hechizo que esperaban pusiera fin a la vida de Voldemort, tal y como Griphook les había asegurado que pasaría.

\- ¡REDUCTO!

\- Y eso fue todo.

* * *

Espero que os guste. Si no lo ha hecho por favor decirme que no os ha gustado. Y a los que si ha gustado, decirme si cambiaríais algo.

Gracias por tomaros el tiempo para leer mi primera historia.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lo que pasó

Aquí teneis el capitulo 2, es un poquito más corto que el anterior, pero prometo que os recompensaré. Disfrutarlo, y recordar que vuestras opiniones me interesan mucho.

 **Susy kstorena** : Me alegra que te gustara el primer capitulo. Espero que te guste el resto de la historia.

 **CocoDriloDeLaCaleta** : Tranquila, no lo haré. A mi también me gusta mucho este Harry.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2.- Lo que pasó**.

Neville y Harry se giraron a mirarse, estaban en la sala blanca, y entonces lo supieron:

\- El reducto a la cabeza – exclamaron juntos.

\- Después la explosión, la luz blanca pura, la inconsciencia... – dijo Neville.

\- Y despertarnos aquí - terminó Harry, confuso.

\- ¿Pero donde es aquí? - pregunto Neville, en su mismo estado.

\- En mi reino – dijo una voz sobresaltando a Harry y Neville.

Se giraron hacia donde había salido la voz y allí vieron a una mujer, era alta, rubia y ojos claros, era muy hermosa, pero también transmitía un gran poder que tanto Harry como Neville temieron. Vieron como hizo un gesto con la mano y la fuerza que los mantenía atrapados en las camas, desapareció.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntaron al unísono, levantándose de las camas.

\- Soy Iris, aunque en vuestro mundo me llamáis de muchas formas, la parca, la muerte... - dijo Iris.

\- ¿Estamos muertos? - preguntó Harry.

\- Si, pero no deberíais estarlo – dijo Iris, Harry pudo notar en su tono que no era feliz por que ellos estuvieran allí.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Neville

\- Que un inútil sabelotodo quiso manipular mi mundo y el vuestro a su antojo y provocó que gente que debería estar viva, muriera y viceversa – dijo Iris furiosa – vosotros y vuestros amigos sois un ejemplo. Venid, os mostraré lo sucedido, lo que debería haber sucedido y luego os diré como vamos a arreglarlo.

Harry fue a preguntar a quien se refería, cuando Neville le dio un codazo en el costado para que no hablara, y Harry se giró a mirarlo.

\- No digas nada, me recuerda a la abuela cuando está empezando a enfadarse - le susurró Neville.

Harry agradeció la advertencia y no dijo nada, aún recordaba lo que sucedía cuando Augusta Longbottom se enfadaba. La había visto luchando durante la batalla de Hogwarts, y aún tenía escalofríos al recordar lo que presenció. Augusta había estado luchando contra cinco mortifagos al mismo tiempo y cuando acabó con ellos, ella no tenía ni un solo rasguño, en cambio los mortífagos estaban en tal estado, que de haber estado en el mundo muggle, solo las pruebas de ADN hubieran podido desvelar sus identidades.

Harry y Neville siguieron a Iris a través de un pasillo igual de blanco que la sala en la que habían despertado, ninguno se atrevió a hablar, pero ambos iban pensando en lo que les había dicho. Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo se detuvieron frente a una puerta e Iris les hizo entrar.

Cuando Harry y Neville estuvieron dentro, ambos fueron conscientes de las personas que estaban allí, eran sus amigos: todos los Weasley, Hermione, Hannah, Fay y Susan. Cuando ellos les vieron, Hannah se abalanzó sobre Neville a abrazarlo, al igual que Hermione hizo con Harry.

\- Oh, Neville, fue horrible –dijo Hannah llorando sobre el hombro de Neville.

\- Harry, no sabíamos donde estabais, pero no queríamos que estuvierais aquí, deberíais haber sobrevivido – dijo Hermione llorando en el hombro de Harry.

\- Bueno, ahora sentaros todos, y os contaré lo sucedido – dijo Iris, haciendo que Hannah y Hermione soltaran a Harry y Neville respectivamente.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de una enorme mesa que había en la sala y entonces Harry se giro hacia Ron y Ginny

\- ¿No estáis celosos de que Hermione me halla abrazado así? - pregunto Harry, sorprendido por la falta de reacción de los hermanos.

\- Aunque no lo creas, no – dijo Ginny a lo que Ron asintió.

\- Cierto, Ginny y yo ya lo habíamos hablado mientras nos preparábamos para la batalla. No se lo que pasa, pero durante el mes que hemos pasado en la sala de los menesteres y el tiempo que hemos estado aquí, mis sentimientos han cambiado, ya no siento lo mismo por Hermione. Es mas bien lo mismo que siento hacia mis hermanos, no hay nada romántico en ello. Pero en cambio si siento algo por Susan, ella me dijo lo mismo la última semana que pasamos en la sala de los menesteres, bueno más bien el mes que pasamos allí – dijo Ron.

Mientras, Harry vio como Iris tomaba varios libros de las estanterías cercanas y los colocaba sobre la mesa.

\- A mi me pasa lo mismo respecto a ti, no siento lo que sentía, en cambio si siento que estoy enamorada de Lee Jordan – dijo Ginny.

\- Eso es porque todos fuisteis manipulados, y durante el mes que estuvisteis en esa sala estuvisteis a salvo de esos hechizos – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Quién le hizo eso a mis hijos? Exijo saberlo –dijo Molly Weasley, y todos se quedaron quietos por miedo a que comenzara a lanzar hechizos.

Si algo sabían todos los presentes, era que jamás era buena idea hacer enfadar a Molly Weasley y manipular a sus hijos con hechizos y pociones era una vía segura a enfurecerla. Molly Weasley era una leyenda entre los alumnos de Hogwarts desde que su hijo Bill estaba en su primer año, desde entonces todos los alumnos que habían pasado por Hogwarts sabía que enfadar a la matriarca Weasley era una idea suicida, a no ser que fuera uno de sus hijos, entonces se pasarían los próximos dos veranos castigados realizando todas las tareas domésticas. Sus hijos ya le habían contado como Dumbledore los había traicionado, y ellos sabían que era bueno que el no estuviera allí, o Molly lo habría golpeado hasta cansarse.

\- Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape – dijo Iris.

Todos se encogieron en sus sillas, esperando la explosión que vendría de Molly, para ella ya era imperdonable que Dumbledore los hubiera traicionado planeando la muerte de Harry y dando información a los mortifagos, pero que además hubiera manipulado las relaciones de sus hijos... bueno, una vez más todos pensaron que era bueno que Dumbledore no estaba presente.

\- ¡ESE MALNACIDO! ¡LO MATARÉ! - gritó Molly levantándose.

\- Molly, tranquila. Ya esta muerto ¿recuerdas? - dijo Arthur tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa, pero temiendo que se desquitara con él.

\- Si, por su bien espero que siga así - dijo Molly volviendo a sentarse con una voz que hizo que todos se estremecieran.

\- Perdón, pero ¿podría decirnos porque estamos todos aquí y no en el reino de los muertos o donde sea que vamos una vez muertos? - preguntó dubitativa Susan.

\- Por supuesto – dijo Iris – estáis todos aquí porque a todos os afectó las intrigas de Dumbledore y Snape.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo antes de comenzar? - dijo tímidamente Neville.

\- Por supuesto – dijo Iris.

\- Mientras Harry y yo estábamos luchando contra Voldemort, tuve la sensación de que algo no iba como debería, que Voldemort actuaba como supiera algo sobre ese duelo que nosotros no – dijo Neville, mientras Harry asentía - ¿sabes que era?

\- Si, Voldemort, con ayuda externa, tuvo acceso a un hechizo que haría que cualquiera que le atacara y lograra lanzar un hechizo que lo hiriera mortalmente o lo matara en el acto, muriera con él y provocaría la muerte de todos los que hubieran luchado junto a ese mago o bruja – dijo Iris provocando la ira de todos los presentes.

\- ¿Quién fue el que le dio ese hechizo? - pregunto Hermione temiendo la respuesta y la reacción de Molly.

\- Albus Dumbledore a través de Severus Snape – dijo Iris – él se lo dio cuando supo que el anillo tenía una maldición y que no viviría lo suficiente para ver el fin de la guerra, la batalla final

\- Así que se lo dio para que todos sus planes tuvieran el final que él quería - dijo Hannah.

\- Si –dijo Iris.

\- Maldito bastardo, me alegro de que esté muerto o yo misma lo mataría - dijo Molly.

\- ¿Alguien tiene más preguntas, antes de empezar? - dijo Iris.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo negaron con la cabeza

\- Bien, entonces comencemos – dijo Iris abriendo uno de los libros – Vale, en primer lugar, deciros que debido a las manipulaciones de Dumbledore, Fred, Remus, Nymphadora, Fay, Amelia, Sirius, Cedric y Susan, murieron en la que sería la anterior línea temporal.

Cuando Iris terminó de hablar todos estaban llorando por la perdida de muchos de sus seres queridos. La que peor estaba era Molly que estaba abrazando a su hijo, aferrándose a él como si haciéndolo pudiera evitar que muriera.

\- Al principio pensábamos que a pesar de unas pocas muertes que no deberían haber sucedido, todo iría como debería, eso fue hasta que descubrimos lo que Dumbledore había hecho, había creado ese hechizo, y dado que él no podría usarlo, se lo dio a Snape para que fuera Voldemort quien lo hiciera – continuó Iris – Entonces supimos que teníamos que intervenir, conseguimos salvar a Amelia, que debería haber muerto dos semanas después que Dumbledore a manos del propio Voldemort y a Fred que debería haber muerto a manos de Pius Thicknesse al principio de la batalla. Esperábamos que Voldemort no activaría en hechizo y que todo acabaría como debía no como Dumbledore quería. Pero entonces vimos como Voldemort activaba el hechizo y como todo lo que debía pasar en el futuro no pasaba, que magos y brujas que harían que el mundo mágico avanzara, no nacían.

\- Hijos de los que murieron por culpa de Dumbledore – dijo Hermione.

\- Exacto – dijo Iris – hijos y nietos.

\- Has dicho que todos nosotros fuimos afectados por las manipulaciones de Dumbledore, ¿significa que yo no debería estar casado con Fleur? Porque yo no me siento diferente, sigo enamorado de ella – dijo Bill con preocupación.

\- Tranquilo, tu relación con Fleur es una de las pocas en las que Dumbledore no interfirió, veréis, hace años, antes de que él escuchara la profecía de Trelawney que implicaba a Harry y Neville, Dumbledore consiguió crear un hechizo de un solo uso que le permitiría viajar en el tiempo al futuro 20 años, para ver lo que pasaría, el lo usó dos días después de escuchar la profecía, para asegurarse de que Voldemort había muerto y para saber con certeza a quien se refería la profecía, el sabía que erais dos los que encajabais en la descripción, solo que lo que vio no le gustó.

\- ¿Tan malo era? – preguntó Susan preocupada.

\- Al contrario, era muy bueno, el mundo mágico había avanzado hasta ponerse al día con el mundo muggle, todos los habitantes del mundo mágico se respetaban entre sí – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Entonces porque no le gustó? – preguntó Hannah asombrada.

\- Si, eso es lo que Albus siempre estuvo pregonando que se debía hacer – dijo Arthur extrañado.

\- Solo lo hizo porque eso les daría a todos la impresión de que él era un gran mago y que no era un mago oscuro, ¿verdad? – preguntó Charlie.

\- Cierto, a Albus no le gustó lo que vio, porque en ese futuro él no tenia ninguna clase de poder político, el poder residía en otros, magos y brujas más jóvenes, de vuestra generación y la de vuestros padres e hijos – dijo Iris.

\- Eso no debió hacerle feliz – dijo Ginny.

\- No, ni siquiera era el director de Hogwarts en ese momento, ya hacía casi una década que lo habían hechado, así que decidió que lo cambiaría porque según él ese futuro no se podía permitir, los sangre pura ya no tenían el poder absoluto, se dividía entre todos los magos y brujas, los mestizos habían reclamado herencias de familias al las que se pensaba desaparecidas, los nacidos de muggles habían demostrado que en realidad eran descendientes de sangre pura a través de sus líneas de squibs, al regresar, lo hizo al mismo instante en el que se había ido, recordando lo que pasaría, comenzó a manipular los hechos más que nada porque según él el poder en el ministerio solo debía estar en manos de los sangre pura y de él "por el bien mayor". Y eso nos lleva a los hechos que deberían haber pasado – dijo Iris tomando el libro de nuevo – Bien, afortunadamente nuestros archivos no cambiaron a pesar de las manipulaciones de Dumbledore, sino que se creo otro libro con lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Ahora os iré contando lo que debería haber pasado, en mayo de 1980, Arthur y Molly Weasley recuperarían la fortuna que Abraxas Malfoy les había arrebatado a los padres de Arthur, demostrando que los había estafado y enviándolo a Azkaban, donde moriría solo un mes después. Solo un día después de su muerte, un grupo de aurores hirió a su hijo Lucius mientras torturaba y violaba, junto a otros mortífagos, a un grupo de chicas muggles, cuando terminó el interrogatorio con Veritaserum, comenzó a gritar que estaba celebrando el nacimiento de su primogénito, Draco, y que solo estaba poniendo a las sucias muggles en su lugar. Moriría seis días después en el hospital St. Mungo.

\- ¿Lo recuperamos todo? ¿Por qué Dumbledore no quería eso? - preguntó Molly.

\- Porque necesitaba que solo dependierais del oro que él os daba, si os ayudaba a pagar los estudios de todos vuestros hijos, seríais más leales a él y no escucharíais a nadie que os dijera que Dumbledore no era de fiar – dijo Ron.

\- Exacto – dijo Iris.

\- Vaya, Ron, lo has captado enseguida, no han tenido que explicártelo, no te ofendas – dijo Hermione, riéndose, pero sin malicia.

\- No me ofendo – dijo Ron – Eso también fue provocado por Dumbledore ¿verdad? – preguntó mirando a Iris – El ser un vago en los estudios y que tuvieran que explicarme cien veces lo mismo.

\- Si, eso estaba influido por pociones que preparaba Snape por orden de Dumbledore – dijo Iris.

\- Iris, no es por quejarme, pero... ¿Por qué nos estás contando todo esto? - dijo Fred.

\- Cierto, estamos muertos, no podemos cambiar nada – dijo George.

\- Te equivocas, os vamos a enviar de vuelta – dijo Iris dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

\- ¿Podéis hacer eso? - preguntó Harry.

\- Si – dijo Iris.

\- ¿A que año nos vais a mandar? - dijo Fay.

\- Al año 1980, más concretamente al 31 de julio de 1980 – dijo Iris

\- ¿Qué? - preguntaron asombrados algunos de los presentes.

\- ¿Al día en que nací? - preguntó Harry contento, iba a conocer a sus padres.

\- Si – respondió Iris.

\- Pero algunos no habíamos nacido todavía – dijo Ginny

\- Lo se, pero iréis naciendo como lo hicisteis, tendréis las mismas fechas de nacimiento que en la línea temporal anterior – dijo Iris

\- ¿Tendremos nuestros recuerdos? - pregunto Ginny.

\- Si, todos recuperareis los recuerdos de la línea temporal anterior cuando cumpláis ocho años, excepto Arthur, Molly y Bill, debido a haber cumplido los ocho años antes de ese día, que los tendrán desde el primer momento, hasta ese día todo pasó igual en ambas líneas temporales, es a partir del 1 de agosto cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar – dijo Iris.

\- Cuando Dumbledore lo cambió todo – dijo Susan con resentimiento.

\- Si – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Porqué esa fecha en concreto? ¿Porqué no antes? - preguntó Neville.

\- Porque es cuando Dumbledore les dijo a los Potter y los Longbottom que había una profecía que implicaba a sus hijos y que Voldemort iría tras ellos y cuando lanzó un hechizo de fe ciega sobre ellos hacia él, para que le obedecieran en todo – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Por qué hizo eso? - preguntaron Harry y Neville comenzando a enfurecerse.

\- Porque necesitaba que pensaran que solo el sabia lo que era lo mejor para todos y escogieran a los guardianes secretos que el quisiera para los encantos _Fidelio_ que iba a sugerirles que usaran para esconderse – dijo Iris.

\- ¿A quienes hubieran escogido ellos? - pregunto Molly.

\- Los Potter a Sirius o Amelia, que en esos momentos estaban prometidos, y los Longbottom a Augusta, la madre de Frank o a Lily – Dijo Iris.

\- Pero Dumbledore quería que los Longbottom escogieran a uno de mis hermanos – dijo Molly.

\- Y que los Potter escogieran a Peter Pettigrew – dijo Susan asqueada.

Ron y Percy se estremecieron asqueados, habían estado casi cinco y casi diez años, respectivamente, permitiendo a esa rata dormir con ellos en sus dormitorios.

\- Si, Dumbledore quería a Peter como el guardián secreto de los Potter porque sabía que era un mortifago y le diría a Voldemort donde estaban escondidos los Potter, haciendo que los mataran y dejando la fortuna de los Potter a su merced – dijo Iris.

\- Luego le diría a todo el mundo que el guardián secreto era Sirius y utilizaría su influencia para enviarlo a Azkaban sin un juicio - terminó Arthur.

\- Y así tomar también el control de la fortuna Black, con la escusa de encontrar al heredero con más derechos; respecto a los Longbottom, Dumbledore quería que fueran Gideon o Fabian, porque ellos pertenecían a su Orden del Fénix, los enviaría a una misión, avisaría a su nuevo aliado, Snape, sobre donde estarían y Voldemort se encargaría del resto – dijo Iris.

\- Cuando los tenga frente a mi los castraré, los decapitaré y cuando estén muertos encontraré la forma de resucitarlos y volveré a empezar – dijo Molly, haciendo que todos se alejaran un poco de ella con temor.

\- No te preocupes Molly, os vamos a enviar en el tiempo antes de que todo suceda, podrás salvar a tus hermanos y a varios más que no deberían haber muerto – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Mis hermanos son dos de las personas a las que te referías antes? ¿Las que tuvieron hijos que cambiarían el mundo mágico a mejor? - dijo Molly asombrada.

\- Si, Molly, tus hermanos deberían haberse casado y sus hijos e hijas, nietos y nietas, llegado a puestos de suma importancia en el mundo mágico, incluso uno de los nietos de Fabian llegaría a ser Ministro de Magia en Francia – dijo Iris.

\- ¡Un nieto de Fabian ministro! Eso tengo que verlo – dijo Molly con incredulidad.

\- ¿Por qué tan sorprendida? - preguntó Percy – Siempre nos has contado que los tíos Fabian y Gideon eran los más listo de su clase.

\- Cariño, siempre que les digo a Fred y George que sus nombres le van perfectamente, lo hago porque son idénticos a vuestros tíos, en todo, empezando por las travesuras – dijo Molly haciendo que los gemelos se sintieran aún más orgullosos de llevar los nombres de sus tíos.

\- Por lo que será genial ver a uno de sus nietos en un puesto tan serio y de tanta responsabilidad como la de ministro de magia – dijo Arthur aguantando las ganas de reír.

\- Vale, continuemos, Bill se casaría con Fleur, juntarían sus apellidos siendo la familia Weasley–Delacourt, juntos heredarían la fortuna de los Delacourt y sería su primogénito el que heredaría el título de Lord en Gran Bretaña y su segundo hijo el título de Barón en Francia.

\- ¿Por qué Dumbledore no interfirió en esa relación? - preguntó Molly.

\- Porque pensaba que como los Weasley erais tan leales a él, le entregaríais todos los galeones y propiedades que él os pidiera, necesitaba todo el oro que pudiera conseguir para proclamarse el gobernante del mundo mágico - dijo Iris.

\- Pero ¿Cómo lo haría? Tarde o temprano moriría - dijo Harry, extrañado.

\- Con la piedra filosofal de Nicholas Flamel, el no sabía como crear oro, Flamel no se lo contó porque no confiaba plenamente en él, algo le decía que Albus no era de fiar, pero si sabía como hacer el elixir de la vida porque había estado presente mientras Flamel había hecho su última remesa – dijo Iris.

\- Pero al final de nuestro primer año la piedra se destruyó - dijo Ron a lo que Hermione y Harry asintieron.

\- Eso es lo que Dumbledore os dijo, pero no era cierto, necesitaba que todos pensaran que la piedra se había destruido, para poder quedársela – dijo Iris.

\- Pero si estaba tomando el elixir de la vida ¿porque murió? - pregunto extrañado Percy.

\- Porque aún no lo estaba tomando cuando se vio afectado por la maldición del anillo – dijo Iris - ¿Puedo seguir? - preguntó Iris.

Todos asintieron y ella volvió la vista al libro.

\- Sigamos, Charlie se casaría con Alicia Spinnet, heredarían la fortuna Weasley junto con la mitad de la herencia de la familia Spinnet, y las repartirían a partes iguales entre sus dos hijos.

\- Alicia, va ha ser nuestra cuñada - dijo Fred asombrado.

\- Genial – dijo George.

\- ¿La conocéis? - pregunto Charlie.

\- Si, es genial – dijo Fred.

\- Tiene nuestra edad, y muy buena persona – dijo George.

\- Me alegro, así Charlie no se irá a Rumania con los estúpidos dragones – dijo Molly.

\- No se porque pero tengo la sensación de que eso también fue cosa de Dumbledore – dijo Arthur.

\- Tienes razón Arthur, Dumbledore no quería a Charlie con Alicia porque la fortuna de la familia Spinnet se divide en la fortuna del padre de Alicia, que es mago, y la de la familia de su madre que es muggle – dijo Iris.

\- Y ese es el gran mago que defendía a los muggles – dijo Fay sarcásticamente.

\- Prosigo – dijo Iris – Percy se casaría con Penélope Clearwater, hija única, heredarían la fortuna familiar de ella y tendrían varios hijos, no dice cuantos.

\- ¿Me caso con Penny? - dijo Percy asombrado.

\- Si – dijo Iris.

\- Genial – dijo Percy.

\- George se casaría con Fay – dijo Iris haciendo que George y Fay se ruborizaran.

\- Estúpido libro – se oyó murmurar a Fay.

\- ¿Por qué lo llamas estúpido? - pregunto Fred.

\- Porque no quería que se enterara así de que me gusta – dijo Fay.

\- ¿Te gusto? - preguntó George a lo que ella asintió - Pero si cuando te pregunte si querías venir al baile de navidad en el torneo me dijiste que no.

\- Porque me lo preguntaste después de que yo y mis amigas cayéramos en una de vuestras estúpidas bromas trampas que nos dejo el pelo rosa durante una semana - le gritó Fay, a lo que todos se echaron a reír.

\- Muy oportuno hijo, si señor - dijo Arthur aún riéndose.

\- Vale, sigamos – dijo Iris – George se casaría con Fay. Fred se casaría con Angelina Jonhson. Y juntos, Fred y George, con la ayuda de sus esposas, se enriquecerían con su tienda de bromas hasta tener más de 50 sucursales repartidas por todo el mundo.

\- ¿Nos hacemos ricos con Sortilegios Weasley? - preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

\- Si – dijo Iris sonriendo.

\- ¡GENIAL! – gritaron los gemelos. Aunque a pesar de la felicidad de los gemelos a Molly no le gustaba esa última noticia.

\- Ron se casaría con Susan – dijo Iris, ante lo cual tanto Ron como Susan se alegraron - tomarían el nombre de familia Weasley–Bones y reclamarían la herencia de Susan, su primer hijo seria el que heredaría el título de Lord y su asiento y voto en el Wizengamot, el cual sería gestionado por Ron y Susan rotativamente.

\- ¿Quieres decir que tendré que sentarme en las reuniones y votar las leyes? - preguntó Ron un poco asustado.

\- Si, pero no te preocupes, sabrás hacerlo, esta vez serás educado para ello al igual que todos tus hermanos – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Por qué todos? - preguntó Fred horrorizado.

\- Porque Bill lo tendrá a través de su esposa, Charlie poseerá el que pertenece a la familia Weasley, Percy porque trabajará en el ministerio como jefe de uno de los departamentos, no dice cual, Ron a través de su esposa, Ginny a través de su marido y George y tu seréis los sustitutos autorizados por todos ellos – dijo Iris divirtiéndose por las caras de terror que estaban poniendo los gemelos ante las miradas risueñas de los demás - Tranquilos, vuestros tíos Fabian y Gideon y James Potter y Sirius Black os enseñaran todo lo que debéis saber.

\- Las clases serán un poco más amenas con tío Fabian y tío Gideon enseñándonos - dijo Fred suspirando aliviado.

\- Y además también estarán los medoreadores – dijo George más feliz.

\- Definitivamente le pondré bajo supervisión de un adulto responsable – dijo Molly.

\- ¿Con quien me caso yo? - dijo Ginny – Ya se que no me caso con Harry, ninguno sentimos por el otro lo que Dumbledore nos forzó.

\- Tu, te casas con Lee Jordan – dijo Iris dejando a los gemelos paralizados – Lee es mestizo, pero su madre es sangrepura y la ultima descendiente de su familia por lo que es la heredera de la fortuna de su padre y que heredará Lee, junto con el asiento y el voto del Wizengamot.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo George y Fred saliendo de su estupor - ¿Nuestro amigo?

\- Si – dijo Iris – al que vosotros lleváis años llamando el tercer gemelo Weasley.

\- ¿Os molesta? - pregunto Ginny amenazadoramente a sus hermanos.

\- No, para nada, Lee es tipo genial – dijo Fred asustado al mismo tiempo que George, en esos momentos, Ginny era digna hija de su madre.

\- Dejar en paz a vuestra hermana – dijo Molly.

\- Si mami – dijeron los gemelos.

\- Bien, ahora que hemos terminado con la familia Weasley seguiremos con el resto – dijo Iris – Harry se casará con Hermione, que no es nacida de muggles sino descendiente de squibs – dijo Iris sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿De quien desciendo? - pregunto Hermione.

\- De Héctor Dagworth–Granger - respondió Iris – antes de casarte con Harry reclamas la herencia de Héctor y más tarde cuando tenéis hijos, que según esto son dos, uno hereda la fortuna Potter y el otro la fortuna Dagworth–Granger.

\- Wow – exclaman todos.

\- Con razón eres tan buena haciendo pociones – dijo Hannah.

\- Si, eres la última descendiente mágica del fundador de la Rimbombante Sociedad de amigos de las pociones – dijo Fay.

\- Y además un gran pocionista, el creó muchas de las pociones que los sanadores y enfermeras utilizan en hospitales y enfermerías mágicas de todo el mundo - terminó Susan.

\- De repente Harry y Ron se miran entre si y comienzan a carcajearse ante la mirada confusa de todos los presentes.

\- ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? - dijo Hermione comenzando a enfadarse.

\- Nada – dijo Harry tratando de recobrar la respiración.

\- Solo que hemos pensado lo mismo, seguro – dijo Ron.

\- ¿Y que pensamiento es ese si se puede saber? - pregunto Molly.

\- Pues que Draco Malfoy y el resto de Slytherin que son hijos de mortifagos se han pasado siete años llamando a Hermione sangre sucia – dijo Ron

\- Y ahora descubrimos que es la heredera de una fortuna el doble de grande y de una de las líneas de sangre pura de la Gran Bretaña mágica mucho más larga que la de los Malfoy – terminó Harry.

Cuando todos se dieron cuenta de la ironía, todos comenzaron a reírse, incluida la propia Hermione.

\- Estoy deseando ver su cara cuando se entere de que una nacida de squibs es la heredera de Dagworth-Granger – dijo Ginny, sabiendo lo mucho que había sufrido su amiga por esos insultos.

\- No lo verás - dijo Iris – el Draco Malfoy que conoceréis será totalmente diferente al que conocisteis. Recordad que fue criado solo por su madre, aunque tuvo la ayuda del jefe de la casa Black, que en ese momento era Sirius, y de los Potter, los Weasley y los Longbottom.

\- Entonces será un buen chico, no un niño malcriado y futuro mortífago - dijo Arthur.

\- Exacto, porque si todo va como debería, tú, Molly y el resto de adultos desterrareis a Voldemort y conseguiréis que todos sus seguidores sean juzgados y condenados, antes de que nazca Ginny – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - pregunto Molly.

\- ¿Solo desterrarlo? – preguntó Arthur.

\- Si, y además tu no eres un horrocrux - dijo mirando a Harry- todo eso es lo que estaba previsto antes de la interferencia de Dumbledore, a Voldemort solo conseguiréis desterrarlo porque solo Harry y Neville pueden matarlo con sus poderes combinados – dijo Iris dejando a todos conforme – sigamos, por último, Neville se casaría con Hannah y heredarían la fortuna Longbotton con todo lo que implica - terminó Iris cerrando el libro.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó Susan al ver que cerraba el libro.

\- Eso es todo lo que os contaré sobre vosotros, ahora mandaré a todos de regreso, pero a Molly y Arthur os entregaré una botellitas que deberéis entregar a Lily, James, Sirius, Amelia, Alice, Frank y Remus, en ellas hay una poción que les hará ver en su mente todo los que pasó en la línea anterior y lo que Dumbledore tiene planeado, llegaréis el 31 de julio de 1980 por la tarde, Harry aún no ha nacido, pero Neville si, así que podréis encontrar a los Potter en San Mungo, en la habitación de Alice Longbotton, ellos ya saben que pasa algo malo, y que Dumbledore no es el hombre que parece, hemos hecho que sueñen conmigo y ya les he advertido de vuestra llegada, están todos reunidos allí para compartir sus teorías, vosotros también estaréis allí, solo tenéis que decirles que se beban las pociones y todo ira bien – dijo Iris.

\- De acuerdo, vamos, estamos listos – dijo Arthur.

\- Espero tardar mucho en volver a veros por aquí, una cosa más, durante el próximo año estaréis recibiendo visitas mías en caso de que tengáis que cambiar algo, mi gente aún esta investigando algunos datos, y haciendolistad de sucesos que debían suceder y no sucedieron y viceversa, después solo recibiréis mi visita una vez al año, suerte – dijo Iris, dio una palmada y todos desaparecieron –. Ya está, ahora todo depende de ellos.

\- ¿Crees que lo conseguirán? - preguntó otra mujer apareciendo de la nada.

\- Lo harán, son listos, esta vez están preparados y no se dejarán manipular - dijo Iris sonriéndole a la mujer.

\- Les hecho tanto de menos - dijo la mujer lamentándose.

\- Lo sé Dorea, pero todo irá bien - dijo Iris.

La mujer era Dorea Potter de soltera Black, ella y su esposo habían muerto de forma natural en marzo de 1980, y desde entonces trabajaban en el departamento de vida y muerte como ángeles guardianes.


	3. Chapter 3 - Llegada y recuerdos

Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece. De esta historia solo la trama y personajes inventados me pertenecen. Algunas fechas también me las he inventado porque no las encontraba en el gran universo que es Harry Potter.

 **Guest** : Gracias por tus review. Me alegro de que te esté gustando.

Muggle Son: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de decirme que te gusta mi historia. Espero que el resto te guste también.

 **Miu Mizuno** : Hola, me alegra de que te guste. Fay Dunbar compartió dormitorio en la torre Gryffindor, con Lavender, Hermione, Parvati y otra chica.

 **Susy kstorena:** lee y disfruta

Si tenéis alguna sugerencia sobre algo que os gustaría que apareciera en la historia, no dudéis en decírmelo y mandarme un review. Intentaré introducirlo en la historia.

* * *

 **CAPITULO** **3.-** **Llegada y recuerdos**.

Molly y Arthur tardaron en situarse, lo recordaban todo, y además tenían recuerdos nuevos, sus hijos estaban en casa, en la mansión Weasley, seguramente durmiendo la siesta después del almuerzo, al cuidado de los siete elfos domésticos que tenían, y de los hermanos de Molly, que estaban de visita cuando Frank mandó su patronus dando la noticia. Neville había nacido la noche anterior, tal y como había pasado en la anterior línea temporal. Ellos habían ido a conocer al pequeño ya que Arthur y Frank eran buenos amigos y tenían mucho trato por sus trabajos en el Ministerio. Y Alice, Lily y Molly habían tenido muchas conversaciones durante sus respectivos embarazos porque Molly ya tenía cinco hijos cuando se quedó embarazada de Ron, pero tanto Alice como Lily eran primerizas.

Entonces notaron que alguien les palmeaba las mejillas y les llamaban, cuando abrieron los ojos vieron como los Potter, los Longbottom, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black y su prometida, Amelia Bones, los miraban extrañados. En eso Arthur trató de levantarse:

\- Maldita sea ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza? – dijo Arthur robándose la nuca.

\- Pues porque os habéis desmayado y tú has caído de espaldas como un tronco y te has estampado contra el suelo – dijo James – Molly ha tenido suerte, estaba sentada en el sillón.

\- Maldita Iris, podría haber esperado a que yo también estuviera sentado ¿no? - dijo Arthur mirando a Molly.

\- ¿Iris? - dijo Alice mirándolos esperanzada.

\- Sois vosotros – dijo Remus.

\- Por fin, ya era hora, ¿sabéis lo traumático que es estar tres semanas teniendo sueños con una mujer que parece una diosa griega y que no es tu prometida? - dijo Sirius, provocando las risas de James, Remus y Frank y que Amelia le diera una colleja – Auch, eso a dolido cariño.

\- Cállate – dijo Amelia.

\- Muy bien, empezad a hablar, contádnoslo todo, según Iris vosotros nos contaríais todo lo que había pasado en la otra línea temporal – dijo Frank algo impaciente.

\- No os lo vamos a contar... - empezó a decir Molly.

\- ¿Qué? ¿entonces porque os mandan? - dijo Sirius.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que no os lo vamos a contar nosotros –dijo Molly sacando la caja con las pociones que Iris le había dado – Iris dijo que solo teníais que tomaros una de estas pociones y tendríais los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado en la otra línea.

\- Tomad – dijo Arthur mientras les daba un frasco a cada uno – pero os aconsejo que os sentéis u os tumbéis, por que Iris dijo que caeríais como en un sueño y lo veríais todo.

El resto de adultos, se fueron sentando en los diferentes sillones que habían en la gran habitación en la que habían alojado a Alice tras dar a luz, y con una sola mirada entre ellos, se bebieron el contenido de los frascos, segundos después todos estaban durmiendo, viendo en sus mentes lo sucedido con ellos y sus seres queridos en una línea temporal diferente. Mientras Arthur y Molly se sentaron en otro de los sillones dobles a esperar a que sus amigos despertaran.

\- Bien, ya está, ahora a esperar – suspiro Arthur.

\- Espero que todo salga bien – dijo Molly.

\- Esta vez saldrá bien, tranquila – dijo Arthur abrazándola para reconfortarla.

Estuvieron horas esperando, tanto que incluso ellos se durmieron, hasta que varios gritos los despertaron.

\- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO INÚTIL! - gritaba James.

\- ¡LO CASTRO, JURO QUE LO CASTRO! - gritaba Alice

\- Eso si llegas antes que yo, porque como le ponga la mano encima ¡LO DESPELLEJO VIVO! - gritaba Lily.

\- Creo que voy a empezar a usar los hechizos especiales de la familia Black en él - decía Sirius pensativo.

\- Dejádmelo a mi en luna llena - decía Remus.

\- Y pensar que consideraba a Severus un amigo – dijo Lily entristecida.

\- Te advertí en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts que no era de fiar, pero tú no me hiciste caso – dijo James.

\- Lo sé, pero en esa época no te soportaba – dijo Lily.

Mientras veían como Amelia y Frank aún no habían dicho nada, cuando los demás se giraron hacia ellos para ver porque:

\- Vosotros no habéis dicho nada, ¿es que no os importa? - dijo James.

\- Frank, es a nuestro hijo, a nuestros amigos a los que ese bastardo a atacado – dijo Alice mirando a su marido.

\- No he dicho nada porque parece que no os habéis dado cuenta del poder que hay en esta habitación – dijo Frank.

\- ¿Poder? - preguntó Remus confundido.

\- Si, Remus, poder, tú eres a pesar de ser un hombre lobo eres el jefe de la familia Lupin, está Sirius el jefe de la familia Black, James el jefe de la familia Potter, Arthur el jefe de la familia Weasley y yo el jefe de la familia Longbottom, sin contar con que también está Amelia, la hermana del jefe de la familia Bones, y ayudante del jefe del departamento de aplicacion de la ley magica – dijo Frank

\- Y con información que él no tiene – dijo Amelia con una sonrisa que hasta el propio Voldemort temería.

\- Lo aniquilaremos – dijo Frank.

\- ¿Por donde empezamos? - preguntó Sirius.

\- ¿Qué tal por llamar a un sanador? - dijo Lily.

\- ¿Para que? - pregunto James extrañado.

\- Para que ayude a nacer a tu hijo, estoy de parto, he roto aguas – dijo Lily gimiendo de dolor, ante lo cual James palideció.

\- En seguida los traigo – dijo James saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

Mientras James buscaba al sanador, Sirius y Remus ayudaron a Lily a sentarse en un sillón para que estuviera más cómoda. Un par de minutos después apareció James arrastrando consigo a un sanador y una enfermera que de inmediato se llevaron a Lily a otra habitación justo frente a la de Alice y James fue con ellos.

Mientras, todos los demás, esperaron en la habitación de Alice con la puerta abierta que les permitía observar la otra puerta a través del pasillo. Justo dos horas después, Harry Potter, hizo saber a todos que había llegado, con un grito más potente que el que un vociferador podría dar, Arthur miró el reloj de la habitación, eran las 23:55, y con una sonrisa dijo:

\- Justo a la hora – dijo Arthur riendo.

\- Creo que es la primera y será la última vez que ese niño va a ser puntual para llegar a algún sitio sin que tenga a un adulto empujándolo – dijo Molly resignada provocando la risa del resto en la habitación.

\- Entonces es como James – dijo Remus riéndose.

\- No sabes hasta que punto – dijo Arthur – Harry parece el gemelo de James, lo único que los diferencia son los ojos.

\- ¿De que color los tiene? – preguntó Amelia.

\- Verdes – dijo Molly.

\- Oh no – dijo Sirius preocupado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Amelia.

\- Pues que tiene los ojos de Lily, por lo tanto solo hará falta una miradita triste y James no será capaz de castigarle por algo malo que haya hecho y eso hara que Lily se enfade – dijo Sirius, a lo que todos los presentes comenzaron a reír dándole la razón.

\- Vale, tenemos que prepararnos, seguro que dentro de nada aparece Dumbledore – dijo Arthur, con lo que todos dejaron de reír.

\- Arthur tiene razón seguro que alguien ya le ha informado de que Harry ha nacido – dijo Frank.

\- Cuando el séptimo mes muere - susurró Alice.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Arthur.

\- Los recuerdos que Iris nos ha dado. Nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere ¿Es Harry el niño de la profecía o es Neville? - preguntó Alice mirando a Molly.

\- Según nos contó Iris, son los dos – dijo Molly.

\- Lo primero es tener mucho cuidado con lo que le decimos y como se lo decimos – dijo Arthur - Dumbledore no puede darse cuenta de que conocemos sus planes.

\- ¿Y si intenta hechizarnos? - preguntó Alice preocupada.

\- Tranquila, no servirá de nada, la poción que nos dio Iris y que os habéis tomado previene todo eso, ningún hechizo o poción que sirva para controlar a una persona funcionará con vosotros – dijo Molly.

\- ¿Y si intenta hechizaros a vosotros? – preguntó Amelia preocupada.

\- Tampoco servirá, no podrá hechizar a ninguno de los que hemos vuelto, y si intenta lanzar algún hechizo o usar cualquier poción de control se encontrará con una sorpresita – dijo Molly sonriendo.

\- Conozco esa sonrisa – dijo Amelia – Es la misma que ponían Sirius y James cuando habían creado otra de sus súper bromas ¿Qué le pasará?

\- No os lo diré, solo deciros que Iris hubiera sido la perfecta cuarta merodeadora, en lugar de la rata – dijo Arthur.

\- Quiero estar presente – gritó Sirius dando saltitos y levantando la mano como si estuviera en clase, haciendo que Remus se riera.

\- Estoy seguro de que en cuanto llegue lo intentará – dijo Arthur.

\- En ese momento, James entró en la habitación con el sanador y dos enfermeras , a los cuales Alice reconoció al ser ella misma sanadora y por trabajar también en San Mungo, que trasladaban la cama de Lily desde la habitación de enfrente hasta la de Alice.

\- Espero que no os moleste, pero he pensado que sería mejor que Alice y Lily estuvieran en la misma habitación - dijo James.

\- Buena idea James – dijo Frank mientras los sanadores ponían la cama de Lily junto a la de Alice.

\- Jason – dijo Alice llamando al sanador - ¿podríais traer la cunas de Neville y Harry aquí con nosotras? Por favor.

\- Por supuesto Alice – dijo el sanador Jason sonriendo – y una vez más, enhorabuena.

\- Gracias, Jason – dijo Alice antes de que Jason saliera de la habitación.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que traigan a los niños aquí? - pregunto Lily.

\- Por que no me fío de que Dumbledore no intente lanzar algún hechizo sobre ellos – dijo Alice.

\- Tienes razón, aunque los hechizos de control no funcionarían, podría usar cualquier otro hechizo, la única forma de evitarlo es hacer el ritual para nombrarlos nuestros herederos – dijo James a lo que Frank asintió.

\- Y el ritual padrino – añadió Lily.

Todos dejaron de hablar cuando las enfermeras entraron empujando las pequeñas cunas en las que estaban Harry y Neville, y las colocaban entre las camas de sus madres.

\- Comencemos – dijo Frank una vez que las enfermeras salieron de la habitación y Sirius cerró la puerta, poniendo un hechizo silenciador sobre ella.

\- ¿Por donde empezamos? - preguntó Lily acunando al pequeño Harry.

\- Primero el ritual para nombrarlos nuestros herederos, eso es lo más importante – dijo Frank.

\- Mi bolso está en la silla junto a la puerta, seguro que ahí encontrareis algo que os ayude – dijo Lily.

\- Necesitamos agua y un alfiler o navaja para poder echar unas gotas de su sangre en el agua – dijo Frank mientras James se acercaba a recoger el bolso.

\- Mientras Alice y Lily pusieron a Harry y Neville, dormidos, sobre las camas en las que ellas estaban, James rebuscaba en el bolso de Lily.

\- Bien, aquí hay una botella pequeña de agua y... ¿Lily? ¿Qué es esto? - dijo James sacando una pequeña navaja del bolso.

\- Necesitaba algo con lo que defenderme en el mundo muggle – dijo Lily inocentemente.

\- Te dije que no era buena idea hacer enfadar a Lily, esta es una de esas razones – le dijo Sirius a James.

\- Bueno, será mejor que empecemos antes de que llegue Dumbledore – dijo Remus.

\- Tienes razón - dijo Frank recogiendo los dos vasos que habían sobre la mesa junto a las camas de Alice y Lily y echando un poco de agua en cada uno.

Luego James hizo un pequeño corte en un dedo de Harry y echo dos gotas de su sangre en uno de los vasos y luego se hizo lo mismo en uno de sus dedos y también puso dos gotas de su sangre en el mismo vaso y mezclaba el contenido con su varita, mientras Frank hacia lo mismo con Neville y él. Luego apuntaron sus varitas hacia sus respectivos hijos y dijeron:

\- Yo, Lord James Potter / Lord Frank Longbottom, como jefe de la familia Potter / Longbottom, nombro a Harry Potter / Neville Longbottom, mi heredero como jefe de la familia Potter / Longbottom. Asi sea.

\- Cuando terminaron, una luz envolvió a los dos niños, cuando la luz desapareció, un pequeño símbolo apareció en los tobillos derechos de ambos niños.

\- Ya está, ahora Dumbledore no podrá lanzar ningún hechizo sobre ellos – dijo Frank.

\- Mas le vale no apuntar a mi hijo con su varita, porque lo despellejo vivo – dijo Alice cogiendo a Neville y abrazándolo mientras Lily hacia lo mismo con Harry.

\- Lo mismo digo – dijo Lily.

\- Tendrá demasiado miedo para hacerlo – dijo Arthur mirando asombrado ambas marcas.

\- ¿Porque lo dices? – preguntó Lily.

\- ¿No reconocéis el símbolo que ha aparecido en los tobillos de Harry y Neville? – preguntó Molly.

\- A mi me resulta familiar, pero no logro recordar donde la he visto antes – dijo Sirius confundido.

\- Es el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte – dijo Arthur

\- Exacto – dijo Molly.

\- ¿QUÉ? – gritaron los demás adultos presentes.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó James preocupado.

\- Si, el circulo representa la piedra de la resurrección, la línea vertical atravesándola representa la varita de saúco, y el triangulo encerrando a ambas, es la capa de invisibilidad – dijo Arthur.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – pregunto Lily.

\- Pues porque tu hijo y mi hijo Ron, junto a Hermione, la destinada a casarse con Harry, lo descubrieron durante el que debía ser su último año en Hogwarts – dijo Arthur.

\- Cuando ellos se fueron a cazar horrocruxes, Hermione lo descubrió leyendo un libro que Albus le había legado en su testamento – dijo Molly.

\- No tenéis que preocuparos, eso significa que están bajo la protección de Iris, Albus no se atreverá a hacer enfadar a la propia muerte más de lo que ya está – dijo Arthur.

\- Arthur tiene razón, los niños estarán protegidos, ahora hagamos el ritual padrino para que Albus no pueda reclamar sus tutelas en caso de que nos pase algo – dijo James.

\- Pero ¿quiénes serán los padrinos? - preguntó Arthur.

\- Por nuestra parte habíamos pensado en que fuerais Lily y tú - dijo Alice.

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunto Molly sorprendida - ¿No querríais que fuera algún miembro de la familia?

\- No somos muchos, Alice no tiene más familia y en mi familia son todos de la edad de mi madre – dijo Frank – Por lo que queremos a alguien más joven para que se haga cargo de Neville en caso de que a nosotros nos pasara algo.

\- Además, con vuestros hijos, Neville tendrá un montón de niños con los que jugar – dijo Alice.

\- Y ya lo hemos hablado con mi madre y está de acuerdo – dijo Frank.

\- Será un honor – dijo Arthur.

\- Y los de Harry queríamos que fueran Sirius y Alice – dijo Lily.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Alice.

\- No tienes que darlas – dijo James.

\- ¿Con quién empezamos? - preguntó Remus.

\- Creo que debería ser con Neville, después de todo el ha nacido primero – dijo Amelia.

\- Tienes razón, Amelia – dijo James.

Entonces, Alice sujetó a Neville entre sus brazos y Frank se puso a su lado mientras Arthur y Lily sostenía las manos de Neville con una mano y con la otra su varita e hicieron el juramento:

\- Yo, Lord Arthur Weasley / Lady Lily Potter, juro por mi magia, proteger y cuidar de Neville Longbottom, y no hacer nada, deliberadamente, que pueda dañarlo física o psicológicamente. Y velar por su seguridad en caso de que sus padres no puedan hacerlo. Así sea.

Una vez terminaron, una luz de color dorado los envolvió a los cinco, validando el ritual. Instantes después, los Potter, Alice y Sirius repetían en mismo hechizo pero con Harry, siendo validado por una luz del mismo color que con Neville.

Cuando hubieron terminado, Remus miró el reloj sorprendido por la hora, ya llevaban día y medio allí metidos.

\- Voy a ir a por algo para desayunar, son casi las siete de la mañana y anoche no cenamos – dijo Remus dirigiéndose a la puerta

\- Tienes razón, Remus, yo voy contigo y así traemos algo para todos – dijo Sirius, saliendo de la habitación con él.

\- No tardéis – dijo James antes de que salieran.

Mientras Remus y Sirius fueron a por el desayuno, el resto se quedo hablando entre ellos. Lily, Amelia, Alice y Molly estaban en un grupo, hablando sobre como habían sido Harry y Neville al haber tenido que criarse sin sus padres, cosas que no se habían visto en los recuerdos proporcionados por Iris.

Mientras tanto, Arthur se encontraba en la misma situación que su esposa, siendo interrogado por James y Frank, y haciendo planes de cual sería el mejor momento para enfrentarse a Dumbledore y acabar con su poder en el mundo mágico.

Finalmente, todos, incluidas sus esposas y Amelia que se habían unido a la conversación, llegaron al acuerdo de quitarle el poder poco a poco, comenzando por conseguir que su oponente en las votaciones para ser jefe del Wizengamot, que se celebrarían diez días después, ganara las votaciones. Algo que podían conseguir gracias a todos los votos que sumaban entre ellos y sus aliados, y que el oponente de Dumbledore fuera Amos Diggory, alguien por el que la gran mayoría de los miembros del Wizengamot sentían un gran aprecio por su imparcialidad y por ser incorruptible. No como Dumbledore

Hacia unos setenta años Dumbledore había usado su poder recién adquirido dentro del Wizengamot para conseguir que su padre, Percival Dumbledore, solo cumpliera dos años en Azkaban por atacar a un grupo de niños muggles y squibs, cuando solo unos meses antes había condenado al beso del dementor a otro mago, Edward Powell, que había hecho exactamente lo mismo, desde entonces los sobrinos del mago, su única familia, y sus descendientes, habían estado esperando el momento justo para vengarse de él, a pesar de que Percival había muerto solo cuatro años después.

Mientras pensaban en como iban a ponerse en contacto con sus aliados para llegar al acuerdo de votar por Diggory, Sirius entró corriendo en la habitación visiblemente furioso con Remus pisándole los talones.

\- Dumbledore ha llegado, y ha traído a la rata traidora con él – dijo Sirius furioso.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó James.

\- Dumbledore está en el ascensor, y viene con Pettigrew – dijo Remus, dejando sobre la mesa los cafés, bollos e infusiones, para Lily y Alice, que había comprado en la cafetería del hospital.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera hablar alguien llamó a la puerta. Mientras Arthur fue a abrir la puerta, Lily y Alice tomaron a Harry y Neville en brazos y los demás empuñaron sus varitas, escondiéndolas entre sus túnicas de forma que ni Pettigrew ni Dumbledore se dieran cuenta. A una señal de James, Arthur abrió la puerta:

\- ¿Arthur, que haces tu aquí? – dijo Albus, sorprendido, entrando en la habitación con Pettigrew detrás de él – Vaya, veo que estáis todos aquí.

\- Hola, profesor – dijo James – No esperábamos verte tan pronto por aquí.

\- Pensé que sería mejor venir temprano para conocer a los recién nacidos – dijo Dumbledore – antes de que esto se llene de visitas.

\- ¿Y tú, Peter? ¿Dónde estabas? Llevamos desde ayer por la mañana tratando de encontrarte – Dijo Sirius.

\- Ya pensábamos que te había pasado algo – dijo Frank, fingiendo preocupación.

\- Lo siento chicos, estaba en casa de mi madre – dijo Pettigrew, visiblemente nervioso.

A lo que ninguno le creyó, ya que Remus y Sirius habían ido allí a buscarlo y no solo a su apartamento.

\- Bueno, ¿me presentáis a los recién nacidos? – dijo Albus.

\- Por supuesto – dijo James colocándose junto a Lily mientras Frank hacia lo propio con Alice.

\- Este es Neville – dijo Frank mientras Alice le mostraba a Neville.

\- Y él es Harry – dijo James mientras Lily le mostraba a Harry.

\- ¡Vaya! Van a ser igualitos que sus papás – dijo Albus sorprendido por el parecido de los pequeños con sus respectivos padres.

Algo que también notó Pettigrew haciendo que ambos se estremecieran al pensar en lo que esos niños serían capaces de hacerles en un futuro si descubrían sus traiciones.

\- Si, ya nos lo han dicho muchos – dijo Lily riéndose.

\- ¿Y habéis pensado en quienes serán los padrinos? – preguntó Albus.

\- Si, es más ya hemos realizado el juramento mediante el ritual padrino – dijo Sirius.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Albus, en ese momento todos pudieron ver un pequeño tic en su cara al descubrir que Sirius era el padrino de uno de los niños y que habían realizado el ritual padrino, algo que hizo que todos tuvieran que aguantarse las ganas de reír.

\- Si, Sirius y Alice son los padrinos de Harry – dijo Lily.

\- Y Arthur y Lily son los padrinos de Neville – dijo Alice.

\- ¿Enserio? No creo que a tu madre le haga feliz eso Frank, debería haber nombrado a uno de tus parientes como sus padrinos y no a simples amigos – dijo Albus tratando de manipular las emociones de los presentes.

\- No debes preocuparte por eso, Albus, ya lo hablé con mi madre hace unas semanas y ella está completamente de acuerdo con mi elección – dijo Frank sonriente al ver la cara de amargura de Albus Dumbledore al ver que no podría manipular la situación.

\- ¿Sólo has venido por eso? – preguntó Amelia fingiendo inocencia..

\- No, también he venido porque ha pasado algo y debo hablar con los padres, a solas, por favor – dijo Albus.

\- Cualquier cosa puedes decirla delante de los presente, Albus – dijo Frank.

\- Si, después de todo, son los padrinos de nuestros hijos y sus tíos – dijo James.

\- Lo que tengo que deciros es muy delicado, y preferiría que solo estuvierais vosotros – dijo Albus insistentemente.

\- Albus, lo que sea puedes decirlo con total libertad, todos han hecho un juramento de proteger a Harry y Neville de cualquier daño – dijo Lily.

\- Es cierto – dijo Amelia.

\- ¿Qué es ese olor? – dijo Remus de repente olfateando el aire.

\- Creo que Harry y Neville necesitan un cambio de pañal – dijo Alice divirtiéndose al ver como Pettigrew parecía estar a punto de vomitar.

\- Entonces creo que iré a buscar a una de las enfermeras para pedirle un par de pañales, por mi condición soy un poco sensible a los olores y me estoy mareando un poco, Peter vente conmigo tu también pareces algo enfermo, buscaremos a una enfermera para que te dé algo – dijo Remus llevando a Pettigrew hacia la puerta – mientras tú podrías contarles a todos lo que querías decirnos, Albus.

\- No tardes, Remus – dijo Lily.

\- Tranquila, Lily, enseguida vuelvo – dijo Remus saliendo de la habitación llevándose a Pettigrew con él y cerrando la puerta.

Cuando hubo salido, Sirius puso varios encantos de privacidad sobre la puerta, Remus había sido muy hábil al haberse llevado a Pettigrew para que no escuchara lo que iba a decir Albus.

\- ¿Y bien, Albus? ¿Qué querías contarnos? – preguntó James.

\- Veréis lo que os voy a contar es muy serio, y es muy importante que no se lo contéis a nadie fuera de esta habitación ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Albus.

\- Claro, Albus ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Molly fingiendo preocupación.

\- Hace unos meses, después de que comunicarais vuestros embarazos – dijo Albus mirando a los Potter y a los Longbottom-, una vidente realizó una profecía, esa profecía anuncia la llegada de un niño que tendría el poder para derrotar de una vez y por todas a Voldemort.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Alice.

\- Si, no os había dicho nada todavía porque quería estar seguro de que los detalles encajaban, pero todo apunta a que ese niño será o Harry o Neville – dijo Albus fingiendo tristeza, a lo que tanto Alice como Lily atrajeron a Neville y Harry hacia sus pechos tratando de protegerlos del bastardo manipulador que tenían frente a ellas.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó James furioso.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero todo indica que será uno de ellos dos – dijo Albus.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Frank.

\- Si, ¿cómo sabes que no estás equivocado? ¿Qué no se trata de otro niño? – preguntó James

\- Porque solo Harry y Neville encajan en todos los detalles que da la profecía – dijo Albus.

\- ¿Y que hacemos?- preguntó Lily.

\- Si, ¿qué hacemos para proteger a nuestros hijos? – dijo Alice.

\- He estado pensando, y solo se me ha ocurrido una solución, que os escondáis y que realicéis el hechizo _Fidelio_ – dijo Albus feliz de que por fin las cosas marcharan como el pretendía.

\- Es cierto, esa es la única manera que se me ocurre de estar a salvo – dijo Sirius.

\- Entonces lo haremos – dijo Frank.

\- Perfecto, en cuanto salgáis del hospital yo lanzaré el hechizo, será mejor que vosotros os escondáis en la casa que tenéis en Godric's Hollow – dijo Albus dirigiéndose a James y Lily – Y vosotros en la casa de campo que has heredado de tus padres, Alice –dijo dirigiéndose a los Longbotton.

\- De acuerdo, saldremos esta tarde a más tardar, ¿estarás listo? – le preguntó James.

\- Por supuesto, solo llamadme cuando lleguéis allí y yo iré – dijo Albus sonriente – Respecto a los guardianes secretos, os recomiendo que escojáis a quien menos se imaginarían, Lily y James, deberíais escoger a Peter, y Alice y Frank deberían escoger a uno de los hermanos de Molly.

\- ¿Porque mis hermanos? – pregunto Molly conteniéndose para no desgarrarle la garganta a Albus.

\- Porque no pertenecen a la familia de Frank ni a la de Alice – dijo Albus – por lo que nadie pensará que uno de ellos es el guardián mágico de los Longbottom.

\- Y Peter sería perfecto para Lily y para mi porque nadie pensaría que alguien tan cobarde como él es nuestro guardián mágico – dijo James divertido por como Albus trataba de esconder una mueca de irritación.

\- Cierto, entonces será mejor que vayamos preparándolo todo, si queréis Amelia y yo podríamos trasladar todas vuestras cosas desde las mansiones al lugar donde os vais a esconder – dijo Molly.

\- Muchísimas gracias a las dos –dijo Alice.

\- ¿Estas segura, Molly? No querría ser una molestia – dijo Lily.

\- Por supuesto, no te preocupes, mis hermanos y los elfos están cuidando de los niños, por lo que tengo muchísimo tiempo –dijo Molly.

\- Entonces eso es todo, Arthur y yo acompañaremos a Molly y Amelia y luego regresaremos aquí para ayudaros con todo, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Sirius.

\- Gracias chicos – dijo James.

\- Hasta luego –dijo Arthur mientras los cuatro se dirigían a la puerta.

En ese momento, notaron como un hechizo chocaba contra ellos por la espalda, pero no les afectaba, sabían que lo había lanzado Albus. Al girarse, no podían creerse lo que veían, definitivamente Iris hubiera sido una gran aportación para los merodeadores.

Molly, Amelia, Lily y Alice pensaron que sería una mala influencia para los niños el que Iris les hubiera dado carta blanca respecto a Albus y sus leales.

Arthur, Sirius, Frank y James descubrieron que Iris pensaba igual que todas las mujeres, "no me hagas enfadar o lo lamentarás".

Allí frente a ellos, donde anteriormente había estado el profesor Albus Dumbledore, vencedor-amante del mago oscuro Gellert _Grindelwald_ , el autoproclamado líder del bando de la luz, autoproclamado mago más poderoso del mundo desde Merlín, había una cabra con una larga barba blanca y gafas con forma de media luna, balando.

* * *

 **En el reino de Iris**

En una sala de un blanco puro con muebles del mismo color, habían dos hombres, uno mayor y otro más joven, sentados en un gran sofá y comiendo palomitas de maíz mientras observaban una gran pantalla frente a ellos, en la que podía verse lo que estaba pasando en la habitación de hospital.

Mientras, sentadas en el mismo sofá, una mujer pelirroja le recriminaba a otra rubia.

\- ¿En serio, Iris? ¿De verdad crees que eso ha sido necesario? – gritaba Dorea Potter

\- ¿La verdad? Si – dijo Iris riéndose, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Mientras los dos hombres también se reían, pero más disimuladamente, no querían hacer enfadar a Dorea, ambos sabían muy bien lo que pasaba cuando hacías enfadar a una Black, sobretodo si lo era de nacimiento.

\- Además, pensaba que estabas de acuerdo en las pequeñas venganzas que he planeado contra Albus – dijo Iris contrariada.

\- Y lo estoy – dijo Dorea irritada cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Entonces, porque el enfado? – pregunto Iris

\- Por que lo has hecho delante de mi nieto y su amigo, no necesitaran más estímulos, lo llevan en la sangre, serán peores que sus padres – dijo Dorea

\- Sobre todo teniendo las madres que tienen – dijo el hombre más mayor.

\- Tu cállate, Charlus, esto es culpa tuya – dijo Dorea.

\- ¿Mia? ¿por qué? – dijo Charlus Potter sorprendido.

\- Por darle carta blanca a tu hijo y a Sirius cuando estaban en Hogwarts – dijo Dorea.

\- Ahí, tía Dorea te ha pillao – dijo el más joven.

\- Regulus, creía que estabas de mi parte – dijo Charlus al mas joven

\- Y lo estoy, tío Charlus, pero no quiero que tía Dorea se enfade conmigo, me recuerda a mama – dijo Regulus Black estremeciéndose.

\- Espera, espera, llega Remus, haber a quien culpa – dijo Charlus riéndose.

\- Hombres – suspiró Dorea viendo como su esposo y su sobrino volvían a fijar la mirada en la pantalla – Y tu eres peor que ellos – dijo mirando a Iris que estaba sonriendo.

Desde que estos cuatro habían aceptado trabajar en el Departamento de vida y muerte como ángeles guardianes, su existencia era mucho menos aburrida.

El que Charlus y Dorea hubieran muerto de causas naturales, le impedía regresarlos como había hecho con los Weasley y los niños.

Pero aunque hubiera podido, ellos no habrían querido, al igual que Regulus, que cuando Iris le presento la oportunidad no quiso, después de todo, el había dado su vida libremente para salvar la de su familia. Si el no hubiera dejado que Voldemort y su lamebotas lo mataran, ellos habrían asesinado a toda su familia, incluyendo a su prima favorita, Narcisa.

Ahora que se había enterado de toda la verdad, lo que más deseaba era poder ayudar a su familia, y la mejor manera era estar allí y, si llegara a ser necesario, suplicar a Iris que lo nombrara el ángel guardián de alguno de sus sobrinos.

Desde que estaba allí había visto lo que habría pasado de no ser por Albus. James, Frank, Remus, Sirius y él habrían sido los mejores amigos, por lo que Regulus decidió que los hijos que todos ellos tuvieran y los hijos de su primo Arthur, serían sus sobrinos. Estaba deseando que los niños Weasley comenzaran a ir a Hogwarts. Iba a ser épico.


	4. Chapter 4 - Protegiéndose

Las direcciones de las viviendas son inventadas

Gracias por vuestro favoritos y alertas.

 **Susy kstorena (Guest)** : Gracias por tu review

 **Miu Mizuno (Guest):** Gracias por tu review. A mi también me gusta Regulus.

 **Agentegs005** : Gracias por tu review.

 **CAPITULO 4.- Protegiéndose**.

Todos miraban boquiabiertos al Albus recién convertido en cabra sin poder creer lo que veían. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta, Arthur fue el primero en salir de su estupor seguido de los demás, los cuales, al igual que él, comenzaron a reír con tal fuerza que se les saltaron las lágrimas. Arthur fue a ver quien había tocado a la puerta y con un hechizo comprobó que era Remus y que estaba solo, por lo que abrió la puerta y tiró de él para volver a cerrarla de inmediato y poner hechizos de privacidad.

\- ¿Pero que...? – dijo Remus sorprendido por la actitud de Arthur.

\- Es mejor que nadie más vea esto – dijo Arthur señalando a una de las esquinas de la habitación donde estaba el Albus-cabra.

\- ¿Ese es...? - preguntó Remus estupefacto.

\- Albus – dijo James aún mirando a Albus y sin dejar que Remus terminara la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Remus temiendo que Alice y Lily no hubieran podido contenerse y hubieran hechizado al profesor.

\- Yo no he sido – dijeron James y Sirius indignados, pensando que su amigo creería que habían sido ellos.

\- Intentó hechizarnos – dijo Amelia inocentemente, señalando a los Weasley, a Sirius y a si misma.

\- Y esa es la venganza de Iris – dijo Arthur tratando no reír.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará así? – preguntó Remus, sin dejar de mirar al Albus-cabra que ahora estaba mordisqueando su propia túnica, temiendo que tendrían que atravesar todo San Mungo para sacarlo de allí.

\- No sé, eso no nos lo dijo – contestó Molly preocupada por no haber pensado en ese detalle.

\- ¿Recordará algo? – preguntó Lily.

\- No, él solo pensará que el hechizo no fue lo suficientemente potente – contesto Arthur.

\- Que alivio – dijo Sirius suspirando aliviado.

\- Será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos – dijo Amelia

\- Tienes razón, será lo mejor, antes de que Albus se recupere – dijo Molly.

\- Nos vemos luego – dijo Arthur a los Potter y a los Longbottom, mientras salía de la habitación con Molly.

\- Tenemos mucho que hacer, cuando esté todo , volvemos – dijo Sirius.

\- Id a mi casa, mi madre conoce el hechizo _Fidelio_ y como se realiza, contadle lo que pasa y que comience con los preparativos, trataremos salir cuanto antes – dijo Frank.

\- Espero que crea todo lo que le digamos sobre lo sucedido – dijo Sirius.

\- Lo hará, y haced que haga un juramento inquebrantable – dijo Frank.

\- ¿Por qué ese juramento? ¿No confías en tu propia madre? – preguntó extrañada Alice.

\- Si lo hago, sólo que así Albus no podrá descubrir lo que ella sabe, el juramento la protegerá de cualquier intento de Albus para leerle la mente o de darle veritaserum – dijo Frank.

\- Buena idea – dijo Amelia.

\- Hasta luego – dijo Sirius mientras él y Amelia salían de la habitación.

\- Yo me voy con vosotros, así terminaremos antes – dijo Remus saliendo con él.

\- Tened cuidado – dijo Alice antes de que salieran.

\- Tranquila, todo irá bien – dijo Remus cerrando la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el hechizo sobre Albus se rompió y volvió a la normalidad.

\- Y bien, ¿qué decís? – dijo Albus como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó James confundido.

\- Sobre el guardián mágico - dijo Albus impaciente - ¿A quien escogeréis?

\- ¿Podemos decírtelo luego? Tenemos que pensarlo – dijo Alice.

\- Por supuesto, ya me lo diréis cuando vaya a vuestra casa – dijo Albus.

\- ¿Por qué empezar por nuestra casa? – preguntó Frank.

\- Porque Neville ha nacido primero, es mejor hacerlo así. Ahora tengo que irme, tengo mucho que hacer antes de que vosotros salgáis del hospital – dijo Albus saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera reclamar algo.

\- Creo que su plan es que nosotros no sepamos donde estáis escondidos – dijo Frank mirando a James.

\- Si, yo también lo creo – dijo James.

\- ¿Cómo lo hacemos? Tenemos que salir del hospital cuanto antes sin que Albus se entere – dijo Alice.

\- Tengo un plan – dijo James sonriendo, lo que provocó que su esposa se temiera lo peor.

\- ¿Qué plan? – preguntó Lily temiendo alguna de medidas evasivas de su esposo.

\- Vosotras cambiaros de ropa, poneros la ropa de calle y tomad a Harry y Neville en brazos – dijo James.

\- ¿Y luego? – preguntó Alice.

\- Taparos con esto – dijo James sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica la capa de invisibilidad que había estado en la familia Potter desde siempre.

\- ¿Tu capa de invisibilidad? – preguntó Alice mientras Frank trataba de no reírse de la cara de frustración de Lily.

\- No voy a gritar, no voy a gritar – repetía Lily como un mantra respirando profundamente.

\- Vamos, Lily será divertido – dijo Alice.

\- Si, vosotras iréis debajo de la capa con Harry y Neville, y Frank y yo saldremos de aquí con vosotras pegadas a nuestra espalda – dijo James.

\- Y pensarán que vosotras seguís en la habitación – dijo Frank.

\- Primero Frank y yo iremos a buscar a Jason para que firme vuestras altas –dijo James saliendo de la habitación.

\- Ahora volvemos – dijo Frank saliendo tras James

Mientras, Lily y Alice se cambiaron de ropa y cambiaron a Neville y Harry, cambiándoles también el pañal.

James y Frank salieron a buscar al sanador, cuando lo encontraron, le pidieron hablar en privado.

\- ¿De que queréis hablar? – preguntó Jason cuando estuvieron en su despacho con encantos de privacidad en la puerta.

\- Necesitamos que firmes ahora las altas hospitalarias de Lily y Alice – dijo James.

\- Y también las de Harry y Neville – dijo Frank.

\- ¿Porque? – preguntó extrañado Jason.

\- Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí antes de que vuelva Albus Dumbledore – dijo James.

\- Así que ya os habéis dado cuenta ¿verdad? – dijo Jason

\- ¿Cuenta de que? – pregunto Frank.

\- Pues de que Albus no es de fiar – dijo Jason

\- ¿Y desde cuando lo sabes tu? – pregunto James.

\- Durante las vacaciones de pascua de mi segundo año en Hogwarts, mi padre ya me lo había advertido cuando el sombrero me puso en Gryffindor, pero hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta por mi mismo – dijo Jason buscando las formas de alta para rellenar las de los Longbottom y las de los Potter.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Pregunto Frank

\- Mis amigos y yo íbamos hacia el Gran Comedor, cuando nos encontramos a un grupo de seis Slytherin's atacando a dos alumnos de cuarto año de Ravenclaw, ambos eran magos de primera generación, como mi familia llama a los nacidos de muggles, dos de los atacantes eran de último curso, uno de ellos era Lucius Malfoy y el otro Rabastan Lestrange, en el grupo también reconocí a Severus Snape y a otros que luego supe que eran mortífagos, mis amigos y yo nos escondimos en un aula vacía que estaba abierta y espiamos por la rendija de la puerta. Entonces vimos llegar a Dumbledore y pensamos que castigaría a los Slytherin's, pero para nuestra sorpresa, castigó a los Ravenclaw, después de que Lucius le dijera que ellos solo se habían defendido del ataque de los Ravenclaw – dijo Jason rellenando las altas.

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada a nadie? – preguntó Frank.

\- Albus nos descubrió, nos amenazo con la expulsión inmediata si le contábamos a alguien lo que habíamos visto, y que además enviaría a mi padre a Azkaban, ¿Tu que habrías hecho? – dijo Jason.

\- Lo mismo que tu – dijo Frank resignado.

\- Por cierto, yo que vosotros no permitiría que Dumbledore se acerque a los niños, me ha ordenado que ponga sobre ellos un hechizo de restricción de la magia – dijo Jason rellenando la altas hospitalarias.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron al unísono James y Frank

\- Lo que oís, quiere que vuestros hijos no puedan usar su magia hasta que el lo decida, según él sin su guia irán por el camino equivocado – dijo Jason.

\- Gracias por la advertencia, Jason – dijo Frank

\- De nada, aquí tenéis las altas – dijo Jason entregándoles dos hojas a cada uno.

\- Muchas gracias, Jason – dijo Frank doblando las hojas y guardándolas en su bolsillo.

\- No hay de que, ¿pero como saldréis sin que vean que sacáis a los niños de aquí? – preguntó Jason, mirando a James, que estaba guardando las hojas de alta.

\- ¿Recuerdas mi capa de invisibilidad? – preguntó James sonriendo, haciendo que Jason se riera.

\- James y yo saldremos, y pegadas a nuestra espalda irán Lily y Alice con los niños, cubiertas con la capa – dijo Frank

\- Una idea genial – dijo Jason – Os acompaño, así yo iré detrás de Alice y Lily para que nadie se choque contra ellas.

\- Gracias, Jason – dijo James.

\- No tienes que darlas, solo espero que podáis hacer que Dumbledore reciba lo que se merece – dijo Jason.

\- Lo hará, créeme lo hará – dijo Frank.

\- Tarde o temprano lo hará – dijo James mientras los tres salían de la consulta y regresaban a la habitación

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron a Alice y Lily vestidas de calle y esperando a que ellos llegaran. Les explicaron que Jason se había ofrecido a ayudarles y salieron de la habitación tal y como habían planeado, cuando llegaron a la calle, se despidieron de Jason y se aparecieron en la casa de Augusta Longbottom, donde el resto les estarían esperando.

* * *

Cuando Remus, Sirius, Amelia y los Weasley salieron de San Mungo, se aparecieron en la entrada de la casa de campo de los Longbottom, donde Augusta se había retirado después de que Frank y Alice se casaran. Sirius llamó a la puerta y un elfo domestico abrió la puerta.

\- Buenos dias, señorito Sirius, ¿Qué puede hacer Dreamy por usted? – pregunto el elfo llamado Dreamy.

\- Buenos dias, Dreamy, necesito hablar con tu ama Augusta, ¿Esta en casa? – dijo Sirius.

\- Si, por favor entre mientras Dreamy va a buscar a la ama Augusta – dijo Dreamy guiando a Sirius y sus acompañantes a la sala de estar.

\- Gracias, Dreamy – dijo Sirius mientras el elfo iba a buscar a Augusta.

Pocos después, Augusta llego corriendo.

\- Sirius ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estabas en el hospital con Frank y Alice, cuidando de mi nieto ¿les ha pasado algo? – preguntó Augusta visiblemente preocupada.

\- Tranquila, Augusta, ellos están bien, necesitamos tu ayuda – dijo Sirius.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Augusta, mientras todos se sentaban en los dos sofás que había en la sala.

\- Necesitamos que lances el encantamiento _Fidelio_ sobre las mansiones Potter, Weasley y Longbottom – dijo Amelia.

\- ¿El encantamiento _Fidelio_? ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada Augusta.

\- Por que tu familia está en peligro, Augusta – dijo una voz al otro lado de la sala, haciendo que todos se levantaran y se giraran.

\- ¿Iris, que haces aquí? – preguntó Arthur al reconocer a la persona que había allí

\- Hola, me alegro de ver que todo va como debería, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder – dijo Iris.

\- ¡Tú!. No dejare que te los lleves, llévame a mi en su lugar – dijo Augusta levantándose asustada.

\- ¿Augusta? ¿Conoces a esta mujer? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Por supuesto, es la Muerte, la vi llevarse a mi marido, a mi Francis – dijo Augusta.

\- No he venido a llevarme a nadie, Augusta. Al contrario, vengo para evitar muchas muertes – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Augusta.

\- Porque no deberían producirse – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Por qué debería creerte? – preguntó Augusta.

\- Por nosotros, Augusta – dijo Molly

\- ¿Qué tenéis que ver vosotros con esto? – preguntó Augusta

\- Será mejor que te sientes – dijo Molly ayudando a Augusta a sentarse y sentándose a su lado.

\- Lo que te vamos a contarte va a parecer de locos, pero es verdad – dijo Arthur.

\- Arthur y yo venimos del futuro, Augusta, más concretamente del 2 de mayo de 1998 – dijo Molly a una sorprendida Augusta.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo Augusta.

\- Morimos – dijo Arthur- Y cuando lo hicimos llegamos al reino de Iris y ella nos contó lo que había pasado y porque.

\- Cuando nos vio frente a ella, estaba furiosa, no debería haber pasado hasta muchos años más tarde – dijo Molly.

\- También estaba furiosa porque no habíamos muerto solo nosotros, también todos nuestros hijos y muchos más magos y brujas que no deberían haberlo hecho, entre ellos Harry y Neville – dijo Arthur.

\- ¿Mi nieto? – preguntó Augusta - ¿Qué paso?

\- Ese día Voldemort atacó Hogwarts, tu nieto y Harry se enfrentaron a él mientras el resto del Ejército de Hogwarts, como lo llamamos, nos enfrentábamos a sus mortifagos – dijo Arthur.

\- No es necesario que le contéis todo, tengo aquí dos pociones como las de la caja que os di –dijo Iris sacando dos viales con pociones dentro – Solo tienes que tomarte los dos viales y en tu mente verás todo lo que pasó, y quien y porque manipuló los hechos, como también veras todo lo que ha pasado desde que Arthur y Molly regresaron – dijo Iris dándole a Augusta los dos viales.

\- ¿Solo tengo que beberme esto? – pregunto Augusta.

\- Si, pero hay que darse prisa, el manipulador está poniendo en marcha sus planes – dijo Iris.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Augusta destapando los viales y bebiéndose el contenido, cayendo inconsciente en el sofá.

\- Ahora a esperar – dijo Iris-, yo me voy, por ahora ya no me necesitáis, pero en el futuro me volveré a aparecer para ayudaros, suerte – dijo Iris desapareciendo.

Mientras esperaban, Dreamy, que había visto desde la puerta lo que había sucedido, corrió hacia la cocina donde los otros dos elfos domésticos de Augusta, Peak y Lobby, estaban preparando el almuerzo de su ama, y les contó todo lo que había pasado en la sala. Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en proteger a sus amos y al pequeño Neville de todos los que quisieran hacerles daño, como era su deber, y ayudarles a detener a ese manipulador y traidor del que hablaban. Cuando terminaron de hablar, Peak sugirió turnarse para vigilar y descubrir el nombre de ese mago malo que quería matar a su pequeño amo. Lobby se ofreció a hacer el primer turno, mientras Peak y Dreamy hacían las tareas de la casa y terminaban el almuerzo. Por lo que uso la magia de los elfos para hacerse invisible y se sentó junto a la puerta de la sala. Y esperó.

La espera terminó un par de horas más tarde, cuando vio como el hijo de su ama, el amo Frank, entraba con la ama Alice y el pequeño amo Neville y el señorito James con la señorita Lily y el que debía ser su bebe, el pequeño Harry, por lo que Lobby agudizo el oído sabiendo que ellos dirían el nombre del traidor, después de todo según Dreamy, la mujer guapa a la que llamaban Iris había dicho que ellos lo sabían.

\- ¡Chicos! – exclamó Sirius - Ya estáis aquí.

\- Hola, Sirius – dijo James sentándose con Lily en el sofá donde estaban sentados Sirius, Remus y Amelia, mientras Frank y Alice hacían lo mismo en el sofá donde estaban Arthur, Molly y una Augusta inconsciente.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Frank preocupado mirando a su madre.

\- Iris ha aparecido y le ha dado a tu madre dos pociones como las que nos dio a nosotros – dijo Remus.

\- Una como la nuestra y otra para tener los recuerdos de lo que ha pasado en el hospital en los dos últimos dias – dijo Amelia

\- ¿Cuánto lleva así? – preguntó Frank.

\- Más de dos horas – contestó Sirius mirando su reloj.

\- ¿Habéis conseguido salir del hospital sin que él lo descubra? – preguntó Arthur.

\- Si, conseguimos salir gracias a la ayuda de la capa de James y a Jason - dijo Alice.

\- ¿Jason? – dijo Remus.

\- Si, el nos ha ayudado – dijo James – cuando fuimos a pedirle las altas de Alice, Lily y los niños, nos ha contado una historia muy interesante.

\- ¿Qué historia? – preguntó Amelia.

James les contó todo lo que Jason les había dicho, haciendo que todos se quedaran boquiabiertos.

\- ¿Cómo pudimos estar tan ciegos? – se lamentaba Alice.

\- Casi nos cuesta nuestras vidas y las de nuestros hijos – sollozaba Lily abrazando a Harry.

\- Tranquila, Lily, todo irá bien, impediremos que se salga con la suya, ya lo veras – dijo James abrazando a su esposa.

\- James tiene razón, ahora estamos sobre aviso, evitaremos que pase – dijo Remus.

\- Lo primero será... – dijo Alice.

\- ¡LO VOY A MATAR! – gritó Augusta despertando y haciendo que todos, incluido Lobby, que todavía estaba junto a la puerta, saltaran en sus asientos. Augusta continuó soltando amenazas contra Albus, incluidas algunas palabras que hizo que Frank se sonrojara y reaccionara.

\- ¡Mama!- grito Frank sorprendido, sin lograr atraer la atención de su madre.

\- Frank, déjala que desahogue – dijo Remus tratando de no reír, mientras el resto hacia lo mismo, excepto Sirius que se reía abiertamente.

\- ¿Qué se desahogue? – preguntó Frank – Si yo dijera aunque solo fuera una de esas palabras, me lavaría la boca con jabón.

\- En eso tiene razón – dijo James.

\- Augusta, Augusta, escucha tienes que tranquilizarte, el que a ti te de un ataque no ayudará – dijo Amelia acercándose para tranquilizarla.

\- Augusta, si sigues así vas a hacer que Neville y Harry se asusten – dijo Alice acercándose a Augusta y dejando a Neville en sus brazos, lo que hizo que Augusta se tranquilizara al instante.

\- Ese bastardo va a morir – susurró Augusta – Albus Dumbledore y su mascota Snape, van a suplicar clemencia cuando yo termine con ellos, van a suplicarme que los mate, ¿cómo osa enviar a los mortifagos a mataros? ¿cómo osa dirigir a mi nieto y a sus amigos a una muerte segura? ¿cómo osa tratar de robar las fortunas Longbottom y Potter? – dijo con un tono que hizo que todos los de la sala, incluido Lobby, se estremecieran.

\- Vale, pero ahora tenemos tres mansiones que proteger del viejo cabra – dijo Sirius.

\- Tienes razón. Dreamy – dijo Augusta saliendo al pasillo y llamando a su elfo principal.

\- ¿La ama ha llamado a Dreamy? – preguntó el elfo apareciendo frente a Augusta.

\- Si, vamos a salir, tú cuida de la casa y avísame si pasa algo – dijo Augusta cogiendo su bolso y una capa fina del armario.

\- Si ama, Dreamy cuidara de todo – prometió Dreamy mientras veía como su ama y el resto salía de la casa y se aparecían.

Cuando todos se fueron, Lobby salió de su escondite y Peak apareció junto a ellos.

\- ¿Tienes el nombre del traidor? – preguntó Peak.

\- Lobby lo tiene, es el profesor Dumbledore y el mortifago Snape – dijo Lobby.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto Dreamy.

\- Si, la ama dice que es la mascota del director, y que los dos quieren matar al amo Frank y al amito Neville para quedarse con la fortuna de la familia Longbotton, y luego matar al señorito James y a la señorita Lily y su bebe Harry para quedarse con la fortuna de la familia Potter – dijo Lobby.

\- Que lo intenten –dijo Dreamy amenazadoramente.

\- Ahora tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo, y cuando llegue el momento frustrar los intentos de Dumbly de hacerle daño a los amos – dijo Peak, a lo que los otros dos asintieron y se fueron a sus quehaceres.

* * *

Mientras, en la mansión Weasley, estaban todos preparándose para llevar a cabo el encanto _Fidelio_ , Molly había llevado a sus hermanos a la biblioteca y les había explicado lo que iban a hacer y el por que, cuando supieron lo que Albus Dumbledore les tenía preparado, desearon tenerlo frente a ellos para practicar varios de los hechizos exclusivos de la familia Prewett. Molly consiguió tranquilizarlos y ellos y los elfos sacaron a los niños al jardín, mientras Augusta se movía por la casa moviendo su varita realizando el encantamiento, cuando terminó de hacer la parte de dentro, salió y en un papel que le dio a Alice, escribió lo último que ella debía hacer para convertirse en la guardiana del secreto para los Weasley, y ella lo hizo haciendo que solo ella pudiera ver la casa.

\- Ya está, de acuerdo, la mansión Weasley está en el 1024 de St. Godric Street en St. Ottery Catchpole, Londres – dijo Alice contando el secreto y haciendo que todos pudieran ver la mansión.

\- Perfecto, ahora vamos a la mansión Longbottom – dijo Arthur cogiendo de la mano a su hijo Bill – Winky, vosotros quedaros aquí y cuidad de la mansión y los terrenos, y avisadme si alguien intenta entrar – dijo Arthur dirigiéndose a su elfo principal- Y no le digáis a nadie donde estamos.

\- Winky cuidara la mansión y nadie sabrá donde están, lo prometo – dijo Winky

\- Mientras todos tomaban de la mano a uno de los niños, Bill tiró de la mano de su padre para que se agachara.

\- Papa, lo recuerdo todo – dijo Bill susurrando en el oído de su padre cuando éste se agacho.

\- Lo sé, pero no le puedes contar a nadie lo que sabes ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Arthur. Mientras el resto se iba apareciendo hacia la mansión Longbottom.

\- Ya lo se, papa, aunque tenga la apariencia de un niño de nueve años, mentalmente tengo los recuerdos de un hombre de 28 – dijo Bill burlonamente.

\- Lo sé, lo olvidaba –dijo Arthur apareciéndose también.

Una vez estuvieron todos en la mansión Longbottom, Augusta repitió lo hecho en la mansión Weasley, solo que en vez a Alice, el papel se lo entregó a Lily:

\- La mansión Longbottom está en el numero 5 de Godric's Hollow. – dijo Lily, desvelando el secreto a los presentes, una vez hubo terminado.

\- ¿Necesitas descansar, Augusta? – preguntó Lily preocupada por la posibilidad de que la mujer que había sido como una madre en el mundo mágico estuviera desgastándose mágicamente.

\- Tranquila, Lily, estoy bien, terminemos con esto antes de que Albus descubra lo que estamos haciendo – dijo Augusta caminando hacia la casa de al lado y realizando el encantamiento y dándole las ultimas instrucciones a Amelia

\- La mansión Potter está en el numero 4 de Godric's Hollow – dijo una vez terminado, haciendo que todos pudieran ver la casa.

\- Bien, ya está, estamos protegidos – dijo Alice.

\- Todavía no, ahora iré a lanzar el encantamiento en la mansión Black y en la mansión Lupin – dijo Augusta.

\- ¿Estas segura, Augusta? – pregunto Sirius.

\- Por supuesto – dijo Augusta con un tono que no admitía critica – Asi, que dime donde quieres que lance el encantamiento, ¿aquí o en la mansión Black en Londres?

\- En Londres, quiero estar cerca de Narcissa y Draco en el caso de que necesiten ayuda – dijo Sirius.

Una vez que todos se aparecieron en la mansión Black en el número 15 de Richmond Street en Londres, Sirius escogió a Arthur como su guardián secreto, y Augusta realizó el encanto tal y como lo había hecho en las anteriores mansiones. Cuando terminó, camino hasta el final de la calle, al número 21 y lanzó el hechizo, mientras Arthur les decía a los demás donde estaba la mansión Black, mientras Augusta le daba las ultimas indicaciones a James, que había sido escogido como el guardián mágico por Remus, y él fue el encargado de contarles a todos el secreto por primera vez.

Al final, no solo los Longbottom, los Potter y los Weasley, con Lily, Amelia y Alice como sus respectivas guardianas, estaban protegidos como estaba previsto; también fueron protegidas las mansiones Black y Lupin en Londres, la casa donde estarían viviendo Narcissa con su hijo en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place en Londres y la mansión Bones, situada en el número 10 de High Street, con Arthur, James, Sirius y Remus como sus respectivos guardianes. Como también quedaron protegidas las casas que los Bones, y en la que vivía Amelia (número 7), los Lupin (número 6) y los Black (número 3), poseían en Godric's Hollow, con Arthur, Molly y Augusta como sus respectivos guardianes, por lo que nadie, excepto el grupo, podía ver las casas situadas entre los número del pueblo mágico. Y el chalet de los Longbottom, donde vivía Augusta, en el número 53 de Stanley Street en Newbury, con Frank como el guardián secreto. Además de haber comunicado todas las casas a través de la red Flu.

Una vez hubieron terminado, Arthur y Molly invitaron a todos, incluida Narcisa, a cenar a la mansión Weasley, durante la cual, Narcisa no cesó de agradecerles a todos su ayuda, y lo agradecida que estaba de que Sirius la hubiese acogido. También comunico a todos las reformas que le estaba haciendo a la casa, reformas que contaban con el beneplácito del retrato de su tía Walburga, que había muerto meses antes, según Narcisa de pena al perder a su hijo Regulus.

Ante esto, todos quedaron sorprendido, ya que conocían el carácter de la mujer. Sirius le explicó como mientras Augusta lanzaba el _Fidelio_ , él le había contado a su madre, con ayuda del pensadero de abogado de su abuelo, todo lo que había pasado y porque. Todos sabiendo el carácter de la mujer dieron gracias de que solo fuera un retrato y no pudiera usar una varita, de lo contrario hasta el propio Voldemort huiría aterrorizado de los hechizos que estaría lanzando Walburga Black.

Mientras todos hablaban de que medidas tomar contra Albus, los elfos Weasley no dejaban de mirar atentamente a las afueras de la casa para asegurarse de que nadie extraño o Dumbledore se acercaba.

Fabian y Gideon se dieron cuenta de ello, y preguntaron a Winky que sucedía, a lo que ella le respondió que los elfos de la señora Augusta les habian comunicado tanto a los elfos de las familias Weasley, Potter, Longbottom, Black y Bones, como a los de la señora Narcissa, lo que Dumbledore y Snape trataban de hacerles a sus familias, y todos ellos habían hecho un juramento y se habían unido para ayudarse en la defensa de todas las familias.

Cuando Winky se desapareció hacia la cocina, Fabian y Gideon tuvieron un mismo pensamiento:

Albus Dumbledore y su mascota Snape van a morir, si no lo hacia a manos de un mago o bruja, lo haría a manos de los elfos domésticos de las familias a las que intentaba destruir.

Fabian y Gideon solo deseaban poder estar presentes si eso pasaba.


	5. Chapter 5 - Poder menguante

Gracias por las opiniones, favoritos y alertas

Por favor, a los que leéis esta historia os pido que me digais si os gusta, y me deis vuestra opinión sincera. Gracias.

Harry Potter y su universo no me pertenecen, son fruto de la maravillosa mente de JK Rowling.

¿Podéis tomaros un minuto de vuestro tiempo y votar en la **encuesta de mi perfil**? He decidido en que Vernon Dursley debe morir, y he pensado que Petunia y Dudley solo se comportaban como lo hacían por su marido y padre, respectivamente. Por lo que se me ha ocurrido que Petunia y Lily deben hacer las paces, y Dudley y Harry crecer juntos. Gracias.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5. – Poder menguante**.

Mientras todos disfrutaban de una maravillosa cena en la mansión Weasley, en Hogwarts, más concretamente en el despacho del director, se producía un gran estruendo.

Albus Dumbledore acababa de regresar de la casa de campo de los Stone, que había heredado Alice Longbottom. Hacía horas se había aparecido allí para descubrir que no había nadie, quería ser él quien realizara en encanto _Fidelio_ , para así tenerlos en sus manos, necesitaba que los Potter y los Longbottom murieran, necesitaba ambas fortunas.

Se apareció en St. Mungo esperando que todavía no les hubieran dado el alta, solo para descubrir que se habían ido. Cuando Albus trató de pensar donde podían estar, se percató de que no podía recordar donde estaban las casas de los Longbottom, los Potter, los Black, los Bones, los Lupin y los Weasley. Cuando trató de aparecerse en la casa que Sirius le había cedido a su prima Narcisa tampoco pudo recordar donde estaba.

Ahora se encontraba en su despacho, tras haber recordado que Augusta Longbottom conocía el encantamiento _Fidelio_ igual o mejor que él.

Las reacciones de los retratos de los anteriores directores, variaban entre la incredulidad hasta la diversión, estaban mirando como Albus prácticamente destruía su oficina lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro.

Todos pensaban que se tenía bien merecido el engaño al que tanto los Longbottom y los Potter, como sus amigos, lo habían sometido al hacerle creer que sería él quien lanzara el hechizo y que sería él quien escogería a sus guardianes.

Unos dias antes, mientras Albus dormía, una mujer, a la que todos reconocieron como la muerte, y que se identificó como Iris, se apareció en el despacho del director, y con un movimiento de su mano eliminó todos los hechizos y barreras que Albus había lanzado sobre los retratos para impedir que pudieran moverse hacia los que tenían sus descendientes, o pudieran hablar con los estudiantes.

Una de las barreras que Albus había colocado, bloqueaba su capacidad de preservar los recuerdos en caso de un cambio en la línea temporal, al eliminarla, todos pudieron recordar lo que había pasado en la línea temporal anterior y todos los cambios que Molly y Arthur Weasley habían conseguido desde que Iris los había enviado de vuelta, decir que estaban furiosos hubiera sido un eufemismo, todos estaban deseando estar vivos para usar a Albus como diana para sus hechizos familiares.

Ahora todos estaban calmados, disfrutando del espectáculo y agradeciendo que la magia de Hogwarts protegiera las reliquias del despacho. Phineas, era el que más estaba disfrutando, todos en la familia se preguntaban a quien habían sacado Sirius y James su vena bromista, pero eso era porque ninguno había conocido esa parte de su antepasado común, y ya estaba pensando en la mejor broma que sus descendientes, futuros alumnos de Hogwarts, podrían gastarle al director cabra (como Phineas había comenzado a llamarlo después de ver lo que Iris había hecho con él) en el caso de que siguiera siendo director de Hogwarts cuando ellos llegaran, en los recuerdos que Iris le había devuelto, había visto a los nietos de una de sus nietas favoritas, Cedrella, sintió que de haber estado vivo, su pecho habría estallado de orgullo, esos críos eran verdaderos genios y con la ayuda de los hermanos Prewett y los tres merodeadores (Phineas no contaba con la rata) se convertirían en leyendas.

Phineas, estaba deseando que Albus se fuera a dormir, para ir al retrato que su otra nieta favorita, Walburga, había hecho colgar en el salón, donde él sabia que estaba el de ella, en la casa de Grimmauld Place. Iris le había contado que su nieto Sirius le había regalado a su nieta Narcisa la casa, después de que el esposo de esta muriera, y por la reacción de Albus, supo que esa casa también estaba bajo el encantamiento _Fidelio_ , algo que le hizo muy feliz, por fin su descendencia tomaba medidas drásticas para sobrevivir.

Finalmente, Albus se agotó mágicamente de tanto maldecir y lanzar hechizos y se fue a su dormitorio a descansar. Una vez se hubo marchado, todos los ocupantes de los retratos, se pusieron a deliberar sobre a cuales de sus descendientes debían acudir. También decidieron que no debían permitir que Albus descubriera que los hechizos y barreras que había lanzado sobre los retratos, habían desaparecido.

Una hora después, desaparecieron en dirección a sus otros retratos que sus descendientes escogidos poseían, para advertirles de lo que sucedía, todos sabían exactamente a quien acudir, a aquellos que tenían los votos en el Wizengamot y que podían ayudar a destruir a Albus, los actuales jefes de las familias y todos aquellos que ocupaban puestos de importancia dentro del Ministerio, y que no fueran leales a la vieja cabra entrometida (Albus) o al que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort, que todos allí sabían que era (según la lista de linaje editada por la Confederación Internacional de Magos, un año después de su fundación, en 1.681), un mestizo de séptima clase que se llamaba Tom Ryddle.

Phineas, fue de los primeros en salir disparado hacia Grimmauld Place.

\- Walburga –gritó Phineas al llegar a su retrato, despertando al de su nieta – ¿Dónde están tu hijo y tu sobrina? Necesito hablar con ellos de inmediato.

\- Están en la mansión Weasley, ¿pero que corre tanta prisa? – preguntó Walburga desde su retrato con preocupación.

\- ¿Tu hijo te ha hablado de Iris? – preguntó Phineas.

\- Si, es más, han estado aquí hace un rato con Augusta, han puesto esta casa bajo en encantamiento _Fidelio_ , y Sirius aprovechó para mostrarme todos los recuerdos que ella le dio ¿por qué? – dijo Walburga.

\- Bueno, eso explica la explosión de Albus – dijo Phineas sonriendo.

\- ¿Explosión? – pregunto Walburga confusa.

Si, veras cuando Albus ha vuelto a su despacho esta tarde, estaba algo enfadado – dijo Phineas riéndose.

\- ¿A que nivel de enfado? – pregunto Walburga.

\- Hasta el nivel de haberse agotado mágicamente, creo que en el momento que ha terminado de lanzar hechizos y se ha ido a dormir, un squib tenía más magia que él – dijo Phineas.

\- Creo que esa Iris va a ser fatal para la salud de Albus – dijo Walburga.

\- Yo también lo creo. Y es perfecto que tu hijo te haya hablado de ella, porque así no tendré que explicarte quien es, verás, hace unos dias ella se apareció en el despacho del director de Hogwarts y eliminó todos los hechizos y las dos barreras que Albus había puesto sobre nosotros, los antiguos directores, por lo que no pudiéramos hablar con nuestros descendientes – dijo Phineas.

\- Por lo que veo, ahora si podéis – dijo Walburga.

\- Sí, lo que es un alivio, ahora podré hablar con mis descendientes sin la molesta intromisión de Albus – dijo Phineas.

\- ¿Y que hacían esas barreras? – preguntó Walburga.

\- Verás, la magia de Hogwarts nos permite proteger a los alumnos de cualquier ataque, incluidos los ataques de carácter sexual, pero debido a esa barrera que puso Albus, nosotros no pudimos hacerlo, no quiero ni pensar en cuantas jóvenes vidas se han visto destruidas por las ansias de poder de ese viejo – dijo Phineas apesadumbrado.

\- No debes culparte por ello, abuelo, tu no tienes la culpa – dijo Walburga.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentir un poco de culpa – dijo Phineas.

\- ¿Y la otra barrera? – preguntó Walburga.

\- Otra de las cosas que la magia de Hogwarts nos permite hacer es tener memorias de otras líneas temporales en caso de que alguien haya manipulado los hechos y al eliminarla todos los recuerdos vinieron a nuestras cabezas – dijo Phineas.

\- Entonces sabes lo que ese bastardo pretendía hacer con nuestra familia – dijo Walburga furiosa.

\- Si, cuando me enteré quise venir de inmediato, pero Iris me advirtió que Sirius no sabia nada todavía, por lo que espere y observé a Albus, ahora necesito que Sirius y Narcisa se pongan en marcha y destruyan a esa cabra – dijo Phineas.

\- Veo que también te mostró su pequeña broma – dijo Walburga sonriendo.

\- Si, esa chica es un genio – dijo Phineas sonriendo.

\- Toda la familia preguntándose a quien habían salido James y Sirius y lo teníamos delante – dijo Walburga.

\- No se de que me hablas – dijo Phineas inocentemente.

Por supuesto que no, y seguro que tampoco estarás inmensamente orgulloso de James y de Sirius y de los nietos de Cedrella – dijo Walburga, su tono indicaba su irritación ante el comportamiento de su bisabuelo.

\- Por supuesto que sí, pero sobre todo porque harán de la vida de la cabra en Hogwarts mucho más interesante. Además te olvidas de tu hijo Regulus – dijo Phineas sonriendo.

\- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Walburga confusa.

\- ¿De verdad pensaste que las bromas que recibía Snivellus dentro de la sala común de Slytherin eran de Sirius y James? Que va, era Regulus. Él y su hermano hicieron mi estancia en ese despacho mucho más entretenida – dijo Phineas riéndose.

\- Eres incorregible. Pero a lo que estábamos, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, Sirius y los chicos están planeándolo todo, ese ladrón no se saldrá con la suya – dijo Walburga.

Sirius y Narcisa no regresaron esa noche a "La perrera", como cariñosamente llamaban al 12 de Grimmauld Place cuando ellos eran pequeños, refiriéndose a las formas animagas de sus padres y abuelos paternos, que eran diferentes razas de lobo. En su lugar, Sirius se fue con Amelia a casa de ella, ya que no querían que Susan estuviera sola con los elfos, y Narcisa se quedó a dormir con Draco en La Madriguera como habían bautizado a la mansión Weasley desde que la habían recuperado.

A la mañana siguiente, Narcisa llegó a través de la chimenea del salón, haciendo que los retratos de Phineas y Walburga despertaran.

\- Ya era hora niña, ¿dónde demonios has pasado la noche? ¿No pensaste que estaría preocupada? Llegué a pensar que te había pasado algo – dijo Walburga al verla llegar.

\- Lo siento, tía. Pero nos quedamos a cenar en "La madriguera" y se nos hizo muy tarde hablando y planeando lo que íbamos a hacer, y no quería que Draco se despertara cuando lo sacara de la cuna, se les veía tan a gusto a él, Ron, Harry y Neville, durmiendo todos juntos, que no quise despertarlos – dijo Narcisa dejando a Draco en la pequeña cuna que el día anterior había colocado en el salón.

\- De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez avisa si vas a llegar tarde o a dormir fuera, estaba muy preocupada, sobre todo después de lo que el abuelo Phineas me ha contado – dijo Walburga.

\- ¿El abuelo Phineas está aquí? – pregunto Narcisa feliz, siempre le habían encantado las historias que su tío Orión y su padre le habían contado sobre el abuelo Phineas, y no había podido preguntarle a él, porque algo impedía que pudiera hablar.

\- Aquí estoy, niña. Llama a tu primo, tenemos que hablar – dijo Phineas.

\- Hola, abuelo, llevo años queriendo hablar contigo, pero había algo que te impedía hablar, parecías un cuadro muggle – dijo Narcisa.

\- Lo sé, fue la cabra, puso una barrera en mi retrato de Hogwarts, lo que impedía que el resto de mis retratos pudieran hablar. Y ahora trae a tu primo, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar después – dijo Phineas con irritación.

\- Pero abuelo, Sirius está ocupado, en estos momentos estará reunido con los jefes de otras casas con derecho a voto para elegir al Jefe del Wizengamot y con la Ministra – dijo Narcisa.

\- ¿Ya ha conseguido contactar con ellos? – preguntó Walburga.

\- No, tía, fueron ellos los que contactaron con James, Frank, y Sirius, a través de los medallones de los aurores. Se van a reunir en el despacho de la Ministra – dijo Narcisa.

\- ¿Has dicho, Ministra? – dijo Phineas.

\- Si, abuelo, Ministra, ¿algún problema?- pregunto Narcisa enfadada.

\- No, para nada. Al contrario, me gusta, las mejores épocas del ministerio fueron cuando el cargo de Ministro lo ocupó una mujer – dijo Phineas aterrado de que su nieta fuera a prenderle fuego a su recién recuperado retrato, sus hijos habían sido maravillosos cuando mandaron hacer este juego en particular, estaba compuesto por cinco retratos, todos réplicas, de su laboratorio de pociones, la biblioteca Black, el despacho de Lord Black, el salón y la cocina, y cada uno de ellos estaba colgado en la sala que representaba– ¿Quién es la Ministra en este momento? Albus nos tenia incomunicados y no estoy informado de los nombramientos que ha habido desde que Dippet murió – dijo Phineas.

\- Es Millicent Bagnold, es buena amiga de Lily y Alice, estuvo con ellas en Hogwarts – dijo Narcisa.

\- ¿Solo tiene 20 años? ¿No es muy joven para el cargo? – preguntó Walburga.

\- Tonterías, Walburga, otros magos lo han hecho muy bien siendo tan jóvenes como ella y otros más viejos en cambio han sido unos inútiles – dijo Phineas.

\- El abuelo tiene razón, tía. Millicent lo hará bien, estuvo en Ravenclaw, como su padre, y su madre estuvo en Slytherin – dijo Narcisa como si eso lo explicara todo.

\- Inteligente y astuta, una buena mezcla, si la dejan durará mucho tiempo – dijo Phineas.

\- Durará, tiene los contactos adecuados – dijo Narcisa sonriendo.

\- ¿A que te refieres, Cissi? – pregunto Walburga.

\- Pues que es amiga de los Potter, los Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Remus Lupin, los Black, los Lovegood, los Diggory, y según los rumores, Alastor Moody la protege y la quiere como a la nieta que nunca ha tenido – dijo Narcisa.

\- ¿Alastor Moody? ¿El auror? – preguntó Phineas.

\- Si, ¿lo conoces? – preguntó Narcisa.

\- Si, estudio en Hogwarts durante la dirección de Dippet, era un buen chico, con una mente abierta, su madre fue asesinada a principios del año 1938, Moody cursaba su último año, nunca atraparon al responsable – dijo Phineas.

\- Una pena, conocí a la señora Moody, era amiga de mamá, le afectó mucho – dijo Walburga.

\- Lo sé, incluso uso las influencias de nuestra familia para ayudar al señor Moody a encontrar al asesino de su esposa, pero no consiguieron nada, cada pista los hacia estamparse contra un callejón sin salida – dijo Phineas.

\- Pues Moody también estará en la reunión, al igual que Elphias Doge – dijo Narcisa tomándose el desayuno que su elfo personal, Dinky, le había servido.

\- Elphias Doge no es de fiar, es el mejor amigo del director cabra – dijo Phineas.

\- No, ya no, al parecer Iris también se le apareció a él y le dio algunos datos sobre su "buen amigo" Albus – dijo Narcisa.

\- ¿Qué datos? – preguntó Walburga.

\- ¿Que sabes de cuando Elphias tenía 20 años? – preguntó Narcisa.

\- Que estuvo a punto de casarse, estaba muy enamorado, pero una semana antes de la boda, ella fue atacada brutalmente y murió ¿por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Walburga.

\- Porque ahora sabemos porque y quien fue. Iris lo ha desvelado, Dumbledore la mató porque estaba enamorado de Elphias y no quería que se casara, así que intento seducir a su prometida para que Elphias anulara la boda y la repudiara, pero no lo consiguió, según le contó Iris a Elphias, ella sabía algo del pasado de Albus y pretendía hacerlo público después de la boda, a Albus no le convenía que se supiera, y la mató – dijo Narcisa.

\- Pobre chica – dijo Phineas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué podría saber esa pobre chica, que le costó la vida? – Preguntó Walburga horrorizada.

\- Elphias no nos lo ha dicho, ese secreto se lo ha quedado para él, solo sé que a pedido ser el quien lance el hechizo que mate a Albus – dijo Narcisa.

\- ¿Le habéis preguntado? – dijo Phineas.

\- Si, lo hizo Sirius, incluso le propuso que lo hiciera público, que eso les ayudaría a destruir a Albus más rápido, pero él se ha negado – dijo Narcisa

\- Debe ser un secreto terrible si Albus llego al extremo de matarla – dijo Walburga.

\- Asi que ahora Doge se ha unido a nosotros para destruir al... director cabra, como tu lo llamas – dijo Narcisa mirando a su abuelo.

\- Bien, Albus se va a llevar una muy desagradable sorpresa cuando ni su "mejor amigo" vote por él como Jefe de Magos – dijo Phineas riéndose.

\- Bueno, yo tengo que irme, ¿creéis que podríais echarle un ojo a Draco mientras yo salgo? – preguntó Narcisa.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Walburga.

\- Como sabes estoy reformando la casa con ayuda de Sirius, y tengo que ir al Callejón Diagon a por un par de cosas que encargué para el dormitorio de Draco – dijo Narcisa.

\- Por supuesto, nosotros lo vigilamos, si necesita algo llamaremos a los elfos, vete tranquila – dijo Phineas mirando embelesado la cuna donde se encontraba durmiendo uno de sus últimos descendientes, lastima que físicamente fuera una replica del inútil de su padre, al menos tenía los ojos de los Black, y será criado como uno, se consoló Phineas.

\- Gracias, abuelo. No tardaré, tía – dijo Narcisa metiéndose en la chimenea – Callejón Diagon – gritó echando un puñado de polvos Flu y desapareciendo.

Mientras Narcisa había estado hablando con su tía y su abuelo sobre las últimas novedades, Sirius y el resto estaban en el despacho de Millicent, la Ministra de Magia, todos estaban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa alargada, muchos llevaban gritando indignados y clamando por sangre, la de Albus y Snape, desde que habían llegado una hora antes.

\- Por favor calma – grito James dando un golpe en la mesa después de no aguantar más gritos y haciendo que todos dejaran de gritar.

\- Debemos eliminarlo – dijo Amos Diggory furioso.

Iris también había estado presente al principio de la reunión y había introducido en sus mentes los nombres de todos sus seres queridos que morirían si Albus triunfaba. Todos estaban allí porque sus antepasados que fueron directores en Hogwarts les habían contado la verdad de porque no habían podido hablar con ellos antes, y el porque Albus no quería que lo hicieran. En momentos como este, Frank estaba agradecido de que todos los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña estuvieran relacionados ya sea por sangre o matrimonio.

Para Amos, que Albus permitiera la muerte de su único hijo era indignante, pero que además la usara para manipular a otros niños inocentes y por sus ansias de poder, lo enfurecía.

Moody también estaba presente, pero el no estaba solo furioso por las acciones de Albus, también estaba indignado de que hubiera permitido que un sucio mortifago se hiciera pasar por él, solo para permitir la muerte de chavales inocentes que se interponían entre las fortunas familiares y él.

Pero el que superaba a todos ellos, era Doge, a James y Frank les daba pena el otro hombre, ellos mejor que nadie tal vez, sabían lo que era perder a la persona amada, lo habían experimentado cuando Iris les había dado los recuerdos de lo que Albus había hecho.

Doge estaba allí, con su sobrino-bisnieto, quien heredaría la fortuna de la familia Doge cuando Elphias muriera. Elphias no había tenido hijos, y su hermano pequeño solo había tenido una hija, y ésta también había tenido una sola hija, era una suerte que ésta última hubiese tenido dos hijos varones, el primogénito heredaría la fortuna de su padre, mientras el segundo, Oswald, heredaría la de los Doge cuando Elphias muriera, algo para lo que Elphias se preparaba, según él no le quedaba mucho, pero ahora parecía que las ansias de venganza le habían dado más fuerzas y más años, a pesar de ello Elphias estaba educando a Oswald para que supiera gestionar la inmensa fortuna que había amasado y pudiera tomar el relevo cuanto antes.

\- Yo me encargaré de él – dijo Elphias.

\- No, Elphias, tú encárgate de seguir educando a tu sobrino para sucederte, nosotros nos encargaremos de destruir a Albus – dijo otro mago presente, James lo reconoció, se llamaba Damian y trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios.

\- Damian, tiene razón, por ahora solo tenemos que votar a Amos para ser nuestro nuevo Jefe de Magos – dijo Carlo Zabini, el era el jefe de la familia Zabini, que a pesar de se originaria de Italia, tenía asiento y voto en el Wizengamot.

\- Será un honor para mi, sobre todo si con ello minamos el poder de Albus en nuestro mundo – dijo Amos, aún tratando de tranquilizarse.

\- Y no te preocupes, Elphias, no lo mataremos, solo le iremos quitando su poder – dijo Remus.

\- Todos aquí tenemos voto en el Wizengamot, solo tenemos que votar por Amos para ser nuestro nuevo Jefe de Magos y Albus no tendrá nada que hacer – dijo Sirius.

\- Ese mismo día, tenemos que elegir a nuestro representante en la Confederación Internacional de Magos – dijo Carlo.

\- Lo sabemos, la muerte de Smith ha sido muy inoportuna, ¿alguna sugerencia, de por quien votar? –dijo Frank.

\- ¿Puedo proponer un nombre? – preguntó Elphias.

\- Por supuesto, aquí todos somos iguales – dijo James.

\- Propongo a Nicholas Powell – dijo Elphias sorprendiendo al mago propuesto.

\- Una idea magnífica – dijeron al unísono Moody y Bruce McGonagall, el hermano mayor de Minerva, a lo que muchos de los presentes asintieron entusiasmados.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Nicholas Powell.

\- Porque este es el momento que tu familia ha estado esperando los últimos setenta años – dijo Elphias.

\- Ellos tienen razón, es el momento que estábamos esperando, el que yo sea el jefe de la familia, no influye en nada – dijo Andrew, el hermano de Nicholas, entusiasmado y orgulloso de que los demás Lord consideraran a su hermano digno representante de la Gran Bretaña mágica en la CIM.

\- Si me elegís, aceptaré – dijo Nicholas totalmente convencido.

\- Creo que no necesitaremos mancharnos las manos con la sangre de Albus Dumbledore. Cuando ese día termine, le dará un derrame cerebral tratando de pensar porque nos hemos vuelto todos contra él, "el mago más poderoso del mundo", "el único líder de la luz" – dijo Duncan Greengrass, provocando que todos los presentes soltaran una poderosa carcajada.

Una vez que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, cada uno se marchó, unos a sus casas, otros a sus puestos de trabajo, pero todos con la misma idea en la cabeza. El futuro de sus descendientes y de todo el mundo mágico dependía de las decisiones que los cuarenta hombres y mujeres que habían estado presentes tomaran en la próxima década.

Albus Dumbledore debía ser destruido por el bien del mundo mágico en general, y la Gran Bretaña mágica en particular, y tenían una década para hacerlo o no solo les habrían fallado a todo el mundo mágico, sino al mundo en general.

* * *

Los días pasaron, y llegó el día de las votaciones para que los miembros del Wizengamot escogiera tanto al Jefe de Magos como al representante del Gran Bretaña mágica dentro de la Confederación Internacional de Magos.

Sirius, Frank, Remus y Sirius, llegaron al Wizengamot casi una hora antes de que comenzara las votaciones y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, también observaron que a pesar de haber llegado con tanta antelación, no habían sido los primeros en llegar y que la mayoría ya estaban sentados en los asientos de sus familias. Frank sospechaba que se debía a que nadie quería perderse la entrada de Albus.

El Wizengamot era una sala provista de doscientos cincuenta asientos colocados en filas escalonadas y dispuestas en forma de medio círculo, orientadas en dirección a una tribuna. Cincuenta de ellos pertenecían a los jefes de familias y de departamentos ministeriales con derecho a voto, el resto estaban reservados para invitados, familiares y ciudadanos interesados en presenciar los juicios y las votaciones.

Unos asientos más a la derecha del que debía ocupar Albus, estaba el asiento de Elphias, y junto a él, el de los Powell, ocupado por Andrew.

Albus fue uno de los últimos en entrar, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes que conocían la verdad sobre él, al pasar frente a Andrew, todos pudieron ver la mueca de desprecio y superioridad que lanzó hacia el joven Lord Powell, y como ocupaba su asiento en la tribuna.

Sirius pudo ver que todos los asientos, estaban ya ocupados, incluidos los asientos reservados para ser ocupados por invitados y miembros de las familias con derecho a voto.

El actual Jefe de Magos entró seguido de la Ministra, con sus respectivos ayudantes y secretarios, y el escriba, se sentaron en los asientos reservados para ellos situados en la tribuna y dio comienzo la sesión.

\- Orden en la sala, comienza la primera sesión del domingo, día 10 de Agosto del año 1.980, preside el Jefe de Magos, Lord Emerick MacMurphy – dijo el escriba, Wadlow.

\- Bien, señores, hoy tenemos dos votaciones que realizar, espero que todos se comporten como caballeros civilizados y que terminemos enseguida – dijo Emerick – Señor Bradley, proceda.

\- Primero votaremos para elegir al que será el próximo Jefe de Magos, y tenemos dos candidatos, el señor Albus Dumbledore, y Lord Amos Diggory – anunció Bradley, el ayudante de Emerick – Para depositar su voto, deberán pulsar con su varita en uno de los botones situados frente a ustedes, el verde, si su voto es para el señor Albus Dumbledore, y el azul, si por el contrario votan a Lord Amos Diggory.

\- Bien, señores, depositen su voto –dijo Emerick, depositando el suyo, a favor de Amos, Albus nunca le había caído bien, siempre había estado tratando de darle órdenes de cómo tenía que dictar sentencia, y la gota que había colmado el vaso había sido el juicio de Malfoy y Lestrange.

Unos minutos después, todos habían depositado sus votos y esperaban el resultado, que aparecería en los diferentes paneles colocados alrededor de la sala, con una imagen del vencedor y su nombre.

\- ¿Ya han votado todos? De acuerdo, entonces veamos quien es nuestro nuevo Jefe de Magos – dijo Emerick apuntando hacia uno de los paneles y lanzando el hechizo que contaría los votos - ¡ _Arbitror_! (Recuento)

Inmediatamente después, aparecieron dos siluetas en los paneles, con un porcentaje bajo cada uno de ellos, una tenía el 10% de los votos y la otra el 90% restante. Todos los que tenían una línea de visión clara hacia la cara de Albus, pudieron ver su cara de suficiencia y superioridad, creyéndose el más votado.

\- ¡Vaya! Una elección casi por unanimidad, ¡veamos quien es quien a conseguido tan aplastante victoria! – exclamó Emerick. Una vez más, apuntó su varita hacia el panel y conjuró otro hechizo, rezando para que el 90% perteneciera a Amos – ¡ _Victor_! (Ganador)

Esta vez, ambas siluetas desaparecieron, y en su lugar apareció la imagen de Amos Diggory. Todos, excepto Albus, se levantaron y aplaudieron a Amos.

\- Lord Diggory, por favor venga a la tribuna – dijo Emerick sonriendo.

Mientras Amos se dirigía hacia la tribuna, todos los que habían descubierto la verdad, observaron a Albus. Su cara estaba más roja que un tomate maduro y parecía a punto de explotar. Sirius y James, pudieron oír a Duncan Greengrass, que estaba sentado justo detrás de ellos, comentar el estado de Albus.

\- Si ahora está así, imaginad lo que le pasará cuando Nicholas Powell sea elegido nuestro representante en la CIM (Confederación Internacional de Magos) – dijo provocando que todos los que le habían oído se rieran, y esperaran ansiosos la próxima votación.

\- Mientras, Amos ya había llegado a la tribuna.

\- Ahora, tomaremos juramento a Lord Diggory como Jefe de Magos – dijo Bradley.

\- Lord Diggory, ¿jura cumplir y hacer cumplir las leyes de la Gran Bretaña mágica, y ser imparcial en sus decisiones y condenas? – dijo Emerick.

\- Lo juro – dijo Amos.

\- De cumplirlo, que la magia se lo premie, de no hacerlo que se lo demande. Así sea – dijo Emerick.

\- Así sea – repitió Amos sellando en juramento.

\- Señores y señoras presentes, les presento a nuestro nuevo Jefe de Magos, Lord Amos Diggory – anunció Emerick

En ese momento, la sala se llenó de un estruendoso aplauso, y Amos agradeció las felicitaciones, mientras Emerick le ayudaba a ponerse la túnica de Jefe de Magos. Una vez puesta, ésta se adapto mágicamente al cuerpo de Amos. Una vez hubieron terminado, Amos se sentó en el sillón del Jefe de Magos, y Emerick se sentó unos sillones más atrás, los cuales pertenecían al comité de asesores del Jefe de Magos, formado por ex – Jefes de Magos y jefes de departamento del Ministerio de Magia.

\- Muy bien, podemos empezar. Prosiga, señor Wadlow – dijo Amos dirigiéndose al escriba.

\- Si, señor. Comienza la segunda sesión del domingo, día 10 de Agosto del año 1.980, preside el Jefe de Magos, Lord Amos Diggory – dijo Wadlow.

\- Ahora votaremos para elegir al mago o bruja que representará a la Gran Bretaña mágica en la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Señor Bradley, proceda – dijo Amos.

\- Primero, se propondrán dos nombres de brujas o magos, después, votaremos por uno de los candidatos – dijo Bradley - ¿sugerencias?

\- Albus Dumbledore – dijo Barty Crouch padre, poniéndose en pie y sentándose inmediatamente después, en ese momento a nadie de los que había visitado Iris le cupo duda alguna de que Albus sabía que el hijo de Crouch era un mortifago y le chantajeaba.

\- Nicholas Powell – dijo James, haciendo lo mismo.

James miro disimuladamente a Albus y vio como le miraba como si quisiera freírlo a _Crucio_.

\- Ya tenemos a nuestros candidatos, ahora es el momento de votar, botón verde para votar por Albus Dumbledore, botón azul para votar por Nicholas Powell, voten – dijo Amos. Él votó por Nicholas y esperó a que todos los demás terminaran.

\- Minutos más tarde, todos miraron hacia la tribuna.

\- ¿Ya han votado todos? De acuerdo, entonces veamos quien es nuestro nuevo representante en la CIM – dijo Amos, repitiendo el procedimiento de la anterior votación - ¡ _Arbitror_! (Recuento)

Inmediatamente después, volvieron a aparecer dos siluetas en los paneles, con un porcentaje bajo cada uno de ellos, solo que esta vez, una de ellas tenía el 99% de los votos y la otra el 1% restante. Cuando Sirius barrió el lugar con la mirada, supo que todos pensaban lo mismo, una cosa era que Albus los chantajeara para que le dieran el poder sobre los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña, y otra muy distinta que los quisieran en el CIM decidiendo el destino del mundo, con tal poder, haría que Voldemort pareciera un bebe recién nacido comparado con él. Todos los que tenían una línea de visión clara hacia la cara de Albus, volvieron a mirarlo, y pudieron ver que esta vez no estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, indeciso de lo que podía pasar.

\- ¡Vaya! Esta vez tenemos una elección casi unánime, ¡veamos quien es quien a conseguido tan aplastante victoria! – exclamó Amos. Una vez más, apuntó su varita hacia el panel y conjuró otro hechizo – ¡ _Victor_! (Ganador)

Una vez más, ambas siluetas desaparecieron, y en su lugar apareció la imagen del ganador, Nicholas Powell. Todos, excepto Albus, se levantaron y aplaudieron a Nicholas, fue un aplauso más potente y entusiasta que el recibido por Amos, pero no le importaba, por dentro estaba dando saltos de alegría

\- Señor Powell, por favor venga a la tribuna – dijo Amos sonriendo.

Una vez más, Duncan Greengrass, se burló del estado de Albus.

\- Vaya, que pena, me equivoque, no le ha dado un derrame – dijo Duncan inocentemente.

\- Tiempo al tiempo – dijo Remus.

\- Si, como siga poniéndose más rojo, no descarto el derrame cerebral o que directamente le explote la cabeza – dijo Sirius riéndose.

\- Yo creo que ese es un nuevo tono de rojo, nunca antes lo había visto – dijo Bruce McGonagall, que estaba sentado justo al lado de Sirius, tratando de no reírse, algo que provoco el mismo estado en los que le rodeaban.

\- Ahora, tomaremos juramento al señor Powell como representante de la Gran Bretaña Mágica en la CIM – dijo Bradley, llamando la atención de los presentes

\- Señor Nicholas Powell, ¿jura cumplir y hacer cumplir las leyes de la Gran Bretaña mágica, y velar por los intereses de la Gran Bretaña mágica en el mundo, como nuestro representante en la CIM? – dijo Amos.

\- Lo juro – dijo Nicholas.

\- De cumplirlo, que la magia se lo premie, de no hacerlo que se lo demande. Así sea – dijo Amos.

\- Así sea – repitió Nicholas sellando en juramento.

\- Señores y señoras presentes, les presento a nuestro nuevo representante en la CIM, el señor Nicholas Powell – anunció Emerick

En ese momento, la sala se llenó de un estruendoso aplauso, aún mayor que el recibido instantes antes, y Nicholas agradeció las felicitaciones, mientras Amos le ayudaba a ponerse la túnica de la CIM, con el sello de la Gran Bretaña mágica en la parte superior derecha del pecho, una vez puesta ésta se adapto mágicamente al cuerpo de Nicholas. Una vez hubieron terminado, Nicholas se sentó en el sillón del representante de la CIM, situado junto al de la Ministra, y Amos se sentó en su sillón.

\- Con esta votación, ponemos fin a la segunda sesión del Wizengamot del domingo día 10 de Agosto del año 1.980. Señor Bradley ¿hay algún otro asunto que tratar? – preguntó Amos.

\- No, Jefe de Magos Diggory, eso es todo – dijo Bradley.

\- De acuerdo, entonces pueden abandonar la sala, la próxima reunión se comunicará por la vía habitual – dijo Amos levantándose, y saliendo de la sala por la puerta situada tras la tribuna.

Mientras todos comenzaron a salir de la sala, Frank, Sirius, James y Remus fueron interceptados en el centro de la sala por Albus, cuya mirada demostraba lo furioso que estaba, pero su cara trataba de mostrar decepción, sin lograrlo.


	6. No es capitulo (Linaje)

**INVENTADO - DATOS RECOGIDOS DE COMENTARIOS EN LIBROS Y WEBS DE HARRY POTTER**

 **LISTA DE LINAJE EDITADA POR LA CONFEDERACIÓN INTERNACIONAL DE MAGOS EN 1.681**

* * *

Bruja / mago sangre pura

10 generaciones o más con ambos padres mágicos.

* * *

Bruja / mago mestizo

\- 1ª clase: Padres:

Bruja sangre pura casada con mago mestizo

Mago sangre pura casado con bruja mestiza.

\- 2ª clase: Padres:

Bruja sangre pura casada con mago nacido de muggles (mago de 1ª generación)

Mago sangre pura casado con bruja nacida de muggles (mago de 1ª generación)

Bruja sangre pura casada con mago descendiente de squibs (3 generaciones de squibs)

Mago sangre pura casado con bruja descendiente de squibs (3 generaciones de squibs)

\- 3ª clase: Padres:

Bruja mestiza casada con mago mestizo.

Mago mestizo casado con bruja mestiza.

Bruja mestiza casada con mago nacido de muggles (mago 1ª generación).

Mago mestizo casado con nacida de muggles (bruja 1ª generación).

\- 4ª clase: Padres:

Bruja mestiza casada con muggle.

Mago mestizo casado con muggle.

\- 5ª clase: Padres:

Bruja mestiza casada con mago cuarta parte licántropo o menos.

Mago mestizo casado con bruja cuarta parte licántropo o menos.

Bruja mestiza casada con mago cuarta parte veela o menos.

Mago mestizo casado con bruja cuarta parte veela o menos.

Bruja mestiza casada con mago cuarta parte duende o menos.

Mago mestizo casado con bruja cuarta parte duende o menos.

\- 6ª clase: Padres:

Squib casada con squib.

Squib casado con squib.

\- 7ª clase: Padres:

Squib casada con muggle.

Squib casado con muggle.

Bruja mestiza casada con mago mitad duende

Mago mestizo casado con bruja mitad duende

Bruja mestiza casada con mago mitad veela.

Mago mestizo casado con bruja mitad veela.

Bruja mestiza casada con mago mitad licántropo.

Mago mestizo casado con bruja mitad licántropo.

* * *

Nacido de muggles (bruja/mago de 1ª generación)

Ambos padres muggles.

Squib de cuarta generación o más.

* * *

Semi-criatura mágica: Padres:

Bruja casada con licántropo

Mago casado con licántropo

Bruja casada con veela

Mago casado con veela.

* * *

Criaturas mágicas

Licántropos (brujas, magos o muggles infectados).

Veelas (los veelas pueden ser de sexo femenino o masculino)

* * *

Otras criaturas mágicas (a estos no se les acepta en las escuelas mágicas)

Duendes.

Centauros.

Sirenas

Tritones

Dragones.


	7. Chapter 6 - Descubriendo secretos

Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6.- Descubriendo secretos**

Mientras todos comenzaron a salir de la sala, Frank, Sirius, James y Remus fueron interceptados en el centro de la sala por Albus, cuya mirada demostraba lo furioso que estaba, pero su cara trataba de mostrar decepción, sin lograrlo.

\- Muchachos, he notado que habéis lanzado el Fidelio sobre todas las propiedades de vuestras familias a las que tenéis acceso, ¿por qué habéis molestado a Augusta con ese tema? Yo hubiera estado encantado de lanzarlo – dijo Albus con su tono de abuelo decepcionado.

\- Pensamos que era lo mejor, Albus – dijo Remus.

\- Sí, después de todo Augusta es como una madre para nosotros – dijo James, refiriéndose a él, Sirius y Remus.

\- Espero que aceptarais mi consejo y por el bien de todos nombrarais como guardianes secretos a Peter y a los hermanos Prewett, después de todo son las elecciones adecuadas – dijo Albus, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta y salían de la sala.

\- Lo siento, Albus, pero después de mucho deliberar, decidimos nombrar a otras personas – dijo Frank.

Albus estaba deseando de maldecir a estos niñatos insoportables hasta matarlos, como osaban desobedecer sus órdenes, sólo él sabía lo que era lo mejor para todos. No podía permitir que Sirius, los Potter y los Longbottom sobrevivieran a esta guerra.

\- ¿Puedo saber a quien? – preguntó Albus, tratando de parecer calmado y despreocupado.

\- Lo siento, Albus, pero preferimos mantenerlo en secreto – dijo Sirius, mientras llegaban al ascensor.

\- Pero muchacho, yo debo saberlo, debo asegurarme de que son de fiar y que no son el espía que hay en el bando de la luz, es por el bien de todos – dijo Albus.

\- No te preocupes por eso, Albus. Estamos totalmente seguros de que ninguno es el espía – dijo James, aguantándose las ganas de cumplir la amenaza de Lily y despellejarlo vivo.

\- Bueno, si estáis totalmente seguros, tendré que confiar en vosotros – dijo Albus, con un tono que demostraba su decepción.

\- Confía en nosotros Albus, sabemos lo que hacemos – dijo Remus.

\- No lo creo – dijo Albus, una vez dentro del ascensor.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Frank.

\- Pues que si sabríais lo que es lo mejor para nuestro mundo, me habríais escogido a mi como Jefe de Magos y como el representante de Gran Bretaña en la CIM – dijo Albus.

\- Pero, Albus, pensábamos que es lo que querías – dijo Sirius fingiendo asombro, mientras el resto asentía.

\- Si, desde que te conocemos te hemos oído decir que el único puesto que querías ocupar era el de director de Hogwarts – dijo Remus.

\- Nosotros solo hemos votado como lo hemos hecho porque llevamos años oyéndote negarte a ocupar el puesto de Ministro de Magia – dijo Sirius.

\- Por lo que pensamos que no querías ninguno de los dos puestos que hoy votábamos – dijo Frank.

\- Después de todo son puestos que exigen muchísimo más tiempo y trabajo que el de Ministro – dijo James.

\- Además, así tendrás más tiempo para asegurarte de Hogwarts vuelva a ser la mejor escuela de magia del mundo – dijo Sirius, pinchando donde estaba seguro más le dolía a Albus, su orgullo.

\- Ya es la mejor escuela de magia del mundo – dijo Albus sin ocultar su indignación.

\- No, no lo es – dijo Remus entristecido.

\- Es cierto que es la más antigua, pero desde hace unos años la calidad de la educación en Hogwarts ha descendido un poco y la escuela de magia más antigua de Francia, la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons, la ha superado – dijo Frank .

\- Por eso pensamos que lo indicado sería que te concentraras exclusivamente en la dirección y mejora de Hogwarts – dijo James, por fuera parecía totalmente serio, pero por dentro se estaba riendo a carcajadas, y solo esperaba el momento de llegar a casa y mostrarle a Lily, en un pensadero, todo lo que había pasado ese día. En ese momento, el ascensor llego a la primera planta y todos salieron y se dirigieron a las chimeneas para acompañar a Albus, que volvería a Hogwarts por Flu.

\- Por supuesto, bien pensado, será mejor que regrese a Hogwarts, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer antes de que comience el nuevo curso – dijo Albus entre dientes.

\- Entonces no te entretenemos más – dijo James.

\- Hasta luego, espero que podamos vernos antes de la próxima reunión del Wizengamot – dijo Sirius.

Por fuera, Albus parecía tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba temblando de ira, ¿es que no se daban cuenta de que el único modo de salvar al mundo mágico es que él fuera su gobernante supremo? Él, el mago más poderoso que existe desde Merlín. Ahora se arrepentía de haberse pasado años negándose a ocupar el puesto de Ministro, había sido tan convincente que ahora todos creían que solo quería ser el director de Hogwarts.

\- Claro, hasta luego –dijo Albus metiéndose en una de las chimeneas y diciendo la dirección Flu y contraseña de su oficina en Hogwarts.

Cuando Albus se fue, Remus, Sirius, James y Frank, volvieron a los ascensores y bajaron a la oficina de aurores. Querían revisar los informes sobre la detención de Lucius Malfoy, descubrir a quien más habían detenido con él y que nombres había dado durante el juicio, ya que ellos no habían estado presentes. Una vez allí, fueron a la oficina de Sirius, que al ser el segundo al mando, tenía la oficina más grande, solo superada por el Jefe de aurores.

\- Según dice aquí, a Lucius solo le hicieron tres preguntas – dijo Frank leyendo las transcripciones del interrogatorio.

\- Si, en el juicio también le hicieron solo tres preguntas – dijo James leyendo las del juicio.

\- ¿Solo tres preguntas? – pregunto Sirius extrañado.

\- Si – respondieron Frank y James al unísono.

\- Lo raro es que con él detuvieron a Rabastan Lestrange, y también le hicieron solo tres preguntas – dijo Remus leyendo las transcripciones del juicio de Rabastan.

\- En su interrogatorio también – dijo Sirius leyendo las del interrogatorio.

\- ¿Solo los detuvieron a ellos dos? – pregunto Frank

\- No, pero los otros eran extranjeros, dos de Noruega, uno de Francia y otro de Alemania, aquí dice que fueron extraditados a sus países y juzgados allí por sus tribunales, ¡vaya! – dijo James leyendo otro de los documentos.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Aquí dice que los cuatro fueron condenados a muerte y sus sentencias fueron ejecutadas ese mismo día – dijo James.

\- ¿A todos les hicieron las mismas preguntas? – dijo Sirius.

\- La primera pregunta que le hicieron a Malfoy fue: "¿Eres un mortifago?". A lo que Malfoy respondió que si – dijo James.

\- Igual que Lestrange, la segunda pregunta que le hicieron fue: "¿Qué hay que hacer para ser marcado con la marca tenebrosa?". A lo que respondió que usar las tres imperdonables en tres muggles diferentes – dijo Remus.

\- La misma respuesta que dio Malfoy y la tercera pregunta que le hicieron fue: "¿Desde cuando eres mortifago?" A lo que Malfoy respondió que desde la semana antes de comenzar su último año en Hogwarts – dijo James

\- Y Rabastan respondió que desde las Navidades de su último año – dijo Remus.

\- Esto no está bien, aquí hay algo raro – dijo Sirius buscando otro documento.

\- ¿Qué buscas? – preguntó Frank.

\- Los nombres de los que llevaron el interrogatorio después de la detención y en el juicio, aquí está – dijo Sirius al encontrar el documento y leyéndolo.

Los demás, se comenzaron a preocupar cuando vieron como su amigo palidecía a mas no poder y levantándose de un salto de la silla.

\- Tengo que hablar con Kingsley – dijo Sirius saliendo corriendo del despacho.

El resto le siguió hasta la oficina de Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Jefe de Aurores, y el único entre los Aurores, aparte de ellos a los que Iris había hecho una visita. Entraron sin llamar, provocando que Kingsley se levantara de un salto de su silla y les apuntara con su varita.

\- Kingsley, tenemos un problema – dijo Sirius, dándole a Kingsley el documento que había estado leyendo y los que mostraba las preguntas realizadas.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Kingsley bajando la varita, cogió los documentos y los leyó.

\- Son las transcripciones de los interrogatorios de Malfoy y el menor de los Lestrange. Mira las preguntas que les hicieron, y luego mira quien las realizó – dijo Sirius.

\- Esto es una chapuza – dijo Kingsley después de leer los documentos.

\- No solo eso, tanto Malfoy como Lestrange, están muertos. Malfoy por sus heridas, murió solo dos dias después de su juicio; y Lestrange murió solo una semana después en Azkaban, según el informe de Dawlish, trató de escapar mientras lo llevaban a su celda en el último nivel desde las celdas de aclimatación – dijo Sirius.

\- ¿Quién llevo los interrogatorios? – pregunto James.

\- El auror de primera John Dawlish y el auror Rufus Scrimgeour – respondió Kingsley.

\- ¿Y el juicio? – preguntó Frank.

\- Bartemius Crouch padre... y Albus Dumbledore – dijo Sirius entre dientes.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nadie más hizo preguntas? – dijo Remus.

\- No había nadie más durante el juicio. Fue a puerta cerrada – dijo Sirius.

\- Ni siquiera a mi se me permitió asistir – dijo Kingsley volviendo a leer los documentos, estaba furioso, semejante boicot solo podía deberse a que alguno o todos los interrogadores, no querían que se supieran los nombres de los demás mortífagos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Remus.

\- Atrapar a otro mortifago, esta vez yo me encargaré de interrogarlo – Dijo Kingsley.

\- ¿Y donde encontramos a uno? No sabemos donde y cuando van a atacar, y muchas veces desaparecen en cuanto aparecemos nosotros – dijo Frank.

\- Vosotros id a casa de los Weasley, ellos conocen las fechas y lugares donde los mortifagos van a atacar, que os digan donde será el próximo ataque – dijo Sirius.

\- De acuerdo, ¿tu que harás? – dijo James mientras Frank y Remus salían de la oficina.

\- Me quedo aquí, Kingsley y yo prepararemos la lista de preguntas que le haremos al mortifago que atrapemos – dijo Sirius.

\- Vale, nos vemos luego – dijo James saliendo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Manos a la obra, arreglemos este desastre – dijo Kingsley suspirando, mientras Sirius se sentaba.

* * *

Mientras, Remus, Frank y James subieron al atrio, se dirigieron a la zona de aparición y los tres a la vez se aparecieron en "La Madriguera".

Cuando llegaron, ya estaba a punto de anochecer, pero aún podían ver a Molly y Arthur a través de la ventana de la cocina preparando la cena, ellos al notar que alguien se acercaba alzaron la vista, sonrieron al ver que eran ellos, y fueron a abrir la puerta.

\- Chicos, que sorpresa, no os esperábamos esta noche – dijo Molly.

\- Arthur, Molly, tenemos que hablar – dijo James.

\- Por supuesto, entrad – dijo Arthur apartándose de la entrada.

Una vez dentro, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado Arthur, al ver la preocupación en los rostros de sus amigos.

\- Hemos estado leyendo las transcripciones de los interrogatorios y los juicios de Malfoy y el menor de los Lestrange – dijo Remus.

\- ¿Y que habéis descubierto? – preguntó Molly.

Entonces fue Remus el que les contó todo lo que habían descubierto, que ni durante los interrogatorios después de la detención, ni durante los juicios, les preguntaron si sabían los nombres de más mortífagos. También les contaron quienes habian llevado a cabo los interrogatorios y que el juicio había sido a puerta cerrada con solo la presencia de Crouch padre y Albus.

\- Así que ahora necesitamos vuestra ayuda – dijo James.

\- ¿En que podemos ayudar? – dijo Molly

\- Vosotros tenéis todos los recuerdos de esta época en la anterior línea temporal, sabéis donde va a producirse el próximo ataque mortifago – dijo Frank.

\- Necesitamos que nos digáis donde será el siguiente ataque – dijo James.

\- Veamos, estamos a 10 de agosto, por lo que el próximo ataque que conocemos, será... – dijo Arthur pensando.

\- El marido de Minerva, Elphinstone – dijo Molly.

\- ¿Dónde? – dijo Frank.

\- En Hogsmeade, el catorce de este mes, el próximo jueves, el ataque fue a las doce del mediodía – dijo Arthur.

\- ¿Por qué va allí? – dijo Remus.

\- Desde que se casaron, él vive allí durante el curso escolar, para que a Minerva y los niños les resulte más fácil pasar el fin de semana en casa, cuando se produjo el ataque él se dirigía a Hogwarts para recoger a Minerva, era el aniversario de su primera cita – dijo Molly.

\- ¿Muere? – pregunto Remus angustiado, él conocía a Elphinstone, siempre había sido muy amable con él a pesar de ser un hombre lobo, y Remus sabía lo mucho que Minerva y los niños sufrirían si él moría.

\- Ese día no, pero queda gravemente herido, que yo recuerde, estuvo casi tres semanas en la sala de cuidados intensivos en St. Mungo – dijo Arthur.

\- Tenemos que evitarlo – dijo James, angustiado, los demás sentían lo mismo.

\- Has dicho "ese día no", ¿cuándo muere? – preguntó Frank.

\- El 19 abril de 1985 – dijo Arthur.

\- Casualmente tres días después de que Minerva decidiera acudir al Ministerio, al departamento de servicios sociales y protección infantil, para denunciar el trato que estaba recibiendo Harry y reclamar su custodia – dijo Molly.

\- La semana anterior, había conseguido evitar las alarmas que Albus había colocado alrededor de la casa de Petunia y había visto como estaba siendo tratado Harry – dijo Arthur.

\- Pero no pudo hacerlo, justo el día de antes, su marido sufrió un "accidente" con una de las plantas del invernadero de su casa, una tentácula venenosa – dijo Molly.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no fue un accidente? – preguntó Remus furioso.

\- Según la versión oficial, si – dijo Molly.

\- Pero cuando estábamos en la oficina de Iris, estuvimos hablando. Los niños aún estaban inconscientes, por lo que nos contó muchas cosas que ellos no saben – dijo Arthur.

\- Una de esas cosas fue sobre la muerte de Elphinstone – dijo Molly.

\- ¿Qué pasó en realidad? – dijo Frank.

\- Según nos contó Iris, Elphinstone si que debía sufrir un accidente con una tentácula venenosa ese año, pero lo sufriría en Hogwarts, donde habría comenzado a trabajar como profesor de Herbología el mismo año que comienza a estudiar Bill, después de dejar su trabajo en el Ministerio – dijo Arthur.

\- O sea, en un par de años – dijo Remus.

\- Si – respondió Molly.

\- ¿Pomona deja el puesto? Pero, si le encanta ser profesora – pregunto James sorprendido.

\- No, no deja el puesto, sólo que en ese tiempo ya debía ser Jefa de la casa Hufflepuff y sólo daría clase a los de primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto – dijo Molly.

\- Elphinstone se encargaría de los otros tres cursos – dijo Arthur.

\- Lamentablemente, Albus manipuló los hechos provocando que Elphinstone no trabajara en Hogwarts e hizo que Snape, que ya trabajaba para Albus, provocara el "accidente" – dijo Molly.

\- De haber estado en los invernaderos de Hogwarts, uno de los elfos que utilizaba como ayudantes, habría estado allí y lo llevaría directamente a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey lo curaría – dijo Arthur.

\- Tenemos que advertir a Kingsley y a Sirius de lo que va a pasar – dijo Frank.

\- Yo me encargo, vosotros volver a vuestras casas con vuestras familias –dijo Remus mientras todos se dirigían a la puerta.

\- ¿Estas seguro? – preguntó James.

\- Por supuesto, por cierto, ¿quienes son los mortífagos que atacaron Hogsmeade? – preguntó Remus, mirando a Arthur y Molly.

\- Rodolphus Lestrange, Evan Rosier y Byron Wilkes – dijo Arthur.

\- Se lo diré a Kingsley y a Sirius, vosotros descansar, van a ser unos días muy largos, hasta luego –dijo Remus, para seguidamente desaparecer.

* * *

Mientras Remus regresaba a la oficina de aurores, James, y Frank regresaron a sus respectivas casas.

\- James llegó a través del Flu de la cocina de la mansión Potter, estaba limpiándose el polvo de su túnica cuando Lily llegó corriendo.

\- James – dijo Lily corriendo hacia el y abrazándolo.

\- Hola, cariño. ¿Todo bien? – preguntó James.

\- Aquí, si. Los elfos han vuelto a pelearse, todos quieren ser el elfo personal de Harry – dijo Lily riéndose.

\- ¿Y lo has solucionado ya? – pregunto James sonriendo.

\- Ha sido facil, tenemos siete elfos, por lo que les he dicho que cada uno de ellos se encargara de ayudarme a cuidar de Harry un día de la semana - dijo Lily haciendo que James se riera a carcajadas.

\- ¿Quién está con el ahora? – pregunto James, sentándose en su sillón favorito.

\- Hook, él y Little se han pasado todo el día convirtiendo uno de los dormitorios dobles que hay junto al nuestro, en una habitación infantil, te va ha encantar – dijo Lily.

\- Seguro que si – dijo James recostándose en el sillón, cerrando los ojos y suspirando cansado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Lily sentándose en el brazo del sillón y acariciando la cabeza de su marido.

\- Si, solo un día duro, hemos descubierto más secretos de Albus, y uno de ellos es que está planeando la muerte de Elphinstone – dijo James aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿El marido de Minerva? – preguntó Lily asombrada.

\- Si – dijo James, para después contarle todo lo ocurrido ese día.

Cuando terminó, ya era tarde, fueron a la habitación de Harry, le dieron un beso de buenas noches y se fueron a su habitación, ambos estaban dormidos segundos después de que sus cabezas tocaran la almohada.

* * *

 **Mientras, en la Mansión Longbottom**

Frank también usó la red Flu para regresar a la Mansión Longbottom, donde su madre, su esposa, su hijo y él estarían viviendo durante el próximo año, cuando según Iris, Voldemort se cansara de esperar, y atacara a su familia y a la de James.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Alice y Augusta estaban sentadas en la cocina tomando una taza de té, y sus rostros reflejaban la preocupación que las embargaba. Nada más verlo, ambas se levantaron y corrieron hacia el para abrazarlo, abrazo que el devolvió agradecido, lo necesitaba.

\- Mi niño, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Augusta preocupada por la mirada entristecida que tenía su hijo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Frank? – preguntó Alice.

\- Ha sido un día largo y pesado – dijo Frank con un tono que reflejaba no solo cansancio sino decepción.

\- ¿Tan malo ha sido? – preguntó Augusta.

\- Peor, hemos revisado las fichas de Malfoy y el joven Lestrange, y hemos descubierto cosas inquietantes – dijo Frank.

Pasaron casi tres horas explicando y hablando sobre lo que había sucedido en el Wizengamot, las votaciones, y los hallazgos que él, Sirius, Remus, James y Kingsley habían realizado respecto a los juicios contra Malfoy y el menor de los Lestrange.

Al principio, tanto Alice como Augusta se divirtieron con las descripciones que Frank proporcionó sobre las reacciones de Albus ante los resultados de ambas votaciones, después ambas tuvieron que contenerse a si mismas para no salir y comenzar a utilizar los hechizos familiares contra Albus.

Poco sabían que la peor revelación estaba por llegar. Cuando Frank le contó a su madre lo que Albus tenía planeado hacer con su amigo Elphinstone, Frank, tuvo que lanzarle un _Petrificus totalus_ para evitar que saliera de la casa, y esta vez si, reducir a cenizas tanto a Albus como a Snape.

Para Augusta, Elphinstone y Minerva eran dos de sus amigos más íntimos y de mayor confianza. Augusta confiaba en un grupo muy reducido de personas, y ellos dos se encontraban en ese grupo.

Una vez hubo terminado de contarles todo lo acontecido ese día, Augusta se retiró a su habitación diciendo que estaba cansada y se iba a dormir. Alice y Frank se quedaron un rato más despiertos, junto a la cuna de Neville, ambos pensando mientras veían a su pequeño dormir en todo de lo que serían capaces para protegerlo.

Por fin, Alice y Frank se fueron a dormir, esperando que en los días que seguirían, no descubrieran más nombres de amigos a los que Albus hubiese matado solo por negarse a ayudarlo a convertirse en el gobernante supremo del mundo mágico.

* * *

Mientras James y Frank llegaban a sus casas, Remus se encontraba en el Ministerio, de camino a su oficina.

Cuando Arthur y Molly les habían dicho los nombres de los mortífagos que atacarían a Elphinstone, Remus tuvo la sensación de que había leído el nombre de Byron Wilkes en algún lugar, pero no conseguía recordar donde.

Cuando Remus salió del ascensor, la secretaria de Kingsley, Joslyn, le salió al paso.

\- Auror Lupin, el jefe ha dicho que en cuanto llegara le comunicara que quiere verlo en su despacho cuanto antes – dijo Joslyn.

\- Iré enseguida, primero necesito un informe que está en mi despacho – dijo Remus sin detenerse.

\- De acuerdo señor, se lo diré – dijo Joslyn dando la vuelta y entrando en la oficina de Kingsley mientras Remus entraba en la suya.

No tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba. En uno de los informes sobre una de las redadas que estaban efectuando en las últimas semanas, se mencionaba el nombre de Wilkes.

Se lo había entregado David Campbell, uno de los aurores a su cargo, y entrenador en la Academia de aurores, diciéndole que a pesar de que no habían encontrado nada incriminatorio, él y otros aurores del grupo, habían tenido una sensación extraña al entrar en la casa y luego otra vez cuando registraban la biblioteca y el sótano. Decía que mientras registraban el resto de la casa Wilkes se veía tranquilo y relajado, postura que cambiaba en cuanto se acercaban a la biblioteca y bajaban al sótano, pero que no habían podido hacer nada, porque todos los hechizos lanzado no rebelaban nada ilegal.

A Remus eso no le gustó, ahora sabía sin lugar a dudas, que Wilkes era un mortifago, y según lo que habían hablado con Arthur y Molly, de los más importantes dentro de la banda terrorista, como habían declarado a los mortífagos.

En cuanto Remus tuvo el informe en sus manos, salió lo más rápido que pudo de su despacho. Fue hacia el de Kingsley y toco a la puerta. Desde dentro, la voz de Kingsley le dio autorización para entrar.

\- Kingsley, Sirius, hay algo que debéis ver – dijo Remus entrando en el despacho y entregando a Sirius el informe.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Sirius cogiendo el informe.

\- Es el informe sobre una redada que me dio Campbell hace una semana – dijo Remus mientras Sirius y Kingsley leían los documentos entregados.

\- ¿Y porque es tan importante? Según esto, no encontraron nada ilegal – dijo Kingsley mirando a Remus.

\- Por que vengo de ver a Arthur y Molly, nos han dicho donde podemos encontrar a más mortífagos, y sorprenderlos atacando a un mago sangre pura – dijo Remus.

\- ¿Dónde, cuando y a quien? – pregunto Sirius.

\- En Hogsmeade, el día catorce, a las doce del mediodía – dijo Remus sin atreverse a desvelar a quien atacarían.

\- ¿Quién será el atacante y a quien atacara, Remus? – preguntó Sirius sospechando que su amigo les ocultaba algo.

\- Los mortífagos son Rodolphus Lestrange, Evan Rosier y... Byron Wilkes – dijo Remus.

\- ¿Wilkes? ¿Seguro? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Si – dijo Remus.

\- ¿A quien atacarán? – pregunto Kingsley, temía escuchar el nombre que diría Remus, el que todavía no se lo hubiera dicho, solo indicaba una cosa, todos los presentes en el despacho lo conocían y lo respetaban.

\- Elphinstone Urquart – dijo Remus.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Kingsley y Sirius al unísono incrédulos.

\- Elphinstone será atacado dentro de cuatro dias por mortífagos, lo bueno es que no morirá, pasará tres semanas en la unidad de vigilancia intensiva, pero sobrevivirá. La mala noticia es en abril de 1985 volverá a ser atacado y esa vez morirá, al menos eso fue lo que pasó en la anterior línea temporal, y que según Arthur y Molly, Iris les dijo que debían cambiar – dijo Remus.

\- ¿También fue un ataque de mortífagos? – preguntó Kingsley.

\- Si, pero esta vez fue Snape por orden de Albus – dijo Remus.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Sirius furioso ante la mención del hombre al que mas despreciaba.

\- Al parecer una semana antes, Minerva descubrió la verdad sobre el trato que Harry estaba recibiendo en casa de los Dursley, y tenía previsto venir a denunciarlo al departamento infantil, y reclamar su custodia. Albus lo descubrió, y le ordeno a Snape que matara al marido de Minerva el día anterior a cuando Minerva vendría al Ministerio – dijo Remus.

\- Lo hizo para callarla – dijo Kingsley.

\- Si, y lo consiguió – dijo Remus.

\- Supongo que James y Frank ya saben esto ¿verdad? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Si, los he mandado a casa. Lily, Augusta y Alice estarán nerviosas esperando noticias – dijo Remus.

\- Si, Amelia acababa de irse cuando tú has llegado, ahora se ha ido a casa – dijo Sirius.

\- Muy bien, entonces vámonos todos a nuestras casas, es tarde y mañana debemos empezar a planear la emboscada para salvar la vida de Elphinstone – dijo Kingsley mientras recogía y guardaba bajo llave los documentos que habían estado revisando.

\- Tienes razón, necesitamos descansar – dijo Sirius

Los tres se dirigieron a los ascensores, y de allí al atrio donde tomaron la red Flu para ir a sus respectivas casas. Kingsley tenía razón, les esperaban cuatro días terriblemente difíciles.

Pero todos tenían el mismo pensamiento, cuando todo terminada dentro de cuatro días, tendrían los nombres de todos los mortífagos y ni siquiera Albus-muchos nombres-Dumbledore, podría evitar que fueran ejecutados por crímenes de guerra.


	8. Chapter 7 - Preparación y rescate

**CAPITULO 7.- Preparación y rescate.**

Al día siguiente de las votaciones, Kingsley se reunió con James, Sirius, Remus y Frank, en su despacho. Todos lanzaron sus propios hechizos de silencio y protección para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que hablarían allí dentro. No podían arriesgarse a que los mortífagos descubrieran que iban tras ellos.

Al principio de la reunión, Remus sugirió informar a Elphinstone sobre el inminente ataque mortifago sobre él. Una hora después, todos, incluido Remus llegaron a la conclusión de que era mejor que Elphinstone no supiera nada, eso haría que los mortífagos se confiaran.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Sirius fue a la cafetería del Ministerio a buscar algo de comer para todos ellos, cuando volvió a la oficina de aurores, se encontró con tres amigos suyos y de James, que también eran los jefes de sus familias, sentados en la sala de espera y hablando en susurros entre ellos.

Eran Anthony Crabbe, Melvin Goyle y Randall Bulstrode, los tres pertenecían al grupo de jefes de familia a los que sus antepasados o de sus esposas, que fueron directores de Hogwarts, les habían advertido de lo que pasaba.

\- Hola, chicos – dijo Sirius acercándose.

\- Sirius, no sabíamos que estabas aquí – dijo Anthony Crabbe levantándose y estrechando la mano de Sirius.

\- Nos habían dicho que estabas fuera por una misión – dijo Melvin, extrañado.

\- ¿Quién os ha dicho eso? – dijo Sirius alarmándose.

\- El auror Rufus Scrimgeour – dijo Randall.

\- Entiendo, ¿por qué me buscabais? – preguntó Sirius, tratando de que sus amigos no notaran que pasaba algo malo, que Rufus hubiera mentido en algo así, alarmaba a Sirius.

\- ¿Podemos hablar en tu despacho? Es algo delicado – dijo Melvin.

\- Claro, seguidme – dijo Sirius.

\- Gracias – dijo Randall

\- Bien, ¿qué necesitáis? – preguntó Sirius, después de entrar en el despacho y asegurar la privacidad.

\- Necesitamos tu ayuda, gracias a los retratos de nuestros antepasados, hemos descubierto que mi hermano, el de Melvin y el primo de Randall son mortifagos – dijo Anthony sorprendiéndolo.

\- ¿Estáis seguros? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Si – dijo Melvin.

\- ¿Y como puedo ayudaros? – dijo Sirius.

\- Queremos expulsarlos de nuestras familias por deshonrar el buen nombre de las mismas, pero no podemos hacerlo sin tener pruebas contra ellos de que son mortífagos, creo que nuestros respectivos padres sospechaban que podían ser mortífagos, por lo que en su testamento dejaron estipulado que si se demostraba que de verdad lo eran, nosotros podríamos expulsarlos de la familia a ellos y a sus descendientes – dijo Randall.

\- Yo sigo pensando que Sebastian ha tenido algo que ver con la muerte de mi padre, lamentablemente los sanadores dictaminaron que fue de muerte natural – dijo Melvin.

\- ¿Nombres? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Según nos han dicho nuestros antepasados, mi hermano Alec ya es mortifago y su único hijo Vincent tomará la marca cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad. Tengo hasta que cumpla los cinco años para poder proteger al niño, después su padre comenzará a inculcarle los ideales de los mortífagos. Sin esos ideales, será un buen chico, un hombre decente que ayudará a mi hijo a mantener a la familia unida – dijo Anthony.

\- ¿Y la madre de Vincent? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Muerta, murió en el parto – dijo Anthony.

\- Lo siento – dijo Sirius a lo que Anthony asintió.

\- Mi hermano Sebastian, también es un mortifago, su único hijo, Gregory, tomará la marca el mismo día que Vincent, y al igual que Anthony tengo poco tiempo, el adoctrinamiento de Vincent comenzará antes, ese chico puede llegar lejos, siempre y cuando se le aleje de su padre ahora – dijo Melvin.

\- ¿La madre de Gregory también está muerta? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Si, supuestamente se cayó por las escaleras dos semanas después del nacimiento de Gregory y se partió el cuello – dijo Melvin.

\- ¿Supuestamente? – dijo Sirius.

\- Yo no me lo creo. Mi esposa había visitado a Vivian, mi cuñada, el día de antes y habían estado hablando, Vivian tenía previsto abandonar a mi hermano y suplicar mi protección, lamentablemente no llegué a tiempo. Sospecho que mi hermano lo descubrió y la mató – dijo Melvin.

\- Son acusaciones muy graves ¿tienes pruebas? – dijo Sirius.

\- No, de lo contrario ya lo habría denunciado o matado yo mismo, Vivian era una mujer maravillosa, por ella debo proteger al pequeño, se lo debo – dijo Melvin a lo que Sirius asintió.

\- En mi familia el sospechoso de ser un mortifago es mi primo Troy, pero no es solo por ser mortifago por lo que quiero echarle de mi familia, según el antepasado de mi esposa, ese inútil ya es un mortifago, de los más leales, pero cuando lo detienen dentro de un año, se libra de acabar en Azkaban por alegar que cuando le pusieron la marca estaba bajo la maldición _Imperio,_ y me matará dentro de quince años, y como el título pasará a mi única hija, Millicent, la obliga, bajo la amenaza de matar a mi esposa, a casarse con su hijo Timothy, que en ese momento también será un mortifago. Su esposa no hará nada, lo abandonó hace unos meses, consiguió el divorcio y renunció a la custodia de su hijo alegando que era digno hijo de su padre, y tiene razón, el mocoso tiene cinco años y haría que el mortifago más fiel palideciera a su lado. La ex de mi primo ha vuelto a casarse con un mago millonario de Brasil – dijo Randall.

\- Sin pruebas contundentes no podría hacer mucho – dijo Sirius pensativo.

\- ¿Podrías hacer redadas en sus casas? Otro de mis primos, que es auror me ha dicho que estabais haciendo muchas últimamente. Estoy seguro de que encontrarías lo que necesitas para encerrarlos o ejecutarlos – dijo Randall desesperado.

\- ¿Quién es tu otro primo? – preguntó Sirius pensativo.

\- El auror Ethan Davis – dijo Randall.

\- Es uno de mis mejores hombres – murmuró Sirius tratando de trazar un plan en su cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces lo harás? – preguntó Melvin esperanzado.

\- Haré algo mejor, ya sé como puedo ayudaros, y no tendré que hacer ninguna redada en sus casas – dijo Sirius sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Randall algo preocupado, conocía esa sonrisa, Sirius siempre la tenía cuando él y James Potter estaban a punto de humillar a Severus Snape cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts.

\- Primero necesito que los tres hagáis un juramento inquebrantable de no revelar nada de lo que os voy a contar – dijo Sirius.

\- Por supuesto – dijeron al unísono, lo que fuera por deshacerse de los miembros traidores de sus familias.

Una vez realizado el juramento, Sirius les pidió que le acompañaran. Los llevó al despacho de Kingsley, y una vez que les explicó a Remus, Kingsley, James y Frank porque había llevado a Melvin, Randall y Anthony al despacho, pasó a explicarles a éstos lo que pasaba y lo que querían hacer.

Una vez que ambas partes estuvieron informadas de ambas situaciones, Melvin y Anthony, aportaron una gran idea. La mayoría de los aurores eran hijos, hermanos, sobrinos y primos de los jefes de las familias que sabían la verdad sobre Albus y Voldemort, y estarían encantados de ayudar a detener a cuantos mortífagos pudieran.

Decir que Randall estaba colérico, era un eufemismo, conocía muy bien a Elphinstone. Éste era amigo de su difunto padre, además de ser su padrino y el de su primo Ethan, por lo que a excepción de su primo Troy, que ahora sabían que era un mortifago, todos lo consideraban de la familia. Estaba seguro que Ethan se presentaría voluntario para formar parte del grupo de rescate en cuanto le contaran que varios mortifagos pretendían atacar a Elphinstone, al igual que los dos mejores amigos de Ethan, que también eran aurores, los tres habían pasado muchas noches en casa de Elphinstone, durante los fines de semana de Hogsmeade, y habían llegado a quererle como a un segundo padre y a los hijos de éste como a hermanos.

Esa misma tarde, Ethan fue llamado al despacho de Kingsley, y una vez hizo un juramento inquebrantable de no rebelar nada de lo que se le iba a contar, fue informado de que Elphinstone iba a ser atacado por mortífagos.

En ese momento comenzó la planificación de la emboscada, el propio Ethan fue el encargado de reclutar a los aurores que acudirían a proteger a Elphinstone y a detener a los mortifagos atacantes, para más tarde asegurarse de que Kingsley pudiera interrogarlos sin interrupciones. Al final, al final de ese día, Ethan había logrado reunir un grupo de doce aurores, incluido él.

Cuando ese día terminó, todos se fueron a sus casas, todos con el mismo pensamiento, dentro de tres días, el bando de la luz, ya no lucharía a la defensiva, harían que el bando de Voldemort deseara jamás haberse alzado en contra del mundo mágico.

Los siguientes días antes del ataque, transcurrieron entre entrenamientos y revisión de estrategias para sorprender a los mortifagos.

El día 14 de agosto, el día en que Elphinstone iba a ser atacado, llegó. Sirius, James y Remus estaban allí, cada uno con un equipo de otros dos aurores y con una zona asignada.

James estaría al final de la calle principal, donde empezaba una pequeña arboleda, que tenía casi doscientos metros de diámetro, donde Arthur les dijo que Elphinstone sería atacado. Remus estaba situado con su equipo en el otro extremo de la arboleda, en la parte mas cercana a Hogwarts. Mientras Sirius, como jefe de la misión, estaba situado con su equipo, en el centro de la arboleda, en la curva que creaba la carretera para dirigirse a Hogwarts.

La arboleda estaba situada en el centro de los casi tres kilómetros que separaban Hogwarts de Hogsmeade.

Mientras ellos estaban allí, Kingsley y Frank estaban en Hogwarts con un grupo de tres aurores, distrayendo a Albus, con la escusa de estar realizando una inspección de seguridad.

Mientras esperaban a que llegara la hora, los tres esperaban que la lucha no se alargara demasiado. Habían sido unos días agotadores, de planificación y de decidir que aurores llevarían con ellos. No podían ser cualquiera, no podían arriesgarse de que fueran simpatizantes de los mortífagos.

Al final fue gracias al auror Ethan Davis que encontraron a los indicados, todos odiaban a los mortifagos con todo su ser, todos habían perdido familiares por su culpa, y cuatro de ellos consideraban a Elphinstone un segundo padre, por lo que se tomaron el ataque como algo personal.

Sirius miró el reloj, y vio que la hora se acercaba, dio la señal para que sus hombres estuvieran preparados y agudizó el oído atento a la señal de James.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pocos minutos después, Sirius oyó la señal de James indicando que Elphinstone había entrado en la arboleda, y minutos después lo vio con sus propios ojos, su paso era apresurado y Sirius pudo ver como miraba con nerviosismo hacia atrás y como tenía sujeta con fuerza su varita.

Entonces sucedió, Rodolphus Lestrange, Evan Rosier y Byron Wilkes, se aparecieron rodeando a Elphinstone, y los tres lanzaron hechizos de corte contra él, uno le dio en el cuello, y los otros dos impactaron contra su pecho, haciendo que se desplomara.

Sirius dio la señal de intervenir, él, James y Remus aparecieron a pocos metros de los mortífagos junto a los demás aurores.

\- ¡Alto! Aurores del Ministerio, suelten sus varitas y ríndanse – grito Sirius identificándose.

Los mortifagos se giraron hacia ellos, y entonces los hechizos en ambos bandos comenzaron a volar. Pocos minutos después, los tres mortífagos estaban en el suelo inconscientes y amordazados.

\- James, tú y tu equipo llevad a Elphinstone a St. Mungo, rápido – dijo Sirius.

\- Ethan, tú corre a Hogwarts y dile discretamente a Kingsley que tenemos a los mortifagos – dijo Sirius mientras veía a James desaparecer junto a los otros tres aurores y Elphinstone.

\- A la orden jefe – dijo el auror Ethan Davis corriendo hacia el castillo.

\- El resto llevaremos a los detenidos a las celdas de detención del ministerio y comenzaremos el interrogatorio – dijo Sirius agarrando a Rosier de un brazo y apareciéndose directamente a las celdas.

Segundos después, ya no quedaba nadie en el lugar, todos se habían aparecido.

Cuando llegaron a las celdas, Sirius hizo que Rosier despertara, le dio las cuatro gotas de _Veritaserum_ necesarias y comenzó a interrogarlo. Le hizo las preguntas que Kingsley y él habian acordado hacer, y muchas respuestas le sorprendieron.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre y en que año nació? – pregunto Sirius.

\- Evan Rosier, en 1960 – respondió Rosier.

\- ¿Es un mortifago? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Si – respondió Rosier.

En ese momento Sirius vio como Kingsley se acercaba, le dijo que él se encargaría de interrogar a Lestrange y que Frank se encargaría de Wilkes, y se fue. Él espero a que la puerta volviera a cerrarse y siguió con el interrogatorio.

\- ¿Tomó libremente la marca tenebrosa? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Si – dijo Rosier.

¿Se puede tomar la marca si se está bajo la maldición _Imperio_ o los efectos de cualquier hechizo o poción de control? – preguntó Sirius.

\- No – dijo Rosier tratando de resistirse a los efectos del Veritaserum.

\- ¿Qué debes hacer para ser aceptado entre las filas de los mortifagos? – pregunto Sirius.

\- Torturar y matar a tres muggles con las tres imperdonables – dijo Rosier.

\- ¿Conoce los nombres de más mortífagos? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Si – dijo Rosier.

\- ¿Cuántos? – pregunto Sirius.

\- Tres – respondió Rosier.

\- Dígame sus nombres – dijo Sirius.

\- Byron Wilkes y Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange – respondió Rosier.

\- ¿Se arrepiente de haberse unido a los mortífagos? – preguntó Sirius.

\- No – dijo Rosier.

\- ¿Dónde se esconde Voldemort? – preguntó Sirius

\- No lo sé – dijo Rosier.

\- ¿Cómo llegáis hasta el? – pregunto Sirius

\- El nos invoca a través de la marca – dijo Rosier.

\- Interrogatorio finalizado, dale en antídoto y llévalo a una de las celdas de alta seguridad, solo yo o el jefe de aurores Shacklebolt podemos visitar al prisionero – dijo Sirius mirando al auror Gary Fletcher, amigo de Ethan.

\- Si, señor – dijo Gary dándole el antídoto a Rosier y trasladándolo a su celda.

Cuando Sirius salió de la sala de interrogatorios, vio a Remus, Frank y Kingsley esperándolo cerca de la puerta.

\- Vamos a mi despacho – dijo Kingsley.

Ninguno de ellos habló durante el camino, cuando llegaron solo entraron en el despacho y se sentaron en los sillones que habían, ninguno habló hasta que Remus hizo una pregunta

\- ¿A cuantos mortifagos han delatado? – preguntó Remus.

\- Lestrange, ha dado tres nombres, su esposa, Rosier y Wilkes – dijo Kingsley.

\- Wilkes, ha nombrado a los mismos, más uno, Pius Thicknesse – dijo Frank.

\- Rosier ha delatado al matrimonio Lestrange y a Wilkes – dijo Sirius.

\- O sea, que si queremos más nombres tenemos que detener a Bellatrix Lestrange y a Thicknesse para interrogarlos – dijo Remus.

\- Si – dijo Sirius.

\- ¿Se sabe como está Elphinstone? – pregunto Frank preocupado por el amigo de su familia.

\- Si, se recuperará, pero deberá pasar al menos una semana en el hospital, ha perdido mucha sangre, James se quedará con él hasta que llegue Minerva y le explicará lo sucedido – dijo Kingsley

\- ¿Le contará toda la verdad? – preguntó Sirius.

\- No, solo le dirá quien y donde lo han atacado, Minerva debe saber que los mortifagos tienen en el punto de mira a su familia. Ella y sus hijos estarán protegidos a partir de ahora por aurores, Ethan y dos amigos suyos se han ofrecido para la misión – dijo Kingsley.

\- Es lógico, Elphinstone es el padrino de Ethan – dijo Sirius.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Frank preocupado por el esposo de su profesora favorita, y a los que consideraba parte de la familia.

\- Iros a casa, tomaos el resto de la semana libre, os avisaré si os necesito – dijo Kingsley

\- ¿Y los juicios? ¿Cuándo se celebrarán? – preguntó Remus.

\- El próximo sábado por tarde, he avisado a los miembros del Wizengamot que saben toda la verdad, solo ellos, Sirius y yo estaremos presentes – dijo Kingsley.

\- ¿No necesitaran mi testimonio ni el de James? - Preguntó Remus.

\- No, solo dejarme vuestros recuerdos sobre el ataque y Sirius y yo nos encargaremos del resto – dijo Kingsley.

Remus asintió, y antes de salir se llevo la varita a la cabeza, se concentró y murmuró el hechizo _Memoriae_ para extraer el recuerdo de la emboscada. Lo puso en un frasco y se lo entregó a Kingsley.

\- Gracias – dijo Kingsley recogiendo el vial.

\- Nos vemos en la boda de Sirius – dijo Remus sonriendo.

\- Es cierto, casi se me había olvidado, hasta el domingo – dijo Kingsley mientras Remus y Frank salían del despacho.

Sirius se quedó para rellenar los informes que serían entregados a los jueces del Wizengamot y cuando terminaron a altas horas de la noche, se fue a casa por Flu.

* * *

Cuando Sirius salió por la chimenea de la biblioteca de la mansión Black, todas las luces estaban encendidas, y un elfo apareció para recibirlo.

\- Bienvenido a casa amo Sirius, Kreacher estaba preocupado por el amo – dijo Kreacher retorciéndose las manos.

\- ¿Por qué, Kreacher? – dijo Sirius quitándose la túnica que llevaba, debajo llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y camisa blanca.

\- Por que los elfos hablamos, amo Sirius, Kreacher sabe que el mago cabra quiere hacerle daño al amo y a sus amigos – dijo Kreacher.

\- ¿Mago cabra? – preguntó Sirius extrañado sentándose en su sillón favorito, para quitarse las botas.

\- El amo y sus amigos lo llaman Albus, amo – dijo Kreacher haciendo que Sirius se riera a carcajadas.

\- Muy bueno Kreacher, el apodo le viene muy bien, bien hecho – dijo Sirius, a lo que Kreacher infló su pecho con orgullo.

\- Gracias, amo Sirius – dijo Kreacher.

\- Ahora me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado – dijo Sirius subiendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

\- Por favor no haga mucho ruido, amo Sirius, la amita Susan acaba de dormirse – dijo Kreacher.

\- ¿Tan tarde? – preguntó Sirius.

\- A la amita le dolía la barriga y no ha parado de llorar en toda la tarde, la ama Amelia le ha dado una poción y se ha curado, creo que la cena no le ha sentado bien, pero ahora ya está curada – dijo Kreacher.

\- Gracias por cuidar de ella Kreacher y no te preocupes, te prometo que no haré ruido, ahora vete tu también a dormir, ha sido un día muy largo para todos – dijo Sirius.

Cuando llegó a la cuarta planta, donde estaba situado su dormitorio, se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio contiguo al suyo y entró. Allí, contra la pared opuesta a la ventana, se encontraba una gran cuna, donde dormía su pequeña sobrina. Tan pequeña y ya conocía la maldad que habitaba en los corazones de algunos hombres sedientos de poder. Sólo esperaba poder ser un buen padre para ella y para los hijos que Amelia le diera. Sirius se acercó y comprobó que la pequeña dormía y que estaba bien, le acaricio su pequeña cabecita y le dio un beso de buenas noches. Después cerró la puerta que daba al pasillo, y se dirigió a la puerta que comunicaba con su dormitorio, y vio que estaba abierta, Sirius pensó que seguramente Amelia la dejó así para poder escuchar a Susan si lloraba y se dirigió a su cama, con un movimiento de varita, se quito la ropa que llevaba y se puso un pijama antes de acostarse junto a la mujer que en menos de tres días sería su esposa, la abrazó y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Los siguientes días, fueron frenéticos para todos.

Sirius, estuvo comprobando que las medidas de seguridad de la mansión estarían preparadas para el día de la boda, y que no caerían pasara lo que pasara. Frank, James y Remus se encargaron de asegurarse de que solo los que realmente estaban invitados a la boda pudieran entrar.

Mientras, Alice, Lily y Narcisa, la cual se estaba quedando a dormir en la Mansión Black, ayudaron a Amelia a tener preparados, la decoración, el catering y los pequeños objetos que se regalarían a los invitados como recuerdo. También la ayudaron a probarse el vestido de novia, y asegurarse de que no necesitaría ningún arreglo de última hora.

Arthur y Molly también fueron de mucha utilidad en esos dias para la pareja, ellos cuidaron de Harry, Neville, Draco y Susan mientras todos los demás ayudaban a la pareja de novios. Todas las mañanas los cuatro niños eran trasladados a la Madriguera, para pasar el día, allí los hijos de los Weasley jugaban con ellos a pesar de que Harry y Neville tenían menos de un mes de nacido y Susan y Draco no era mucho más mayores que ellos.

Por la noche, Frank, James y Sirius iban a la Madriguera a recoger a los niños y se los llevaban a sus casas.

El día de la boda llegó, y Sirius sintió que jamás había estado tan nervioso. La noche anterior, el había dormido en uno de los dormitorios situados en la segunda planta de la mansión Black, y Amelia durmió en dormitorio principal.

La ceremonia se realizaría en una mansión perteneciente al Ministerio, la cual utilizaban para dar fiestas y para alojar a dignatarios extranjeros. Habían habilitado tres dormitorios para la boda, uno para que se vistiera Amelia, otro para que lo hiciera Sirius y el tercero para guardar los regalos de boda.

Cuando Sirius estuvo vestido, salió al jardín para recibir a los invitados, James y Remus estaban con él, mientras Frank y Kingsley se encargaban de guiar a los invitados a sus asientos.

Cuando llegó la hora, todos los invitados estaban sentados, Sirius ya estaba colocado frente a todos los invitados y Remus, Frank y James estaban junto a él. Entonces la música comenzó a sonar y vio como Lily, Alice y Narcisa, caminaban hacia ellos, una vez que ellas estuvieron en su sitio, vio como Amelia caminaba por el pasillo hacia él, cuando llegó, él le cogió la mano y juntos dieron los últimos pasos hasta donde estaba el mago que oficiaría la ceremonia.

\- Damas y caballeros, estamos aquí reunidos, para unir a este mago y a esta bruja en matrimonio. Lord Sirius Black y Lady Amelia Bones han escrito sus propios votos matrimoniales, por favor Lord Black, comience – dijo el mago.

\- Yo, Sirius, me entrego a ti, Amelia, este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte un esposo fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad – dijo Sirius, haciendo que todas las mujeres presentes se emocionaran, y colocando en su dedo el anillo que juntos habían escogido.

\- Desde este momento, yo, Amelia, te tomo a ti, Sirius, como mi mejor amigo para toda la vida. Prometo honrarte, animarte, y apoyarte durante nuestro caminar juntos. Cuando el camino se haga difícil, prometo permanecer junto a ti y alentarte para que, a través de nuestra unión, podamos lograr más de lo que podríamos lograr solos. Prometo trabajar nuestro amor y siempre hacer de nuestra familia una prioridad en mi vida. Te amaré con toda mi alma. Este es mi voto solemne – dijo Amelia, colocando en su dedo el anillo a juego del que ella llevaba ahora. (imagen anillos en mi perfil)

\- Damas, caballeros, déjenme ser el primero en presentarles a Lord Sirius y Lady Amelia Black – dijo el mago-sacerdote.

Entonces todos los invitados se levantaron y aplaudieron al nuevo matrimonio. Ese día, el 17 de agosto de 1980, Sirius y Amelia se convirtieron en marido y mujer.

Cuando ya todos les habían felicitado, comenzó el banquete, que entre discursos y bromas, se alargó hasta altas horas de la noche. El nuevo matrimonio, se retiraron y se fueron a través de la red Flu a la mansión Black, donde pasarían la noche. Susan se quedaría con Narcisa en Grimmauld Place, y ellos irían a recogerla al día siguiente.

* * *

Dos semanas después de la boda, todos en la oficina de aurores, estaban irritados. Habían estado buscando a Bellatrix Lestrange y a Pius Thicknesse, desde los juicios de los mortifagos que habían atacado a Elphinstone Urquart, y todavía les estaban dando esquinazo.

El sábado 16 de agosto, el Wizengamot logro dos victorias contra Voldemort. La primera cuando Rodolphus Lestrange, Evan Rosier y Byron Wilkes fueron condenados a ser lanzados a través del velo de la muerte, por sus crímenes, su falta de arrepentimiento y el peligro que suponían para la sociedad y sus posesiones fueron incautadas y vendidas. Ese mismo día, el Wizengamot logró su segunda victoria contra los mortífagos, cuando aprobó una nueva ley sin que Albus y los mortífagos se enteraran, por la cual las posesiones de cualquier mago o bruja serían incautadas y vendidas si se demostraba, con Veritaserum, que eran mortífagos. El dinero recaudado, sería utilizado los hospitales y enfermerías de toda Gran Bretaña mágica, a mejorar la educación mágica del país y sería utilizado para reparar y reconstruir los edificios y viviendas afectadas por los ataques mortifagos.

Dos días después, al día siguiente de la boda de Sirius y Amelia, la sentencia fue ejecutada y la noticia fue publicada en "El Profeta", con fotografías en las que se veía como los mortífagos eran lanzados dentro del velo, algo que hizo que toda la Gran Bretaña mágica lo celebrara, y las donaciones a la oficina de aurores y al Hospital de heridas y enfermedades mágicas St. Mugo y otros hospitales mágicos se incrementaran.

A los únicos que no les gustó esta noticia fue a Voldemort, a sus mortífagos y a... Albus Dumbledore.

La mañana en la que fue publicada la noticia, Albus se presentó hecho un basilisco en el despacho de Kingsley para reclamarle que hubieran tomado semejante decisión sin consultarle.

\- ¡Kingsley! – gritó Albus entrando en la oficina de aurores con el periódico apretado en su mano.

\- Buenos días, Albus ¿qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto Kingsley serio, pero por dentro estaba revolcándose de la risa al ver el estado en el que estaba el "buen" director, y lamentando que James y Sirius no estuvieran presentes. Llevaban esperando el ataque de Albus desde el día del juicio.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Albus mostrándole el periódico.

\- ¿Un periódico? – pregunto Kingsley fingiendo confusión, definitivamente tendría que mostrarles a los demás el recuerdo.

\- ¡ESTO, EL ARTICULO DE PRIMERA PAGINA! – gritó Albus señalando el articulo mencionado. Su cara estaba roja por la ira, un tono de rojo que Kingsley pensó que jamás había visto. Por Merlín, incluso la vena de su frente parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

\- Es la justicia en todo su esplendor – dijo Kingsley.

\- No, no lo es. Esto son tres asesinatos a sangre fría – dijo Albus.

\- Eran asesinos y violadores, se merecían eso y mucho más – dijo Kingsley comenzando a enfadarse.

\- Solo era magos confundidos, solo necesitaban a alguien que les mostrara el camino correcto – dijo Albus con su tono de abuelo decepcionado.

\- ¿Quién, tú? – dijo Kingsley mofándose.

\- Cometisteis un error letal al no elegirme como Jefe de magos y como representante en la Confederación Internacional de Magos, sin mi guía vais de camino a convertiros en magos oscuros – dijo Albus.

\- Aquí los únicos magos oscuros que hay son Voldemort y sus mortífagos, y te juro que tarde o temprano serán aniquilados, ellos y cualquiera que se interponga, incluido tú – dijo Kingsley.

\- Te arrepentirás de esto Kingsley, lo juro – dijo Albus dando la vuelta y subiéndose al ascensor hacia el atrio.

Para su desgracia, Albus no se había dado cuenta, cegado por la ira y su orgullo, que habían dos periodistas presentes cuando el hizo su gran aparición.

Al día siguiente, la conversación fue publicada en todos los periódicos en su totalidad, y todos tenían el mismo titular:

 ** _"Albus Dumbledore ¿aliado de Voldemort?_**

 ** _¿o el próximo Lord Oscuro"_**

 _Albus Dumbledore irrumpió en la mañana de ayer en las oficinas de aurores para reclamar al Jefe de Aurores, el auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, que hubiera arrestado a Rodolphus Lestrange, Evan Rosier y Byron Wilkes y los hubieran lanzado a través del velo._

 _El director Dumbledore afirmó (tras la declaración del auror Shacklebolt de que solo se había hecho justicia), que no era justicia, sino tres asesinatos a sangre fría de tres buenos hombres que solo estaban confundidos y que solo necesitaban a alguien que les mostrara el camino correcto, y que él (Dumbledore) era el único que podía mostrarnos a todos ese camino._

 _Luego Dumbledore pasó a decir que todos habían competido un error letal al no darle a él el poder absoluto sobre el Wizengamot y que sin su guía todos nos convertiríamos en magos oscuros._

 _Antes de abandonar la oficina de aurores, Dumbledore amenazó al auror Shacklebolt que haría que él y los jueces del Wizengamot se arrepintieran por haber condenando a muerte a los tres mortífagos._

 _Por lo que este periódico nos preguntamos ¿es Albus Dumbledore aliado de Voldemort? ¿O por el contrario es un Lord Oscuro que solo quiere deshacerse de la competencia, antes de proclamarse gobernante supremo de nuestro mundo?_

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, todos los padres mágicos de los alumnos de Hogwarts que realizaban donaciones al colegio, retiraron de inmediato sus donaciones, alegando ante la indignación de Albus, que no podían confiar en que ese dinero se empleara en la escuela, en vez de ser utilizado para dar refugio y ayudar a escapar a mortifagos.

Entonces, todos los padres se pusieron de acuerdo en que debían hacer que el Consejo Escolar volviera a funcionar como lo hacía antaño, el director no podría tomar ninguna decisión sobre el funcionamiento de la escuela, su economía y la protección de los alumnos sin el permiso de la totalidad del consejo.

Fijaron la primera reunión para un mes después, cuando un comité de auditoria enviado por el Ministerio y formado por aurores y Jefes de familias con derecho a voto en el Wizengamot hubiera terminado de revisar todos los libros de cuentas de Hogwarts desde que Albus era director.

Todos sabían que encontrarían cosas que no les gustaría, pues sus nietos, hijos y sobrinos que todavía estaban estudiando en Hogwarts, les habían contado las pocas reparaciones que se realizaban y la ineptitud de varios de los profesores que Albus contrataba. Pero a la vez rezaban para no tener que enviar al director Dumbledore a Azkaban, lo necesitaban un tiempo más en Hogwarts, aunque eso no significaba que siguiera siendo el director.


	9. Chapter 8 - Juicios

Harry Potter no me pertenece

Gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos.

Espero que este capitulo os guste como el resto, será mucha más narración que dialogo, y algo repetitivo. Pero necesitaba que supierais que sucedía con los mortífagos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8.- Juicios**.

El día anterior, el uno de septiembre de 1980, mientras todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban el tren de camino al castillo, los jueces del Wizengamot y Kingsley, como Jefe de Aurores, estaban aprobando una ley que, a pesar de que todos pensaban que era extremista, también estaban de acuerdo en que era necesaria. A partir de ese día, una vez al año, todos los empleados del Ministerio de Magia serían interrogados con _Veritaserum_ , al igual que lo serían los candidatos a nuevos puestos dentro del Ministerio, antes de ser contratados. Los interrogatorios comenzarían un día mas tarde, a primera hora de la mañana, algunos habían tratado de negarse, pero la mayoría aceptaron que era una medida que debía llevarse a cabo por la seguridad de todos, por lo que la ley había sido aprobada. Al finalizar los interrogatorios, cuatro empleados y dos aurores fueron despedidos, juzgados y condenados por ser mortifagos.

La buena noticias fue que los empleados acababan de ser contratados y no habían tenido acceso a información clasificada. La mala, que ninguno pudo dar nombres de otros mortífagos, ya que sólo se conocían entre si, y al mortifago que los había reclutado, que resultó ser Lucius Malfoy, otro inconveniente a la hora de condenarlos, fue que todavía no estaban marcados, por lo que solo pudieron condenarlos a quince años en Azkaban por traición y pertenencia a una organización terrorista.

En cambio, los interrogatorios de los aurores, si fueron reveladores.

Ahora, el cuatro de septiembre, comenzarían los juicios contra John Dawlish, un auror de segundo nivel, que había estado destinado en la prisión de Azkaban, y Rufus Scrimgeour, también un auror de segundo nivel, pero destinado al escuadrón de reversión de magia accidental. Sirius y Frank fueron los encargados de interrogarlos, frente al tribunal del Wizengamot.

\- Estamos aquí para juzgar a los ex - aurores John Dawlish y Rufus Scrimgeour, auror Longbottom, comience el interrogatorio del ex auror Dawlish – dijo Amos Diggory, que como Jefe de magos, sería quien dirigiera el interrogatorio.

\- Si, señor – dijo Frank.

Frank le dio a Dawlish cuatro gotas de Veritaserum y comenzó a interrogarlo.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunto Frank.

\- John Dawlish – respondió Dawlish.

\- ¿Es un mortifago? – preguntó Frank.

\- Si – respondió Dawlish.

\- ¿Tomó libremente la marca tenebrosa? – preguntó Frank.

\- Si – dijo Dawlish.

\- ¿Se puede tomar la marca si se está bajo la maldición _Imperio_ o los efectos de cualquier hechizo o poción? – preguntó Frank.

\- No – dijo Dawlish, tratando de resistirse a los efectos del Veritaserum, al igual que habían hecho Rosier, Lestrange y Wilkes.

\- ¿Qué debes hacer para ser aceptado entre las filas de los mortifagos? – pregunto Frank.

\- Torturar y matar a tres muggles con las tres imperdonables – dijo Dawlish.

\- ¿Conoce los nombres de más mortífagos? – preguntó Frank.

\- Si – dijo Dawlish.

\- ¿Cuántos? – pregunto Frank.

\- Cuatro – respondió Dawlish.

\- Dígame sus nombres – dijo Frank.

\- Tobías Nott, Ralph Yaxley y Alecto y Amicus Carrow – respondió Dawlish.

\- ¿Se arrepiente de haberse unido a los mortífagos? – preguntó Frank.

\- No – dijo Dawlish.

\- ¿Dónde se esconde Voldemort? – preguntó Frank.

\- No lo sé – dijo Dawlish.

\- ¿Cómo llegáis hasta el? – pregunto Frank.

\- Él nos invoca a través de la marca – dijo Dawlish.

\- ¿Sabes donde se esconden los mortífagos que conoces? – preguntó Frank.

\- Si – dijo Dawlish

\- ¿Dónde? – dijo Frank.

\- En la mansión de los Carrow – dijo Dawlish.

\- Interrogatorio finalizado, denle el antídoto – dijo Kingsley.

Mientras el antídoto hacía efecto, los jueces del tribunal deliberaron sobre la la condena.

\- John Dawlish, nosotros el Wizengamot te condenamos a morir siendo lanzado a través del velo de la muerte, así sea – dijo Amos, una vez que a Dawlish le hizo efecto el antídoto.

\- Llévenlo a una de las celdas de alta seguridad en la cámara de la muerte, hasta que terminemos con el otro acusado – dijo Kingsley a uno de los aurores que había en la sala.

\- Si, señor – dijo el auror Allan Roberts.

Kingsley había elegido a Roberts, porque, a pesar de ser un novato, durante su interrogatorio descubrieron porque se había hecho auror, los mortifagos habían matado a sus abuelos, cuando el estaba en su último año en Hogwarts, en un ataque al Hospital St. Mungo. Después cuando él ya estaba en la academia, mataron al resto de su familia.

Pensaban que ellos estarían a salvo porque eran sangre pura, pero se equivocaron, una noche un grupo de mortífagos irrumpieron en su mansión y mataron a sus padres y hermanas pequeñas, que estaban en casa por vacaciones de verano. Allan se salvó, porque esa noche estaba de viaje en una misión de entrenamiento con el resto de sus compañeros de la academia de aurores. Durante su interrogatorio se le preguntó que pensaba que debían hacer con los mortifagos, y su respuesta fue contundente: Matarlos a todos.

Cuando el auror Roberts salió de la sala, llevando a rastras tras de si a Dawlish, comenzó el juicio contra Scrimgeour. Todas las preguntas y las respuestas fueron las mismas, pero cuando se le preguntó cuantos mortífagos conocía y sus nombres la cosa mejoro:

\- ¿Conoce los nombres de más mortífagos, a parte de los ya nombrados y juzgados? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Si – dijo Scrimgeour.

\- ¿Cuántos? – pregunto Sirius.

\- Siete – respondió Scrimgeour, ante esta respuesta, todos en la sala se emocionaron, hasta el momento Scrimgeour era el que más nombres conocía.

\- Dígame sus nombres – dijo Sirius.

\- Augustus Rookwood, Antonin Dolohov, Sebastian Goyle, Isaac Travers, Arben Mulciber y su hijo, Liam Mulciber – respondió Scrimgeour.

\- ¿Sabes donde se esconden los mortífagos que conoces? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Si – dijo Scrimgeour

\- ¿Dónde? – dijo Sirius.

\- Augustus Rookwood y Antonin Dolohov, en la mansión de Arben Mulciber. Isaac Travers y Sebastian Goyle, en la casa de Liam Mulciber – dijo Scrimgeour.

\- Interrogatorio finalizado, denle el antídoto – dijo Kingsley.

\- Rufus Scrimgeour, nosotros el Wizengamot te condenamos a morir siendo lanzado a través del velo de la muerte, así sea – dijo Amos.

Scrimgeour fue trasladado a la cámara de la muerte. Una vez allí, él y Dawlish fueron lanzados a través del velo.

Cuando salieron del departamento de misterios, donde estaba situado el velo de la muerte, Kingsley recluto tres equipos formados por veinte aurores cada uno, para ir a las viviendas donde se escondían los mortifagos nombrados en el juicio.

James comandaría uno, que se dirigiría a la mansión de Arben Mulciber. Sirius comandaría el segundo y se dirigiría a la casa de Liam Mulciber. Kingsley en persona comandaría el tercero y se dirigiría a la mansión de los Carrow.

Cuando los tres equipos llegaron a sus destinos, todos descubrieron lo mismo, todos los elfos domésticos estaban muertos, asesinados por la maldición asesina, y no había rastro de ninguno de los mortifagos. Los aurores informaron de lo sucedido, y los tres equipos recibieron la orden de registrar las viviendas y buscar pruebas de donde podrían haber huido los mortífagos.

Horas más tarde, los aurores regresaron a la oficina de aurores, lamentablemente no habían encontrado nada que los guiara hacia donde habían huido los mortifagos. Lo que si encontraron, fueron muchas pruebas de sus crímenes.

El tiempo pasó. Los aurores pasaron meses persiguiendo y capturando a mortífagos.

La esperanza de la comunidad mágica, aumentaba con cada mortifago que los aurores capturaban, incluso en vez de huir ante los ataques de los mortífagos, los magos y brujas con destreza en duelos, se quedaban y luchaban contra los mortifagos, hasta que llegaban los aurores, para que los niños y los adultos que no tenían tal destreza pudieran ponerse a salvo.

Lo bueno fue, que con estos métodos, los aurores lograron apresar a otros once mortífagos, los cuales fueron condenados al beso del dementor, ya que aunque hacía poco que habían sido marcados, cinco meses, ya tenían más de cuatrocientas muertes de hombres, mujeres y niños muggles, entre todos, a sus espaldas.

Pero el gran premio para los aurores, llegó una mañana de mayo, nueve meses después del ataque contra Elphinstone.

Un grupo de treinta aurores, con Frank al frente, habían llegado a un pequeño pueblo al norte de Manchester, alertados por un viejo mago que vivía allí desde que su familia había sido asesinada por mortifagos dos años antes. El hombre había llamado por Flu unos minutos antes a la oficina de aurores, avisando de un grupo de mortifagos, dijo que había contado una veintena y que había reconocido a uno de ellos, era el responsable del asesinato de su hijo y sus dos nietos, se llamaba Fernir Greyback y era un hombre lobo.

El grupo de aurores se apareció en la plaza situada en el centro del pueblo, y vieron la destrucción provocada por los mortifagos. Kingsley decidió enviar a Frank porque no quería que Remus se enterara de que Fernir estaba atacando un pueblo. Sabía que él habría ido allí, y no le habría importado dar su propia vida, si con ello lograba matar al hombre lobo que lo mordió cuando era un niño y que había asesinado a sus padres.

Los mortifagos cuando vieron a los aurores, lanzaron sus hechizos sobre ellos, obligándolos a tener que refugiarse. Veinte de los aurores respondieron a la lluvia de hechizos, mientras el resto trataba de poner a salvo a los muggles que se habían visto atrapados en el fuego cruzado.

Cuando la batalla terminó, el resultado fue de diecisiete muggles muertos y treinta y dos heridos. Del bando del Ministerio, dos aurores muertos y doce heridos que fueron trasladados al Hospital St. Mungo. Del bando de los mortífagos, solo quedaron vivos cinco, otros diez yacían muertos alrededor de la plaza, y solo tras ver el recuerdo en la mente del squib, Frank pudo descubrir que otros cinco habían conseguido escapar, pero no pudo identificarlos.

Cuando las tareas de identificación tanto de los muertos como de los supervivientes, finalizaron, pudieron ver que entre ellos se encontraban casi todos los fugitivos. Tanto los supervivientes como los muertos, fueron trasladados de inmediato al Ministerio, donde los supervivientes serían interrogados y juzgados de inmediato, y los muertos enviados a través del velo.

Tobias Nott, Antonin Dolohov y Augustus Rookwood murieron por maldiciones de corte.

Amicus Carrow, Liam Mulciber, Ralph Yaxley y Sebastian Goyle, murieron cuando la casa en la que se habían refugiado para evitar los hechizos de los aurores, se había desplomado sobre ellos.

Fernir Greyback, murió cuando tres de los aurores y Frank, habían conjurado y lanzado contra él varios _Bombarda_ , que impactaron en su pecho.

Isaac Travers había muerto cuando uno de los aurores había lanzado el encantamiento casco-burbuja sobre él, asfixiándolo.

El último mortifago muerto, fue reconocido por uno de los aurores, como Thorffin Rowle, un mortifago del que no sabían nada, y cuyo nombre no había salido en ninguno de los interrogatorios, pero que había participado en el asesinato de un vecino del auror.

Entre los supervivientes, pudieron identificar a Alecto Carrow (la hermana de Amicus), Arben Mulciber (el padre de Liam), Alec Crabbe, Aurelio Avery y su hijo Josh, que cuando fueran lanzados a través del velo, suponía la muerte del jefe de la familia Avery y de su único heredero. Frank sabía que Aurelio tenía un primo, que seria el que seguramente heredaría el título.

Los juicios se realizaron al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, alargándose hasta después del almuerzo, y se realizaron las mismas preguntas, sólo que esta vez la sorpresa ante las respuestas fue mayúscula.

Los juicios iban bien, se había decidido celebrar los cinco juicios al mismo tiempo, para ahorrar tiempo y así evitar posibles interferencias, tanto de Albus como del único mago que quedaba leal a él. Severus Snape, ya había sido declarado por Albus como uno de sus espías, ante el Wizengamot y la oficina de aurores, por lo que esperaban que su nombre saliera a la luz en los interrogatorios, y así poder interrogarlo con Veritaserum.

El juicio comenzó como todos los demás, las sorpresas llegaron cuando se preguntó por los demás mortifagos.

\- Alec Crabbe, ¿conoce los nombres de más mortífagos? – preguntó Fabian Prewett, que en esta ocasión era el que llevaba el interrogatorio, él y su hermano Gideon habían sido contratados como interrogadores ocasionales para el Wizengamot, para en las ocasiones en las que todos los aurores de primer nivel estuvieran ocupados en otras misiones.

\- Si – dijo.

\- ¿Cuántos? – pregunto Fabian.

\- Veinte – respondió Crabbe, ante esta respuesta, todos en la sala se sorprendieron, hasta el momento Scrimgeour era el que más nombres conocía, por lo que si Crabbe conocía la identidad de veinte mortifagos, eso significaba que tenían al círculo interno de Voldemort.

\- Dígame sus nombres – dijo Fabian.

Crabbe dio la lista de nombres que se sabía, nombró a todos los que habían muerto en el ataque, pero la sorpresa llegó cuando dio los nombres de los que habían escapado y uno más.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange, Pius Thicknesse, Igor Karkarof, Walden Macnair, Troy Bulstrode y Severus Snape – respondió Crabbe.

\- ¿Sabes donde se esconden alguno de esos magos o bruja? – preguntó Fabian.

\- Si – dijo Crabbe

\- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Fabian.

\- Igor Karkarof y Severus Snape se esconden en mi casa, el resto están con Lord Voldemort - dijo Crabbe.

\- Que un equipo de aurores vaya allí de inmediato y traiga a los fugitivos – susurró Kingsley mirando a Sirius, para no interrumpir el interrogatorio, trató de mantener la calma, pero por dentro estaba eufórico, por fin tendrían las pruebas contra el idiota grasiento. Albus Dumbledore tendría que rectificar o atenerse a las consecuencias.

\- A la orden jefe – dijo Sirius saliendo de la sala, tenía pensado encargarse personalmente y llevarse a James, esperando que la presencia de ambos desquiciara a Snivellus y les atacara, así podrían defenderse letalmente.

\- ¿Dónde está Voldemort? – pregunto Fabian.

\- No lo sé – respondió Crabbe

Los juicios continuaron, y todos los detenidos dieron los mismos nombres, y todos respondieron lo mismo cuando se les preguntó sobre donde se encontraba Voldemort, por lo que los jueces del Wizengamot dieron por finalizados los juicios, y condenaron a todos los mortífagos a ser lanzados a través del velo de la muerte.

Mientras en el Ministerio se estaban juzgando a los mortífagos supervivientes, James y Sirius se dirigieron a la casa de Alec Crabbe para arrestar a los dos fugitivos. Ambos estaban deseando ver la cara de Snape cuando viera que eran ellos quienes iban a arrestarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, pudieron entrar sin que los fugitivos se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba. Entraron y sigilosamente revisaron la planta baja, sin encontrar nada. Cuando iban a subir a la primera planta, Gideon Prewett, que había ido con ellos, dio la señal de que había escuchado ruidos que provenían del sótano.

Sirius dio la orden de bajar, y cuando irrumpieron en el sótano, les sorprendió una lluvia de hechizos, James ordenó atacar, y cuando media hora más tarde los hechizos de los mortifagos se detuvieron, ordenó que se revisara el sótano y se identificara a los mortifagos.

Cuando terminó la identificación, ya tenían a más mortífagos detenidos de los que esperaban. No solo encontraron a Snape y a Karkarof entre los heridos, sino también estaba Pius Thicknesse. También encontraron a otros dos mortífagos muertos, eran Troy Bulstrode y Walden MacNair.

Los prisioneros, fueron trasladados al Ministerio, directamente al tribunal de Wizengamot, para ser juzgados.

Cuando llegaron, los juicios contra los otros mortifagos habían terminado, y les estaban esperando para juzgar a los mortifagos que ellos llevarían. Los juicios comenzaron con el de Snape, ya que todos querían saber porque Albus había intercedido por él.

Snape fue encadenado a la silla del acusado, James había tenido que lanzar contra él el hechizo _Desmaius_ para poder atarlo. Fabian seria quien interrogaría a Snape. Kingsley no confiaba en que Sirius o James pudieran contenerse de hechizar al mortifago.

Las preguntas fueron las mismas que en el resto de interrogatorios. Y como en los demás, hubieron varias sorpresas.

\- ¿Severus Snape, conoce los nombres de más mortífagos, aparte de los que atacaron junto a usted el pueblo muggle al norte de Manchester o los que han sido apresados junto a usted en el día de hoy? – preguntó Fabian.

\- Si – dijo Snape.

\- ¿Cuántos? – pregunto Fabian.

\- Uno – respondió Snape.

\- Dígame su nombre – dijo Fabian.

\- Peter Pettigrew – respondió Snape, provocando que todos los presentes dieran gritos de incredulidad, Pettigrew era uno de los mejores amigos de cuatro aurores, James, Remus, Frank y Sirius, y nadie sospechaba que pudiera haberse unido a los mortifagos.

\- ¿Sabes donde se esconde? – preguntó Fabian.

\- Con Lord Voldemort – dijo Snape

\- ¿Hay más magos o brujas escondidos con él? – pregunto Fabian.

\- Si – dijo Snape.

\- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó Fabian.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange y otro mago – dijo Snape

\- ¿Sabes quién? – preguntó Fabian.

\- No, es el único que sólo se descubría en presencia del Lord Oscuro o de Igor Karkarof – dijo Snape.

\- ¿Eres espía al servicio de Albus Dumbledore? – preguntó Fabian.

\- No – respondió Snape

\- ¿Por qué el afirmó lo contrario? – pregunto Fabian

\- Él dijo que quería a Lily Potter muerta – dijo Snape

\- ¿Te dijo porqué? – preguntó Fabian

\- Por que se había casado con James Potter en contra de los deseos de Albus – dijo Snape.

\- Bien, eso es todo, denle el antídoto y llévenlo a la cámara de la muerte – dijo Amos.

\- Traigan al siguiente prisionero – dijo Kingsley, tratando a la vez sujetar a James para evitar que se lanzara a Snape y lo matara.

Una vez se llevaron a Snape, Pius Thicknesse fue el siguiente, en su juicio no hubieron sorpresas, su testimonio fue exactamente igual al de Snape, por lo que lo llevaron a la cámara de la muerte, y sentaron en la silla del acusado a Karkarof.

Todos esperaban que él pudiera dar algún nombre nuevo, lo que ninguno se esperaba, incluidos Barty Crouch Sr, Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y su primo, Lord Bastian Crouch, uno de los jueces del Wizengamot y jefe de la familia Crouch, que estaban presentes en la sala, era el nombre que dio.

\- ¿Igor Karkarof, conoce los nombres de más mortífagos, aparte de los que ya han sido juzgados? – preguntó Fabian.

\- Si – dijo Karkarof.

\- ¿Cuántos? – pregunto Fabian.

\- Uno – respondió Karkarof.

\- Dígame su nombre – dijo Fabian.

\- Barty Crouch... Junior – respondió Karkarof, provocando que todos los presentes gritaran indignados, y que el padre y primo del mortifago nombrado se quedaran paralizados.

\- ¿Está completamente seguro de que él es un mortifago leal a Voldemort – preguntó Fabian.

\- Si, es uno de los miembros de su circulo interno, ellos dirigen al resto de los mortifagos en nombre de Voldemort, solo responden ante él – dijo Karkarof.

\- ¿Sabes los nombres de los demás? – preguntó Fabian.

\- Si, Bellatrix Lestrange, Alec Crabbe y Peter Pettigrew que sustituyeron a Rodolphus Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy cuando éstos murieron, y Severus Snape – dijo Karkarof.

\- ¿Sabes donde están Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew y Barty Crouch Junior? – preguntó Fabian.

\- Si, ellos y Lord Voldemort han salido del país - dijo Karkarof

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Fabian

\- Cuando fui arrestado, nos estábamos preparando para recibir la llamada de Lord Voldemort y reunirnos con ellos – dijo Karkarof.

\- Igor Karkarof, por delitos contra el pueblo mágico de Gran Bretaña, nosotros el Wizengamot te condenamos a muerte, y atravesarás el velo, con el resto de los condenados – dijo Amos poniendo fin al juicio.

Todos los presentes en la sala, Amos, los cinco jueces que formaban el tribunal y James, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Kingsley, Fabian y Bartemius y Bastian, fueron a la cámara de la muerte, todos querían presenciar el fin de los mortífagos. Cuando todos fueron lanzados a través del velo, solo Snape los hizo lanzando amenazas contra todos y jurando vengarse.

Justo cuando el último mortifago cruzó el velo, una luz blanca, cegó a los presentes, cuando la luz desapareció, allí frente a todos ellos había una mujer. Una que solo unos pocos pudieron reconocer, porque se había estado apareciendo en sus sueños.

\- Iris –dijo Sirius sorprendido de ver allí a la muerte.

\- Vengo a daros las gracias, por fin la línea temporal va tal y como debía, ahora solo debéis aseguraros de que continua así – dijo Iris.

\- Pero quedan mortifagos sueltos – dijo James.

\- Lo sé, pero no os preocupéis, los capturareis con el tiempo – dijo Iris

\- ¿Por qué has venido? – pregunto Amos.

\- Para daros las gracias, y deciros a todos, que seréis recompensados, por vuestros esfuerzos y sacrificios – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Recompensados? ¿Cómo? – pregunto Bartemius Crouch.

\- Primero, no te preocupes Bartemius, tu familia no desaparecerá cuando tu hijo muera, tu hija se encargará de hacer que la familia crezca sabia y poderosa, pero no deberá ir tras los mortifagos restantes o contra Voldemort ella sola, ni siquiera contra su hermano, solo conseguirá que la maten – dijo Iris

\- Gracias por la advertencia, el resto de la familia nos encargaremos de que no cometa ninguna locura – dijo Lord Bastian Crouch.

\- Lo sé. Si trata de hacerlo, decidle que su recompensa llegará pronto, pero la recompensa para Bartemius llegará antes – dijo Iris

\- ¿Qué recompensas? – pregunto Bartemius.

\- La tuya, que tu esposa se recuperará de su enfermedad, la de tu hija no puedo decíroslo, pero estoy segura de que os gustará. Lamentablemente para Albus, a él no tanto – dijo Iris con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Definitivamente Albus ha hecho enfadar a la mujer equivocada, me recuerda a Lily y Alice enfadadas – susurro Frank a James, el cual asintió de acuerdo con su amigo.

\- Ahora debo deciros que la diosa Hécate me ha dado licencia para deciros que vuestro premio por conseguir que la magia siga existiendo, será que vuestras familias nunca desaparecerán, vuestros descendientes poseerán magia, solo con una condición, que sigáis velando por el bien de todos los seres mágicos y no solo por los magos y brujas, y que también ayudéis a los muggles a erradicar algunas de sus enfermedades más letales, el mundo mágico necesita sangre nueva. Los magos y brujas de primera generación la proporcionarán – dijo Iris

\- ¿Cómo haremos eso? – pregunto Lord Neil Dunbar.

\- Cuando llegue el momento vuestros sanadores lo descubrirán – dijo Iris

\- ¿Hay alguien más a quien debamos salvar? – preguntó Frank.

\- Aún no, os lo diré cuando llegue el momento, por ahora solo vivid vuestras vidas a vuestro libre albedrío. Adiós – dijo Iris desapareciendo.

Todos se quedaron conformes con lo escuchado, las muertes que habrían hasta que Iris apareciera de nuevo con información, era porque debían producirse. Salieron de la cámara de la muerte, y cada uno de ellos se fueron a sus puestos de trabajo.

Al día siguiente, la noticia fue publicada en las publicaciones mágicas de todo el país, y todos celebraban que los mortifagos hubieran casi desaparecido.

Todos excepto Albus Dumbledore, que sin haber aprendido la lección la vez anterior, volvió a recriminar a los aurores y jueces el haber condenado a muerte a los mortifagos, sobretodo a Severus Snape, que según él, era un buen hombre.

Eso provocó un enfrentamiento entre Albus, Sirius y James, que le acusaron de ser un Mago Oscuro en ciernes, y que Albus quisiera matar a la esposa de James, igual que había matado a su propia hermana Ariana.

Esta vez, la prensa ya no fue tan benévola con Albus, publicando una noticia que hizo que todos se preguntaran hasta donde estaría dispuesto a llegar a cambio del poder absoluto. El titular lo decía todo.

 _Ariana Dumbledore_

 _¿muerta por accidente o por ser squib?_

 _Rose y Richard Evans_

 _¿Quién mató en realidad a los padres de Lily Potter?._

 _¿El verdadero asesino irá tras el resto de su familia muggle?_

El artículo cuestionaba la versión que Albus dio en su momento de que Ariana murió por un hechizo perdido cuando Grindewald y él se enfrentaban en un duelo, insinuando que Albus la había matado porque ella había descubierto las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano. La prensa había tenido acceso a las cartas que Grindewald y él habian estado intercambiando durante el año anterior a la muerte de Ariana, y en ellas se veía claramente que compartían los mismos puntos de vista respecto a los muggles y los squibs. Que eran criaturas sin valor que debían postrarse ante ellos por ser los magos mas poderosos del mundo. Y que ambos magos mantenían una relación amorosa.

También insinuaba que el motivo por el que Albus había declarado que Snape era su espía era porque había sido el primer amigo mágico de Lily Potter, al haberse conocido unos años antes de comenzar Hogwarts, y conocía muy bien sus puntos débiles y los de su familia muggle, y que Albus necesitaba esa información para matarla, algo que ya habían intentado en otras ocasiones los mortifagos, y así poder casar a James con la bruja que Albus había escogido, decidiendo que era la única bruja con derecho a ser la esposa de Lord Potter.

Tampoco ayudó que James les contara a los periodistas, que durante sus años en Hogwarts, Albus había estado tratando de obligar a los padres de James a que firmaran un contrato de matrimonio mágicamente vinculante, entre James y Gretchen Grindelwald, la sobrina del Lord Oscuro al que supuestamente derrotó Albus en un duelo, Gellert Grindelwald, y que "casualmente" en una de esas negativas, poco antes de que James y Lily se graduaran en Hogwarts, cuando Lily y James ya eran novios, y sus respectivos padres habían comenzado a hacer los preparativos para su boda tras la graduación, los padres de Lily murieron torturados y asesinados por los mortifagos en su propia casa.

También les contó, que el día en que nació su hijo, Harry, Albus trato de obligar a James y a Lily de que nombraran guardián secreto a Pettigrew cuando Albus les ordenó esconderse bajo el encantamiento Fidelio a ellos y a los Longbottom, que incluso llegó al extremo de tratar de influir en ellos con hechizos y que solo los anillos de Lord y Lady Potter los había salvado.

Toda la información salió en la siguiente edición de todas las publicaciones mágicas, junto a la extensa lista de nombres de mortífagos juzgados y los crímenes cometidos por éstos y los tres que aún seguían en libertad, provocando que todo el mundo se volviera contra Albus. También salió la noticia de que Barty Crouch Junior había sido expulsado de la familia Crouch por pertenecer a los mortifagos, declarada organización terrorista.

Los padres que en ese momento tenían a sus hijos en Hogwarts, estuvieron a punto de pedir la expulsión de Albus de los terrenos del colegio, hasta que el presidente del Consejo escolar, Duncan Greengrass, les recordó que Albus ya no era nadie dentro de la escuela, y que el poder en Hogwarts residía en el consejo escolar y en la nueva directora, Minerva McGonagall, la cual sería la que administraría el dinero de Hogwarts.

También les hicieron ver que gracias a todas las barreras y hechizos que los duendes habían ayudado a lanzar en el colegio, Albus Dumbledore no podía hacer nada contra ningún residente de Hogwarts, ni alumnos, ni personal, ni invitados. Algo que había enfurecido al extremo a Albus, y a causa de lo cual intentó atacar a los duendes que habían acudido a levantar la nuevas barreras de protección, provocando como resultado que Albus Dumbledore fuera declarado persona _non-grata_ en territorio duende, lo que incluía el banco Gringgots.

Duncan había sido escogido como presidente del Consejo escolar, cuatro meses antes, después de que llegaran los resultados de la auditoria.

Según lo descubierto, Albus había estado desviando parte del dinero destinado a Hogwarts proveniente de donaciones y de ayudas del ministerio, a una cuenta a su nombre, de la cual salían pequeñas cantidades, que al ser rastreadas, se descubrió iba dirigidas a Severus Snape. Peter Pettegrew, magos y brujas de moral cuestionable, violadores, asesinos a sueldo, prostitutas, gigolos... Por lo que el Consejo escolar decidió que Albus solo fuera a partir de ese momento el celador de Hogwarts, y que serían ellos y la profesora McGonagall los que dirigieran el colegio.

Minerva aceptó de inmediato, había estado esperando la forma de vengarse de Albus, desde unos meses antes, cuando Albus había ido al Ministerio a llamar a los aurores y los jueces Magos Oscuros por matar a los mortífagos que habían estado a punto de matar a su esposo. Sus hijos y su esposo, que aún estaba convaleciente, la apoyaron en la decisión. Además sus hijos se encargaron desde el primer día de clases y con ayuda de sus amigos, de hacer que Albus Dumbledore lamentara el día que fue al ministerio a llamar mago oscuro a Kingsley Shacklebolt, por matar a los mortifagos que casi mataron a su padre, y los tres niños se aseguraron de que supiera quienes estaban atacándolo.

Si Albus pensó que nadie podría igualar a los merodeadores, hasta que sus hijos acudieran a Hogwarts, fue porque hasta ese momento no conocía el nivel de caos que Robert, Isobel y Junior (Elphinstone Urquart II), los tres hijos de Minerva, eran capaces de provocar, sobre todo si contaban con la ayuda de sus amigos.

Si lo hubiera sabido, y su arrogancia no hubiera llegado al nivel que lo había hecho, Albus hubiera dimitido, abandonado los terrenos de Hogwarts, el país, y suplicado asilo en el país más alejado del Reino Unido que hubiera encontrado, así no habría tenido que luchar por sobrevivir.

Solo le quedaba rezar para que su suplicio sólo durara hasta que Isobel, la hermana que había sido seleccionada en Ravenclaw, se graduara el próximo año, y no aconsejara a su hermano menor, Robert, que era digno portador del nombre de su abuelo, pues era igual de letal contra sus enemigos a la hora de defender a su familia, incluso el sombrero había estado a punto de mandar al muchacho a Slytherin, decidiéndose por Hufflepuff. Su ambición era grande, pero su lealtad era aún mayor.


	10. Chapter 9 - Mientras

**Feliz día de la madre. Para los que sois de fuera, aquí (España) se celebra el primer domingo de mayo, sea el día que sea.**

Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.

Harry Potter no me pertenece

Hay una encuesta en mi perfil, contestar por favor.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9.- Mientras ...**

 **Albus Dumbledore**

 **1 de Septiembre de 1980**

 **Hogwarts. Por la tarde. Despacho del director.**

Albus estaba en su despacho acompañado por Minerva McGonagall, terminando los preparativos para la ceremonia de selección que se llevaría a cabo esa noche.

Era el día preferido de Albus, porque ese día podia observar a los nuevos alumnos que llegaban a la escuela.

Lo que ninguno de ellos ni sus padres sabían, era que usaba su poder de legeremancia en muchos de ellos para tratar de averiguar sus secretos y secretos de sus familias para luego usarlos contra ellos en caso de que se negaran a servirle. Para él era bueno que la mayoría de las familias habían dejado de mandar a sus hijos a Hogwarts con el anillo del heredero de la familia o el de estar bajo la protección de la misma, o de enseñarles oclumancia a los niños, de lo contrario su poder de legeremancia no funcionaría.

Ya lo había usado con muchas familias antes de que comenzara la guerra, desde que era director. Cuando la guerra comenzó, algunas de ellas se habían negado a cederle sus fortunas y a luchar por él, a pesar de sus amenazas, por lo que tuvo que hacer uso de los conocimientos adquiridos años antes.

Para Albus la neutralidad no existía, solo habían dos opciones: postrarse ante él o morir. No permitiría que un grupo de magos y brujas ignorantes que se creían superiores a él solo por ser de familias más antiguas y ricas que él, se interpusieran en su camino hacia el poder absoluto.

Todos sus planes maravillosamente trazados durante años, habían sido aniquilados en solo un día, cuando los Lord's del Wizengamot se volvieron contra él.

Aún no comprendía como todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir contra él. Pero lo pagarían. Muchos tendrían este año a sus hijos, nietos y sobrinos estudiando en Hogwarts, él les demostraría que solo él debía gobernarlos a todos. Si osaban interponerse en su camino, él se aseguraría de que sus herederos murieran. Ya se había encargado de que Severus y Peter guiaran a los demás mortífagos hacia donde se escondían los McKinnons, y el propio Severus había ido junto a otros tres mortífagos a la Mansión Bones y había matado a Edgar y Anna Bones, el hermano de Amelia Black y padres de Susan Bones, que comenzaría Hogwarts el mismo año que Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom.

Desde que había vuelto en el tiempo tras usar el hechizo para ver el futuro, se había asegurado de cambiar todo lo que había visto que pasaría. No le convenía que los sangre pura no tuvieran el poder, debía asegurarse de que los mortifagos pertenecientes a esas familias fueran los jefes de sus respectivas familias, y así poder reclamarlas como botín de guerra cuando él matara a Voldemort, y para ello debía asegurarse de que los actuales jefes y sus herederos murieran. Hasta ese momento, sólo tenía asegurada la fortuna de los Avery, pero si el estúpido de Aurelio y el inútil de su hijo, se dejaban atrapar, todo se desmoronaría, porque la jefatura de la familia caería en manos del primo de Aurelio, Scott, el cual, estaba convencido reclamaría las deudas económicas que Albus poseía con la familia Avery.

Al principio pensó que todo había empezado a desmoronarse cuando los hechizos que había lanzado sobre los Potter, los Longbottom, los Black y los Weasley, para que nombraran a los guardianes secretos que él quería en el _Fidelio_ , no habían funcionado por que no habían sido lo suficiente potentes, pero luego lo pensó mejor.

Lo que había fallado era que los Weasley habían recuperado la fortuna familiar y Lucius y Abraxas Malfoy habían muerto, dejando a Narcissa como la albacea de todo hasta que su hijo Draco fuera mayor de edad. Lo que no esperaba era que en vez de buscar la ayuda de su cuñado Rodolphus, esa furcia corriera a la Mansión Black a buscar la ayuda de su primo Sirius, que estuvo encantado de tenerlos de vuelta en la familia a ella y a su hijo Draco. Destruyendo así todos los planes que Albus tenía para la fortuna de los Malfoy. Siempre supo que el que un Black acabara en Gryffindor y se hiciera amigo de James Potter le traería problemas.

Durante las dos semanas que habían pasado desde el ataque a Elphinstone, había tratando de encontrar una forma de manipular a Minerva para que le jurara lealtad absoluta, pero hasta ahora no lo había logrado, lo contrario, con su insistencia solo había logrado que su hermano Bruce, el jefe de la familia McGonagall lo amenazara con declarar un feudo de sangre contra Albus si a su hermana, cuñado o sobrinos les sucedía cualquier cosa, aunque solo fuera un rasguño, por su culpa o la de cualquier aliado de Albus. Algo que también irritó a Albus es que tampoco podría hacer nada contra los hijos de Bruce, su madre era de los EEUU, por lo que decidieron que ellos irían a la escuela mágica Ilvermorny.

\- Albus – gritó Minerva, sobresaltando a Albus.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Albus irritado.

\- ¿Me estabas escuchando? – pregunto Minerva.

\- Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa ¿qué decías? – dijo Albus.

\- Te he preguntado ¿si los miembros del consejo escolar se habían reunido ya? – pregunto Minerva disfrutando de la cara que puso Albus al escucharla.

\- No, lo harán la semana que viene – dijo Albus.

\- Vale, entonces eso es todo – dijo Minerva recogiendo los pergaminos y saliendo del despacho dejando a Albus pensativo.

Esa misma noche, tampoco salió como él esperaba. Varios niños de familias tradicionalmente Slytherin, acabaron en Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, incluso uno de ellos acabó en Hufflepuff. Niños de familias tradicionalmente Gryffindor, también acabaron en otras casas, excepto uno que si quedó en Gryffindor, pero la alegría de Albus duró poco, ya que el gemelo de ese niño, acabó en Slytherin. Igual pasó con los de familias de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Pero la sorpresa con mayúsculas llegó cuando más tarde esa noche, una vez de vuelta en su despacho, revisó la lista de alumnos recién seleccionados y vio que dos de los niños seleccionados en Slytherin, eran nacidos de muggles, y que los dos eran primos, el padre de uno de ellos era el hermano mayor de la madre del otro.

Lo primero que hizo fue contactar con su aliado dentro del ministerio, necesitaba saberlo todo sobre esos dos niños, sus padres y si tenían antepasados mágicos. No podía ser casualidad que nacieran dos niños mágicos en el mismo año, en una familia que se suponía eran muggles.

 **2 de septiembre de 1980**

Durante la cena, Albus recibió una carta de uno de sus leales, informándole de la aprobación de la nueva ley y del arresto de Dawlish y Shacklebolt, acusados de ser mortífagos. Cuando leyó lo sucedido en el Ministerio el día anterior, y esa mañana, Albus, que estaba tomando su habitual copa de cerveza de mantequilla, escupió el contenido de su boca y comenzó a toser violentamente.

Cuando se calmó, salió corriendo hacia su oficina ante la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos, que comenzaron a carcajearse en cuanto Albus salió del Gran Comedor, todos los que tenían padres mágicos habían recibido lechuzas, con extensas cartas, esa misma tarde para contarles lo ocurrido y que debían estar atentos a la reacción de Albus, todos querían ver el recuerdo del suceso.

 **4 de septiembre de 1980**

Albus se había despertado de mal humor, hoy se celebrarían los juicios contra Dawlish y Shacklebolt y a él le habian negado la entrada al Wizengamot por no ser ni el Jefe de magos ni uno de los jueces. Cuando Snape, le escribió esa noche, contándole que ambos hombres habían sido declarados culpables y lanzados a través del velo, Albus casi destruyó la oficina. En ese momento Phineas y el resto de los antiguos directores dieron gracias a que las reliquias de Hogwarts que habían en el despacho estuvieran protegidas por el castillo.

Albus decidió no decir nada, ya había perdido casi todos sus apoyos cuando había declarado a Kingsley un mago oscuro por haber lanzado a través del velo a los que trataron de asesinar al marido de Minerva. Pero eso no era nada comparado con la campaña de terror que los hijos de Elphinstone y Minerva, y sus amigos le tenían preparado.

Todo había empezado el día anterior cuando se despertó y al vestirse vio como su túnica se teñía de verde con letras que decían "Amo a los mortifagos". Nada de lo que hizo servía para hacer cambiar la túnica, y tampoco servía el cambiarse de túnica, ya que todas las que se ponía cambiaban a mensajes cada vez más ofensivos, cuando en la última túnica que se puso apareció el mensaje "Lord Oscuro Voldemort + Lord Oscuro Albus Dumbledore + Lord Oscuro Grindelwald", se dio por vencido y se puso la primera que había descartado, para su alivio, el mensaje seguía siendo el mismo, prefería ir con una túnica que decía "Amo a los mortifagos" que llevar una que lo insinuaba que era un Lord Oscuro y el amante de otros dos.

Cuando Albus trató de castigar a los hijos de Minerva, acusándolos de ser los responsables, se encontró con un muro de intromisión de todos los profesores, que declararon que dado que Albus no tenía pruebas contra los alumnos, no podía castigar a ninguno. Pero Albus tenía el presentimiento de que habían sido ellos, al igual que tenía el terrible presentimiento de que la venganza solo acababa de comenzar. Lo peor de ese día fue que Horace Slughorn, el profesor de pociones y al que Albus consideraba un aliado completamente leal a él, le avisó que para el próximo curso debería buscar un reemplazo para su puesto.

 **8 de septiembre de 1980**

Albus se levantó esa mañana, con el presentimiento de que ese sería el peor día de su vida. Lo que no sabía era hasta que extremo.

Cuando llegó a la sala de reuniones del Consejo Escolar, en la quinta planta, Albus se encontró con todos sus miembros ya reunidos y esperándolo.

El consejo escolar estaba formado por las doce familias fundadoras, y todos sus jefes de familia o regentes estaban allí. Algo que no le gustó, algunos de ellos debían estar ya muertos y sus jefaturas entregadas a los mortifagos.

Estaban Frank Longbottom, James Potter, Duncan Greengrass, Sirius Black, Narcisa Black (que había recuperado su apellido de soltera tras la muerte de su marido) como regente de la familia Malfoy, Melvin Goyle, Anthony Crabbe, Randall Bulstrode, Amelia Black como regente de la familia Bones, Xenophilius Lovegood, Arthur Weasley y Agata Zabini (cuyo esposo había sido asesinado recientemente por mortifagos, con Pettigrew al frente) como regente de la familia Zabini.

\- Bienvenido a la reunión, Albus – dijo Duncan dirigiendo la reunión.

\- No podia faltar, aquí se va a decidir el futuro de mi escuela – dijo Albus.

\- ¿Tu escuela? Querrás decir Hogwarts – dijo Agata.

\- Es lo mismo – respondió Albus como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña.

\- No, no lo es, Hogwarts no te pertenece y no lo hará jamás – dijo Anthony.

\- Eso es lo que vosotros os creéis – dijo Albus amenazadoramente.

\- Lo sabemos todo, Albus – dijo Randall

\- ¿Qué sabéis? – dijo Albus comenzando a preocuparse.

\- La desviación de fondos de Hogwarts a tus bóvedas privadas – dijo Melvin.

\- Eso se detendrá hoy. En estos momentos los duendes están devolviendo el dinero que has robado a Hogwarts – dijo Duncan

\- A partir de ahora, todos los fondos serán gestionados por este Consejo y por la recién nombrada directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall – dijo Arthur.

\- Por eso ella está aquí – dijo Narcisa señalando una silla junto a Amelia, donde estaba sentada Minerva, algo de lo que Albus no se había dado cuenta.

\- No podéis hacerlo, yo soy el director de esta escuela y aquí se hace lo que yo digo – dijo Albus enfurecido.

\- Ya no, a partir de ahora ya no serás el director, tu función por ahora será de enlace entre dirección y el personal, Minerva será la que dirija la escuela y nos dará informes semanales de tus actos a este consejo, a la ministra, al departamento de servicios sociales y protección infantil y al departamento de educación mágica – dijo Amelia

\- Además a partir de ahora no podrás imponer, rebajar, ampliar o retirar castigos a los alumnos, ni dar o quitar puntos, como tampoco podrás dar órdenes a los profesores – dijo Arthur.

\- Me quitáis todas las funciones de director – dijo Albus.

\- Exacto, después de todo, ya no lo eres, solo eres un enlace – dijo James.

\- ¿Por qué me hacéis esto? – dijo Albus empleando su tono de abuelo decepcionado.

\- Por que no podemos permitir que un aliado de los mortífagos tenga tanto poder dentro de esta escuela – dijo Frank.

\- Yo no soy aliado de los mortífagos, y parece que no entendéis que lo que hago lo hago por el bien mayor – dijo Albus

\- ¿Esa no era la frase que utilizaba el Lord Oscuro Grindewald cuando intentó convertirse en el dictador de la Europa mágica? – pregunto Xenophilius inocentemente.

\- No soy como él – dijo Albus enfadado.

\- Claro que si, pero tu eres más manipulador – dijo Narcisa.

\- Me decepcionas Narcisa, aliándote con los que asesinaron a tu pobre marido – dijo Albus decepcionado.

\- ¿Pobre marido? Ese desecho humano fue sorprendido violando a una niña de trece años, mientras otros cuatro mortifagos lo vitoreaban y sostenían a otras tres chicas, a las que ya habían violado. Sólo lamento que no lo mataran antes – dijo Narcisa con un tono que demostraba la repugnancia que sentía.

\- Albus, si estuviera en tu lugar, no haría ese tipo de comentarios donde cualquiera pudiera oírme, podrías ser el próximo en atravesar el velo, después de todo ese es el lugar de los violadores y asesinos – dijo Sirius

\- Si, después de todo no querrás que los periodistas se enteren de tu decepción hacia Narcisa ¿verdad? – dijo Amelia.

\- Recuerda el último artículo sobre ti en "El Profeta", Albus, no sería bien visto que el ex director de una escuela y actual enlace de la misma, defienda a los que violan a niñas de la edad de los niños que acuden a ella – dijo Minerva.

\- Ahora que ya te hemos informado de lo básico, salgamos a los jardines, nos están esperando, he llamado a los duendes para que refuercen las barreras protectoras de Hogwarts – dijo Duncan.

\- Eso no te corresponde a ti – dijo Albus.

\- Una vez más te equivocas, Albus. Duncan ha sido escogido por el Consejo para ser su presidente – dijo Arthur.

\- Vamos – dijo Duncan saliendo de la sala, seguido de todos los demás.

Cuando llegaron al exterior, con Albus siguiéndolos, vieron como los duendes estaban terminando de activar las barreras que Albus como director había desactivado.

\- Señor Ragnok, ¿su gente ha terminado ya? – preguntó James, al líder de la nación duende.

\- Ya están listas todas las barreras, incluso mi gente ha reactivado una que el director Dumbledore había desactivado y pensamos que debía volver a funcionar, y desactivado otra que pensamos no debería estar – dijo Ragnok.

\- No puedes hacer eso, yo soy el director, yo decido que barreras deben estar activadas – dijo Albus.

\- Una vez más, Albus. Tú no eres el director de Hogwarts – dijo Duncan irritado.

\- Por lo que las barreras ya no las controla usted – dijo Ragnok.

\- ¿Qué barrera habéis desactivado? – preguntó Amelia.

\- Una barrera que impide que cualquier artefacto muggle que funcione con electricidad o pilas, funcione en Hogwarts y alrededores – dijo Ragnok.

\- ¿Y dices que no eres aliado de los mortífagos? Has estado haciendo que los nacidos de muggles sean aislados de lo que conocen para que vuelvan de inmediato al mundo muggle tras graduarse – dijo Melvin.

\- ¿Qué barrera habéis activado? – preguntó Randall.

\- La barrera que impide que los profesores o alumnos violen a otros profesores o alumnos – dijo Ragnok asqueado.

\- ¿Desactivaste esa barrera? Si fuera por mi, ya estarías atravesando el velo – gritó Ágata mientras el resto emitía gritos de indignación.

\- ¡MALDITA BESTIA INMUNDA, YO SOY QUIEN MANDA AQUÍ Y TU DEBES MORIR! – gritó Albus sacando su varita y apuntando a Ragnok, pero antes de que pudiera lanzar cualquier hechizo, los miembros del consejo escolar reaccionaron desarmando a Albus, atándolo y amordazándolo, mientras los duendes presentes sacaban sus armas dispuestos a decapitar a Albus.

\- Albus Dumbledore, por atacar e intentar asesinar al líder de la nación duende, yo te declaro enemigo de los duendes y persona non-grata en nuestro territorio, lo cual incluye el Banco Mágico Gringgots, y lo condeno a pagar una multa de cien mil galeones – dijo Ragnok – ponga aunque solo sea un pie en él, y será ajusticiado por nuestros guerreros y servirá de alimento al dragón que custodia las bóvedas más antiguas.

El único pensamiento que tuvo Albus en ese momento fue " _¿Cómo voy a pagar a Snape y Pettigrew para que sigan matando a los que se interponen en mi camino?_ "

 **Noviembre de 1980**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Albus había perdido todo su poder sobre Hogwarts y desde que los duendes le prohibieron la entrada en Gringgots, obligando a Albus a sacar el poco oro que le quedaba después de pagar la cuantiosa multa e ingresarlo en el único banco muggle que poseía una sección mágica, situado cerca del Caldero Chorreante en Londres.

Después de aquello, todo fue de mal en peor para Albus, y el que el Consejo Escolar, los miembros del Wizengamot que tenían familia estudiando en Hogwarts, y el personal, hubieran dado a los hijos de Minerva, sus amigos y el resto de alumnos carta blanca contra Albus no servía de mucho.

No sabía cómo, pero al día siguiente, todos sabían lo ocurrido en la sala de reuniones y en los jardines, y los alumnos decidieron unirse y hacerle pagar lo que había hecho. El director Black, que había pasado todo su mandato tratando de unir las cuatro casas, se sintió inmensamente orgulloso de los alumnos.

Cuando se enteraron de que una de las barreras que Albus había desactivado era para evitar que fueran atacados física o sexualmente por otros alumnos o profesores, todos fueron contra él.

Desde aquel día, todos los días se había levantado con uno o dos hechizos lanzados sobre él.

Seis veces con el pelo de colores que cambiaban a cada paso que daba, y que iban de los colores mas oscuros como negro o gris marengo, hasta el amarillo canario, pasando por el rosa chicle y el verde pistacho, con una duración de cuatro días cada una de las veces.

Cinco veces con el mismo hechizo lanzado sobre sus túnicas.

Siete veces había sido hechizado para que cada vez que fuera a hablar, hiciera el sonido de diferentes animales, siendo las cabras, vacas o cerdos los más comunes.

Diez veces con un hechizo que le obligaba a decir "Soy un sucio mortifago" cada vez que alguien le saludaba.

Algunos días fueron todo un espectáculo, ya que las bromas se solapaban entre ellas, por lo que era tremendamente divertido, ver a Albus con el pelo parte color amarillo canario, parte color pistacho, vestido con una túnica que cambiaba del naranja al rosa chicle, y vuelta a empezar, y balando como una cabra o mugiendo como una vaca.

Tampoco ayudó que cuando después de la primera semana se hartó, acusara a los hijos de Minerva de ser los responsables de las mismas, a pesar de que no tenía pruebas.

\- ¡HAN SIDO ELLOS, EXIJO QUE SEAN EXPULSADOS! – grito Albus fuera de sí, mientras su pelo pasaba de un color a otro al igual que su túnica, y se paseaba por el despacho.

\- Albus, éstas... bromas fueron lanzadas sobre ti después del toque de queda, y te aseguro, que mis hijos estaban en sus salas comunes cuando eso pasó, y que no salieron de allí hasta las siete, cuando se dirigieron a desayunar. Anoche, ni siquiera era el turno de rondas de prefectos de Isobel o de delegado de Junior – dijo Minerva tratando de no reírse, ya que era difícil entender lo que le decía porque en ese momento, el sonido animal que emitía, eran los chillidos de una cobaya.

\- Fueron ellos, lo sé. E Isobel es la mente criminal del grupo – dijo Albus, que en ese mismo instante supo que había ido demasiado lejos.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que mi hija es una criminal? ¿Me estás diciendo que los hechizos y barreras que yo misma lancé para saber quien entra, quien sale y cuando, de los dormitorios y salas comunes de mis hijos no funcionan? – pregunto Minerva con un tono que hizo que Albus se estremeciera.

\- No... no... no digo eso – dijo Albus tartamudeando aterrado.

\- Bien, entonces hasta que no tengas pruebas irrefutables de que han sido ellos, no los castigaré y por tu propio bien espero que no fabriques esas pruebas ni que mis hijos o sus amigos sufran aunque sólo sea un rasguño, por que de ser así, como alguno de ellos se rompa aunque sea una uña, el feudo de sangre con el que te ha amenazado mi hermano será la última de tus preocupaciones. Ahora sal de mi despacho, tengo trabajo que hacer – dijo Minerva abriendo la puerta para que Albus saliera, cuando salió del despacho, Minerva cerró la puerta de un golpe que hizo que toda la sala temblara, incluido el propio Albus, al otro lado de la puerta.

Acusar a los tres hijos de Minerva, fue el peor error que pudo cometer, peor incluso que acusar a Kingsley de ser un mago oscuro. Pero peor que acusarlos a los tres, fue acusar a Isobel de ser la líder, ella era la favorita de todos los profesores. Por lo que cuando todos los habitantes de Hogwarts, se enteraron de su cruzada contra los tres hermanos, pero sobre todo contra Isobel, todo el profesorado se volvió contra él, y los alumnos redoblaron sus esfuerzos por crear bromas cada vez mas vergonzosas y más duraderas, esta vez sí, con Isobel al frente.

Incluso el propio Hagrid, pasó de ser su más ferviente defensor, a ser el encargado de recoger los suministros que los bromistas necesitaban del pueblo, incluso encontró en el bosque prohibido ingredientes que los alumnos podían utilizar en sus bromas y que eran difíciles de conseguir en las tiendas, y todo por que para él, Minerva era como una hermanita a la que había que cuidar, por lo que consideraba que los hijos de Minerva, eran sus sobrinos. Aunque tampoco ayudó que se enterara de que Albus no había intentado ayudar a Hagrid cuando fue expulsado injustamente cuando cursaba su tercer año en Hogwarts, como Albus le había prometido, sino que había sido el que había insistido en su culpabilidad más que nadie.

Pero lo que más le enfureció, fue que Fawkes había desaparecido, dejando a su paso una pluma ennegrecida, señal de que el fénix había roto su vínculo con Albus. La siguiente vez que lo vio, salía del bosque prohibido con Hagrid, y desde entonces dormía en la cabaña del guarda. Ahora sabía como hacían esos niñatos arrogantes para entrar y salir de su despacho y su dormitorio sin ser vistos. Incluso ese pajarraco no se daba cuenta que lo que hacia era por el bien de la humanidad. Lo que más le preocupaba es que el fénix no se había vinculado con nadie, lo que suponía que el único motivo por el cual el fénix seguía en el castillo era porque el mago o bruja al que estaba destinado no había nacido todavía o era un nacido de muggles.

Por una vez desde que los merodeadores llegaron a Hogwarts, dio gracias de que no hubieran sido ellos los que habían unido todas las casas contra alguien. Solo esperaba que esa venganza contra él terminara pronto, y sabía que eso solo pasaría siempre y cuando ninguno de sus otros secretos saliera a la luz.

 **Enero – Mayo de 1981**

En ese tiempo, Albus se enteró de todos los mortífagos a los que los aurores habían matado in situ o enviándolos a través del velo, y eso no le gustaba, necesitaba a esos magos y brujas para apoderarse de sus fortunas familiares y títulos.

Por ello, trató de convencer a los aurores y jueces del Wizengamot, que Severus Snape era un espía suyo, entre los mortifagos. La tapadera de Snape no duró mucho, cuando llegó el mes de mayo, Albus sufrió el mayor golpe que podría haber recibido.

Los aurores habían detenido a un grupo de mortífagos cuando habían acudido a una llamada de auxilio en un pueblo muggle. Cuando terminó el ataque, en el que habían intervenido veinte mortifagos, diez de ellos habían muerto y del resto, cinco habían sido arrestados y otros cinco habían escapado.

Pero lo peor para él, llegó cuando después de interrogar a los mortifagos detenidos, Snape había sido nombrado, y cuando los aurores llegaron a donde se escondía, él y otros dos mortifagos fueron arrestados y otros tres murieron al resistirse al arresto.

Los aurores descubrieron entonces que Pettigrew también era un mortifago, y otro de los detenidos con Snape, delató al hijo de Bartemius Crouch, lo que hacía que Albus ya no tuviera nada con que chantajear a ese inútil.

Y eso lo llevó a cometer otro error, volvió a atacar a los aurores por haber lanzado a los mortifagos a través del velo. Y esta vez, más secretos suyos salieron a la luz, como su relación con Grindewald, el asesinato de su hermana, las presiones a Charlus para que casara a su hijo con Gretchen, los intentos de Albus de matar a Lily con la complicidad de los mortifagos o la orden a los Potter de que usaran a Pettigrew como guardián secreto y su intento de hechizarlos.

Eso hizo que los pocos aliados que le quedaban y que hasta ese momento creían en él, le abandonaran, y amenazaran con declarar feudos de sangre contra él, si alguna vez rebelaba aunque fuera uno de los datos sobre ellos que había averiguado a lo largo de los años.

Pero lo que más le asustó fue que cuando, durante las vacaciones de Navidad, repasó en un pensadero la ceremonia de selección, y la comparó con la lista de los alumnos que habían acudido a Hogwarts en 1980, que había visto en su viaje al futuro, se percató de que esta vez habían acudido a Hogwarts cuatro alumnos más. Y cuando comprobó los antecedentes familiares, quiso matarlos.

Los gemelos que habían terminado cada uno en una casa, Gryffindor y Slytherin, provenían de una línea de squibs que descendían directamente del primogénito del segundo hijo de Ignotus Peverell, lo que los convertía en familiares de James Potter, ya que éste descendía del primogénito de Ignotus, solo rezaba para que no fueran como Potter o serían los primeros en unirse a los hermanos Urquart contra él.

Los otros dos eran los malditos "sangre sucia" que habían terminado en Slytherin, y que habían sido recibidos en la casa de Salazar con los brazos abiertos. Los dos mocosos eran descendientes de Ludwig Dumbledore, su tío. Ludwig a pesar de ser el hermano mayor no había podido reclamar la jefatura de la familia Dumbledore por ser un squib. Por lo que habían sido Percival y Albus después de él quienes habían ocupado esa posición. Pero solo lo haría hasta que ese mocoso reclamara la jefatura. Lo peor para Albus fue que si alguien lo descubría, podían ayudar al chico mayor a reclamar la jefatura de la familia, y entonces lo habría perdido todo.

Solo pensó una cosa:

" _¿Dónde demonios me equivoqué?_ "


	11. No es capitulo (Consejo escolar)

CONSEJO ESCOLAR

Está formado por las doce familias que lo fundaron en 1340.

\- **Familia Longbottom** : Representada por:

\- Frank Longbottom

\- Ocasionalmente por:

\- Augusta Longbottom (madre)

\- Alice Longbottom (esposa)

\- **Familia Greengrass** : Representada por:

\- Duncan Greengrass

\- Ocasionalmente por:

\- Laura Greengrass (esposa)

\- Gilmore "Gil" Greengrass (hermano)

\- **Familia Potter** : Representada por:

\- James Potter

\- Ocasionalmente por:

\- Lily Potter (esposa)

\- **Familia Black** : Representada por:

\- Sirius Black

\- Ocasionalmente por:

\- Amelia Black (esposa)

\- Narcisa "Cissy" Black (prima)

\- **Familia Zabini** : Representada por:

\- Agata Zabini (viuda de Carlo Zabini y regente de la familia Zabini)

\- Ocasionalmente por:

\- Teresa "Tess" Zabini (cuñada)

\- **Familia Weasley** : Representada por:

\- Arthur Weasley

\- Ocasionalmente por:

\- Molly Weasley (esposa)

\- Fabian Prewett (cuñado)

\- Gideon Prewett (cuñado)

\- **Familia Lovegood** : Representada por:

\- Xenophilius "Xeno" Lovegood

\- Ocasionalmente por:

\- Arthur Weasley (vecino y amigo)

\- **Familia Bones** : Representada por:

\- Amelia Black (regente de la familia Bones)

\- Ocasionalmente por:

\- Sirius Black (esposo)

\- **Familia Goyle** : Representada por:

\- Melvin Goyle

\- Ocasionalmente por:

\- Julie Goyle (esposa)

\- **Familia Crabbe** : Representada por:

\- Anthony Crabbe

\- Ocasionalmente por:

\- Fiona Crabbe (esposa)

\- **Familia Malfoy** : Representada por:

\- Narcisa "Cissy" Black (regente de la familia Malfoy)

\- Ocasionalmente por:

\- Sirius Black (primo)

\- **Familia Bulstrode** : Representada por:

\- Randall Bulstrode.

\- Ocasionalmente por:

\- Irina Bulstrode (esposa)

\- Violeta Bulstrode (hermana)


	12. No es capitulo (Imagenes)

No es capitulo

Hola he puesto una encuesta en mi perfil. ¿Podeis votar? Gracias

 **Imagenes**

s 1381 . photo bucket punto com / user/sophiecullenswan/library/Cambiando%20el%20mundo%20magico?sort=3&page=1

quitar espacios


	13. Chapter 10 - Mientras (2ª parte)

Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece.

Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas.

En el capitulo 12 os he dejado la direccion de mi pagina de photobucket, donde iré dejando las imágenes del fanfic.

En mi perfil os he dejado una encuesta, estará hasta final de mes, sobre cuantos hermanitos quereis que tenga Harry.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10.- Mientras... (2ª parte)**

 **Los Black**

Mientras Sirius se encargaba de dar caza, interrogar y juzgar a los mortifagos, Amelia se aseguraba, desde su puesto como ayudante del jefe del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica, Bartemius Crouch, de que los aurores tuvieran los permisos del Wizengamot para entrar en las viviendas. También se encargaba de conseguir que los aurores que habían intervenido en cada detención y en cada registro, redactaran sus informes detalladamente, y que todo lo que encontraran fuera fotografiado y etiquetado, para saber donde había sido encontrado cada artefacto oscuro.

Su trabajo le entusiasmaba, incluso llegaba a trabajar catorce horas diarias, solo para que Sirius y sus compañeros, pudieran tener todos los datos para saber de que delitos se les podia acusar a los detenidos.

Por eso cuando la primera semana de diciembre, comenzó a sentir mareos y nauseas a cualquier hora del día, no hizo caso y sólo tomo una poción para las nauseas y siguió trabajando. Eso fue hasta que el día que se cumplían cuatro meses de su boda con Sirius, durante una reunión con Crouch, se desmayó.

Cuando despertó, tardó un poco en situarse, pero luego supo donde estaba, era la enfermería del ministerio, integrada en la oficina de aurores. Mientras revisaba con la mirada la habitación, vio como Sirius se paseaba de un lado a otro, a Amelia le recordó a un león enjaulado, incluso su pelo parecía un nido de pájaros, se notaba que había pasado bastante tiempo revolviéndolo.

\- Sirius – dijo Amelia llamándolo y provocando que diera un salto.

\- Amelia – dijo Sirius corriendo junto a su cama, cuando estuvo a su lado, la tomó de la mano y la besó en los labios.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Amelia algo somnolienta.

\- Te has desmayado, el sanador te ha hecho algunas pruebas, aún estoy esperando que me digan algo – dijo Sirius.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? – pregunto Amelia.

\- Un par de horas – dijo Sirius preocupado.

\- Ey, tranquilo, ¿vale? Seguro que no es nada. Sólo es cansancio, he estado trabajando mucho últimamente – dijo Amelia acariciándole a Sirius la mejilla.

\- Pues a partir de ahora, trabajar menos. Si necesitas llevarte trabajo a casa adelante, pero no pasarás mas de diez horas en el Ministerio – dijo Sirius

Antes de que Amelia pudiera replicar, entró el sanador Greenwood, encargado de tratar a todos los empleados del ministerio, antes de mandarlos al Hospital St. Mungo en caso de que sea algo grave.

\- ¡Vaya! Por fin. Ya está despierta, señora Black – dijo Greenwood

\- Llámame Amelia, por favor. ¿Sabes ya que tengo? – pregunto Amelia

\- No os preocupéis, no es nada malo – dijo Greenwood

\- ¿Entonces porque se ha desmayado? – preguntó Sirius enfadado, provocado por la preocupación.

\- Por que está embarazada – dijo Greenwood sonriendo.

\- ¿Está seguro? – preguntó Amelia entusiasmada.

\- Si, estás de casi seis semanas – dijo Greenwood.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Sirius en estado de shock

\- Sirius ¿estas bien? – pregunto Amelia preocupada por la repentina palidez de Sirius, y que pareciera que lo habían petrificado.

\- Tranquila, se pondrá bien – dijo Greenwood aguantándose la risa

\- ¿Seguro? – pregunto Amelia mirando a su esposo.

\- Créeme, he visto las reacciones de muchos hombres cuando les dijeron que iban a ser padres, se le pasará enseguida – dijo Greenwood sonriendo.

\- ¿Em...em...embarazada? – pregunto Sirius tartamudeando.

\- ¿Lo ves? – dijo Greenwood sonriendo.

\- Si, embarazada – dijo Amelia ahora sonriendo al ver que Sirius por fin reaccionaba.

\- Voy a ser papá – susurro Sirius sorprendido.

\- Si – dijo Amelia

\- ¡Voy a ser papá! – grito Sirius levantando a Amelia en brazos y dando vueltas con ella, sin dejar de repetir - ¡Voy a ser papá!

Después de una cuantas vueltas, volvió a dejar a Amelia en la cama y comenzó a actuar como el futuro padre más preocupado del planeta, bombardeando a Greenwood con preguntas, a las que él respondió pacientemente.

Dos dias después, los Black reunieron a sus amigos (los Potter, los Longbottom, los Weasley, Remus y Narcisa) en la mansión Black, los llevaron al salón y les dieron la noticia. Todos reaccionaron felices por la pareja, incluso Kreacher, que empezó a dar saltitos y pidiendo que lo nombraran a él para cuidar del pequeño amito. Su reacción divirtió a todos los presentes, incluso a los retratos de Phineas y Walburga, la cual le dijo que podría cuidar al bebé, pero que debía asegurarse de que Amelia siguiera las instrucciones del sanador, que eran alimentarse bien y no trabajar tanto.

Kreacher prometió que lo haría, después de todo, todos los elfos de las familias del cambio (como sus aliados habían llamado a las familias Potter, Longbottom, Black y Weasley), habían prometido proteger a sus familias del mago oscuro Voldemort y del traidor Albus.

Cuando el mes de mayo llegó, Sirius y todos los demás aurores lograron hacer desaparecer a casi todos los mortifagos, a excepción de los tres que habían escapado con Voldemort.

A finales de ese mes, Sirius solicitó permiso a Crouch y a la ministra Millicent Bagnold para conectar la chimenea del despacho de la mansión, con la chimenea del despacho de Amelia en el ministerio, para que así no tuviera que pasar tantas horas en el ministerio, ambos dieron su consentimiento, felices de que la pareja fueran a ser padres. Sobretodo Crouch, que acababa de enterarse de que su hija lo iba a convertir en abuelo por primera vez, sólo unos dias antes. Ese mes también trajo buenas noticias para Andrómeda Tonks, soltera Black, Sirius la readmitió en la familia Black y le otorgó la que debería haber sido su dote matrimonial, la cual incluía una casa en Bath y 100.000 galeones.

Sirius le pidió a Kreacher que se asegurara de que Amelia comía lo necesario y que se tomara las pociones prenatales, y que cuidara de la pequeña Dora, mientras él, Andrómeda y Ted estaban trabajando, a lo que Kreacher aceptó de inmediato.

El elfo había cambiado mucho respecto a Sirius y sus amigos debido a lo que los demás elfos le habían contado sobre Albus tratando de matar a su amo, y su pequeña cabeza ya estaba maquinando, con la ayuda de su querida ama Walburga, cual seria la forma mas dolorosa para matarlo.

Si Albus hubiera sabido lo que el elfo y Walburga planeaban, hubiera dejado de quejarse de los arrogantes alumnos de Hogwarts y de lo decepcionado que estaba de ellos. Porque parecía haberse olvidado de algo de lo que Phineas le advirtió cuando fue nombrado director: Jamás hagas enfadar a una mujer con el apellido Black, ya sea de nacimiento o por matrimonio.

* * *

 **Los Weasley**

En cuanto terminaron de poner las casas bajo el encantamiento Fidelio, Molly ya no quiso salir de su casa.

Invitó a los Potter, los Longbottom, Remus, Narcisa, Amelia y Sirius a cenar en su recién recuperada casa. Sus hermanos también se quedaron.

Gideon y Fabian estaban viviendo en la mansión Prewett, y habían creado una empresa dedicada a la protección de viviendas y personas, sus clientes más habituales para proteger viviendas, eran magos y brujas de primera generación que no podían acceder a las protecciones de las familias sangre pura, en cambio sus clientes habituales para la protección personal, eran los propietarios de joyerías e incluso bancos muggles que poseían una sección mágica.

Él y Gideon, habían llegado para quedarse unos dias con su hermana en "La Madriguera" una semana antes, porque su tía Muriel les había llamado, ella iba a irse dos dias después de viaje a Francia a visitar a una de sus amigas de su época en Hogwarts que se había casado con el que ahora era el Ministro de Magia francés y estaría fuera tres semanas. Tía Muriel les dijo que tenían que ir a "La Madriguera" y quedarse a ayudar a Molly con los niños, también les dijo que la última semana tanto Arthur como Molly habían estado teniendo pesadillas, que según ellos no eran nada, pero que su instinto le decía que eran causadas por el cansancio de haber tenido que soportar el estrés del juicio contra los Malfoy y la posterior mudanza.

Ellos no la creyeron, su hermana era capaz de soportar eso y mucho más, pero aún así accedieron a quedarse allí para ayudarla. El día 30 casi a medianoche, cuando ya llevaban tres días allí, Frank Longbottom había aparecido en la chimenea, anunciando el nacimiento de su primogénito e invitando a Molly y Arthur a visitarlos.

Ellos se quedaron con los niños, mientras Molly y Arthur estaban en el hospital, por lo que cuando al día siguiente, su sobrino Bill se despertó de sus siesta, lanzando insultos y amenazando con castrar a Albus Dumbledore y dárselo de comer al dragón que custodiaba las bóvedas de Gringots, pensaron que era producto de alguna conversación entre Molly y Arthur que él había escuchado. Lo primero que hicieron fue pedirle a su sobrino que no repitiera esas palabras frente a su madre, ambos pensaron que de hacerlo, su querida hermana los hechizaría pensando que habían sudo ellos los que le habían enseñado esas palabras a su pequeño.

Ahora en cambio, después de escuchar los que su hermana les había contado, lo que Albus Dumbledore había hecho y pretendía hacer con sus sobrinos y amigos, Fabian y Gideon comenzaron a pensar tratando de recordar donde habían escondido sus diarios de su época en Hogwarts, en ellos estaban todas las bromas que habían hecho ellos y los resultados de todas las bromas de las que ellos habían sido víctimas, lo que si recordaban era donde estaba la sala donde habían escondido el que ellos llamaban "El libro del buen bromista", en él estabas escritas sus mejores bromas. Y ellos iban a asegurarse de que sus sobrinos encontraran el libro, pero primero tenían que enseñarles como crear sus propias bromas. Decidieron que esos diarios pasarían a su sobrino Bill, ya que él era el primero que iría a Hogwarts, pero con la condición de que compartiera la sabiduría de sus paginas con sus hermanos y amigos. Albus Dumbledore iba a arrepentirse de haber querido manipular a su familia.

Mientras Augusta Longbottom terminaba de poner el Fidelio en la casa y ellos esperaban fuera, Bill les contó lo que él personalmente tenía en contra de Albus, él no le había perdonado que hubiera utilizado a su hermano Ron y su pequeña cuñada Gabrielle como cebos en la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Su hermano era fuerte, y las criaturas del lago lo habian dejado tranquilo, en cambio la pequeña Gabrielle era considerada enemiga de las criaturas del lago, por el simple hecho de tener sangre veela, por lo que la hora que estuvo allí había dañado seriamente la psique de la niña, e incluso su magia se había vuelto algo inestable.

Bill también les contó que Iris se había asegurado de que Lily, Amelia, Alice, Molly, Augusta, Remus, Sirius, James y Frank tuvieran los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido, y que los niños (los hermanos Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Fay Dunbar y Hermione Granger) recuperarían sus recuerdos durante la noche de su octavo cumpleaños, por eso él ya los tenía, ya que había cumplido los ocho antes de que Iris los enviara de vuelta.

El tiempo transcurrió y mientras Frank, Sirius, Remus y James se encargaban de cazar y encerrar a los mortífagos hasta que fueran juzgados, Arthur se encargó de trazar planes contra Albus.

Fabian y Gideon se habían unido a su cuñado para hacer que Albus fuera destruido socialmente, de tal manera que no le quedara otra opción de quedarse entre los muros de Hogwarts por su propia seguridad.

Fabian había viajado en varias ocasiones para conseguir apoyos contra Voldemort y para que todos en el Ministerio francés supieran como era Albus Dumbledore en realidad. En su causa fue de gran utilidad su tía Muriel, que al parecer ya sabía la verdad sobre Iris y lo que Dumbledore pretendía. Las noticias habían volado hasta Francia gracias a que su amiga, Stephanie, tenía sobrinos estudiando en Hogwarts y le habían contado las manipulaciones de Albus, y como había desactivado las salas que impedía que un alumno o profesor atacara física o sexualmente a otro alumno o profesor.

Molly consiguió convencer a su tía favorita para que no regresara a Gran Bretaña para matar con sus propias manos a Albus. Tanto ella como Fabian lograron que Muriel se quedara en Francia cuando le dijeron lo que los propios alumnos de Hogwarts estaban haciendo para demostrarle a Albus lo que pasaba cuando alguien osaba pensar en manipularlos o atacarlos.

Muriel estaba orgullosa de sus sobrinos, pero lo que de verdad preocupó a Molly fue cuando descubrió que Bill le había escrito a su tía contándole como eran sus hermanos en la anterior línea temporal, y que Muriel escribiera de vuelta diciéndole que estaba tremendamente orgullosa de sus sobrinos Fred y George, y que esperaba que el resto de hermanos se encargaran personalmente de que Albus se arrepintiera de haber intentado convertir a la pequeña Weasley en un instrumento para hacerse con la fortuna de los Potter.

Una semana antes del cumpleaños de Charlie, Molly descubrió que estaba embarazada, todos en la familia se alegraron. Ginny estaba de camino.

El cumpleaños de Charlie llegó, y sus padres, sus tíos, su hermano Bill e incluso su tía Muriel, estaban en la sala de estar esperando por si Charlie se despertaba en mitad de la noche ya con sus recuerdos.

A las dos de la mañana, todos pudieron oír como Charlie bajaba las escaleras furioso, lanzando amenazas contra los responsables de la muerte de su familia. Molly dio gracias silenciosamente a los elfos por haber colocado encantos de silencio en los dormitorios del resto de sus hijos, o los gritos y el florido vocabulario de Charlie los hubieran despertado a todos.

\- Cabrón, inútil, estiércol de dragón, violador de cabras, voy a castrarlo, voy a dárselo de comer a los colacuerno húngaros de la reserva de Rumania, no mejor se lo daré al **Ironbelly Ucraniano (*1)** , se va a enterar ese viejo pervertido, y su mascota mortifago suplicara que se lo de cómo juguete al dragón, lo convertiré en ingredientes para pociones, cuando acabe con él deseará que los merodeadores lo destruyeran – gritaba Charlie mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Bill, su padre y sus tíos, estaban tratando de no reírse, ante las miradas de asombro de Molly y Muriel que no daban crédito al vocabulario de su pequeño Charlie.

\- ¡Charlie! – exclamo Molly una vez que el niño había llegado a la planta baja.

\- ¡Mama! – dijo Charlie sorprendido de que sus padres y sus tíos estuvieran despiertos.

\- Definitivamente, tu estancia en la reserva de dragones no fue buena influencia – dijo Bill tratando de no reír.

\- Lo siento, pero me he despertado porque tenía sed y entonces lo he recordado todo – dijo Charlie cabizbajo

\- No hagas caso a tu madre, Charlie, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Muriel haciendo que Charlie alzara la mirada.

\- Tia Muriel, no hace falta que lo incites, ya se basta él sólo – dijo Molly.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto Fabian.

\- Seguir con lo que estamos haciendo, James, Frank, Remus y Sirius se están encargando de arrestar, junto a sus colegas aurores y los jueces del Wizengamot, a todos los mortífagos, los han declarado organización terrorista, por lo que la sentencia es a muerte – dijo Arthur.

\- Por fin ponen a esa escoria en su lugar – dijo Muriel.

\- A Fabian y a mi nos han pedido que trabajemos durante unos meses para el Ministerio, necesitan interrogadores expertos para los juicios, los que ellos tienen son aurores y necesitan hasta el último de ellos para las redadas y las detenciones – dijo Gideon.

\- ¿Habéis aceptado? – pregunto Muriel.

\- Si tía Muriel, estaremos viviendo en la Mansión Prewett durante el tiempo que tarden en arrestar a todos los mortífagos – dijo Fabian.

\- Me gusta, así estaréis cerca, nunca me ha gustado que estéis de aquí para allá todo el tiempo. Vuestro sitio está aquí, no fuera del país haciendo Merlín sabe que – dijo Muriel.

\- Creo que tío Fabian debería pasar más tiempo en Francia – dijo Bill a lo que Charlie asintió.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Fabian extrañado.

\- Por nada, ¿verdad niños? – dijo Molly en tono de advertencia.

\- No es nada tío Fabian, ya lo descubrirás – dijo Charlie.

\- Con el tiempo – dijo Bill sonriendo.

Con ese comentario, los niños dejaron confundidos a sus tíos, pero ninguno preguntó más.

Cuando unos dias más tarde, los Black anunciaron que esperaban su primer hijo, los sorprendieron a todos, en la anterior línea temporal, ese niño no había nacido, aunque Sirius y Amelia tampoco habían llegado a casarse, por lo que pensaron que sería una de esas cosas que deberían haber pasado a las que se refería Iris.

Pasaron los dias, y todo fue bien. El 3 de marzo de 1981, todos volvieron a encontrarse en St. Mungo, visitando a los Lovegood, tras el nacimiento de su hija Luna. A Molly y Arthur les resultó incómodo estar allí, ya que sabían que unos años más tarde, Pandora moriría investigando un hechizo y aún no sabían si podrían salvarla.

Cuando llegó el mes de mayo, supieron que todo iría bien, los mortifagos fueron casi exterminados. Solo faltaban tres, que habían escapado con Voldemort fuera del país.

Ahora solo les quedaba seguir creando alianzas con los Lord's del Wizengamot y asegurarse de que los mortifagos no volvieran a infiltrarse en el Ministerio.

* * *

 **Los Potter**

Durante ese tiempo, James casi vivía en su despacho en la oficina de aurores. Pasaba casi todo el día, buscando pruebas que le indicaran donde estaban los mortifagos. Pasaba en su despacho 16 horas al día, se iba a casa dormía y volvía al Ministerio.

Mientras James estaba cazando mortífagos, Lily se quedaba en la Mansión Potter cuidando de Harry y trabajando desde casa. Lily fabricaba pociones para el Ministerio, por lo que podía hacerlo en su propio laboratorio.

Lily había construido en el sótano de la mansión un gran laboratorio de pociones con un gran almacén. Cuando Lily bajaba allí, el elfo al que le tocaba cuidar de Harry, se desaparecía con él hasta Grimmauld Place con Narcisa, hasta la Mansión Longbottom con Alice o hasta "La Madriguera" con Molly, dependiendo de si Narcisa o Alice estaban ocupadas en sus laboratorios o no.

Todas se habían tomado el cuidado de sus familias como algo que solo podían hacer ellas, por lo que delegaban en los elfos lo menos posible. Lamentablemente, debían reconocer, que era peligroso para los niños estar en casa cuando ellas estaban creando pociones, los accidentes ocurrían.

Ese año las Navidades fueron más alegres que otros años, a pesar de que Voldemort iba tras ellos, y que tenían que vigilar los actos de Albus, todos estaban muy felices.

Unos dias antes, Molly y Arthur les habían dicho que Molly estaba embarazada, por lo que Ginny estaba en camino. También Amelia y Sirius les habían dado la feliz noticia de que esperaban su primer hijo para principios de agosto. Algo que les hizo muy felices tanto a ellos como a los elfos de la familia Black, que excepto en las ocasiones en las que Narcisa dejaba a Draco en la mansión, hacia tiempo que no cuidaban de un bebé y llevaban mucho tiempo esperando para poder hacerlo de nuevo.

Los elfos de la mansión Potter habían creado un horario que seguían a rajatabla, en él figuraba quien cuidaba de Harry, quien vigilaba que la ama Lily recibiera atención medica inmediata en caso de que hubiera algún accidente en el laboratorio, quien se encargaba de cocinar..., todas las tareas domesticas estaban escritas allí.

Otra de las cosas con las que tuvo que lidiar Lily, fueron las noticias que Minerva le enviaba desde Hogwarts. Ella pensaba que su esposo y Sirius estaban demasiado ocupados en el Ministerio para estar pendientes de frivolidades, eso fue hasta que una noche, escuchó a James hablando por Flu con Isobel, la hija de Minerva, cuando James cortó la comunicación y se giró vio a Lily apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

\- Lily – exclamó James.

\- James, ¿con quien hablabas? – pregunto Lily peligrosamente tranquila.

\- Con Sirius – dijo rápidamente James

\- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Lily amenazadoramente.

La mirada que James vio en los ojos de su esposa le dijo que mejor dijera la verdad o estaría durmiendo en la habitación de invitados los próximos dos meses.

\- Vale, hablaba con Isobel, solo le estaba dando algunos consejitos sobre como conseguir que varias bromas funcionen a la vez – dijo James.

\- Albus no sabía que fuerzas de la naturaleza dejaba libres cuando fue contra Isobel y sus hermanos – dijo Lily negando con la cabeza.

\- Son buenos chicos – dijo James ofendido.

\- No digo lo contrario, solo que Albus va a descubrir porque jamás debería haber ido contra nuestra familia – dijo Lily.

\- ¿Eso significa que Sirius y yo podemos seguir aconsejando a Isobel y a Junior? – pregunto James.

\- Si, pero asegúrate de que no te pillen – dijo Lily sonriendo y subiendo a su dormitorio.

\- Gracias, cariño – grito James.

Antes de que Lily llegara a la primera planta, James ya había vuelto a conectar la chimenea y estaba hablando con Sirius.

Cuando James llego un día a finales de mayo anunciando que todo había terminado, Lily no podía ser más feliz. Eso fue hasta que al día siguiente, leyó "El profeta", cuando leyó las sospechas de James de que Albus había tenido algo que ver con la muerte de los padres de Lily, ésta estuvo a punto de salir y lanzar las peores maldiciones que conocía contra Albus, sólo la intervención de Alice, Narcisa y Molly, que ese día estaban en la Mansión Potter, impidieron que lo hiciera.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Lily siempre se sintió aprisionada por un mal presentimiento, pero por mucho que pensaba, no lograba averiguar a quien afectaba. Lo que si sabía con seguridad, era que no era a ninguno de los que habían averiguado la verdad sobre Albus, gracias a las pociones de Iris o a los que habían regresado.

* * *

 **Los Longbottom**

Al día siguiente de que Augusta pusiera el Fidelio sobre las casas y la cena en casa de los Weasley, Augusta comenzó a poner en marcha su plan para destruir a Albus.

Lo primero que hizo, fue anular todos los contratos que la familia Longbottom tenía con las familias que sabían que eran cómplices de Albus a pesar de ser mortífagos. Todos pensaban que los contratos de ventas de ingredientes de pociones que tenían firmados con su familia, los manejaba Frank, no tardarían en darse cuenta de que eso no era así.

Cuando Frank tomó la jefatura de la familia como Lord Longbottom, dejó que fuera su madre la que se encargara de las ventas de plantas e ingredientes de pociones. El se encargaría de todo lo demás, pero ella sería la encargada de firmar o anular los contratos, a su libre albedrío, después de todo había estado haciéndolo desde antes de que naciera Frank.

El primer contrato que anuló, fue con los Avery, algo que sabía les afectaría, pero no como ella quería, poco después de que Augusta anulara el contrato, descubrió que habían firmado otro con un proveedor alemán.

Los siguientes fueron los de las familias Lestrange, Prince y Dawlish, a estos si que les afectaría. Todos ellos eran socios en una fábrica en la que hacían pociones bajo pedido, lamentablemente para ellos, no tenían sitio para plantar sus propios ingredientes y dependían de los pequeños invernaderos que otras familias tenían.

Augusta se aseguró de que todos sus proveedores descubrieran que los jefes y los herederos de todas esas familias eran mortífagos o simpatizantes. Antes de que finalizara el año, las tres familias habían tenido que cerrar la fábrica y concentrarse en sus otros negocios.

Todos entendieron el mensaje: "Ataca a uno de los míos y me aseguraré que seas más pobre que un vagabundo muggle"

A Augusta le gustaron los titulares que los enfrentamientos de Albus con los aurores causaban. Pero lo que mejor le sentó, fue cuando su hijo le contó que Albus había intentado matar al líder de la nación duende.

Mientras Augusta se encargaba de arruinar a las familias que servían de financiación para Voldemort, y Frank y los aurores se encargaban de detener y juzgar a todos los mortífagos, Alice se quedaba en la Mansión Longbottom, ella trabajaba como sanadora en St. Mungo, pero debido a que tenía que estar escondida bajo el Fidelio, decidió que se tomaría una excedencia y trabajaría desde casa, fabricando pociones.

Los elfos domésticos de la familia Longbottom, también se habian sumido en su propia rutina, unos cuidaban de Augusta, otros usaban su magia para ocultarse y vigilar a Frank para que no lo atacaran por la espalda, otros vigilaban a Alice para que no sufriera ningún accidente en el laboratorio y uno de ellos se desaparecía con Neville hacia la Mansión Weasley, Grimmauld Place o la mansión Potter cada vez que ella se metía allí.

Cuando a finales de mayo llegó Frank diciendo que habían ejecutado a los mortífagos que quedaban, Augusta y Alice se alegraron, pero su buen humor decayó un poco cuando Frank les dijo que aún quedaban tres sueltos, y que habían huido del país con Voldemort.

A pesar de todo, no todo fueron malas noticias, las familias Black y Weasley anunciaron en las últimas Navidades, que ese año serían padres. Sirius y Amelia tendrían a su primogénito a principios de agosto, y Molly y Arthur tendrían a su pequeña Ginny en las mismas fechas.

Cuando fueron informados, Augusta solo tuvo un pensamiento:

\- Espero que Albus siga estando en Hogwarts cuando esos niños y sus hermanos lleguen a Hogwarts.

Ese pensamiento hizo reír a todos cuando lo compartió con ellos.

* * *

 **(*1)** El más grande de los dragones. Sus escamas son plateadas, tienen fuertes garras y los ojos de color rojo intenso. Son lentos volando, pero su capacidad de destrucción no tiene límites para arrasar con todo lo que se le ponga debajo. Es el dragón más fuerte y pueda acabar con cada uno de los anteriores a pesar de su lentitud volando. Es el dragón que protege Gringotts. Harry, Ron y Hermione consiguieron montarlo para escapar de Gringotts.


	14. Chapter 11 - Nacimientos Horrocruxes

Muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia.

Gracias por vuestras alertas, reviews y favoritos.

Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa J. K. Rowling.

Lamento el retraso, pero a partir de ahora, por motivos ajenos a mi control, tendré menos tiempo para escribir.

Sólo prometo tratar de actualizar al menos una vez al mes.

Aquí os dejo el capítulo 11, espero que os guste.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11.- Nacimientos. Horrocruxes.**

El curso había terminado y Albus jamás se había sentido tan aliviado de que un alumno de Hogwarts se graduara, ni siquiera cuando los merodeadores estaban en Hogwarts.

El último curso había sido agotador para Albus. Los hermanos Urquart se habían tomado muy mal los ataques de Albus hacia ellos y el que él defendiera a los mortífagos que habían atacado a su padre el verano anterior. Habían convertido su presencia en el castillo en una pesadilla, en su arrogancia pensaba que todos se darían cuenta de que habían cometido un tremendo error y le suplicarían que volviera a ocupar el puesto de director, por lo que ni siquiera había pensado en dimitir.

Albus se quedó en el castillo durante las vacaciones de verano, a pesar de que no podría hacer ningún cambio ni tomar decisiones que afectaran a los alumnos cuando regresaran.

Minerva y Elphinstone, decidieron ir de vacaciones a Florida, donde estaba viviendo el sobrino mayor de Minerva y donde el resto de la familia pasarían las vacaciones de verano ese año. Minerva debía estar en Hogwarts el 17 de agosto, pero hasta entonces podía pasar el verano con su esposo, sus hijos y el resto de la familia sin preocupaciones. Para su tranquilidad, Horace había aceptado quedarse en Hogwarts otro par de años como profesor de pociones y como jefe de la casa Slytherin.

Cuando llegó el mes de julio, Sirius comenzó a pasar más tiempo en casa, Jason era quien atendería el parto de Amelia, y les había dicho que el parto podría adelantarse o retrasarse. Finalmente, Amelia se puso de parto dentro del plazo de tiempo que Jason les había dado, al hacer las cuentas con respecto a los datos que el sanador Greenwood le había dado.

El sábado 1 de agosto, todos se reunieron para celebrar los cumpleaños de Harry y Neville con una gran fiesta en los jardines de las mansiones Potter y Longbottom, habían eliminado la valla que separaba ambos jardines y los habían llenado con mesas para el gran almuerzo y los habían decorado con serpentinas y globos, ese mismo día habían celebrado el aniversario del día en que Arthur, Molly y los niños regresaran en el tiempo. Los hijos mayores de Molly y Arthur se lo pasaron en grande corriendo por el lugar, y bañándose en la piscina de los Longbottom.

La mañana del 11 de agosto, Amelia comenzó a tener las contracciones cada tres minutos, por lo que Sirius la llevo a St. Mungo, tal y como Jason le dijo que hiciera. Él preguntó por Jason, pero le dijeron que estaba ocupado con otra parturienta, por lo que después de rellenar los papeles de ingreso, los llevaron a una habitación. Alrededor de una hora después, la puerta se abrió y entró Jason.

\- Lo siento, pero estaba ocupado cuando habéis llegado – dijo Jason

\- Si, lo sabemos – dijo Amelia, desde la cama sobre la que estaba acostada.

\- La verdad es que no se como os las arregláis – dijo Jason

\- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Sirius confundido.

\- A como hacéis en vuestro grupo de amigos más intimo para tener a los hijos al mismo tiempo – dijo Jason riéndose.

\- ¿Molly está aquí? – pregunto Amelia sabiendo que sería ella, ya que de sus amigas ella era la única que estaba embarazada.

\- Si, y al ritmo que va creo que su bebé no tardara en nacer – dijo Jason lanzando algunos hechizos de diagnostico sobre Amelia.

\- ¿Va todo bien? – pregunto Sirius al ver la cara de sorpresa de Jason ante los resultados de uno de los hechizos.

\- ¿No te habían hecho pruebas para saber el sexo del bebé? – pregunto Jason a Amelia.

\- No, queríamos que fuera sorpresa. Además que hemos estado yendo a un medico muggle para el control del embarazo – dijo Amelia.

\- Aquí tienes los papeles que nos dieron – dijo Sirius entregándole una carpeta.

\- A ver – dijo Jason cogiendo la carpeta y mirando los papeles que había dentro – Ahora entiendo por que no os lo dijeron, pensarían que solo era una sombra – dijo Jason mirando varias de las ecografías que le habían hecho a Amelia.

\- ¿A que te refieres? / ¿Va todo bien? – preguntaron Amelia y Sirius al unísono.

\- Si, si, todo va bien, pero ¿cuántos hijos pensabais tener? – dijo Jason sonriendo.

\- No lo habíamos decidido, ¿por qué? – dijo Sirius.

\- Porque ya tenéis dos, un niño y una niña, son mellizos – dijo Jason riéndose.

\- ¿Dos? – preguntaron al unísono Amelia y Sirius.

\- Si, y según las pruebas muggles y los resultados de mis hechizos, todo va bien – dijo Jason.

\- Uff – se quejo Amelia agarrándose el vientre.

\- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Sirius preocupado.

\- Si, solo es otra contracción – dijo Amelia con un gemido – ¡oh, vaya!

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Sirius

\- Creo que he roto aguas – dijo Amelia tratando de aguantarse el dolor.

\- Si, lo has hecho – dijo Jason levantando la sábana – Ya has dilatado los diez centímetros necesarios, ¿cuándo empezaron las contracciones? – pregunto Jason

\- Hará unas quince horas – dijo Sirius mirando el reloj, las contracciones habían comenzado el día anterior .

\- Entonces ya es hora, llamaré a las enfermeras y en una hora tendrás a tus pequeños en brazos – dijo Jason

\- ¿Te harás cargo del parto? ¿Quién se encargara del parto de Molly? – pregunto Amelia.

\- Cuando he sabido que estabais aquí he llamado a Alice, Molly ha estado de acuerdo con que sea ella la que atienda su parto – dijo Jason saliendo de la habitación.

Unos minutos después, Jason regreso con dos enfermeras y comenzó a dar instrucciones a Amelia para que empujara.

Cuando terminó el parto, y mientras terminaban de limpiar y cambiar de ropa a Amelia, Sirius fue a avisar a James y Frank del nacimiento y fue a buscar a Arthur. Lo encontró en la habitación de al lado de donde estaban ellos, Molly estaba recostada en la cama, y en sus brazos tenía un pequeño bulto.

\- Hola, ¿ya ha nacido? – preguntó Sirius entrando en la habitación y acercándose a la cama.

\- ¡Sirius!, ven, mira, te presento a mi hija Ginny – dijo Molly.

\- Vaya, pelirroja, como se parezca a sus hermanos, más le vale a Albus que se haya largado de Hogwarts antes de que ella y la mia lleguen allí – dijo Sirius.

\- ¿Habéis tenido una niña? – pregunto Arthur.

\- En realidad han sido dos, una niña y un niño – dijo Sirius.

\- Enhorabuena – dijo Arthur abrazando a Sirius.

\- Gracias – dijo Sirius - ¿Os importa si trasladan a Amelia aquí?

\- Para nada, así tendré compañía mientras tu y Arthur os vais a por algo de almuerzo, no sé vosotros, pero yo estoy hambrienta, llevo desde anoche sin comer – dijo Molly.

\- Enseguida vuelvo – dijo Sirius.

Sirius fue a buscar a Jason y le dijo que podían llevar a Amelia y a los niños a la habitación donde estaba Molly. Jason los llevo y Arthur y Sirius fueron a la cafetería del hospital a por el almuerzo.

Cuando volvieron, Fabian, Gideon, Narcisa, James, Lily, Frank y Alice estaban en la habitación. Lily tenía en brazos a la hija de Sirius, Narcisa al niño y Fabian y Gideon estaban, junto a la cama de su hermana, con su pequeña sobrina en brazos y haciéndole monerías.

\- Aquí tenéis chicas – dijo Arthur dándole una bandeja con el almuerzo a Molly mientras Sirius hacia lo mismo con Amelia.

\- ¿Ya habéis pensado como vais a llamar a los niños? – preguntó Lily.

\- Bueno, a la nuestra, ya lo sabéis, se llamará Ginevra, pero como no le gusta que le llamen así, la llamaremos Ginny – dijo Molly.

\- ¿Y vosotros? – le pregunto Frank a Sirius y Amelia.

\- El niño se va a llamar Regulus, por mi hermano, pero lo llamaremos Reggy – dijo Sirius.

\- Y la niña se llamará Elizabeth, por mi madre, pero la llamaremos Lizzy – dijo Amelia.

\- ¿Tia Walburga está de acuerdo con ese nombre? – pregunto sorprendido James, se esperaba que Walburga se enfadaría si no le ponían su nombre a su nieta.

\- ¿Estás de broma? Cuando le dijimos que si era una niña le pondríamos Walburga, amenazó a Sirius con encontrar la forma de poder hechizarlo desde su retrato si lo hacía – dijo Amelia riéndose, provocando que todos se rieran con ella.

\- ¿Habéis decidido quienes serán los padrinos? – dijo Narcisa.

\- Nosotros si – dijo Molly.

\- Queremos que el padrino sea Fabian y la madrina Amelia – dijo Arthur.

\- Gracias, será un placer – dijo Amelia.

\- Si, genial, pero ¿podré enseñarle a Ginny a pelear? Solo para defenderse – dijo Fabian, rápidamente al ver la mirada de su hermana.

\- De acuerdo, siempre y cuando también enseñes a sus hermanos y a Harry, Neville, Susan, Lizzy, Reggy y Luna Lovegood – dijo Molly.

\- ¿Vuestra vecina? – preguntó Gideon.

\- La misma – dijo Arthur.

\- ¿Pero, por qué? – dijo Fabian confuso.

\- Porque Luna sufrió mucho durante su estancia en Hogwarts, sus compañeras de casa le hicieron la vida imposible, le escondían sus cosas, la dejaban fuera de la sala común y no le permitían entrar, la llamaban Lunática Lovegood, con el tiempo casi todo el colegio comenzó a meterse con ella – dijo Arthur.

\- Por eso queremos que enseñéis a Luna todo lo que le vais a enseñar a nuestros hijos – dijo Molly.

\- De acuerdo, usaremos la mansión Prewett – dijo Gideon

\- Si, íbamos a hacer algunas reformas, así que construiremos una sala de entrenamiento como la que tiene James en la mansión Potter – dijo Fabian.

\- Frank, James y yo os ayudaremos en el entrenamiento – dijo Sirius.

\- Genial – dijo Fabian.

\- ¿Y vosotros a quien vais a nombrar como padrinos? – le pregunto Fabian a Sirius y Amelia.

\- Queremos que el padrino de Reggy sea James y su madrina Narcisa – dijo Sirius.

\- Y que los padrinos de Lizzy sean Frank y Molly – dijo Amelia.

\- Me gustará, y si necesitáis niñera estoy seguro de que mi madre estará encantada de cuidarlos, siempre ha querido una gran familia – dijo Frank.

\- También podéis contar conmigo, después de todo no trabajo fuera de casa, me encantará que vuestros hijos pasen tiempo en La Madriguera, así Ginny podrá jugar con más niños de su edad a parte de Luna – dijo Molly

\- Para mi será divertido ser padrino de Reggy, ¿me pregunto si se parecerá a su tío? – dijo James.

\- Por el bien de Hogwarts espero que no, para cuando él llegue a Hogwarts, habrán cinco Weasley – Prewett, un Potter, un Longbottom, dos Black, tres si contamos a Draco, una Bones, y todo eso sin contar con otras tres brujitas muy enfadadas con Albus – dijo Sirius riéndose.

\- ¿A quien te refieres? – preguntó James.

\- Pues a Hermione, Hannah y Fay – dijo Sirius riéndose, a lo que todos los presentes se rieron también.

\- Para mi será un placer ser la madrina de mi sobrino, tal vez así podré contrarrestar las enseñanzas de James – dijo Narcisa.

\- ¿Sabes Cissi? Eres muy aburrida – dijo James, que en un despliegue de total madurez... le sacó la lengua, haciendo que todos se rieran.

\- ¿Cuál es el mayor? – pregunto Lily.

\- Reggy – dijo Amelia

\- Si, Lizzy se ha hecho esperar, ha tardado diez minutos más que su hermano en salir – dijo Sirius.

\- Creo que lo mejor sería hacer los rituales padrino y que Sirius hiciera el ritual para nombrar a Reggy su heredero ahora, si Albus se entera de que han nacido ya, estoy segura de que tratara de inmiscuirse ya que no logro hacerlo con Harry y Neville – dijo Alice.

\- Alice, tiene razón – dijo James.

\- Entonces empecemos – dijo Sirius.

Sirius hizo el ritual de heredero, cuando terminó, realizo los rituales padrino con Reggy y Lizzy y Arthur hizo el ritual con Ginny.

Molly y Amelia recibieron el alta a la mañana siguiente, con la condición de que estuvieran en reposo el resto del día, y ambas se fueron a sus respectivas casas con sus hijos.

* * *

 **Mientras en el mundo de Iris**

Frente a una pantalla.

\- Oh, no, gemelos – dijo Dorea.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó Charlus.

\- Que son hijos de Sirius – dijo Dorea.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó Charlus.

\- Que Hogwarts no está preparado para recibir a dos hijos de Sirius Black el mismo año – dijo Dorea.

\- No será tan malo, ya lo veras – dijo Charlus tratando de calmar a su esposa, y tratando de auto convencerse de que era cierto.

\- ¡SI! – gritó Regulus.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Charlus volviendo la mirada a la pantalla.

\- Sirius le ha puesto mi nombre a su hijo – dijo Regulus entusiasmado mientras daba saltos por toda la sala.

\- ¿Decías? – dijo Dorea mirando a Charlus.

\- No será tan malo, tendrá a su hermano y primos para vigilarlo, alguno saldrá responsable, ¿no crees? – preguntó dubitativo Charlus.

\- Tío Charlus tiene razón, además, estoy de acuerdo con Sirius, de quien Albus debe cuidarse es de esas tres brujitas furiosas que comenzarán Hogwarts con Harry y Neville, ya me lo decía mi padre, "Hagas lo que hagas asegúrate de no hacer enfadar a más de una bruja al mismo tiempo, de lo contrario se unirán contra ti" – dijo Regulus tratando de imitar la voz de su padre, y haciendo que Charlus tuviera que contenerse las ganas de reír, mientras Dorea se enfadaba.

* * *

 **De vuelta al mundo terrenal**

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Black, los elfos salieron a recibirlos. Para Sirius fue divertido ver la reacción de los elfos cuando descubrieron que eran dos bebés. Todos querían ser los que se encargaran de los bebés, incluso Taffy, una elfina de la familia Bones se ofreció para la tarea. Todo se resolvió con la ayuda de Walburga, ella puso orden, Kreacher, Taffy y Nicy, una de las elfinas de los Black, se encargarían de los tres niños (Reggy, Lizzy y Susan).

Un mes después del nacimiento, Sirius y Kingsley recibieron la inesperada visita de Iris. Ellos estaban en el despacho de Kingsley revisando las pistas que habían recibido de una posible localización de Voldemort y sus mortifagos.

\- Él no está en ninguno de esos lugares – dijo Iris apareciendo de repente asustando a ambos hombres.

\- ¡Iris! – exclamó Sirius cuando vio a Iris al darse la vuelta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Kingsley

\- Voldemort no está en esos lugares y sus mortifagos tampoco – dijo Iris

\- No es por ser maleducado, pero ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto Sirius

\- He venido a advertiros, no se si Arthur y Molly os lo dijeron, pero no les dijimos todo lo que había pasado en su línea temporal, no porque no quisiera, sino porque mi gente aún estaba investigando, y uno de mis recientes ángeles guardianes, me ha revelado una información que ni yo había podido averiguar antes, estaba muy bien escondida entre tantos datos – dijo Iris

\- ¿Qué información? – preguntó Kingsley

\- Que a estas alturas del tiempo, Voldemort a creado seis horrocruxes y pretende hacer otro en cuanto ataque al niño que el cree que es el niño de la profecía – dijo Iris.

\- Merlín bendito, ¿qué ha hecho? – dijo Sirius aterrorizado.

\- ¿Qué es un horrocrux? – preguntó Kingsley confuso.

\- Magia negra, la más negra que jamás ha existido. Se realiza, dividiendo el alma y colocando una de las mitades en un objeto o ser vivo, mientras ese objeto o ser vivo estén intactos, el mago o bruja que lo ha creado, no puede morir – dijo Sirius

\- ¿Y dices que ha creado seis? – dijo Kingsley

\- Si – contesto Iris

\- ¿Sabes que son, donde están? – pregunto Sirius

\- No, pero hay un elfo doméstico que si sabe donde están, puede sentirlos – dijo Iris

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – preguntó Sirius

\- El ángel guardián que me lo dijo era su amo, él se aseguró de que el elfo pudiera encontrar el resto, Voldemort lo utilizó para esconder uno – dijo Iris

\- ¿Un mortifago? ¿Has dejado que un mortifago se convierta en ángel guardián? – pregunto Sirius indignado.

\- No era cualquier mortifago, sólo tomó la marca para salvar la vida de su familia, al igual que cuando se dejó asesinar – dijo Iris

\- ¿Quién era ese ángel cuando estaba vivo? – pregunto Kingsley

\- Regulus Black – dijo Iris haciendo que tanto Sirius como Kingsley se sorprendieran.

\- ¿Mi hermano? – pregunto Sirius

\- Si – dijo Iris

\- ¿Cuál de los elfos Black sabe donde están esas monstruosidades? – pregunto Sirius decidido.

\- Kreacher, tu hermano dice que él sabe donde están porque puede sentirlos, también me dijo que si no me crees, te ha dejado tras el retrato de vuestro abuelo una carta para que él te la entregara el día que matarais a Voldemort o cuando tú se la pidieras, también hay algunos recuerdos que pudo sacar antes de enfrentarse a Voldemort la noche que lo mataron, y unos que pudo recoger cuando solo le quedaban unos minutos de vida y los envió usando la magia familiar al hueco del retrato de vuestro abuelo – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Cómo podemos destruir esas cosas cuando las encontremos? – preguntó Kingsley.

\- Con veneno de basilisco o con el hechizo _Fiendfyre_ , el fuego maldito – dijo Iris.

\- Conozco el hechizo, es imprevisible, se necesita mucho poder para poder controlarlo – dijo Kingsley

\- Lo sé, por eso os recomiendo el veneno de basilisco, se que es caro, pero solo necesitáis una daga cuya hoja haya sido impregnada con él y apuñalar los objetos que Kreacher os diga que son horrocruxes, estoy segura de que los duendes tienen armas de esas – dijo Iris

\- ¿Son todos objetos? – pregunto Kingsley redactando ya la petición.

\- No, el sexto es su serpiente, Nagini, la ha creado mientras estaban en el extranjero, y no se donde están, ese es el único horrocrux que Kreacher no podrá sentir, pero lo que si sé es que Nagini estará con él cuando intente matar al niño profetizado – dijo Iris.

\- Gracias, Iris – dijo Sirius

\- De nada, ahora tengo que irme, adiós – dijo Iris desapareciendo.

Cuando Iris se fue, Kingsley y Sirius salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a la mansión Black, cuando llegaron Sirius llamó a James por la red Flu a la mansión Potter, él se había tomado una semana de descanso para estar con Lily y Harry, Sirius se había tomado las tres semanas de vacaciones que le debía el Ministerio, después de que nacieran sus hijos.

Cuando James llegó a la mansión Black con Lily, se encontraron con que también estaban los Longbottom, Remus y los Weasley. Sirius les contó lo que Iris les había dicho a Kingsley y a él, y todos decidieron que lo mejor sería que Sirius buscara esos recuerdos, que él y su familia los vieran y luego les dijeran a todos donde buscar los horrocruxes.

En la carta, Regulus le explicaba como sospechaba que Voldemort lo mataría porque se había negado a firmar un documento por el cual le cedía todos los bienes de los Black al primogénito de Narcisa nombrando a Lucius como albacea. Cuando vieron los recuerdos no daban crédito, en ellos se veía como Voldemort lo había matado con ayuda de Lucius Malfoy y como éste se burlaba de Regulus diciendo que también mataría a Sirius y reclamaría la fortuna de los Black ya que el único heredero sería su futuro hijo. Ante esto, tanto Sirius como Narcisa dieron gracias de que solo fuera un retrato, o Walburga hubiera salido a repartir algunos hechizos de creación propia.

Narcisa aún seguía destrozada emocionalmente, Regulus siempre había sido su primo favorito, incluso lo consideraba su hermano pequeño, y no concebía que hubiera sido su propio esposo el que había ayudado a matarlo.

La siguiente semana, Kingsley y Sirius se la pasaron revisando una y otra vez los recuerdos de Regulus, en busca de detalles que les permitieran atraer a Voldemort a una trampa.

Sirius decidió que debían preguntarle a Kreacher donde estaban los horrocruxes, por lo que poco más de una semana después de que Iris los visitara, Sirius le pidió a James que se reuniera con él en el salón de la mansión Black. Una vez estuvieron los dos reunidos, Walburga iba a llamar a Kreacher, cuando Iris apareció en la sala, justo al lado de James haciendo que éste diera un salto.

\- Maldición, que susto – dijo James llevándose la mano al pecho.

\- Lo siento, pero quería saber si le habéis preguntado ya a Kreacher donde están los horrocruxes – dijo Iris sonriendo.

\- No, todavía no ¿por qué? – pregunto Sirius.

\- Tengo un mensaje para él, y quería estar presente – dijo Iris.

\- Entonces lo llamaré – dijo Walburga.

Kreacher estaba terminando de preparar el dormitorio del amito Draco, que estaría allí unos días mientras la ama Narcisa estaría de viaje en Francia por su trabajo. Estaba terminando de llenar un baúl con juguetes nuevos para el pequeño cuando oyó como el retrato de su ama Walburga lo llamaba, pero esta llamada era diferente, su ama parecía furiosa y asustada, por lo que se apareció en el salón. Entonces descubrió porque su ama estaba asustada, allí frente a él estaba Iris, el ángel de la muerte.

\- ¡Fuera! – gritó Kreacher - ¡No puedes llevarte a nadie más!¡Kreacher no lo permitirá!

Aquello pareció divertir a Iris, lo que hizo que Kreacher se enfadara aún más.

\- ¡Kreacher tranquilízate! – ordenó su ama Walburga.

\- Kreacher lo lamenta ama, pero ella es el ángel de la muerte, y solo aparece para llevarse a alguien – dijo Kreacher tratando de obedecer la orden de su ama.

\- Kreacher, ¿conoces a esta mujer? – pregunto su amo Sirius.

Solo entonces Kreacher se percató de que no estaban solos en el salón, el amo Sirius y el señorito James, el hijo de la ama Dorea, también estaban allí y al señorito James parecía divertirle la reacción de Kreacher al ver a Iris.

\- Kreacher la conoce amo Sirius, ella se llevó al amo Orion – dijo Kreacher bajando las orejas entristecido.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó James

\- Kreacher la vio. Kreacher tenía que cuidar del amo Orion. Cuando Kreacher fue a darle la medicación al amo, lo vi hablando con ella, el amo me dijo quien era y para que había venido. Kreacher trató de evitarlo, pero el amo le dijo a Kreacher que es lo que tenía que pasar, que él tenía que irse, pero que Kracher tenía que quedarse y cuidar de la familia Black y no decirle a nadie lo que había visto hasta que me preguntaran – dijo Kreacher.

\- Y has cumplido muy bien sus órdenes, Kreacher. Pero ahora debes ayudar a tu amo Sirius, y a sus amigos, a destruir a Voldy – dijo Iris.

\- Pero primero quiero que veas unos recuerdos de Regulus, los dejo pocos minutos antes de morir para que supiéramos cómo y porqué había muerto – dijo Sirius, poniendo en funcionamiento el pensadero de abogado de su abuelo, éste era uno especial, que permitía que se pudieran ver los recuerdos depositados en él sin la necesidad de meter la cabeza en él, las imágenes se proyectaban como un holograma en la habitación donde se encontrara el pensadero.

Mientras Kreacher veía los recuerdos de su amo, su ira crecía cada vez más y su cabeza ya estaba pensando en la mejor forma de vengarse de Voldemort. También se culpaba por lo ocurrido, ya que pensaba que si Voldy (como había oído a su amo llamar a Voldemort) no lo hubiera usado a él para esconder su horrocrux y hubiera escogido al elfo de otro mortifago, su amo no habría descubierto que Voldy no quería el gobierno para los sangre pura, sino para él mismo. Motivo por el cual se negó a firmar el documento que le dio Voldy. Cuando terminaron de ver los recuerdos, Sirius habló con Kreacher.

\- Kreacher, ahora que sabes lo que le pasó a Regulus, necesito tu ayuda – dijo Sirius.

\- ¿En que puede Kreacher ayudar al amo Sirius? – dijo Kreacher.

\- Hemos descubierto que el horrocrux que tu escondiste, no es el único que Voldy hizo, hizo otros cinco antes de huir del país – dijo Sirius.

\- Tu amo Regulus me ha dicho que tú sabes como encontrar todos los horrocruxes – dijo Iris

\- ¿El amo Regulus está bien? Kreacher lo hecha mucho de menos – dijo Kreacher casi llorando.

\- Si, Kreacher, él está bien, es feliz donde está. Es más tiene un trabajo que le gusta mucho – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Qué trabajo es ese? – pregunto Walburga con temor, cuando vio como su otro hijo estaba tratando de no reírse.

De ángel de la guarda – dijo Iris satisfecha de si misma.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Walburga sin creerse lo que acababa de oír.

\- Genial – dijo James al unísono, haciendo que Sirius ya no pudiera aguantarse las ganas de reír.

\- Es en serio, ha sido aceptado como ángel de la guarda – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Quiénes son los niños a su cargo? – preguntó Walburga.

\- Todavía no tiene un cargo, lo tendrá dentro de poco – dijo Iris.

\- Entonces Kreacher piensa que estará muy feliz, al amo Regulus siempre le han gustado los niños – dijo Kreacher.

\- Si, Kreacher, y es muy bueno con ellos. Pero ahora tus amos necesitan que les digas donde están los horrocruxes ¿sabes donde están? – dijo Iris.

\- Kreacher, lo sabe, Voldy obligo a Kreacher a esconder uno – dijo Kreacher.

\- ¿Cuál y donde está? – pregunto Sirius.

\- El guardapelo que Voldy obligo a Kreacher que escondiera esta en una cueva sumergida, pero Kreacher se puede aparecer allí y puede llevar magos con él – dijo Kreacher.

\- Bien, necesito que me digas cuales son los horrocruxes y donde están, ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto Sirius.

\- Si amo Sirius, Kreacher lo hará – dijo Kreacher.

\- Yo tengo que irme, pero cuando descubra algo más, vendré a contároslo – dijo Iris desapareciendo.

Kreacher comenzó a concentrarse, tratando de encontrar los demás horrocruxes, todos estaban donde habían estado la última vez que revisó la localización de los objetos, excepto uno.

\- Amo Sirius, Kreacher no puede encontrar uno de los objetos donde estaba antes, ahora está en otro sitio – dijo Kreacher asustado retorciéndose las orejas.

\- ¿Cuál? – pregunto James

\- El diario de Voldy – dijo Kreacher.

\- ¿Dónde estaba antes Kreacher? – pregunto Walburga.

\- Estaba en la mansión Malfoy, pero ya no está allí, y Kreacher siente que está escondido con otro que es una copa en un sitio con mucha magia, pero Kreacher no sabe donde es – dijo Kreacher.

\- ¿Quién pudo sacar esa cosa de la mansión sin que le afectara? – pregunto James.

\- A los únicos que no afectan esas cosas son a los elfos domésticos, señorito James – dijo Kreacher

\- ¿Sabes quien era el elfo jefe en la mansión Malfoy antes de que Lucius muriera? – pregunto Sirius.

\- El elfo Dobby, amo – dijo Kreacher.

Sirius le llamo y cuando apareció en la mansión, le pregunto por el horrocrux, y descubrieron que ahora el diario, estaba escondido en la bóveda de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ese mismo día, Sirius, Kingsley y James fueron a Gringgots y pidieron hablar con Ragnok en privado. Fueron conducidos por un pasillo hasta unas grandes puertas dobles de oro donde podía leerse el nombre del líder de los duendes.

\- Lord Potter, Lord Black, Jefe de aurores Shacklebolt, ¿en que puedo ayudarles? – preguntó Ragnok al verles entrar en su despacho.

La sala era grande, los techos tenían siete metros de altura, unos veinte de ancho por treinta de largo. Estaba adornada con multitud de objetos de oro antiguos y una de las paredes estaba totalmente cubierta por una estantería repleta de libros. En la pared opuesta a la puerta, había un gran escritorio con un gran sillón ornamentado con filigranas de oro. Frente a éste, para los clientes habían otros dos sillones igualmente decorados.

\- Líder Ragnok, traemos información que afecta a su nación y más directamente a este banco – dijo Kingsley.

\- Por favor siéntense – dijo Ragnok señalando los sillones frente a él, con un movimiento de su mano apareció un tercer sillón.

\- Gracias – dijo Sirius sentándose.

\- ¿Qué información sería esa? – pregunto Ragnok intrigado.

\- Tenemos fuertes sospechas de que en una de las bóvedas de este banco, se encuentra un artefacto muy peligroso de magia negra – dijo Kingsley.

\- ¿Qué objeto? – pregunto Ragnok preocupado.

\- Un horrocrux – dijo Sirius.

\- En realidad son dos – dijo James.

\- ¿QUIÉN HA OSADO INTRODUCIR ESA ATROCIDAD EN MI BANCO? – grito Ragnok enfureciéndose.

\- La bóveda en la que se encuentran pertenece a Bellatrix Lestrange – dijo Kingsley, defendiéndose asustado. Nunca era buena idea hacer enfadar a un duende, y menos si era el líder –. Tenemos razones para pensar que la señora Lestrange escondió estos objetos en su bóveda por orden de Voldemort.

Ragnok comenzó a gritar en su idioma, y segundos después cuatro guardias duendes aparecieron en el despacho.

\- Ramuf, reúne a cuatro de nuestros mejores rompedores de maldiciones y dirígete a la bóveda de Bellatrix Lestrange, necesito que extraigáis dos objetos de allí – gruño Ragnok.

\- Pero señor, extraer cualquier cosa de las bóvedas de nuestros clientes sin su permiso, va contra nuestras leyes – dijo Ramuf sorprendido

\- No en este caso, los dos objetos que debemos extraer son dos horrocruxes de Voldemort – dijo Ragnok.

Los tres aurores vieron como los rostros de los cuatro duendes, cambiaban de estupefacción a ira en cuestión de segundos.

\- Me encargaré personalmente de que esas aberraciones desaparezcan señor – dijo Ramuf.

\- Cuando los saques de la bóveda, llévalos a la sala de rituales, el jefe de aurores y sus hombres estarán presentes durante la destrucción de los horrocruxes – dijo Ragnok

\- A la orden, señor – dijo Ramuf saliendo del despacho seguido por los otros tres duendes.

\- Se hará dentro de poco, vengan conmigo – dijo Ragnok saliendo del despacho.

James, Kingsley y Sirius fueron conducidos por un pasillo hasta unas escaleras en forma de caracol, bajaron lo que a James le parecieron unos cien metros y llegaron a una sala cinco veces más grande que el despacho de Ragnok. En el centro de la sala, había una gran mesa de mármol, que según dijo Ragnok era utilizada en los rituales duende.

\- ¿Sabe como destruir los horrocruxes? – preguntó James.

\- Iris nos dijo que hacia falta una daga o espada impregnada en veneno de basilisco, ¿es esa la manera más segura? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Lo es, pero con ese método, el objeto también será destruido – dijo Ragnok.

Llevaban más de una hora allí, cuando Ramuf llegó a la sala con los tres duendes que le habían acompañado al despacho de Ragnok, y otros cuatro duendes que parecían más ancianos.

\- ¿Los encontraste? – pregunto Ragnok.

\- Lo hice, señor. Un diario y una copa – dijo Ramuf mostrándole un saco.

\- Y por su fuerza y maldad, pensamos que el diario fue el primero que se creo, señor – dijo uno de los duendes ancianos.

\- ¿Estas seguro, Blacksword? – pregunto Ragnok.

\- Si, señor, también hemos descubierto que el otro objeto es la copa de Lady Hufflepuff – dijo Blacksword.

\- ¿Podemos salvarla? Después de todo es una reliquia del mundo mágico – dijo James.

\- Se puede, en vez de golpear la copa con la daga con veneno de basilisco, solo echaremos unas gotas, eso destruirá el horrocrux y dejará intacta la copa – dijo Ramuf.

\- Comencemos – dijo Ragnok

\- Pon los objetos sobre la mesa y ocupa tu sitio – le dijo Blacksword a Ramuf, éste hizo lo que le dijo y se apartó.

Los duendes formaron un círculo alrededor de la mesa con Blacksword en el centro y comenzaron a recitar un cántico en su idioma, cuando terminaron, un potente escudo en forma de cúpula cubrió a Blacksword y los horrocruxes.

Solo cuando Blacksword vio que era seguro, echó cuatro gotas de veneno de basilisco dentro de la copa, ésta se alzó sola en el aire y comenzó a girar de forma incontrolada, cuando volvió a caer a la mesa, expulsó una nube negra que gritaba, mientras los demás duendes y Blacksword recitaban otro cántico y mantenían la nube dentro de la cúpula y alejada de Blacksword. Cuando la nube desapareció, Blacksword se giró hacia el diario y lo apuñalo con una daga, consiguiendo el mismo resultado que anteriormente, solo que esta vez, el duende fue lanzado contra la cúpula donde chocó y cayó al suelo. Cuando la nube desapareció, los demás duendes acudieron en ayuda de su compañero.

\- Blacksword – exclamó Ragnok corriendo hacia el duende.

\- Estoy bien – dijo Blacksword levantándose.

\- ¿Estas seguro? – dijo Ragnok

\- Si, solo ha sido una sacudida, ese era fuerte de verdad – dijo Blacksword sonriendo.

\- ¿Seguro que ya está? – pregunto Sirius.

\- Si, Lord Black – dijo Blacksword.

\- Llámeme Sirius, por favor – dijo Sirius.

\- A nosotros también puede llamarnos por nuestros nombres, los títulos los dejamos para el Wizengamot ¿seguro que está bien? A sido un gran golpe – dijo James riendo.

\- Si, estoy bien, aunque los años se notan – dijo Blacksword riéndose también.

\- Ragnok, espero que no piense que estoy abusando de su ayuda, pero le agradeceríamos que nos prestara su ayuda para destruir el resto de los horrocruxes en cuanto los tengamos – dijo Kingsley.

\- Usted tráigalos y nosotros los destruiremos – dijo Ragnok.

\- Los traerá mi elfo domestico, son los únicos a parte de los duendes que no se ven afectados por la maldad de esos artefactos – dijo Sirius.

\- Le estaremos esperando, ¿sabe cuando los tendrá? – preguntó Ragnok

\- Empezaremos hoy mismo – dijo Kingsley.

\- Entonces nos prepararemos para su llegada, ¿sabe cuantos quedan y que objetos son? – dijo Ramuf.

\- Si, son la diadema de Ravenclaw, el guardapelo de Slytherin, el anillo de la familia Gaunt y la serpiente de Voldemort, Nagini – dijo Sirius.

\- ¿Saben donde están? – preguntó Ragnok .

\- Mi elfo lo sabe, el nos llevará hasta allí – dijo Sirius.

\- Si necesitan más manos, puedo reunir un equipo de duendes para que les acompañen, seguramente Voldemort habrá puesto salvaguardas alrededor de los horrocruxes – dijo Ragnok

\- Estaríamos muy agradecidos si nos prestaras a alguno de tus rompedores de maldiciones – dijo Sirius.

Ragnok le ordenó a Ramuf que fuera con los magos a buscar el resto de los horrocruxes que quedaban de manera segura. Kingsley también reunió a otros dos aurores con los que ya había trabajado, y los puso a las ordenes de Sirius.

Mientras Kingsley y Sirius reunían en el banco a los aurores y al guardia duende que los ayudarían a buscar los horrocruxes, James aceptaba en nombre del ministerio de magia, un generoso cheque por valor de 5.235.112 galeones pertenecientes a los Lestrange y requisados por los duendes por guardar en su bóveda de Gringgots dos horrocruxes en contra de las leyes del banco.

Sirius llamó a Kreacher, y éste se apareció en el banco deseoso de ayudar a su amo a terminar con la misión que su amo Regulus había comenzado, Regulus había intentado robar uno de los horrocruxes para destruirlo y fue asesinado cuando Voldemort lo descubrió, antes de que pudiera sacar el horrocrux de la vasija que lo guardaba.

Kreacher juró que él se encargaría de que el último deseo de su amo Regulus se hiciera realidad, por el bien de la familia Black y sus aliados, ayudaría al amo Sirius a matar a Voldy.

* * *

 **En el mundo de Iris**

\- Buen trabajo Kreacher, sigue así. Aniquila a ese bastardo – dijo Regulus echando un último vistazo a la pantalla que le permitía ver lo que sucedía en el mundo terrenal, antes de salir de la sala.

Tenía mucho trabajo, las manipulaciones de Albus y el que Iris hubiera enviado a los Weasley y a los niños de vuelta, había provocado una gran cantidad de documentos de lo que debía e iba a pasar sin la intromisión de Albus.


	15. Chapter 12 - Más horrocruxes y destierro

**CAPITULO 12.- Más horrocruxes y destierro.**

Cuando el equipo estuvo listo, Kreacher uso su magia para desaparecer con todos los magos y al duende, y apareció en una cueva, Sirius pensó que estaría completamente oscuro, en cambio estaba completamente iluminada con una luz verde, Kreacher los había aparecido sobre una pequeña isla, **un espacio plano de piedra negro, en donde no había nada, excepto la fuente de aquella luz verdosa, la cuál se veía mucho más brillante de cerca.**

Los magos tuvieron que entrecerrar lo ojos, al principio creyeron **que era una lámpara o algo parecido, pero luego** vieron **que la luz provenía de una roca en forma de vasija como un pensadero, la cuál estaba colocada en lo alto de un pedestal.** Sirius **se aproximó a la vasija, y** Ramuf **lo siguió. Uno al lado del otro, lo miraron. La vasija estaba llena de un líquido esmeralda emitiendo aquella luz fosforescentemente,** en el fondo de la vasija se veía el guardapelo (Fragmento de "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe").

\- Creo que para coger el guardapelo hay que beber el líquido – dijo Sirius lanzando algunos hechizos de diagnostico.

\- Podría ser veneno – dijo Ramuf.

\- Lo beberé yo – dijo Sirius.

\- No amo Sirius, Kreacher descubrió que solo hay que conjurar algún tipo de recipiente y verter el líquido en él, es lo que el amo Regulus trató de hacer antes de que el malvado mago lo matara – dijo Kreacher

\- Gracias por la advertencia, Kreacher – dijo Sirius.

Sirius conjuró una vasija del mismo tamaño que la que contenía el líquido, y con un movimiento de varita trasladó el líquido a la vasija que había conjurado, cuando todo el líquido hubo desaparecido, Sirius cogió el guardapelo. Kreacher no esperó la orden de su amo y los desapareció de inmediato, volviendo a aparecer en la sala de rituales de Gringotts.

\- ¡Kreacher! ¿por qué nos has aparecido así? – pregunto Sirius confuso.

\- Kreacher tenía que hacerlo amo. Cosas malas iban a salir del agua - dijo Kreacher tirándose de las orejas.

\- Entonces, muchas gracias Kreacher, buen trabajo – dijo Ramuf.

\- Si, Kreacher, gracias – dijo Sirius.

\- Gracias, señor Ramuf. Gracias, amo Sirius – dijo Kreacher.

Sirius le dio el guardapelo a Blacksword para que lo destruyera y le ordenó a Kreacher que los llevara hasta el siguiente horrocrux.

El siguiente sería el anillo de los Gaunt. Kreacher los apareció en el jardín delantero de una cabaña que estaba prácticamente en ruinas.

\- Kreacher siente que el horrocrux esta ahí dentro, amo Sirius – dijo Kreacher.

\- Gracias, Kreacher – dijo Sirius.

\- Veamos si hay algún tipo de protección – dijo Ramuf

Ramuf se acercó a la cabaña y empleó su magia para detectar algún tipo de hechizo, cuando terminó, se giró al resto.

\- No hay ningún hechizo en la cabaña, pero noto uno de compulsión muy fuerte en un objeto dentro de la cabaña y mucha magia negra – dijo Ramuf.

\- Entremos – dijo Sirius entrando en la cabaña.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, Kreacher les indicó donde estaba escondido el anillo, Ramuf lo sacó de su escondite y lo depositó en el suelo frente a ellos.

\- Que nadie lo toque, el hechizo es más fuerte de lo que pensé – dijo Ramuf

\- Kreacher, aparécenos de regreso a Gringotts, Blacksword se encargará de destruirlo – dijo Sirius.

\- Si, amo Sirius – dijo Kreacher chasqueando los dedos, segundos después estaban de regreso en la sala ritual de Gringotts y Blacksword se llevó el horrocrux y lo destruyó. Entonces Sirius vio que James y Millicent Bagnold, la ministra de magia.

\- Millicent, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo Sirius sorprendido.

\- He venido para hablar con Ragnok sobre el dinero que Gringotts ha requisado a los Lestrange y entregado al Ministerio – dijo Millicent.

\- Es mucho dinero, estábamos hablando sobre si los duendes necesitan que el Ministerio haga algo por ellos – dijo James.

\- Ya se lo he dicho, el Ministerio ya ha hecho bastante anulando las leyes que permiten la caza de duendes fuera del territorio duende – dijo Ragnok

\- A sido un placer – dijo Millicent.

\- Ragnok, le hemos traído otro horrocrux a Blacksword – dijo Sirius.

\- Si, ya lo veo – dijo Ragnok observando como su gente llevaba a cabo el ritual.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron, tras finalizar el ritual, que la piedra del anillo no había sufrido daño alguno, eso fue hasta que Iris volvió a aparecer.

\- Eso me pertenece – dijo Iris alargando la mano para que Blacksword le diera la piedra.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Sirius.

\- La piedra de la resurrección, una de las tres reliquias que le di a los hermanos Peverell hace siglos – dijo Iris sonriendo.

\- Entonces le pertenece a usted, señora – dijo Ragnok dándole la piedra.

\- Gracias, buen trabajo, ya sólo os quedan dos horrocruxes – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Solo dos más? – pregunto Sirius.

\- Si, Nagini, que en este momento está con Voldy y la diadema de Ravenclaw – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Sirius.

\- ¿Kreacher? – dijo Iris, Sirius pensó que la situación la divertía.

Kreacher supo que su amo Sirius se enfadaría mucho cuando le dijera donde estaba el quinto horrocrux, y cuando su amo se enfadaba actuaba sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, era un Gryffindor después de todo. Kreacher conocía la sala donde estaba, porque había sentido que el amo Regulus había entrado muchas veces allí, al igual que el amo Sirius, durante sus años en Hogwarts. Su ama Walburga, a pesar de no pensar igual que su hijo mayor sobre seguir al mago oscuro, se preocupaba por él, por lo que ordenó a Kreacher que vigilara que Sirius y Regulus estuvieran bien cuando estaban en el colegio, por lo que conocía muy bien la sala, donde estaba y como funcionaba.

\- Kreacher se lo dirá al amo, pero el amo debe prometer a Kreacher que no se enfadará – dijo Kreacher decidido.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Sirius sospechoso.

\- Por que cuando el amo se enfada mucho, no piensa bien – dijo Kreacher, haciendo que los presentes se rieran.

\- Esta bien Kreacher, te lo prometo, ahora dime donde está el quinto horrocrux – dijo Sirius irritado.

\- Kreacher lo siente en Hogwarts, está en la sala de los menesteres – dijo Kreacher antes de correr a esconderse detrás de Iris.

\- ¿En Hogwarts? – dijo Sirius enfureciéndose.

\- El amo a prometido a Kreacher que no se enfadaría – dijo Kreacher desde detrás de Iris tirándose de las orejas.

\- Cierto Sirius, respira hombre parece que te va a dar un ataque – dijo Ragnok.

\- Estoy tranquilo – dijo Sirius respirando lentamente.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a entrar sin que Albus se de cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo? – preguntó James.

\- Será mejor que nos reunamos en la mansión Black, y pensemos la mejor manera de hacerlo, seguro que al abuelo Phineas se le ocurre algo – dijo Sirius.

\- Aseguraos de que Albus no descubre lo que estáis haciendo, él sabe sobre los horrocruxes, tratará de deteneros de cualquier forma, a él no le conviene que los horrocruxes de Voldy desaparezcan – dijo Iris.

\- Tendremos cuidado – dijo James.

\- Entonces hasta la próxima, mi gente aún está revisando documentos, a saber que pueden encontrar todavía – dijo Iris desapareciendo.

\- Kreacher, James y yo aún tenemos que ir a otro sitio antes de ir a casa – dijo Sirius – tú vete a casa, nos vemos allí.

\- Si, amo Sirius – dijo Kreacher para segundos después desaparecer.

La ministra de magia se marchó vía flu directamente a su casa. Mientras James y Sirius salieron del banco por la puerta principal, hacia el Callejón Diagon, cuando salieron se dieron cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo, por lo que debían darse prisa o la tienda a la que iban habría cerrado cuando llegaran.

Isobel y Robert les habían avisado de que se habían quedado sin polvos multicolor para su poción de tintes arcoiris, que ellos no habían podido comprarlos cuando habían ido al callejón porque su madre, Minerva, había estado con ellos, y que Hagrid no los había encontrado en la tienda de Hogsmeade. Robert comenzó Hogwarts cuando los merodeadores estaban en su último curso, y el ser el hijo pequeño de su profesora favorita le convirtió en el hermanito adoptivo de James, Sirius y Remus, lo cual le proporcionó su protección, igual que habían hecho antes con Junior e Isobel. Definitivamente Minerva tenía razón, ellos le habían enseñado a sus hijos como ser los mejores bromistas. Cuando llegaron a la tienda, vieron que aún estaba abierto, entraron y enseguida vieron que el dueño se alegraba de verlos.

\- Canuto y Cornamenta, como me alegro de volver a veros, ya hacia tiempo que no veníais por aquí – dijo Grober, el dueño de Zonko.

\- Hola, Grober. Hemos estado algo ocupados – dijo Sirius.

\- Si, ya lo he leído en "El Profeta", siento mucho lo de Colagusano – dijo Grober con pesar – Nunca imaginé que precisamente él se uniera a los mortífagos.

\- Ni tú ni nadie – dijo James.

\- ¿Y en qué os puedo ayudar? Debo deciros, que me ha llegado nueva mercancía, totalmente innovadora – dijo Grober.

\- No es para nosotros, venimos a recoger unos polvos multicolor para Robert e Isobel – dijo James.

\- Ah, otros dos de mis mejores clientes, la verdad que no entiendo como se les terminan tan rápido, creo que le tengo un poco de lástima a sus blancos – dijo Grober riéndose.

\- No se lo tengas – dijo James dejando confuso a Grober.

\- Es Albus – dijo Sirius – ¿Tienes polvos de esos?

\- Si, pero estoy seguro de que los nuevos polvos que me han llegado les van a gustar mucho más. Elphinstone me escribió avisando de que vendríais y me mandó el dinero, él no podía venir porque sino Minerva se enteraría, yo no quería deciros nada sobre la nueva mercancía porque pensaba que los chicos los estaban usando en sus compañeros – dijo Grober buscando entre las cajas que había tras él – pero sabiendo que los están usando contra Albus, incluso les daré la primera muestra gratis, y será generosa, aquí está – dijo encontrando la caja que buscaba y poniéndola sobre el mostrador – Los polvos que se han estado llevando, tintan el pelo, éstos tintan la piel.

\- ¿Qué son? – dijo Sirius.

\- Polvo de urtica urens y de hojas de saúco – dijo Grober.

\- ¿Tintan la piel de verde y además producen picores? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Si, el efecto dura una semana, lo que sí debéis decirles es que sigan las instrucciones al pie de la letra, de lo contrario Albus acabará en St. Mungo – dijo Grober.

\- Tranquilo, lo harán. Ponnos la muestra que les vas a dar y el pedido habitual de los otros – dijo Sirius.

\- ¿Cómo se administran? – preguntó James mientras Grober empaquetaba los polvos multicolor.

\- Igual que los otros – dijo Grober.

\- ¿Se pueden mezclar? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Si, sólo que en vez de una dosis, deben poner la mitad de cada uno, de lo contrario el efecto durará el doble y podría ser peligroso – dijo Grober, mientras empaquetaba los nuevos polvos.

\- Eso es casi el doble de los polvos multicolor – dijo James al ver la muestra que estaba poniendo.

\- Lo sé, con esto tendrán hasta el final del curso – dijo Grober entregándoles los paquetes reducidos.

\- Gracias – dijo Sirius.

\- De nada, me ha alegrado veros – dijo Grober.

\- Hasta luego – dijeron James y Sirius al unísono.

-Hasta luego – dijo Grober mientras los otros dos magos salían de la tienda.

Esa misma noche, James y Sirius les mandaron los paquetes a Isobel y a Robert con una carta explicándoles la utilidad de los polvos extras, esperaban que tomaran fotografías de Albus cuando los usaran, ni siquiera Lily y Amelia les reñirían por ayudar a los chicos. Al menos eso esperaban.

Al día siguiente, todos se reunieron en la mansión Black. Estuvieron horas discutiendo la mejor forma de mantener a Albus alejado de la sala de los menesteres. Al final se decidió que programarían una reunión del Consejo Escolar, durante la cual, Kreacher se colaría en la sala de los menesteres, encontraría el horrocrux y se lo llevaría a Blacksword.

Cuando se reunieron con los demás miembros del Consejo Escolar y les contaron lo que iban a hacer y porque, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan, la reunión fue fijada para el 25 de octubre por la mañana, era domingo y todos los alumnos estarían en el campo de quidditch, y Minerva y Albus podrían asistir. Phineas se encargaría de que los cuadros de Hogwarts les avisaran si alguien se acercaba a la sala de los menesteres y cuando Kreacher hubiera abandonado Hogwarts con el horrocrux.

Cuando llegó el día, todos estaban preparados para su parte del plan.

Kreacher estaba esperando que su amo le diera la señal para entrar, habían usado una técnica que su amo Sirius había visto en uno de los recuerdos que Iris les había dado de la línea temporal anterior. Había sido ideada por la que iba a ser la novia del señorito Harry, y a Kreacher le pareció muy ingeniosa. La ama Narcisa se había encargado de encantar cinco galeones para poder mandarse mensajes, serian repartidos entre el amo Sirius, Kreacher, el señorito James, el señor Kingsley y el señor Ragnok.

El amo Sirius y el señorito James se encargarían de avisar del momento adecuado para entrar en Hogwarts, el señor Kingsley se encargaría de llevar a cabo su misión junto a dos rompedores de maldiciones de Gringotts y tres aurores, entonces Kreacher entraría, cogería el horrocrux, mandaría la señal de que lo tenía y se aparecería en Gringotts donde el señor Ragnok estaría esperando, Blacksword ya estaría preparado para destruir el horrocrux y entonces el señor Ragnok iría al ministerio y avisaría a la ministra de que el quinto horrocrux había sido destruido.

El consejo escolar, Kingsley y Minerva, ya estaban reunidos cuando llegó Albus.

\- ¿A que se debe esta reunión? – dijo Albus entrando furioso en la sala de reuniones y cerrando de un portazo.

En ese momento lo tenían donde querían, Sirius dio la señal, era la hora.

En la mansión Black, donde Kreacher estaba esperando, llegó el mensaje.

\- Ama Walburga, el amo Sirius a mandado el mensaje a Kreacher – dijo Kreacher al retrato de su ama que el amo Sirius había colgado en la mansión.

\- Entonces haz lo que te han encargado, pero ten cuidado – dijo el retrato.

\- Si, ama – dijo Kreacher desapareciendo.

Kreacher se apareció directamente en la séptima planta, busco la sala de los menesteres y cuando la encontró, entró.

\- Simple, Albus. Nos hemos reunido por que muchos de nosotros, incluido Kingsley estamos preocupados por el nivel de enseñanza en Hogwarts, más específicamente en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO) – dijo Frank.

\- No se de que os preocupáis, el temario de la asignatura es bueno – dijo Albus ofendido.

\- El temario no es el problema, lo son los profesores que has estado contratando desde que eres el director – dijo James.

\- Es difícil encontrar buenos profesores para la asignatura, recordar que el puesto está maldito – dijo Albus.

\- Por eso estamos nosotros aquí – dijo Kingsley señalando a sus aurores y a los dos duendes.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Albus irritado, esos mocosos entrometidos lo iban a estropear todo.

\- Simple, vamos a revisar el aula, el despacho y el dormitorio del profesor de DCAO en busca de cualquier tipo de hechizo que esté provocando que los profesores no duren más de un curso – dijo Duncan.

\- ¡Os lo prohíbo! – grito Albus.

\- ¿Qué tú qué? No tienes esa potestad, aquí no eres nadie – dijo Agata Zabini, siempre había odiado a Albus, pero desde que murió su marido aún más, tanto ella como la hermana de su marido, Teresa, tenían la fuerte sospecha de que Albus había tenido algo que ver con la muerte de Carlo, después de todo entre los magos que lo mataron, aunque ellos no eran mortífagos, estaba Peter Pettigrew.

\- Agata tiene razón, Albus. El consejo lo ha aprobado antes de tu llegada, a partir de ahora serás el conserje de Hogwarts junto con Argus Filch – dijo Melvin Goyle disfrutando de la cara de Albus al ser informado.

\- ¿Me rebajáis a ser un simple conserje? ¿A mí? ¿Al mago más poderoso del mundo? – dijo Albus furioso.

\- Tú no eres el mago más poderoso del mundo, después de todo si lo fueras habrías matado a Voldemort la primera vez que os enfrentasteis – dijo Amelia.

\- Si, ese título no te pertenece – dijo Narcisa.

\- Ese titulo le pertenece a los niños de la profecía – dijo Xenophilius.

\- ¿De quien? – preguntó Albus confundido.

\- No te hagas el tonto, Albus. Lo saben todo, nosotros se lo hemos contado – dijo Frank.

\- Si, después de todo son nuestros aliados – dijo James.

\- Y si vas a empezar a despotricar con que no deberían habernos contado nada, déjame decirte que hemos hecho un juramento inquebrantable de no rebelar nada de lo que ellos nos han contado – dijo Melvin.

\- Y si fueras el mago más poderoso del mundo, no le tendrías tanto miedo a dos niños, hasta el extremo de ordenarle al sanador que los atiende, que pusiera un limitador de magia sobre ellos – dijo Frank furioso.

\- Es por el bien mayor – dijo Albus fingiendo decepción hacia ellos.

\- Y una vez más empleas el lema de un lord oscuro – dijo Xenophilius.

\- Albus, te lo voy a decir una vez, si vuelves a apuntar con tu varita o le ordenas a alguien que lo haga, contra mi hijo o Neville o de nuestros futuros hijos o cualquiera de sus amigos, te descuartizaré, a ti y a tus aliados – dijo James.

\- ¿Queda claro? – pregunto Frank

\- Vais camino a convertiros en magos oscuros, yo solo quiero vuestro bien – dijo Albus.

\- ¿Nuestro bien? ¿Entonces porque intentaste obligarnos a nombrar a un mortifago como nuestro guardián secreto? – pregunto James

\- No lo sabía – dijo Albus

\- Mientes – dijo Minerva que hasta el momento estaba en silencio.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunto Albus.

\- Que mientes, las barreras te avisaron de qué alumnos estaban marcados en cuanto traspasaron las puertas de la escuela – dijo Minerva.

\- No lo hicieron, en Hogwarts no existen barreras para eso – dijo Albus tratando de sonar convincente.

\- Si que existen, hicimos la prueba el día que vinimos a restaurar las que habías desactivado y reforzar las demás. Verás, nuestros rompedores de maldiciones, en colaboración con los inefables del ministerio de magia han estado investigando, y resulta que la marca oscura sólo es una variante de la marca que los antiguos egipcios y los terratenientes ponían en sus esclavos para controlarlos, por lo que los fundadores, que estaban en contra de la esclavitud, crearon una barrera que les alertaría si alguno de sus alumnos llegaba a Hogwarts con esas marcas. La marca tenebrosa hace que esa barrera se active porque es igual que la marca de la que proviene. Ahora la directora McGonagall tiene una lista con todas las barreras que hay y para que sirven cada una de ellas – dijo Shark, uno de los duendes.

\- ¿Tienes alguna escusa, Albus? – dijo Duncan.

\- Solo era un niño confundido, si le hubieseis mostrado confianza él jamás se hubiera convertido en un mortifago – dijo Albus mirando a Sirius y James.

\- Bastante hicimos con no darle la patada cuando vimos que su forma de animago era una rata, símbolo de la traición – dijo James

\- James tiene razón – dijo Sirius.

\- Vasta de excusas, tenemos trabajo, vamos a revisar el aula, el despacho y el dormitorio del profesor de DCAO – dijo Kingsley notando la señal de Kreacher, advirtiéndole de que ya tenía el horrocrux.

\- Cierto, vamos – dijo Sirius saliendo de la sala.

Kingsley, los aurores y Shark y su compañero estuvieron casi una hora revisando las tres salas que pensaban estaban afectadas. Cuando terminaron supieron que estaban en lo cierto, las puertas del aula y del despacho del profesor, estaban llenas de runas, que maldecían al profesor y la puerta del dormitorio, tenía runas que se alimentaban de la magia del mago o bruja que lo ocupara. Entonces todos comprendieron porque cada profesor que había ocupado ese puesto, no duraba un curso entero, siempre acababa mágicamente agotado y sin fuerzas para seguir enseñando y en algunos casos incluso muerto. A ninguno de los presentes les sorprendieron los hallazgos, lo que si les sorprendió fue el idioma que se necesitaba para desactivarlas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Minerva viendo la confusión en los rostros de los dos duendes.

\- Las maldiciones, solo pueden ser desactivadas por un hablante de pársel – dijo Shark.

\- ¿Lo veis? No podéis hacer nada, jamás permitiré que un mago oscuro atraviese las puertas de Hogwarts – dijo Albus satisfecho de si mismo.

\- ¿Desde cuando hablar pársel es sinónimo de ser un mago oscuro? – dijo Sirius.

\- Desde siempre, nada bueno puede salir de una lengua que solo unos pocos en el mundo puede hablar – dijo Albus.

\- ¿Es por eso que intentaste que el Wizengamot aprobara una ley declarando que los hablantes de pársel son magos y brujas oscuros? ¿Por qué tú no puedes hablarlo? Para tu información, en la India, al menos el 40 por ciento de sus habitantes son hablantes de pársel, y todos son muy apreciados allí, incluido su ministro de magia y los hijos y hermanos del mismo – dijo Kingsley –. ¿Tienen a alguien que pueda desactivar las maldiciones? – le preguntó a Shark.

\- No permitiré que un hablante de pársel entre en mi escuela – gritó Albus.

\- Una vez más, Albus. Esta no es tu escuela, y sigue interfiriendo en su funcionamiento o en la protección de sus habitantes, y me aseguraré personalmente que pases el próximo mes en las profundidades de Gringgots recogiendo estiércol de dragón – dijo Kingsley, a lo que Shark sonrió.

\- El líder Ragnok estará encantado de ello, creo que incluso ya tiene una pala con el nombre de Albus Dumbledore en su oficina – dijo Shark sonriendo.

\- Ya basta. Shark, ¿tienen a alguien que pueda hablar pársel? – pregunto Minerva – Quiero que eliminen todas esas maldiciones cuanto antes, mi mayor miedo es que los alumnos también se vean afectados.

\- Tranquila directora, si me lo permiten, Coon, mi compañero irá a Gringgots y traerá a uno de nuestros rompedores de maldiciones humano que lo habla – dijo Shark.

\- Adelante, cuanto antes mejor – dijo Duncan, a lo que Shark dio una señal de asentimiento a su compañero y este salió corriendo hacia el exterior para poder activar el traslador que portaba.

Mientras Coon fue a por el hablante de pársel, el resto estuvieron analizando cual sería la mejor forma de desactivar todas las maldiciones, al final se decidió que las primeras serían las que había en el aula, después las del despacho y por último las del dormitorio. Unos minutos después, Coon regresó y con él llegó un hombre cubierto con una túnica con capucha y enmascarado.

\- ¿Es él el hablante de pársel? – dijo Duncan.

\- Lo es, señor. Su nombre en clave es Dragón – dijo Coon, mientras el mago examinaba las runas.

\- ¿Puede desactivar y eliminar las maldiciones? – pregunto Minerva ansiosa.

\- Puedo, señora – dijo Dragón.

\- ¿Necesita que hagamos algo? – dijo Sirius.

\- Solo que no me interrumpan, podría ser fatal para todos – dijo Dragón.

\- De acuerdo – dijo James, mientras todos se retiraban un poco.

Cuando Dragón terminó de examinar todas las runas, comenzó a retirarlas, sólo faltaba retirar una en la puerta del dormitorio del profesor de DCAO cuando Albus trató de detenerlo, pero sin éxito.

\- No podéis hacerlo – dijo Albus sacando su varita.

 _\- Expeliarmus_ – gritaron Duncan, James y Sirius siendo más rápidos, y evitando que Dragón fuese interrumpido.

Albus salió disparado hacia atrás chocando contra la pared al otro lado del pasillo y cayendo inconsciente. Su varita voló hacia los tres magos, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino en el aire sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Por fin puedo recuperarla – dijo Iris apareciendo de la nada y provocando que todos se sobresaltaran.

\- ¿Sabes Iris? Si sigues apareciendo así vas a conseguir que me dé un ataque – dijo James sujetándose el pecho.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte – dijo Iris evaluando la varita de Albus.

\- ¿Qué has querido decir con que por fin puedes recuperarla? – pregunto Sirius.

\- Pues que esta varita es la reliquia que le di a Antioch, el primer hermano Peverell, la varita de saúco – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Randall viendo como Iris pasaba su mano por encima de la varita sujetándola con la otra.

\- Una copia, Albus no debe saber que la ha perdido – dijo Iris haciendo aparecer otra varita que se veía idéntica a la anterior.

\- Pero si le das una copia, será como si la siguiera teniendo – dijo Melvin confundido.

\- No, visualmente es idéntica, pero no tiene poderes propios, Albus solo podrá usar su propia magia, por lo que será mucho más débil, hasta ahora ha estado alimentando su magia con la de Fawkes y la de la varita de saúco – dijo Iris.

\- Genial – dijeron James y Anthony al unísono.

\- Ahora me voy – dijo Iris.

\- ¿No tienes ninguna advertencia para nosotros? – preguntó Narcisa antes de que desapareciera.

\- Solo una, tened cuidado y preparaos, Voldy se ha dado cuenta de lo que estáis haciendo y ya está volviendo al país, llegara en un par de dias – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Sabes donde podremos encontrarlo? – pregunto Kingsley.

\- Gracias a Peter, sabe que tanto la mansión de los Potter como la de los Longbottom están en Godric's Hollow, pero gracias al _Fidelio_ , no puede recordar donde, por lo que el día de Halloween atacará el pueblo para haceros salir – dijo Iris.

\- Entonces le tenderemos una trampa, evacuaremos el pueblo y lo llenaremos de aurores y aliados – dijo Randall.

\- Randall tiene razón, todos estaremos allí, nosotros mantendremos a ralla a los que le acompañen y de evacuaremos el pueblo, vosotros dos os encargareis de Voldemort – dijo Melvin mirando a James y Frank.

\- Lo desterraremos y podremos vivir en paz durante al menos una década – dijo James.

\- En realidad un poco más, según mis libros, Harry y Neville matarán a Voldy en su cuarto año – dijo Iris.

\- Estarán preparados, te lo prometo – dijo James a Iris.

\- Lo sé, por cierto – dijo Iris acercándose a James – puedes quedarte con la capa – le susurró en el oído – Suerte a todos – dijo Iris, a todos y desapareciendo.

\- Cuando Iris desapareció, Dragón quitó la última runa y entonces llevaron a Albus a la enfermería, dejarían que fuera Poppy quien se encargara de él.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, no sin antes acordar reunirse en la sala de reuniones de la oficina de aurores, para planear el modo de tenderle la trampa a Voldy y sus mortifagos.

La siguiente semana pasó rápidamente para todos ellos. Lo primero que hicieron fue alertar a los habitantes de Godric's Hollow de que debían evacuar el pueblo, algo que todos hicieron sin quejarse cuando les dijeron que sospechaban que Voldemort atacaría el pueblo.

El día de Halloween, todo estaba preparado para hacer frente a Voldemort, para desterrarlo hasta que los chicos pudieran matarlo.

Kingsley se encargó de que sus mejores aurores estuvieran rodeando la zona donde sospechaban se aparecería Voldemort, James y Frank estarían en sus respectivas casas esperando a que apareciera y el resto estarían escondidos en las casas cercanas. Todos ellos tenían en su poder una espada impregnada en veneno de basilisco proporcionadas por Ragnok, todos preparados para matar a la serpiente.

Cuando pensaban que no atacaría, Voldemort se apareció en la plaza, con Nagini sobre sus hombros, también observaron que no iba solo, Peter iba con él, ambos caminaron hacia donde Peter creía que estaría la casa de James y se detuvieron frente a ella. Voldemort y Peter alzaron sus varitas y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos tratando de romper el encantamiento _Fidelio_. Esa fue la señal. James y Frank salieron de sus casas e hicieron frente a Voldemort.

\- No debiste venir aquí, Tom – dijo Frank apuntándole con su varita.

\- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!¡YO SOY LORD VOLDEMORT! – gritó Voldemort.

\- Peter, rata traidora, debimos matarte el día que descubrimos tu forma de animago – dijo James furioso al ver al que había considerado un amigo, al lado del lord oscuro.

\- Siempre me menospreciasteis, ahora me aseguraré de que estáis muertos y todo lo vuestro será mío – grito Peter.

\- ¿Despreciarte? Siempre te tratamos como un hermano – dijo Frank.

Mientras James y Frank discutían con Voldemort y Peter, Kingsley y Sirius vieron desde sus posiciones como la serpiente se deslizaba de los hombros de Voldemort hasta el suelo y desde allí hasta el jardín de una de las casas. Kingsley sonrío maliciosamente por la coincidencia, la serpiente había sido tan estúpida como para refugiarse en la casa donde estaba el auror que más odiaba a su amo, el auror Roberts. Definitivamente su madre tenía razón, las mascotas y sus amos, tarde o temprano, terminaban pareciéndose.

Allan había estado observando los movimientos de la serpiente desde que Voldemort había aparecido en la plaza. Odiaba con toda su alma a ese monstruo y lo único que deseaba era ser él quien destruyera a la odiosa serpiente, ahora sus deseos se habían hecho realidad cuando la serpiente fue a refugiarse en el jardín de la casa donde él se escondía.

\- No podéis hacer nada contra mi, soy inmortal – dijo Voldemort lanzando maldiciones contra James y Frank.

\- No, no lo eres, nos hemos encargado de eso – dijo Frank respondiendo al ataque con hechizos de corte y explosivos.

\- Y si no podemos matarte, te desterraremos – dijo James haciendo lo mismo que Frank.

\- Podéis intentarlo – dijo Voldemort riéndose.

\- Tus horrocruxes han desaparecido, Tom – grito Frank.

Esa era la señal. Allan no se lo pensó, abrió la puerta de la casa, la serpiente presintiendo el peligro se alzó para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo y de que Voldemort o Peter pudieran reaccionar, Allan decapitó a la serpiente con la espada que Ragnok le había dado, la cabeza cayó rodando hasta los pies de Allan y se desintegró y una nube negra salió gritando del cuerpo y se evaporó, haciendo que el cuerpo de la serpiente también se convirtiera en polvo.

\- Nooooo – grito Voldemort al ver como mataban a su serpiente destruyendo así su horrocrux.

\- Adiós, Tom Riddle – dijo Frank.

Entonces tanto él como James y Lily y Alice que habían salido de las casas apuntaron a la cabeza de Voldemort, como habían hecho en la línea temporal anterior sus hijos y lanzaron el mismo hechizo.

\- ¡REDUCTO! – gritaron los cuatro al unísono.

Voldemort no pudo reaccionar, antes de que pudiera alzar su varita para protegerse, los cuatro rayos impactaron y su cuerpo fue destruido. Haciendo así que una parte de la profecía se cumpliera: nacidos de los que lo han derrotado tres veces. El fragmento de alma que quedaba de Voldemort, huyó y se evaporó antes de que pudieran contenerlo. Peter al ver como su amo era vencido, se convirtió en su forma de animago y huyó antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera inmovilizarlo.

Todos celebraron el haber desterrado a Voldemort, pero todos sabían que el ganar esta batalla, sólo era un paréntesis de poco más de trece años en la guerra, pues sabían, tanto ellos como los demás magos y brujas a los que Iris había visitado, que solo Harry y Neville, combinando sus poderes, podrían vencer de una vez y por todas al Lord Oscuro Voldemort.

* * *

 **Mientras, en un barrio al sur de Londres:**

En una casa unifamiliar, una mujer estaba acostando a su hijo en su cuna y lo tapaba con su mantita, era Halloween y su pequeñín había cumplido dieciséis meses, puso a su lado su osito de peluche, su favorito y salió de la habitación.

Estaba preocupada por su hermana pequeña, esa mañana había oído a dos vecinas hablar sobre su cuñado, ella sabía que en su barrio vivían muchas personas que tenían conocidos en común, por eso se había vuelto tan cotilla. Por culpa de su marido, esa era la única forma de estar al tanto de lo que sucedía en el ambiente en el que se movía su hermana, en momentos como éste se alegraba de que sus padres decidieran mudarse al barrio cuando su hermana y ella eran adolescentes, lo único que lamentaba era que no lo hubieran hecho antes. Ojalá hubieran escogido este barrio la primera vez que se mudaron en vez del barrio en el que vivieron antes. Todavía recordaba el día que se mudaron por primera vez, su hermana acababa de cumplir tres años, la fiesta de cumpleaños había sido extraña, cuando las velas de la tarta y los globos habían comenzado a cambiar de color, entonces su tía abuela les había contado a sus padres lo que pasaba y le había dicho a su padre que lo mejor para ellos y las niñas era que se mudaran, acabó recomendándole dos barrios, uno era éste, el otro el barrio al que terminaron mudándose. Lo hicieron a tiempo para que el septiembre siguiente ambas hermanas pudieran comenzar a ir la escuela de infantil y primaria que había a unas pocas calles de la casa, ella estaba feliz, su hermana y ella irían a la misma escuela, ya no tendría que estar sola todo el día, ahora podría estar con su hermana. Poco sabía ella en aquel momento que aquello sólo duraría unos pocos años más. Maldito desgraciado grasiento, maldita la hora en la que apareció en sus vidas. ¿Por qué sus padres no eligieron este barrio en primer lugar? Todo hubiera sido tan diferente. Poco sabían ellos que no vivirían mucho tiempo para lamentar su decisión, a pesar de haberse mudado de nuevo, el bastardo los encontraría. Toda la familia lo lamentaría. Y ahora su hermana volvía a estar en peligro por su culpa. Ojala su cuñado lo matara. Haría un favor al mundo.

Mientras la madre se preparaba para irse a la cama, el niño estaba sentado en su cuna preguntándose porque su mamá le había dado al señor oso cuando lo había acostado, el peluche que él le había pedido era el señor león, últimamente su mamá estaba muy despistada, cuando él le pedía un juguete ella le daba uno diferente.

Unos minutos después, el niño no sabía como había pasado, solo sabía que había estado mirando al pequeño leoncito y deseó tenerlo en su cuna estirando hacia él sus pequeños bracitos, cuando el pequeño peluche llegó volando a sus brazos desde la silla junto a su cuna, como ya había pasado otras veces, así que se tumbó en su cuna, se abrazó al peluche sonriendo y se durmió.

Por la mañana cuando su madre fue a despertarlo y vio el otro peluche junto a su hijo, lo único que pensó fue que el niño lo había cogido de la silla a través de los barrotes de la cuna, como solía hacer desde que cumplió un año. Pronto estaría preparado para dejar la cuna y dormir en una cama. ¡Su pequeñín crecía tan rápido!.

Ahora era hora de ir al parque, tal vez podría escuchar algún cotilleo sobre su cuñado y descubrir que estaba pasando que tenía tan nerviosas a sus vecinas, su marido se había ido al trabajo un par de horas antes, por lo que ella volvería mucho antes de que el regresara a casa. Ella había notado que, desde que le llegó una carta de su hermana diciéndole que había nacido su sobrino, su esposo estaba siendo mucho más odioso con sus vecinos de lo que normalmente era. Y desde ese mismo día, ella había tenido el presentimiento de que algo estaba a punto de pasar. Ella no sabía que era en realidad, solo sabía que fuese lo que fuese cambiaría su vida y la de su hijo para siempre, sólo esperaba que fuera para mejor. Ojalá hubiera escuchado a su madre cuando le dijo que no se casara con él. Casi podía escucharla decirle " _Te lo dije_ ", su frase favorita cuando ella, su hermana y su padre no hacían caso de sus consejos y luego se demostraba que ella tenía razón.

La mujer salió de su casa con su hijo, si saber que unas horas antes, a miles de kilómetros de allí, el destino de su hijo y de su familia, había sido sellado al aparecer el nombre del pequeño en el libro de registro de alumnos de Hogwarts. Su hijo lograría lo que ella no pudo, su hijo y su sobrino acudirían juntos al Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Y pobre de aquel que se interpusiera en el camino de ambos niños.

Juntos demostrarían que eran dignos herederos de sus madres. Ambos les recordarían a sus enemigos el lema de la familia, un lema que su abuelo había inculcado en las mentes de sus dos únicas nietas, y que su propio abuelo había inculcado en la suya:

" _Ataca a mi familia y no habrá lugar en el mundo donde puedas esconderte_ ".

* * *

 **En el reino de Iris**

\- Ya sé quién quiero que sea mi primer cargo – dijo Regulus entusiasmado mirando al pequeño durmiente.

\- No – dijo Iris con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Pero... – dijo Regulus confuso.

\- He dicho que no, ya tengo a tu cargo, sólo que todavía no ha nacido y faltan unos años. Mientras aprenderás las funciones de un ángel guardián y me ayudarás, junto a Charlus y Dorea, a revisar la inmensa cantidad de documentación que se ha generado debido a las manipulaciones de Albus y el regreso de los Weasley y los niños – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Quién será mi cargo? – preguntó Regulus.

\- No puedo decírtelo, pero te va a encantar, formareis un buen equipo – dijo Iris sonriendo, haciendo que Regulus también sonriera.

\- Vale – dijo Regulus resignado. Solo esperaba que Iris tuviera razón, y su primer cargo y él hicieran un buen equipo.


	16. Chapter 13 - Sorpresas, reencuentros

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Gracias por vuestros favoritos y alertas.

Lamento la demora, pero entre el trabajo y el resto de responsabilidades, no he tenido tiempo para escribir y actualizar.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13.- Sorpresas, reencuentros y reuniones.**

 **1 de Noviembre de 1981**

Cuando la batalla terminó, la noticia corrió como la pólvora. Todos los habitantes de Godric's Hollow volvieron a sus casas, contentos de que al fin Voldemort hubiera desaparecido. Magos y brujas de todo el país pasaron la noche celebrándolo, sin molestarse siquiera en el Estatuto del Secreto.

Las familias Potter, Longbottom, Weasley y Black y Remus y Kingsley, estaban reunidos en la mansión Longbottom celebrando que por fin habían conseguido desterrar a Voldy. Los Weasley, Narcisa y Amelia habían llegado tras la llamada de Sirius a la mansiones Weasley y Black, después de la batalla, llevando a los niños con ellos. El resto de los aurores se habían ido y estaba tratando de controlar que los magos y brujas del país fueran discretos y los muggles no notaran nada raro. Algo que no lograron, ya que debido a la gran cantidad de lechuzas que los mágicos comenzaron a intercambiar, y los fuegos artificiales mágicos, los muggles sospecharon de que algo extraño estaba pasando.

La celebración se alargó hasta la mañana siguiente, nadie tenía prisa por volver a sus casas o a sus trabajos, la Ministra les había dado el día libre y podían seguir haciendo planes sobre lo que harían para mejorar su mundo durante la próxima década. Todos levantaron los encantamientos Fidelio que protegían las casas, ya no lo necesitaban, su única preocupación era que los tres mortífagos que seguían en libertad los atacaran, y sabían que podrían con ellos sin problemas. Algunos de sus aliados, incluidos el resto de los miembros del consejo escolar, también llegaron esa noche a la mansión Longbottom para celebrar la victoria, pero se fueron al amanecer.

Ya era casi la hora del almuerzo y los Potter y los Longbottom estaban en sus jardines con sus familias y amigos, mientras disfrutaban del buen día que hacía, recibieron una visita que no esperaban, al menos no para lo que había ido.

\- Enhorabuena – dijo Iris apareciendo de la nada, lo que ya se había convertido en algo habitual.

\- Iris – exclamaron todos.

\- Bienvenida, y gracias – dijo Lily sonriendo.

\- Lo hemos logrado, serán unos trece años de paz ¿verdad? – dijo Alice.

\- Si, pero no estoy aquí por eso, tenemos un pequeño problema – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Arthur.

\- Como os dije a vosotros y a los niños antes de devolveros, mi gente aún estaba revisando la gran cantidad de datos que teníamos – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Qué han descubierto que te tiene tan preocupada? – dijo James.

\- No es preocupación solamente, también necesito que impidáis que ocurra, Hécate a contactado conmigo, y juntas hemos descubierto uno de los delitos que Albus cometió en la anterior línea temporal – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Qué hizo? – dijo Frank.

\- Al parecer Lily no es hija de muggles como todos creíamos, es la primera con magia de una larga línea de squibs, por eso sus padres se mudaron a Surrey, al parecer hay muchos squibs viviendo allí y ellos lo sabían, por eso se alegraron tanto cuando Lily resultó ser una bruja – dijo Iris.

\- ¿En serio? – fijo James.

\- ¿Pero que tiene que ver con Albus? – pregunto Lily.

\- Tu hermana no es muggle, es una squib, pero a pesar de eso ella podría haber estudiado en Hogwarts todas las asignaturas que no necesitan magia, Albus lo sabía, por lo que cuando ella le escribió pidiéndole poder acudir a Hogwarts, encantó la carta con la que le respondió con un hechizo de odio hacia la magia en general, y hacia ti en particular – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Quieres decir que mi hermana está bajo el control de un hechizo? – preguntó Lily sorprendida y furiosa al mismo tiempo.

\- En ese tiempo, si. Y gracias a ese hechizo pudo controlar vuestra relación. Lo peor de todo es que por culpa de ese hechizo, ella acabó casada con Vernon Dursley, todo fue obra de Albus. Resulta que Vernon Dursley odia la magia por una muy buena razón, es el descendiente de uno de los niños que el padre de Albus atacó – dijo Iris.

\- Merlín bendito, ¿quieres decir que Albus se aseguró de que Tuney acabara casada con esa bestia? – dijo Lily.

\- Si. También consiguió de que Vernon pensara que había sido un Potter quien había atacado a su antepasado. También hemos descubierto que tu sobrino Dudley, es un mago, anoche su nombre apareció en el libro de registro de Hogwarts. En la línea anterior, Albus ató la magia del niño la misma noche que dejó a Harry en su puerta – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Por qué hizo eso? – pregunto Sirius.

\- Por que en Gringotts hay una bóveda esperando al próximo mago en la línea Evans, la cantidad de la bóveda asciende a poco más de un millón de galeones, y una casa a nombre de la familia Evans – dijo Iris.

\- ¿En que beneficia eso a Albus? – preguntó Frank

\- En que si la bóveda no es reclamada en un plazo de quince años a partir del nacimiento de ese mago, la bóveda será entregada al siguiente en la lista de beneficiarios. Petunia es la primogénita, y ella y Lily descienden de la línea primogénita. La madre de Albus descendía de la segunda hija del último Evans que nació con magia hace casi 600 años, por lo tanto sería a él a quien le entregarían el oro – dijo Iris.

\- ¿No pasaría a Lily? - preguntó Frank.

\- No, las condiciones impuestas, son que solo pasaría al primogenito, de no reclamarlo, pasaria al primogenito de la otra hija, es decir, Albus - dijo Iris.

\- ¿Sabes cuando tiene previsto atar la magia de mi sobrino? – pregunto Lily furiosa.

\- Esta noche, según hemos descubierto, el hechizo que Albus lanzó sobre tu hermana ya no funciona y ella ha estado escuchando habladurías sobre vosotros a sus vecinas, que resulta que son squibs, y está muy preocupada por ti, ahora mismo está volviendo a casa desde el parque con tu sobrino donde ha pasado la mañana esperando averiguar si estas bien – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Y Vernon? – preguntó James.

\- Está en el trabajo, y eso es otra cosa que debéis saber, la empresa en la que trabaja Vernon, Grunnings, pertenece a la familia Evans – dijo iris.

\- Tenemos que ir y contarle todo a Tuney – dijo Lily dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- ¿No sería mejor que fuerais por flu hasta la casa de Sirius en Londres y desde allí en coche hasta la casa de tu hermana? – pregunto Alice.

\- Alice tiene razón, en coche solo está a una hora de camino y no llamaremos la atención – dijo James.

\- Si, tenéis razón, iremos allí, solo hay una pega, no se como haré para que me crea cuando le diga como es su marido en realidad – dijo Lily.

\- Lo hará. Ella ya lo sospecha, lo único que pasa es que piensa que no tiene a donde ir, y que no podrá mantener a su hijo sin el sueldo de Vernon – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Qué pasará con Vernon? – preguntó Amelia.

\- Su destino se cumplirá – dijo Iris para luego desaparecer

No hizo falta que dijera nada más, todos lo entendieron. Vernon era uno de los que debían morir.

\- ¿Podéis llevaros a Harry a la mansión Black? Me gustaría que estuviera allí para que Petunia lo viera – le dijo Lily a Amelia y Sirius.

\- Por supuesto, esperaremos allí – dijo Sirius.

\- Entonces vamos, iremos Lily y yo, tenemos que darnos prisa o Vernon llegará antes que nosotros – dijo James entrando en la chimenea y yendo a la mansión Black, seguido de Lily.

Unos minutos después, ambos estaban viajando hacia Privet Drive en el coche que Sirius guardaba en su casa en caso de que tuviera que moverse por el mundo muggle.

* * *

 **Mientras en Grunnings.**

Vernon llevaba toda la mañana escuchando y viendo cosas raras. Primero de camino hacia la oficina, había visto gente vestida como el monstruo de su cuñada. Después había estado escuchando como varios compañeros y su jefe cuchicheaban para callarse en cuanto el pasaba por su lado. Malditos bastardos, cuando los monstruos estén muertos reclamaré todo y os echaré a la calle, pensó Vernon de camino a su oficina. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, decidió acercarse a la cafetería de enfrente para comprar el almuerzo.

 **Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de la conversación** que cuatro hombres estaban manteniendo junto a la puerta de la empresa.

 **\- Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

 **\- Sí,** y los Longbottom **...**

\- Yo he oído que solo es una tregua...

\- Si, yo también, solo los niños pueden con él...

\- Si, Harry...

\- ...y Neville...

\- Creo que los Potter y los Longbottom están heridos de gravedad...

\- Solo es un rumor...

 **El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba...** No, no podía alertar a Petunia, además aún no sabía si los Potter habían muerto, pero si lo habían hecho y Petunia se hacía cargo del niño y su herencia en solitario, arruinaría sus planes. Necesitaba hacerse con la custodia del monstruo antes de que se la dieran a Petunia. Vernon se aseguraría de que el mocoso pagara por lo que su antepasado le hizo al suyo. Lo mataría y se haría con la fortuna de los Potter, no sin antes hacer que el mocoso le suplicara que lo matara.

 **Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta,** cruzó la calle sin ver el camión que se acercaba fuera de control. Los paramédicos no pudieron hacer nada. El conductor no dejaba de repetir que no sabia lo que habia pasado, los frenos no funcionaban , y el volante había comenzado a girar solo.

Vernon Dursley estaba muerto antes de tocar el suelo.

* * *

 **Privet Drive.**

Petunia llevaba toda la mañana en un estado de nervios como jamás había estado. Las conversaciones que había oído en el parque la habían preocupado muchísimo. Unas decían que su hermana estaba muerta, otras que sólo estaba herida, pero las que más le preocuparon fueron las que decían que la batalla que se había librado la noche anterior solo era una tregua, que serían su sobrino y el ahijado de su hermana quienes años más tarde terminarían la guerra.

Ni siquiera la infusión de valeriana que estaba tomándose, lograba que se tranquilizara. Petunia sabía que si su hermana y su cuñado habían muerto, ella recibiría la custodia de su sobrino, también sabía que de ser así, Vernon lograría hacerse con la herencia del niño y que lo trataría como si fuera basura o peor.

Poco antes de la muerte de sus padres, ellos la llamaron porque querían hablar con ella. Le contaron que habían descubierto quienes eran los antepasados de Vernon y que él y Albus Dumbledore se habían confabulado para quedarse con la fortuna de los Evans (de la cual no podían hablarle en ese momento) y la de los Potter. En ese momento no quiso creer lo que le dijeron, pero desde que habían nacido su hijo y su sobrino, había visto como la miraba Vernon. Ya no la miraba como lo hacía antes de que nacieran Harry y Dudley, ahora parecía como si estuviera analizando la mejor forma de hacerla desaparecer y quedarse con todo, sin que le culparan por ello.

Petunia también notó, cada vez que miraba a su marido, que algo no iba bien. Tenía la sensación de que Vernon no debía estar allí, que ella no debería estar casada con él. Que no debía estar viviendo en esa casa.

Los pensamientos de Petunia se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien comenzó a llamar ruidosamente a la puerta. Cuando la abrió y vio quien era, solo pudo echarse a llorar.

* * *

El viaje se le había hecho eterno, eran poco más de las cuatro de la tarde. Lily solo deseaba ver a su hermana y ver con sus propios ojos que Iris tenía razón cuando le dijo que Tuney estaba preocupada por ella.

Cuando James aparcó frente a la casa, Lily no le dio tiempo ni a apagar el motor. Se bajó corriendo del coche, corrió hacia la casa y llamó a la puerta. Cuando se abrió y vio a su hermana quiso decirle lo mucho que sentía lo que Albus le había hecho, pero se quedó sorprendida cuando su hermana, al verla, se puso a llorar y se lanzó a sus brazos.

\- Lily, gracias a Dios, pensé que... oh Lily ha sido horrible, todos cuchicheaban que estabas muerta – dijo Tuney abrazando a su hermana y llorando sobre su hombro.

\- Tranquila Tuney, estamos bien, de verdad – dijo Lily también con lágrimas en los ojos guiando a su hermana al interior de la casa. Iris le había dicho la verdad.

\- No se que pasa, desde que me mandaste esa carta diciéndome que habías tenido un hijo, me siento como éramos de niñas, antes de ese idiota grasiento apareciera – dijo Petunia, mientras James cerraba la puerta riéndose sabiendo a quien se refería.

\- Lo sé, estabas bajo los efectos de un hechizo, Tuney – dijo Lily mientras su hermana y ella se sentaban en el sofá de la sala.

\- ¿Quién? – gruñó Petunia, haciendo que James se estremeciera.

\- Albus, con la carta que te mandó cuando se negó a dejarte ir a Hogwarts conmigo – dijo Lily.

\- ¿Quieres decir que podía haber ido? – pregunto Petunia tranquilamente. James tragó en seco, conocia ese tono. Lo habia escuchado... y sufrido en Lily. Nunca presagiaba nada bueno. La última vez que lo había escuchado había sido después de una misión particularmente arriesgada y Remus, Sirius y él habían prolongado su estancia en St. Mungo una semana más de lo que los sanadores habían previsto.

\- Si, resulta que nuestros padres no eran muggles, eran squibs. Eso te convierte a ti en una squib también. Si Albus lo hubiera permitido, podrías haber ido a Hogwarts conmigo y estudiar solo las asignaturas que no requieren magia – dijo Lily.

\- Lily date prisa, podría estar aquí en cualquier momento – dijo James nervioso mirando por la ventana .

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Petunia asustada.

\- Hemos descubierto que Dudley es un mago, y Albus también lo sabe y tiene previsto venir aquí esta noche y con la complicidad de Vernon atar la magia de Dudley – dijo Lily.

\- ¿Vernon lo sabe? – preguntó Petunia.

\- Si, y creo que tu sabes porque quiere la magia de Dudley atada – dijo Lily.

\- Si, papá lo descubrió y me lo contó antes de morir – dijo Petunia entristecida.

\- ¿Qué te contó exactamente? – pregunto Lily.

\- De quien descendía Vernon y que solo se había casado conmigo para poder apoderarse de la fortuna de los Evans, pero no me dijo a que se refería con eso, nuestra familia no era rica – dijo Petunia confusa.

\- Papá y mamá no lo eran, pero en Gringotts, el banco de los magos, hay una bóveda esperando a que tu hijo, como el siguiente Evans nacido con magia en la línea principal, o tú en su nombre la reclaméis, en ella hay poco más de un millón de galeones, que al cambio en libras serían más de veinte millones – dijo Lily.

\- ¿Veinte...? Dios mío – dijo Petunia sorprendida.

\- Tuney, ¿estás bien? – dijo Lily mirando como su hermana palidecía.

\- Si, estoy mejor que nunca, ahora podré divorciarme de Vernon. Lo malo es que tendré que compartir la custodia de Dudley con él y con Marge – dijo Petunia.

\- No tendrás que hacerlo – dijo Iris apareciendo de repente.

\- Maldición Iris no hagas eso – dijo James que había sacado su varita para maldecir a quien había aparecido.

\- ¡Tú!, fuera, no los matarás a ellos también, has tenido tu oportunidad esta noche pasada, pero la has perdido – grito Petunia antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho su cuñado.

\- Tuney ¿la conoces? – dijo Lily confusa, mientras James se reía tanto que tuvo que sentarse antes de caer al suelo. Su cuñada los tenía bien puestos. Gritarle a la muerte, eso era nuevo.

\- ¿La conocéis vosotros? Es una mortifaga – dijo Petunia.

\- Si, la conocemos – dijo Lily

\- Y no es una mortifaga – dijo James riéndose.

\- Pero la recuerdo, estaba allí cuando papá y mamá murieron – dijo Petunia.

\- Lógico, es la muerte, se llama Iris – dijo Lily haciendo que su hermana palideciera aún mas.

\- No te los lleves, te lo suplico – dijo Petunia mirando a Iris.

\- No he venido a llevármelos a ellos, ni a ti ni a tu hijo, a por quien venía ya lo tengo – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó James dejando de reír.

\- Vernon – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Vernon? – dijo Petunia.

\- Si, tal y como debería haber sido la vez anterior – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Petunia confusa.

\- Dejaré que sea tu hermana y tu cuñado los que te lo expliquen, yo solo te informo de que Marge también morirá esta noche, atacada por sus perros – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Porque no me siento destrozada? Acabas de decirme que mi marido ha muerto – dijo Petunia.

\- Porque jamás debiste casarte con él. Tus sentimientos no son tan profundos. Por lo que tu corazón y tu cerebro no sufren como lo harían de haber sido el hombre con el que estabas destinada a casarte, ellos lo consideran un extraño, tus sentimiento al casarte con él eran debido al hechizo que Albus puso sobre ti – dijo Iris.

\- ¿Lo conoceré? A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado ¿Conoceré a ese hombre? – pregunto Petunia.

\- Lo conocerás, y serás inmensamente feliz. Por cierto, sacar a Petunia y a su hijo de aquí como muy tarde a las siete, eso os da menos de dos horas. Eso os dará un margen de tiempo suficiente para llegar a la Mansión Black. Albus se ha enterado de la batalla de anoche y de la muerte de Vernon y vendrá a atar la magia de Dudley mientras duermen. Ahora tengo que irme tengo trabajo – dijo Iris para luego desaparecer.

\- Vamos Tuney, te ayudaré a recoger tus cosas, James tu recoge las cosas de Dudley – dijo Lily mientras ella y Petunia subían las escaleras.

Los tres comenzaron a meterlo todo en maletas y en cajas y reduciéndolo con magia, mientras Lily y James le contaban a Petunia todo lo que había pasado desde que había nacido Neville y porque, su reacción hizo que por primera vez desde que la conocía, James diera gracias de que Petunia Evans no tuviera magia suficiente para usar una varita, y que Snivellus ya estuviera muerto, de lo contrario habría tenido que arrestar a su propia cuñada. Petunia era igual de aterradora que su hermana cuando se enfadaba... o peor.

Consiguieron recoger todo y salir hacia la casa de Sirius antes de las dos horas que Iris les había dado. James se había puesto en contacto con Millicent y Kingsley a través de su medallón de auror, y pidió permiso para poner alarmas sobre la casa de Petunia, el cual le concedieron al enterarse de lo que Albus tenía planeado.

James tardó dos horas en hacer el mismo recorrido que antes había hecho en solo una, porque Lily y Petunia le gritaban que redujera la velocidad cada vez que aceleraba un poco o cada vez que trataba de adelantar a otro vehículo, porque Dudley iba en el coche, cuando estaban entrando en el garaje de Sirius, James sintió como saltaban las alarmas que había puesto en la casa de Petunia. Como también notó, mientras entraban en la casa, como Kingsley y otras cinco personas se aparecían en la propiedad. Lo único que lamentó James fue no estar presente para ver la cara de Albus cuando los aurores lo sorprendieran dentro de la casa de la hermana de Lily Potter un día después de que Voldemort tratara de matar a Lily, y sus mortifagos escaparan, entre ellos el que Albus quería que nombraran su guardián secreto. Lo que él no sabía era lo que Kingsley había hecho para atraer a Albus a la casa.

Entraron a través de la puerta trasera, que daba a la cocina. Cuando Lily y James entraron en la casa con Petunia y Dudley, ya despierto, se encontraron con que todos estaban allí, alrededor de una gran mesa y dándoles la cena a Neville y Harry.

\- ¡Mamá! – grito Harry contento de ver a sus padres entrar, se revolvió entre los brazos de Sirius que lo tenia sentado en sus rodillas y cuando Sirius lo dejó en el suelo, a pasos tambaleantes fue hacia su madre.

\- Mi pequeñín – dijo Lily alzándolo y abrazándolo.

\- Hola granujilla – dijo James riéndose y revolviendo el cabello de Harry, a lo que el respondió enfurruñándose y tratando de esconderse en el cuello de su madre.

\- Tuney, te presento a mi hijo, Harry – dijo Lily.

\- Hola, Harry –dijo Petunia.

\- Oa – dijo Harry tímidamente.

\- Soy tu tía Tuney. Y este es tu primo Dudley. Di hola a Harry, Dudley – dijo Petunia, feliz de conocer a su sobrino.

\- Oa, Ady – dijo Dudley saludando con su rechoncha manita.

\- Oa, Dudy – dijo Harry.

Petunia fue presentada a Amelia, a los Longbotton y a Narcisa, a Remus y Sirius ya los conocía, de la boda de James y Lily. Ella no se esperaba el buen recibimiento que le otorgaron los amigos de su hermana. Durante el banquete de la boda de su hermana, Vernon había llamado a todos los presentes monstruos despreciables y ella, ya embarazada y por miedo a sufrir la ira de Vernon, no había salido en defensa de su hermana. Ahora, todos la recibían como si fuera una de ellos, lo que le sorprendió, hasta que Narcisa Black le contó el porque había estado comportándose del modo en el que lo había hecho desde que su hermana había sido aceptada en Hogwarts.

Casi a medianoche, los Weasley y los Longbottom, se fueron a través del flu a sus casas, mientras, tanto los Potter como Petunia y Remus fueron invitados por los Black a quedarse a dormir allí. Dudley y Harry durmieron en el dormitorio de la pequeña Susan, en cunas que los elfos conjuraron.

* * *

 **2 de noviembre de 1981**

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron y mientras desayunaban, hablaron sobre donde viviría Petunia ahora que sabía que Dudley era un mago. Al final se decidió que Petunia viviría en la casa de invitados de los Potter y que alquilaría el número 4 de Privet Drive para que no estuviera vacía, como Lily había hecho con el número 6 de la misma calle, ambas casas herencia de sus padres. Durante el desayuno, Kingsley mandó un mensaje a James contándole que Albus había sido sorprendido dentro de la casa de Petunia con la varita en la mano y que cuando los aurores habían intentado arrestarlo, los había atacado. También le pidió que llevara a Petunia al Ministerio para que ella presentara una queja contra Albus por haber irrumpido en su casa sin su consentimiento. Remus fue directo al Ministerio para ayudar a Kingsley y al resto de los aurores a mantener en secreto que Albus había sido arrestado. Petunia estuvo encantada de ir a denunciar el abuso de Albus. Pero primero tenían otro sitio al que ir.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, los Potter y Petunia, con los niños, llegaron por Flu al Caldero Chorreante, nada más salir de la chimenea, fueron abordados por los magos y brujas que allí se encontraban. Todos les agradecieron a los Potter que los libraran de la amenaza que suponía Voldemort. Cuando lograron entrar en el Callejón Diagon se dirigieron a Gringots, todos habían decidido que lo mejor, antes de enfrentarse a Albus en el ministerio, era que Petunia reclamara la bóveda de los Evans. Cuando entraron en el banco, se volvió a repetir la situación que se había producido en Caldero Chorreante, incluso los duendes acudieron a mostrar su gratitud, incluso, para sorpresa de todos los magos y brujas presentes, el líder de la nación duende, Ragnok, fue a recibirlos.

\- Lord Potter, es un honor tenerlo en mi banco, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? – pregunto Ragnok acercándose a ellos.

\- Líder Ragnok, el honor es nuestro, ¿podemos hablar en un lugar más privado? – pregunto James estrechando la mano de Ragnok.

\- Puede llamarme Ragnok, Lord Potter – dijo Ragnok sonriendo.

\- Solo si usted me llama James – dijo James sonriendo también.

\- Por supuesto, sígame – dijo Ragnok, guiándolos por una puerta que daba a un pasillo.

James, Lily y Petunia se sorprendieron ante la amplitud del pasillo, tenía alrededor de siete metros de alto, diez de ancho y unos doscientos metros de largo. Mientras caminaban en silencio junto a Ragnok, los tres pudieron leer los carteles que habían junto a las puertas de los despachos a ambos lados del pasillo, y los tres dedujeron que eran las familias cuyas cuentas manejaban los duendes que ocupaban dichos despachos. Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, vieron unas grandes puertas de oro por las que Ragnok entró, Petunia se dio cuenta de que la puerta de al lado tenía el apellido de su cuñado, por lo que el duende que ocupaba ese despacho era el que manejaba la inmensa fortuna de James.

Una vez dentro, Ragnok hizo aparecer, en una de las esquinas del despacho un gran parque de juegos.

\- Podéis dejar a los niños jugar ahí, tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser una reunión larga – dijo Ragnok.

\- Gracias – dijo Lily, mientras ella y Petunia dejaban a Dudley y Harry dentro del parque.

\- Quiero poner a Petunia y a su hijo bajo la protección de la familia Potter – dijo James sorprendiendo a Petunia y Lily.

\- Me parece buena idea, para eso solo tendrás que firmar un documento por el cual te comprometes a protegerlos hasta que la señora Dursley se vuelva a casar o ella lo decida – dijo Ragnok, haciendo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma, y dándoselo a James.

\- Perfecto, ¿dónde tengo que firmar? – preguntó James

\- Al final de la hoja – dijo Ragnok señalando el lugar.

\- ¿Sabe que mi marido a muerto? – preguntó Petunia.

\- Lo sé, señora Dursley. La nación duende tiene muchos confidentes en ambos mundos, el mágico y el muggle – dijo Ragnok

James firmó el documento, cuando terminó, las letras se iluminaron y una luz envolvió a Dudley, Petunia y a los tres Potter. Ragnok movió su mano sobre el documento creando dos copias, con otro movimiento las copias desaparecieron.

\- Una copia ha sido enviada a nuestros archivos, el original a la bóveda principal de la familia Potter y otra copia al Ministerio, al departamento de seguridad mágica – dijo Ragnok – ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudaros?.

\- Si, queríamos saber si yo o mi hijo tenemos derecho a reclamar alguna bóveda o propiedad en el mundo mágico – dijo Petunia.

\- Es fácil saberlo, solo tienes que pincharte en el dedo y dejar caer dos gotas en este papel, en él aparecerán todos los bienes a los que tienes derecho, tanto muggles como mágicos – dijo Ragnok dándole a Petunia un pergamino y un pequeño puñal.

Petunia cogió el puñal, se pincho en el dedo y dejó caer en el pergamino las dos gotas de sangre. Segundos más tarde, comenzaron a aparecer palabras como si una pluma invisible estuviera escribiendo en él. Cuando terminó de aparecer palabras, Ragnok cogió el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

\- Bien, veamos, Petunia Dursley, de soltera Evans, hija de Richard Evans y Rose Evans, de soltera Lewis. Hermana de Lily Potter, de soltera Evans. Casada con el difunto Vernon Dursley. Madre de Dudley Dursley. En el mundo muggle, es la propietaria del nº 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Londres. Tras la muerte de su esposo, hereda la cuenta bancaria de la familia Dursley, que asciende a 23.000 libras. También es la propietaria, junto con su hermana Lily, de la empresa de taladros Grunnings en Londres, con su cuenta bancaria, que asciende a 816.257 libras. En el mundo mágico, es la propietaria de una bóveda en Gringgots, abierta por Richard y Rose Evans a su nombre, con la cantidad de 27.534 galeones, 15 sickles y 13 knuts. También es la propietaria junto con su hermana Lily, de una casa en el pueblo mágico Hogsmeade, la cual se encuentra en alquiler desde 1972. Eso es todo – dijo Ragnok.

\- ¿Tengo una bóveda a mi nombre en este banco? – pregunto Petunia sorprendida de tener tanto dinero en el mundo mágico a su nombre.

\- Si, según nuestros registros, la bóveda fue abierta por tus padres en agosto de 1.971, al mismo tiempo abrieron otra bóveda con la misma cantidad a nombre de tu hermana – dijo Ragnok.

\- Esa es mi bóveda de confianza ¿verdad? – dijo Lily.

\- Si – respondió Ragnok.

\- ¿Explicaron el porque abrían esa bóveda? – preguntó Petunia.

\- Vuestros padres sabían que Lily se quedaría en el mundo mágico, por lo que quisieron que, en caso de necesidad, tú tuvieras los medios para vivir en el mundo mágico con tu hermana. También dieron instrucciones de cómo debía ser invertido el dinero que ellos habían ingresado, es por eso que la cantidad es tan grande, vuestros padres llegaron a un acuerdo con el duende que abrió la bóveda, los duendes nos quedaríamos con el 7% de los beneficios, cabe indicar que en ese momento el máximo que los duendes recibíamos era el 3%, y en este momento la tasa está en el 4% – dijo Ragnok.

\- ¿Y la casa? – preguntó Lily.

\- Fue comprada por vuestros padres cuando comenzaste tu segundo año en Hogwarts, enseguida fue puesta en alquiler, y así ha estado hasta hace cuatro meses, cuando el inquilino se mudó al extranjero. Ahora es vuestra para hacer lo que queráis con ella – dijo Ragnok.

\- Hemos descubierto que mi hijo es mago ¿Podemos comprobar si él tiene derecho a alguna bóveda? – preguntó Petunia.

\- Si, del mismo modo que contigo – dijo Ragnok.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Petunia levantándose para coger a Dudley del parque, el cual se enfadó cuando su madre lo cogió separándolo de su primo y de los juguetes que el duende había hecho aparecer.

\- Aquí tiene – dijo Ragnok dándole a Petunia otro papel, cuando ella se acercó a la mesa con Dudley.

Mientras Petunia sujetaba a Dudley, Lily le pinchó en su dedito con el pequeño puñal, él se quejó pero para orgullo de Petunia no lloró, aunque seguramente el que su tío James estuviera haciendo aparecer burbujas de colores, tuvo algo que ver. Cuando la sangre tocó el papel, comenzó a aparecer palabras, cuando terminó, Ragnok tomó el papel y, mientras Petunia volvía a dejar a Dudley en el parque, observo lo que había escrito. Cuando Petunia volvió a sentarse, Ragnok lo leyó en voz alta.

\- Dudley Dursley. Hijo de Vernon Dursley y Petunia Dursley, de soltera Evans. Único heredero, a día de hoy, de los bienes de su madre. En el mundo muggle, hereda de su difunta tía Margorie Dursley, una cuenta bancaria con 2.312 libras. En el mundo mágico, es el heredero de la bóveda principal de la familia Evans, cuya cantidad asciende a 1.022.156 galeones, una casa en el pueblo mágico Hogsmeade y la jefatura de la familia Evans. Eso es todo – dijo Ragnok.

\- ¿Otra casa? – preguntó Petunia.

\- Si, pero esta a diferencia de la otra, sólo pertenece a Dudley, la otra os pertenece a ti y a Lily – dijo Ragnok.

\- ¿También está en alquiler? – preguntó James.

\- Si, el alquiler todavía estará vigente hasta agosto de 1987 y según la documentación, está situada junto a la casa que los Black poseen en la villa – dijo Ragnok.

\- ¿Las casas están en buen estado? – preguntó Lily.

\- Si, ambas han tenido un buen mantenimiento, del cual nos hemos estado encargando los duendes, cuando estaban desocupadas, y los elfos de los inquilinos cuando estaban ocupadas – dijo Ragnok.

\- Gracias – dijo Lily.

\- ¿Más preguntas? – preguntó Ragnok.

\- ¿Tengo que firmar algo? – dijo Petunia

\- Si, firma al final del documento y serás nombrada como albacea de todos lo bienes de tu hijo hasta que éste cumpla los quince – dijo Ragnok dándole a Petunia el documento y una pluma.

Cuando Petunia terminó de firmar el documento, una luz los envolvió a ella y a Dudley, legitimando la reclamación de los bienes de Dudley.

\- ¿Se ha hecho alguna inversión con el dinero que hay en la bóveda? – preguntó Lily.

\- No, la cantidad que hay es debido a los intereses que se han ido generando a lo largo de los años. Gringotts ha ido cobrando las comisiones por mantenimiento, de los intereses generados anualmente – dijo Ragnok.

\- Me gustaría que los duendes se encargaran de invertir el dinero, no importa en que empresas lo hagan, muggles o mágicas, siempre y cuando no pertenezcan a familias que hayan apoyado al bastardo que ha intentado matar a mi hermana – dijo Petunia.

\- Así se hará – dijo Ragnok escribiendo las instrucciones recibidas en un pergamino – ¿Algo más?

\- Sí, quiero que los duendes os quedéis con el 10% de los beneficios de esas inversiones – dijo Petunia, asombrando tanto a Ragnok como a James. En cambio Lily no reaccionó, esa era la Petunia que ella quería. Digna hija de su padre, una mente brillante cuando se trataba de negocios.

\- Eso es demasiado – dijo Ragnok.

\- No, no lo es. Además así todos contentos, con ese porcentaje, me aseguro de que los duendes invierten bien la herencia de mi hijo y la mía, porque quiero que también inviertan mi dinero – dijo Petunia.

\- Así se hará, no te preocupes, invertiremos bien ese dinero, ¿debo realizar alguna gestión más? – dijo Ragnok.

\- Si, me gustaría abrir una bóveda de confianza para Dudley, con 25 galeones – dijo Petunia recordando lo que su hermana le había contado sobre el cambio a libras.

\- Nosotros también queremos abrir una para Harry, con la misma cantidad – dijo Lily.

\- ¿Alguna condición de acceso? – preguntó Ragnok.

\- Si, no podrán sacar más de un galeon a la semana si no están acompañados por uno de nosotros tres, al menos hasta que cumplan los 11 años – dijo Lily, mientras Petunia asentía recordando lo que su hermana le había contado sobre lo que sucedería cuando su sobrino Harry cumpliera los ocho años, en esos tres años extras, ellas les enseñarían a los niños como administrar su dinero de bolsillo.

Cuando cerca del mediodía, los Potter al completo llegaron acompañados de Petunia y Dudley, al ministerio. Amelia y Sirius les estaban esperando en el vestíbulo. También vieron que estaba lleno de empleados y periodistas, celebrando la victoria. Petunia y Lily abrazaron protectoramente a Dudley y a Harry, mientras Amelia abrazaba con un brazo a Petunia y la guiaba hacia el despacho de la ministra donde les estarían esperando, y Sirius y James se abrían paso entre la multitud.

* * *

 **POV Albus Dumbledore.**

Dumbledore estaba en una celda en el ministerio pensando en como había llegado hasta allí. El día anterior se había encerrado en su nuevo puesto, la conserjería de Hogwarts, y estaba furioso. Una vez más esos mocosos entrometidos habían actuado sin su permiso. Habían conseguido desterrar a Voldemort. Y todos en la Gran Bretaña mágica los alababan. Todos festejaban la victoria de ambas parejas y les agradecían que se hubieran arriesgado por todos ellos.

Los rumores habían comenzado pocas horas después. Todos los habitantes del castillo estaban despertando cuando se vieron inundados por una avalancha de lechuzas con cartas de sus familias. Albus se había enterado por los cuchicheos de los alumnos cuando se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Cuando escuchó a varios alumnos comentar la noticia, fue a increpar a Minerva el que no hubiera ido a contarle a él lo sucedido y que no hubiese intentado detener a los Potter y a los Longbottom, él no podía permitir que ellos mataran a Voldemort, esa victoria debía ser de él, de nadie más, así tendría al mundo postrado ante él como el único que había "vencido" a dos Lord Oscuros.

Minerva no hizo caso a los reclamos de Albus, es más, la maldita arpía había osado amenazarle con decirle a los periodistas de "El Profeta" que Albus era en realidad el creador de Voldemort. Algo que, según ella, todo el mundo creería después de que se supiera que Albus y el Lord Oscuro Gellert Grindelwald eran amantes en su juventud.

Minerva declaró el día libre de clases, y él se había tenido que resguardar en la conserjería. Sus esperanzas de que Isobel y Robert se tranquilizaran a la hora de usarlo a él como blanco de sus bromas, se quedaron en eso simples deseos. Desde que había comenzado el curso, las bromas habían continuado, a pesar de que no habían cambiado mucho. Ahora todos en Hogwarts habían tomado el gastarle bromas como una tradición, los de los cuatro cursos superiores habían tomado bajo su ala a los de los tres primeros cursos y les estaban enseñando como pensar, planificar y ejecutar una broma, desde el blanco (que en ese momento había sido escogido Albus), a la localización y la ruta de huida para no ser descubiertos, incluso el conseguir cuartadas de su localización en caso de ser acusados.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche, Albus, escondido entre las sombras pudo escuchar como un joven auror llegaba, corriendo y sofocado, hasta Hogwarts buscando a Minerva y como le contaba que el cuñado de Lily había muerto y que Lily tenía pensado ir a casa de su hermana al día siguiente para llevarla a ella y a su sobrino con ellos a la mansión Potter, y que esperaban poder contar con Madame Pomfrey en caso de tener que tranquilizar a Petunia.

Albus, sin sospechar de que le hubieran tendido una trampa, salió de los terrenos de Hogwarts y se apareció en el jardín trasero de Petunia Dursley. Albus sabía donde se encontraba la casa por las múltiples visitas que les había hecho a los Evans para tratar de evitar que permitieran la boda de James y Lily. Él mismo le había dicho a Severus donde se encontraba la nueva casa de los Evans cuando se mudaron, dos años antes de su muerte, lejos del barrio en el que vivían y lejos de Severus.

Cuando llegó a la casa notó que estaba muy tranquila y que todas las luces estaban apagadas, pensando que era porque Petunia y su hijo ya estarían durmiendo, abrió la puerta con un _Alohomora_ y entró, cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, notó como alguien le ponía una varita en el cuello.

\- Suelta la varita Albus – le dijo una voz, que Albus reconoció como la de Kingsley y parecía satisfecho de sí mismo.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en una celda en el Ministerio, de nada le habían servido sus alegatos de que todo era un mal entendido. Tampoco ayudó que cuando Albus se giró uno de los aurores salió de su escondite en la primera planta y Albus, sobresaltándose, le atacara lanzándole al cuello un _Diffindo_ (un hechizo de corte).

Lo habían arrestado por allanamiento de morada, intento de asesinato contra Petunia y Dudley Dursley, atacar a los aurores y resistirse al arresto. Lo único por lo que podía estar agradecido era el no haber golpeado al auror gracias a los buenos reflejos del muchacho.

En ese momento sólo pudo rezar para que no permitieran a Lily que tuviera acceso a él. Sólo el pensar en lo podría hacerle, hacía que deseara haberla matado también a ella hace años cuando Severus y varios de sus amigos mataron a los Evans. La prueba la tenía en lo sucedido dos semanas después de la muerte de los Evans, cuando Severus y un par de sus amigos de Slytherin y recién nombrados mortífagos atacaron a Lily Potter, entonces Evans, y a dos de sus amigas, y se burlaron de la muerte de los padres de Lily. Cuando ella acabó con su venganza tres días después, cinco de los amigos de Severus y mortífagos, entre ellos Rabastan Lestrange, tuvieron que pasar las siguientes tres semanas en la enfermería. En cambio Severus tuvo que pasar cuatro semanas en St. Mungo. Lo que más enfureció a Albus fue que no pudo encontrar prueba alguna contra Lily, la mayoría de los Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw y algunos Slytherin, entre ellos varios herederos de las jefaturas de sus familias, se unieron a su alrededor y les otorgaron cuartadas a ella y sus amigas, para el lapso de veinticuatro horas en las que según la investigación apuntaba que se habían lanzado los hechizos. Pero el mensaje fue claro: _Ataca a uno de los seres queridos o amigos de Lily Evans y si sales vivo de ello, da gracias_.

Agradecía que no fuera a ser juzgado por el Wizengamot y sólo sería interrogado por Kingsley y la ministra. Sólo esperaba poder librarse de ser interrogado con _veritaserum_ , de lo contrario estaría atravesando el velo en menos tiempo de lo que él tardaba en decir: "Por el bien mayor". Malditos mocosos arrogantes. Esperaba que aparecieran Peter y Bellatrix y acabaran con todos. Walburga hizo un buen trabajo con esa chica. Bendita la hora en la que se le ocurrió poner a esa vieja arpía bajo encantos compulsión. Lástima que no funcionaran cuando, a través de uno de sus peones, trató que desheredaran a Sirius y nombraran a Lucius su heredero a través de Narcisa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó como la puerta de su celda se abría. Levantó la cabeza y vio a un auror que lo esperaba. Dumbledore lo reconoció, su foto había salido en la portada de " _El profeta_ " anunciando la derrota de Voldemort, era el auror Allan Roberts. Era el entrometido que había matado a la serpiente de Voldemort. Cómo se habían enterado de los horrocruxes de Tom, seguía siendo un misterio para él.

\- Levántate, y sal de la celda, Dumbledore. Me han ordenado que te lleve al despacho de la ministra – dijo Roberts.

Albus obedeció, ahora su destino estaba pendiente de una pregunta, ¿usarían _Veritaserum_?.

O peor ¿estaría Lily Potter presente?


	17. Chapter 14 - Un trato, un mapa y cambios

Siento mucho el retraso, pero entre el trabajo y otras responsabilidades no he podido ponerme a escribir o a editar para publicar el capitulo.

Espero que os guste.

Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece.

Este maravilloso universo pertenece a la asombrosa J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Capitulo 14.- Un trato, un mapa y cambios.**

 **2 de Noviembre de 1981**

Cuando cerca del mediodía, los Potter al completo llegaron acompañados de Petunia y Dudley, al ministerio. Amelia y Sirius les estaban esperando en el vestíbulo. También vieron que estaba lleno de empleados y periodistas, celebrando la victoria. Petunia y Lily abrazaron protectoramente a Dudley y a Harry, mientras Amelia abrazaba con un brazo a Petunia y la guiaba hacia el despacho de la ministra donde les estarían esperando, y Sirius y James se abrían paso entre la multitud.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de la ministra, su secretaria, Chelsea Burke, los recibió.

\- Señoras, señores, la ministra les espera – dijo Chelsea abriendo la puerta del despacho y dejándoles entrar.

\- Bienvenidos, lo primero, señora Dursley, en nombre del Ministerio de Magia, le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por el comportamiento del señor Albus Dumbledore – dijo Millicent.

\- Gracias, pero no tiene por que disculparse, ni usted ni el ministerio tienen la culpa de que Albus Dumbledore crea que todos deben postrarse ante él. Aunque tampoco ayudó que todos lo aclamaran como a un dios cuando "venció" a Grindelwald. Y por favor llámeme Petunia – dijo Petunia.

\- Gracias por tu compresión, y tienes razón, pero fueron tiempos terribles y el que Albus les pusiera fin hizo que muchos le estuvieran agradecidos, y tú puedes llamarme Millicent. Por favor sentaos – dijo la ministra señalando unos sillones del despacho.

\- Gracias – dijo James, mientras él y el resto se sentaban.

\- Me gustaría saber ¿qué queréis hacer con Albus? – dijo Millicent.

\- No lo sé, jamás pensé que llegaría a esto – dijo James.

\- Os lo pregunto porque Kingsley, Bartemius y yo hemos estado reunidos desde que trajeron a Albus, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que aunque nos pese necesitamos que Albus siga en Hogwarts. Será muchas cosas, pero hay algo que es completamente cierto, Riddle le teme más que a nada, él se encargó de que así fuera cuando Riddle estudiaba en Hogwarts, no sé que hizo, pero aterrorizó al chico hasta tal extremo que aún hoy décadas después le dura el miedo, por lo que Kingsley ha pensado que lo mejor sería condenar a Albus a arresto domiciliario en Hogwarts, y que él haga un juramento que le prohíba a Albus abandonar los terrenos de Hogwarts o atacar a cualquiera dentro de los mismos – dijo Millicent.

\- ¿Tendría acceso a Hogsmeade? – preguntó Amelia.

\- No, en caso de que necesite ir, lo hará escoltado por aurores – dijo Millicent.

\- ¿Cuándo entraría en vigor? – pregunto Sirius.

\- En cuanto la firme, Albus será escoltado hasta Hogwarts, los miembros del personal serán informados de lo sucedido y dos aurores estarán destinados a perpetuidad en Hogwarts para la protección de los alumnos y para vigilar a Albus. Minerva ya ha sido informada, la única condición que ha puesto es que Kingsley le recomiende a algún auror que vaya a dejar su puesto para ser el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y también le ha pedido que le ayude a encontrar un nuevo profesor de pociones – dijo Millicent.

\- ¿Para pociones? – dijo Amelia.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo al profesor Slughorn? – preguntó Lily.

\- No le ha pasado nada, el profesor Slughorn, ha dimitido, le ha dado a Minerva hasta final del curso en vigor, para el próximo curso tendrá que buscar otro profesor – dijo Millicent.

\- ¿Tú que piensas? – preguntó Petunia a Lily.

\- No sé, eso nos daría unos años de tranquilidad. El que Albus se haya quedado sin aliados y no pueda salir de Hogwarts, sería bueno para nosotros – dijo Lily.

James y Sirius se quedaron mirándose y al cabo de un par de minutos en silencio, tomaron una decisión.

\- Decidid vosotros, es a vuestros hijos a los que ha intentado matar y atar su magia – dijo Sirius.

\- Y a ti a quien habría encerrado en Azkaban sin un juicio y siendo inocente – dijo James.

\- Pienso que sería bueno para nosotros el que Albus no pueda ir a Hogsmeade, podríamos usar la casa que nuestros padres compraron y la casa que ha heredado Dudley, para que los niños y sus amigos puedan refugiarse en caso de necesidad – dijo Petunia mientras Lily asentía de acuerdo con su hermana.

\- Aceptamos – dijo James – con las pruebas que tenemos no podemos interrogarle con _veritaserum_ , no podríamos condenarle a Azkaban, al beso ni mucho menos al velo, y tú tienes razón, él sigue siendo el único al que Riddle alguna vez ha temido.

\- James tiene razón, las pruebas sólo son circunstanciales – dijo Amelia.

\- Está bien, siempre y cuando Albus no vuelva a atacarnos, y no alce su varita contra nuestros hijos, nosotros lo dejaremos en paz – dijo Petunia levantándose para irse al igual que el resto.

\- Pero dile que si intenta algo contra cualquiera de los niños, sea quien sea, lo que le pasó a Severus y a sus amigos cuando se burlaron de la muerte de mis padres, serán simples cosquillas en comparación con lo que le haré a él – dijo Lily siguiendo a su hermana con Harry en brazos, haciendo que su marido y Sirius se estremecieran.

\- En cuanto os vayáis me encargaré de que traigan a Albus y le informaré de la decisión que hemos tomado – dijo Millicent, sonriendo. Hasta ella sabía a lo que se refería Lily. Solo esperaba que Albus fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para atacar al hijo o al sobrino de Lily.

\- Gracias Millicent – dijo James abriendo la puerta del despacho.

\- De nada – dijo Millicent mientras veía como todos salían de su despacho, cuando vio como entraban en el ascensor, se dirigió a la chimenea, lanzó unos pocos de polvos flu e hizo una llamada a los calabozos, Millicent reconoció al auror que respondió.

\- Buenas tardes, señora ministra, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – dijo el auror Roberts.

\- Buenas tardes, auror Roberts, quiero que traiga a Albus Dumbledore a mi despacho cuanto antes, ya se ha decidido su condena – dijo Millicent.

\- Si, señora, enseguida lo llevo – dijo Roberts.

Cuando el auror desapareció de la chimenea, Millicent llamó a su secretaria.

\- Chelsea, dile a Kingsley y a Bartemius que vengan cuanto antes, vamos a comunicarle a Albus Dumbledore la decisión que hemos tomado por sus crímenes – dijo Millicent cuando entró en el despacho.

\- Enseguida – dijo Chelsea saliendo del despacho.

Sólo un par de minutos después, Kingsley y Bartemius entraron en el despacho y preguntaron que habían decidido los Potter y la señora Dursley. Sintiéndose aliviados cuando ella les dijo que habían aceptado la sugerencia de Kingsley. Mientras esperaban a que llegara Albus, ellos redactaron el juramento que debería dar Albus si no quería acabar en Azkaban.

Unos instantes después, la puerta volvió a abrirse y Albus entró seguido por Roberts.

\- Siéntate, Albus – dijo Millicent señalando una silla frente a su mesa.

\- ¿Qué habéis decidido? – preguntó Albus sentándose y con semblante preocupado.

\- Darás este juramento – dijo Bartemius entregándole a Albus el pergamino donde lo habían escrito.

\- ¿Y si me niego? – preguntó Albus tras leerlo.

\- Pasarás los próximos quince años en Azkaban, en la sección tres, no hay dementores, pero es la más próxima a la sección donde los hay por lo que, aunque en menor medida, los efectos se siguen sintiendo – dijo Kingsley.

\- De acuerdo, lo haré – dijo Albus.

Bartemius le devolvió a Albus su varita y Kingsley preparó la suya en caso de que tuviera que aturdirlo. Una vez que Albus dio el juramento y Millicent le comunicó la advertencia de Lily, que hizo que los otros tres hombres presentes se estremecieran. Bartemius lo sabía porque Albus lo había llamado después del ataque para que arrestara a Lily, algo que no pudo hacer por carecer de pruebas, sobretodo cuando tres de los herederos de las familias más influyentes en el Wizengamot, salieron en defensa de Lily diciendo que había estado en la biblioteca, en su sala común o junto al lago en el lapso de tiempo que los sanadores y los aurores determinaron que habían sucedido los ataques. Los otros dos se habían enterado por la maravillosa red de rumores de Hogwarts. Kingsley y Roberts acompañaron a Albus hasta las chimeneas de salida del ministerio y Kingsley se metió con él en una de ellas y dio la dirección flu del despacho de Minerva. Cuando salieron, Minerva les estaba esperando.

\- Veo que has aceptado las condiciones de tu libertad, Albus. Sólo espero que puedas comportarte y las cumplas – dijo Minerva.

\- Lo haré, aunque todavía no entiendo porque me tratáis así. Lo que he hecho ha sido por el bien de nuestro mundo – dijo Albus.

\- Si nosotros hiciéramos lo que pensamos que es lo mejor para nuestro mundo, tú ya estarías muerto – dijo Minerva.

\- Y no nos importan tus tontas excusas, Albus. Tú encárgate de realizar las funciones que se te han otorgado y de cumplir las condiciones, y no acabarás en Azkaban, como yo quiero, o mejor, en manos de Lily, sus amigas y su hermana como ella quiere – dijo Kingsley sonriendo cruelmente.

\- Lo haré, ¿puedo irme? – preguntó Albus algo asustado.

\- Si, puedes irte – dijo Minerva.

\- Gracias – gruñó Albus saliendo del despacho.

\- ¿Lo has encontrado? – pregunto Kingsley a Minerva cuando la puerta se cerró.

\- Si, toma – dijo Minerva sacando de uno de los cajones de su mesa lo que parecía un pergamino plegado y entregándoselo a Kingsley.

 _\- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ – dijo Kingsley apuntando con su varita al pergamino y ojearlo cuando las letras y líneas - aparecieron.

El pergamino resultó ser lo que James, Remus y Sirius llamaban " _El mapa del merodeador_ ", unos días antes, Sirius le había revelado a Kingsley la existencia del mapa y que cada uno de los miembros de los merodeadores tenía uno, también le dijo que cuando estaban en sexto, Filch había pillado a Peter en los pasillos después del toque de queda y que lo había confiscado sin saber lo que era, desde entonces había estado en la conserjería. Sirius le dijo que debían recuperarlo, ya que Albus si sabía lo que era y que seguramente lo utilizaría contra los alumnos si lo encontraba. Por lo que mientras Albus pasaba la noche en una celda, Kingsley se había puesto en contacto con Minerva y le había pedido que lo buscara.

Vieron el despacho de dirección y las etiquetas con sus nombres, como la etiqueta con el nombre de Irma, la señora Pince, en la biblioteca y la de Filius, en su despacho y las de los alumnos en las aulas.

 _\- Travesura realizada_ – dijo Kingsley desactivando el mapa.

\- Ese chisme me sería muy útil para mantener vigilado a Albus – dijo Minerva.

\- Lo sé. Sirius también lo ha pensado, por eso me ha pedido que cuando lo recuperara se lo diera, al parecer tiene algunas ideas para actualizarlo, y para añadirle otras funciones – dijo Kingsley.

\- ¿Qué funciones? – preguntó Minerva.

\- No me lo dijo, pero conociéndolo, te serán muy útiles. También me dijo que tal vez tendrían que pedirte permiso para acceder a la sala de control de las barreras. Ahora tengo que irme, tengo mucho papeleo, hasta luego – dijo Kingsley.

\- Hasta luego – dijo Minerva viendo como Kingsley se iba a través de su chimenea.

Cuando Kingsley se fue, Minerva bloqueó la chimenea y se dirigió hacia las cocinas, debía asegurarse de que los elfos lo tuvieran todo preparado para la cena y quería encontrar al elfo adecuado para vigilar a Albus hasta que ella tuviera ese maravilloso mapa. Siempre supo que esos tres chicos eran tremendamente inteligentes, lo que quedaba demostrado tras haber echado un pequeño vistazo al mapa cuando Kingsley lo había activado. Ese mapa en manos de Albus hubiera sido desastroso.

* * *

El resto del año pasó rápidamente para todos.

La buenas noticias, llegaron a finales de **noviembre** , cuando Hagrid se presentó con la ayuda de los profesores de Hogwarts, a pesar de los intentos de Albus por evitarlo, a sus exámenes T.I.M.O. Unos días después de examinarse, la propia jefa del departamento de educación mágica (Shannon Bennett) fue a Hogwarts para informar a Hagrid y a los profesores, que había aprobado todos sus exámenes con buenas notas y que podía presentarse a todos los E.X.T.A.S.I.S que deseara.

Ese mismo mes, también trajo cambios a las vidas de la familia Potter, cuando Petunia decidió cambiar su apellido y el de su hijo al de Evans. Lily la acompañó a Gringotts, y allí, con la presencia de Griphook (el gerente de cuentas de los Evans, que también era el de los Potter), y de Victorie Crouch (nueva jefa del departamento de herencias del ministerio y Lady Crouch), hicieron el cambio, que sería válido tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle. Griphook entregó a Lady Crouch la documentación que debería mandarse al mundo muggle y al ministerio mágico, y antes de finalizar el mes, Petunia y Dudley Dursley, se convirtieron en Petunia y Dudley Evans.

En el ministerio se aprobaron varias leyes que ayudarían a todos los magos y brujas nacidos y / o criados por muggles a integrarse en el mundo mágico, y a los que se habían criado en el mundo mágico a saber como moverse por el mundo muggle.

Una de las leyes aprobadas, la primera semana de **diciembre** , permitiría una educación mágica pre-Hogwarts, que sería obligatoria para todos los niños mágicos (ya fueran magos y brujas nacidos de muggles o de squibs, mestizos o magos y brujas cuyos padres fueran mágicos). Cuando llegó la hora de decidir donde se crearía esa escuela, todos los Lord's aprobaron que se utilizara una de las muchas mansiones pertenecientes a los mortífagos y que habían sido incautadas por el Ministerio. Por su gran tamaño, se decidió que sería una de las mansiones pertenecientes a los Lestrange, un castillo con grandes jardines, situado en Glasgow (en imágenes). Ese día también se decidió que todos los niños comenzarían la educación en esta escuela el 1 de septiembre siguiente a su octavo cumpleaños. Tras aprobarse la apertura de la escuela, se decidió que los alumnos viajarían a la escuela a través de colgantes, convertidos en trasladores, las dos primeras semanas los magos y brujas de primera generación (los nacidos de muggles o de squibs) serían acompañados por aurores que les enseñarían como usarlos, después viajarían solos; los niños con padres mágicos, serían acompañados por uno de sus padres. Una vez terminada su educación en la escuela, los colgantes serían entregados al mago o bruja que fuera el director o la directora en ese momento.

Dos semanas después de aprobar la creación de la escuela, y pocos días antes de Navidad, la ministra, el jefe de magos, la jefa de educación mágica, el consejo escolar de Hogwarts, los profesores y el resto de Lord's del Wizengamot, volvieron a reunirse para discutir la aprobación de las asignaturas y los profesores que las impartirían, como quien dirigiría la escuela.

\- Buenos días, yo presidiré la sesión de hoy – dijo la ministra Bagnold –. Nos hemos reunido esta mañana, para aprobar o modificar el temario que los profesores de Hogwarts han pensado que sería el indicado para ser impartido en la nueva escuela, al igual que el horario y los profesores que impartirán dichas asignaturas. La escuela gozará de total autonomía, pero para realizar cualquier cambio que pueda afectar a la educación o seguridad de sus alumnos, necesitará la aprobación de ésta cámara. ¿Alguien en contra? – preguntó Bagnold –. Señora Bennett, le cedo la palabra como la jefa del departamento de educación mágica, el cual se asegurará de que esta escuela se rige por lo aprobado en esta cámara hoy – prosiguió cuando nadie respondió.

\- Gracias, señora ministra. Como ya ha dicho la ministra, el temario ha sido ideado por los profesores de Hogwarts, así como los profesores que las impartirán han sido sugeridos por los miembros del consejo escolar. Por lo que lo primero que haremos será ratificar las asignaturas sugeridas – dijo Bennett, y con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer frente a cada miembro de la cámara varios pergaminos.

Unos minutos después, uno de los lord's de la cámara, se levantó.

\- Pido permiso para hablar, señora ministra – dijo Lord Diggory.

\- Por supuesto, Jefe de magos – dijo la ministra.

\- Señora Bennett, según esto, una de las asignaturas es "Historia muggle-mágica", ¿podría explicar a ésta cámara en que consiste? – dijo Diggory.

\- A eso puedo responder yo, ya que el consejo escolar de Hogwarts, me ha pedido a mi que imparta esta asignatura, por lo que si ésta cámara da el visto bueno al temario, yo seré el profesor – dijo Cameron Abbott, Lord Abbott, levantándose.

\- Lord Abbott tiene la palabra – dijo la ministra.

\- Gracias, señora ministra. Todos sabemos el caos que provocó la guerra contra el Lord Oscuro Grindelwald – dijo Cameron, a lo que todos asintieron – lo que muy pocos saben es que Grindelwald ayudó a un muggle a crear el mismo caos en el mundo muggle, este muggle se llamaba Adolf Hitler, y tenía los mismos ideales respecto a la pureza de la sangre que años más tarde ha tenido el Lord Oscuro Voldemort. La ayuda de Grindelwald a este muggle casi provocó que se hiciera con el control de toda Europa, y que millones de personas inocentes murieran. No fue hasta que los Estados Unidos se unieron a la guerra y en el mundo mágico se derrotó a Grindelwald, que los nazis, como llamaban al ejército de Hitler, pudieron ser contenidos, y más tarde derrotados. Provocando con esta guerra, graves pérdidas económicas. Algo que años más tarde ha vuelto a suceder con Tom Riddle, durante su reinado de terror, ha provocado varias guerras entre los muggles, lo que ha ocasionado gravísimas perdidas económicas que todavía hoy en día están sufriendo.

\- Lord Abbott, ¿insinúa que estos dos Lord Oscuros, han provocado, no solo que el mundo muggle ha estado a punto de descubrir la existencia del mundo mágico, sino que también han provocado la inestabilidad económica y política en el mundo muggle? – dijo la ministra.

\- Si, señora ministra. Es por eso que queremos enseñar esto a las futuras generaciones, en esta asignatura se enseñará como la historia muggle afecta al mundo mágico y viceversa – dijo Cameron.

\- De acuerdo, entonces ¿estamos todos de acuerdo en las asignaturas que los profesores y el consejo escolar de Hogwarts han propuesto? – preguntó Bagnold, la sala se llenó de expresiones afirmativas, por lo que la ministra continuó – Bien, entonces, de continuar, directora McGonagall, como directora de Hogwarts, se le concedió el deber de bautizar a la nueva escuela, por lo que ¿cómo se llamará la escuela? – dijo Bagnold

\- Como el ministerio quería que esta escuela fuera un comienzo para la buena convivencia entre los niños que se habían criado en el mundo mágico y los que se habían criado en el mundo muggle, decidimos que el nombre debía demostrar esta convivencia, por lo que pensamos que sería buena idea que se llamara "EScuela Camelot" – dijo Minerva, provocando una gran ovación.

\- Buen nombre, y por lo que veo esta cámara está de acuerdo. Ahora comencemos con quien dirigirá la escuela – preguntó Bennett.

\- Le hemos ofrecido el puesto de directora a la señora Margaret Crouch, y el puesto de directora adjunta a la señora Augusta Longbottom – dijo Minerva.

\- ¿Ambas señoras están de acuerdo? – dijo Bennett.

\- Si, señora. Aparte de ser la directora, yo también seré la profesora de natación – dijo la señora Crouch.

\- Señora Longbottom, ¿usted está de acuerdo en ser la directora adjunta? – preguntó Bennett.

\- Si, señora, y también seré la profesora de Herbología y de Estudios mágicos – dijo Augusta.

\- Sigamos. Auror Abbott, aquí veo que a usted se le ha ofrecido el puesto de profesor de "Teoría mágica" en la sección de DCAO, ¿ha aceptado? – pregunto Bennett.

\- Si, señora. Además, ya tengo el temario que enseñaré, y se lo he entregado al jefe de aurores Kingsley, quien después de estudiarlo, y asegurarse de que no será peligroso para los alumnos, ha dado el visto bueno – dijo el auror Ivan Abbott, el hijo de Lord Abbott.

\- ¿Tendrá alguna clase práctica? – preguntó Bagnold.

\- No, señora, solo será teoría, la práctica se impartirá en Hogwarts – dijo el auror Abbott.

\- Lady Potter, Lady Longbottom, ustedes han sido nombradas profesoras en las secciones de encantamientos y transformaciones, respectivamente, ¿han aceptado? – preguntó Bennett.

\- Si, señora – dijeron Alice y Lily al unísono.

La lista continuó, también se ratificaron los nombramientos de Narcisa Black, André Dubois y Friedrick Hoffman como profesores de pociones, francés y alemán respectivamente (los dos últimos, también serían profesores en Hogwarts, enseñando las mismas asignaturas). La confusión llegó cuando se desveló los nombres de los profesores de matemáticas, estudios muggles y química.

\- Lady Potter, según puedo leer, la profesora de matemáticas y de estudios muggles se llama Petunia Evans, ¿es familiar suyo? – preguntó Bennett.

\- Si, señora, es mi hermana – dijo Lily levantándose.

\- Tengo entendido que ella es muggle – dijo Bennett.

\- En realidad hemos descubierto que es squib, señora. Pero mi sobrino, su hijo, es un mago, y después de la muerte de mi cuñado, mi hermana ha decidido mudarse al mundo mágico, ya que la única familia que le queda, a parte de su hijo, somos todos mágicos – dijo Lily.

\- ¿Y está de acuerdo en dar clases en una escuela mágica? – preguntó Bagnold.

\- Si, señora ministra. Mi hermana siempre quiso ser profesora, pero debido a que mi cuñado era un inútil que se creía superior a todos y un machista que pensaba que el lugar de la mujer estaba en casa, tras la boda, ella dejó la universidad, donde sólo llevaba un año estudiando magisterio – dijo Lily, prácticamente gruñendo. Esto hizo que todos los que habían estado en Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que ella, se estremecieran y pensaran que era bueno que Vernon Dursley ya estuviera muerto, o habría recibido una visita de su cuñada.

\- Entiendo, también veo que para química han decidido que el profesor sea Abraham Wood, Lord Wood, ¿es familiar suyo? – preguntó Bagnold.

\- Si, señora. Es mi hermano – dijo Lord Wood.

\- Pensaba que no tenía hermanos – dijo Bagnold confusa.

\- Es mi único hermano, casi nadie sabía de él, porque es squib. Mis padres lo mandaron a vivir con la familia muggle de una amiga de mi madre. Ha estado estudiando química en la universidad muggle, y durante los últimos dos años ha estado dando clases de química en un internado muggle en Irlanda, por lo que cuando Lady Greengrass y Lady Goyle le preguntaron a mi esposa si conocía a alguien que pudiera dar las clases de química en Camelot, ella me lo dijo y le pregunté a mi hermano si querría volver al mundo mágico, y él aceptó – dijo Lord Wood.

\- ¿Alguien se opone? – preguntó Bagnold – Bien, entonces como nadie se opone a estos nombramientos, damos el visto bueno al curriculum escolar, las clases comenzarán el 1 de septiembre de 1982. Será la directora Crouch y la directora adjunta Longbottom las que se pongan en contacto con los niños y sus familias, para saber a quien tendrán que mandar las cartas o visitar, tendrán la ayuda de la señora Bennett, jefa del departamento de educación mágica, y de la directora McGonagall, quien usará el libro de Hogwarts, hasta que podamos crear uno para la "Escuela Camelot". Sin nada más que discutir, ponemos fin a esta sesión, la próxima será el día 29 de diciembre, dentro de nueve días – dijo Bagnold poniendo fin a la sesión.

El día que volvieron a reunirse, se aprobó una ley, presentada por Duncan y secundada por el resto de los miembros del consejo escolar, fue en beneficio de los centauros que residían en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, el debate fue tenso y algunos se resistían, pero al final, todos votaron a favor de que el bosque se dividiera en dos partes, la parte más cercana al castillo seguiría perteneciendo a Hogwarts, mientras la parte más alejada y grande sería territorio de los centauros. Los magos y las brujas solo podrían acceder a él con el consentimiento del líder de los centauros. También se decidió que la comunidad de acromántulas sería trasladada a una de las grandes propiedades que habían sido incautadas a los mortífagos y que sería convertida en una granja de acromántulas, los productos recogidos de ellas como su seda o su veneno, sería vendido, el 50% de los beneficios se utilizarían para el mantenimiento de la granja y los sueldos de los empleados, el 20% sería para el ministerio, otro 20% sería para los hospitales y enfermerías mágicos del país y el 10% restante, para Hogwarts y Camelot.

Otra de las leyes que se aprobaron, afectaría a Hogwarts directamente, todos querían que los alumnos estuvieran seguros, por lo que aprobaron que todos los alumnos llevarían un anillo con el escudo de Hogwarts en él, que tendría en él hechizos para protegerlos de ataques de legeremancia, hechizos y pociones de control y venenos. Los anillos serían proporcionados por los duendes y todos los alumnos serían informados en las cartas de aceptación. Los padres de los magos y brujas de primera generación también se les proporcionaría un colgante que les serviría de traslador desde sus casas hasta el andén 9 ¾, permitiendo así a los padres que vivían lejos de la estación a no tener que viajar durante horas, y en algunos casos hasta tener que tomar un avión hasta Londres, el colgante también les permitiría atravesar la barrera 9 ¾ desde el lado muggle de King Cross, lo que permitiría que pudieran despedirse de sus hijos del mismo modo que lo hacían los padres mágicos. A los padres mágicos, también se les entregaría el mismo colgante, pero a ellos les permitiría viajar a través de la red flu desde sus casas hasta un edificio, que el ministerio había comprado recientemente, que comunicaba con la estación a través de una puerta lateral y en el que habrían unas cien chimeneas conectadas a la red flu, pero que sólo podrían atravesar aquellos que portaran el colgante, para poder controlar con seguridad de que todos los que llegaban a través de esas chimeneas eran familiares de los alumnos.

* * *

 **1982**

Cuando el departamento de herencias y de aurores del ministerio terminó con el papeleo de los juicios contra los mortífagos, el ministerio logró incautar miles de millones de galeones y casi dos centenares de viviendas, empresas y terrenos. Todo el dinero fue ingresado en una nueva bóveda bajo el control del ministerio, y se les dio carta blanca a los duende para invertirlo y aumentar la cantidad, así como para dirigir las empresas en nombre del ministerio. Ahora el ministerio creó un nuevo presupuesto, en el cual se desglosó a donde iría hasta el último knut que se gastaría, para así poder demostrar a los ciudadanos que nadie estaba desviando fondos a sus bóvedas privadas.

Hogwarts fue de los que más se benefició a la hora de recibir una parte de ese dinero. Todos aprobaron que el presupuesto para Hogwarts aumentara de los 25.000 galeones anuales que había estado recibiendo, hasta los 60.000 galeones anuales. Con ese dinero, el consejo escolar y la dirección, aprobó una remodelación total del castillo, la construcción de un edificio anexo que albergaría aulas para los exámenes, de más invernaderos, de un gran huerto, donde plantarían la mayoría de sus provisiones, y de varios establos que albergarían animales tanto mágicos como muggles, para las clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y la implantación de más asignaturas y la contratación de más profesores y reducir las tasas de las maestrias.

Una de las primeras decisiones que Minerva tomó ese año, fue permitir, con el permiso del ministerio, que Hagrid pudiera terminar su educación mágica, por lo que en su tiempo libre, los profesores comenzaron a enseñarle lo que necesitaba para poder presentarse a los exámenes E.X.T.A.S.I.S en el ministerio. Lo siguiente que hizo fue eliminar la asignatura de adivinación del curriculum de la escuela, por lo que ese septiembre, Sybill Trelawney no trabajaría en Hogwarts. En su lugar, el consejo aprobó que se impartiera Astrología, asignatura que sería enseñada por uno de los centauros que residían en el bosque prohibido, también aprobaron la construcción de un campamento en el límite del bosque prohibido y cerca de la cabaña del guardián de las llaves y los terrenos de Hogwarts, que sería Hagrid hasta que terminara sus estudios, después, el guarda sería Fergus MacGarrett, un squib que vivía, con su hijo (un mago) en Hogsmeade desde que los mortífagos habían matado a su esposa.

También se descubrió el porque existía una barrera que permitía la utilización de aparatos eléctricos en el castillo, el director Dippet, el predecesor de Albus, había aprobado la instalación del cableado eléctrico pocos meses antes de su muerte, proyecto que se detuvo cuando Albus fue nombrado director. El consejo aprobó la instalación de un nuevo cableado, que permitiera la instalación de teléfonos en los despachos de los Jefes de cada casa, del director adjunto y de la directora, para poder contactar con los padres de los magos y brujas de primera generación en caso de emergencia. También se aprobó la instalación de antenas en el tejado del castillo que permitiría la instalación de televisiones en las salas comunes y en los dormitorios de los profesores. Y la construcción de un edificio que solo sería utilizado para la realización de los exámenes T.I.M.O y E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

El consejo escolar y el personal docente, decidieron que los cambios se realizarían durante las vacaciones de verano, cuando no hubieran alumnos en Hogwarts. Las obras comenzarían el día después de que los alumnos abandonaran Hogwarts para las vacaciones de verano, y con la colaboración de los duendes y de un constructor mágico, estarían acabadas para que las clases comenzaran sin molestias el 1 de septiembre. Los miembros del consejo escolar, también decidieron renunciar al sueldo que cobraban de Hogwarts por sus labores en el consejo escolar. Ya que en el reglamento de Hogwarts se indicaba que el consejo escolar debía ser recompensado por sus labores, se decidió que seguirían cobrando 5 galeones por reunión y miembro, pero que el dinero se ingresaría en la cuenta de Hogwarts a modo de donación.

* * *

Ya estaban en **mayo** y todo el mundo mágico estaba celebrando el aniversario del fin de la amenaza que suponían los mortífagos.

Mientras, en Hogwarts, el consejo escolar, la directora, algunos de los profesores de Hogwarts, la jefa del departamento de educación mágica (Shannon Bennett) y la directora del tribunal de exámenes mágicos (Griselda Marchbancks), estaban reunidos para informar a las dos últimas, la nueva lista de asignaturas que se impartirían en Hogwarts a partir del próximo septiembre, los profesores que las impartirían, las mejoras realizada y los nombres de los nuevos jefes de casa. Previamente, el Wizengamot había dado total autonomía a Hogwarts, y el ministerio solo intervendría en caso de que alguna de las decisiones del consejo o de los profesores, afectaran a la seguridad de los alumnos.

\- Vale, estamos aquí para que el departamento de educación mágica y el tribunal de exámenes mágicos dé el visto bueno a la lista de asignaturas que hemos redactado para que sean impartidas en Hogwarts, ¿alguien quiere añadir alguna sugerencia más? – preguntó Duncan como presidente del consejo.

\- Yo solo quiero informar de que si Hagrid sigue como hasta ahora, podrá presentarse a los exámenes E.X.T.A.S.I.S junto con los alumnos que lo harán a final del curso – dijo Minerva.

\- De acuerdo, informaré a los profesores encargados de redactar los exámenes para que estén preparados, ¿ha decidido ya que quiere hacer cuando termine los exámenes? – dijo Griselda.

\- Si, quiere ser profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas – dijo Minerva.

\- Vale. Lo primero, ya que Minerva es la nueva directora, ¿quién va a ser la Jefa de Gryffindor? – preguntó Shannon.

\- Será Madame Hooch – dijo Minerva.

\- Se ha decidido incrementar las clases de Vuelo a dos clases la primera semana de cada mes, y las clases se darán hasta el cuarto curso incrementando el nivel en cada uno de los cursos – dijo Duncan

\- Aún así como sólo enseño Vuelo, y sólo se enseñará durante la primera semana de cada mes, tengo tiempo de sobra para encargarme del puesto de Jefa de Gryffindor – dijo Rolanda.

\- De acuerdo, Minerva ¿seguirás dando clases de Transformaciones? – dijo Shannon, tomando apuntes.

\- Sí, pero sólo a los tres primeros cursos, el resto se encargará el nuevo profesor, Desmond Switch – dijo Minerva.

\- ¿Quién será el director adjunto? – preguntó Shannon.

\- Será el profesor Filius Flitwick, que al igual que Minerva que sólo enseñará Encantamientos a los tres primeros cursos, el resto de cursos serán impartidos por la profesora Ingrid Lewis – dijo Minerva.

\- El jefe de Slytherin será Erwin McCallum, que también será el profesor de pociones, hasta los de quinto curso – dijo Minerva.

\- ¿Y el resto de cursos?, tendrán pociones avanzadas – pregunto Griselda.

\- El profesor Lenny Katz, nos lo recomendó Kingsley – dijo Sirius.

\- Lo conozco, es muy bueno, hace la mayoría de las pociones que se utilizan en St. Mungo y el ministerio – dijo Griselda.

\- El jefe de Hufflepuff será la profesora Pomona Sprout, la actual profesora de Herbología, que seguirá dando clases hasta el tercer curso – dijo Anthony, mientras Shannon seguía tomando notas.

\- ¿Quién será el profesor de Herbología para los otros cuatro cursos? – preguntó Shannon.

\- Elphinstone – dijo Minerva.

\- ¿Tu marido? – preguntó Griselda.

Si, después del ataque de los mortifagos, dejó su trabajo en el ministerio, ha estado en casa, y ahora dice que como los niños y yo estamos en Hogwarts, él se aburre estando solo en casa, por lo que ha aceptado enseñar Herbología aquí – dijo Minerva.

\- Muy bien, ¿y el jefe de Ravenclaw? – dijo Shannon.

\- Emerick MacMurphy se ha ofrecido para serlo, también ha aceptado para ser el profesor de estudios mágicos que será enseñada hasta quinto, al igual que estudios muggles que será enseñada por Agnes Roskin – dijo Melvin.

\- ¿El resto de asignaturas? – preguntó Shannon.

\- Astronomía seguirá siendo impartida por Aurora, los de sexto y séptimo que quieran estudiar una maestría en la asignatura, darán la clase con los de primero y segundo, respectivamente, comenzará después de la cena y será una clase triple, una parte teoría y dos práctica – dijo Ágata.

\- Roger Watson enseñará defensa, es auror pero acaba de jubilarse y se ofreció para ser profesor, también dará clases de duelo a los que lo tomen como clase extracurricular a partir de tercero – dijo Sirius.

\- Historia de la magia la enseñará Neil Foster, con Binns como profesor auxiliar, y se dará sólo hasta quinto – dijo Minerva.

\- Hemos eliminado adivinación del curriculum escolar, en su lugar daremos Astrología, el centauro Firence ha aceptado enseñarla, se está habilitando una zona en el límite del bosque prohibido para ello, se dará de tercero a quinto – dijo Narcisa.

\- Runas antiguas seguirá siendo enseñada por Bathsheba, aritmacia por Séptima a partir de tercero, cuidado de criaturas mágicas será enseñada por Thomas Parker, el cual a aceptado que Hagrid sea su ayudante hasta que se examine de sus EXTASIS, después Hagrid será el que enseñe la parte práctica de la asignatura mientras Thomas se encarga de la teoría, excepto en sexto y séptimo, en la que Thomas también se encargará de la parte práctica – dijo Minerva.

\- ¿Hagrid está de acuerdo? – preguntó Shannon escribiendo más notas.

\- Sí – dijo Duncan.

\- ¿Vais a añadir más asignaturas? ¿Quienes van a ser los profesores? – preguntó Shannon.

\- Idiomas, francés y alemán desde primer curso hasta tercero, los alumnos podrán escoger estudiar uno de los idiomas o ambos, al igual que en Camelot, los profesores también serán Adèle Dubois para francés y Friedrick Hoffman para alemán – dijo James.

\- Los duendes nos han informado que gracias a las inversiones que se están realizando con el dinero de Hogwarts, el dinero gastado en todas las reformas y mejoras, habrá sido recuperado, incluso aumentado para las vacaciones de navidad. Por lo que también se ha decidido que las escobas para jugar en los equipos de quidditch serán proporcionadas por la escuela, como también lo serán los calderos para pociones y los telescopios para astronomía – dijo Agata.

\- ¿El presupuesto abarca para todo? – preguntó Shannon.

\- Si, de sobra, con el presupuesto otorgado por el ministerio y el porcentaje de la granja de acromántulas hay dinero de sobra, incluso para imprevistos, sobretodo con los duendes invirtiendo el dinero, hemos llegado al acuerdo de que Gringotts recibirá el 6% de los beneficios, lo normal es el 3%, por lo que están entusiasmados con lograr el mayor beneficio posible – dijo Anthony.

\- Buena idea – dijo Griselda.

\- También hemos aprobado la instalación de ascensores, ahora que tenemos electricidad será mucho más cómodo y rápido moverse por el castillo – dijo James.

\- Los rompedores de maldiciones de Gringotts también han eliminado muchas barreras que habían dentro del castillo, al parecer varios directores fueron cerrando varias zonas que se iban quedando obsoletas, pero el que más cerró fue Albus, ahora tenemos tanto espacio que hemos reestructurado la situación de las aulas y despachos, también hemos cambiado las localizaciones y entradas de las cuatro casas, ahora todas están en la misma planta, los dormitorios estarán en las plantas quinta a séptima, pero solo se podrá entrar por las salas comunes en la cuarta planta, cada casa tendrá una torre en la que se alojarán los alumnos de séptimo, tendrán una pequeña biblioteca a la que sólo podrán acceder los alumnos que pertenezcan a la casa. También hemos creado otra sala común, destinada a los invitados y los dormitorios estarán en las mismas plantas que los de los alumnos. Respecto a los dormitorios de los premios anuales, la entrada estará en la cuarta planta, donde dispondrán de una pequeña sala de estar y una biblioteca, los dos dormitorios dispondrán de un baño privado completo para cada uno. Otra medida de seguridad que implantaremos, es que todos los dormitorios estarán protegidos por contraseña, sólo los alumnos que los ocupen, los prefectos de último curso, los premios anuales, la directora, el director adjunto y los jefes de casa las conocerán – dijo Frank.

\- También vamos a instalar un gimnasio, donde se darán clases de deportes muggles, también se darán las clases de vuelo, hemos decidido reducir la lista de deportes a natación y fútbol. Las clases las dará el profesor Darren Cowan desde primer curso hasta quinto – dijo Amelia.

\- El gimnasio también se usará para dar clases extracurriculares de esgrima, el profesor será mi cuñado Gideon – dijo Arthur.

\- Y el campo de quidditch será resguardado del clima con hechizos, aunque haga viento y llueva, los jugadores y los espectadores estarán protegidos y podrán seguir jugando – dijo Minerva.

\- Otra de las asignaturas que implantaremos será fotografía mágica, enseñada por la profesora Destiny Aldrich, y pintura mágica, enseñada por su hermano, el profesor Nelson Aldrich, y se darán hasta quinto. También se darán clases teóricas de animagia, por la profesora Charlene LeBlanc, de quinto a séptimo, y prácticas a los de séptimo por la misma profesora. Meditación, será enseñada por la profesora Justine Wright de primero a tercero, y oclumancia, por el profesor Gilbert Maxwell a los cursos quinto a séptimo. Todas estas asignaturas serán optativas – dijo Randall.

\- Otra de las decisiones que hemos tomado es que todos los profesores tendrán profesores auxiliares, serán aquellos que quieran conseguir una maestría, y sólo pagarán la mitad de lo que se paga hasta ahora – dijo Duncan.

\- También se enseñará química y matemáticas para aquellos que quieran presentarse a los exámenes muggles, al igual que en Camelot, serán enseñadas por Abraham Wood y Violeta Bulstrode – dijo Minerva.

\- ¿Algún cambio más? – dijo Griselda.

\- Si, a partir del próximo septiembre, todas las casas darán las clases juntos, ya no los separaremos de dos en dos, serán muchos mas alumnos pero con la ayuda de los profesores auxiliares se podrá manejar – dijo Minerva.

\- Así tendremos periodos libres en los que se podrán impartir las nuevas asignaturas – dijo Rolanda.

\- También vamos a ampliar la enfermería, ahora tendrá dos plantas y la segunda planta será utilizada para que Madame Pomfrey de clases de primeros auxilios mágicos, para los de segundo hasta séptimo, y muggles, para los de primero hasta quinto, y será voluntario – dijo Narcisa.

\- Las clases de aparición se darán por un auror en sexto, la teoría, y en séptimo la práctica en el ministerio – dijo Amelia.

\- ¿Qué auror? – preguntó Shannon.

\- David Campbell, él ha aceptado dar las clases teóricas, y la parte práctica será enseñada por David y Alastor Moody en el ministerio – dijo Amelia.

\- También hemos hablado con Ragnok y ha aceptado que uno de sus duendes venga a Hogwarts dos días a la semana para enseñar duendigonza a los alumnos de quinto a séptimo – dijo Duncan.

\- Habéis añadido muchas asignaturas, ¿habéis hecho algún otro cambio en la lista de asignaturas? – preguntó Griselda.

\- No, eso es todo – dijo Minerva.

\- Habéis cambiado las mascotas que se pueden traer a Hogwarts – dijo Shannon leyendo la nueva carta que se enviaría a los alumnos.

\- Sólo una, en vez de sapos, se podrán traer perros – dijo Minerva.

\- ¿Habéis tenido en cuenta que pueden haber alumnos que tengan alergias? – preguntó Griselda.

\- Sí, por eso la primera noche, durante el banquete de bienvenida se les dará a todos los alumnos una poción que han hecho en St. Mungo, el efecto durará un año y prevendrá cualquier tipo de alergia, tanto alimentarias, ambientales, a medicamentos o a picaduras de insectos – dijo Amelia.

\- Bien, pues nosotras ya nos vamos al ministerio. Tenemos que empezar a redactar los exámenes para esas nuevas asignaturas – dijo Shannon levantándose y recogiendo sus papeles, mientras Griselda hacía lo mismo.

\- Nos vemos en julio, vendré unos días antes de los exámenes para prepararlo todo, ¿seguirá siendo en el gran comedor? – dijo Griselda, mientras todos caminaban hacia la salida.

\- No, hemos encontrado una gran sala junto al gran comedor que será de mucha utilidad para los exámenes, tanto prácticos como teóricos, hasta que los duendes terminen de construir el edificio anexo, después la sala será reconvertida en dormitorios para los estudiantes de maestrías – dijo Minerva.

\- Perfecto – exclamó Griselda.

\- Siempre me pregunté como era posible que con lo grande que es el castillo por fuera, hubieran tan pocas aulas y despachos, y que no hubiera una sala aparte lo suficientemente grande para hacer los exámenes, y tuviéramos que usar el gran comedor – dijo Shannon.

\- Seguro que era otra de las manipulaciones de Albus. Ese vejestorio siempre me estaba diciendo como hacer mi trabajo – dijo Griselda.

\- Menos mal que hemos podido retirarlo de la dirección, estoy segura de que sin él esta escuela volverá a ser la mejor escuela mágica del mundo – dijo Amelia.

\- Estoy segura de ello, y gracias a las fortunas de los mortífagos tenemos los medios para lograrlo – dijo Narcisa.

\- Me alegro de que tu petición de amnistía para la fortuna Malfoy fuera aceptada, el que Abraxas y Lucius fueran tan despreciables no debe de perjudicarte a ti – dijo Shannon.

\- Lo sé, aun así estoy haciendo muchísimas donaciones a orfanatos muggles, Lucius y su padre deben estar revolcándose en sus tumbas – dijo Narcisa riéndose.

\- Ja, bien hecho – dijo Griselda.

\- También se les ha perdonado una de las propiedades y 30.000 galeones a cada uno de los mortífagos capturados y ejecutados, que irán a manos de sus herederos – dijo Amelia.

\- Al menos sus esposas e hijos no se quedarán sin nada – dijo Griselda.

\- Solo se ha llegado a esa decisión después de interrogar con veritaserum al resto de los adultos de la familia, y con la condición de que ninguno de ellos sea capturado cometiendo algún delito, en ese caso serán interrogados con veritaserum y se decidirá que hacer con ellos – dijo Amelia.

\- Buena condición – dijo Shannon.

\- Por cierto, las lenguas chismosas del ministerio dicen que estás saliendo con nuestro magnifico jefe de aurores, ¿es cierto? – le preguntó Griselda a Narcisa sonriendo.

\- Si es cierto – dijo Narcisa sonrojándose.

\- No sabía que os conocíais ¿Desde cuando estáis saliendo? – dijo Shannon.

\- Sirius nos presentó durante la celebración tras la batalla de Halloween, estuvimos escribiéndonos y viéndonos durante varias semanas y tuvimos nuestra primera cita el día de mi cumpleaños, me invitó a cenar – dijo Narcisa.

\- ¿Tu cumpleaños no es el 10 de marzo? – pregunto Griselda.

\- ¿Dos meses? ¿Llevas dos meses saliendo con Kingsley y no me habías dicho nada? – dijo Amelia.

\- No quería que Sirius se enterara todavía. Creo que esto puede ser definitivo y no quiero que el sobre protector que tengo por primo lo estropee – dijo Narcisa.

\- Cierto – dijo Amelia.

\- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a contar? – dijo Shannon.

\- No lo se, Kingsley me ha invitado a cenar esta noche, y tengo el presentimiento que después tendré que contárselo a Sirius si o si – dijo Narcisa.

\- ¿Crees que...? – dijo Amelia.

\- No lo se, pero lleva varios días insinuando una relación más duradera – dijo Narcisa.

\- Bueno, sea lo que sea, suerte – dijo Shannon.

\- Gracias – dijo Narcisa.

\- Y si es lo que sospechamos, espero que me invites – dijo Griselda.

\- Hecho – dijo Narcisa mientras entraban al despacho de Minerva, por cuya chimenea Shannon, Griselda y Amelia, irían al ministerio, y los demás a sus casas.

\- Ha sido un placer teneros aquí, hasta julio – dijo Minerva mientras todos empezaban a irse.

Cuando el último de los miembros del consejo se fue, Minerva cerró de nuevo la chimenea. Cuando miró el reloj, se sorprendió por la hora. La reunión había comenzado justo después del almuerzo, y ya era la hora de la cena, por lo que salió de su despacho, bloqueó la puerta mágicamente y se dirigió a las cocinas para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. El próximo septiembre, los alumnos se encontrarían con un nuevo Hogwarts.

Otro pensamiento cruzó la mente de Minerva, el próximo septiembre el primogénito de los Weasley, William, comenzaría Hogwarts, solo pedía que no se pareciera a sus tíos, ni que su Robby lo tomara bajo su protección, como los merodeadores habían hecho con él y sus hermanos, de lo contrario Albus no sobreviviría a ese curso. Bastante había hecho con sobrevivir al último año de su Isobel.

* * *

 **Esa noche.**

Narcisa estaba nerviosa, como Amelia, ella también sospechaba lo que pasaría en la cena, pero no sabía si estaría preparada.

Se había puesto su mejor vestido y sus mejores joyas. Kingsley la había invitado a un nuevo restaurante que habían abierto en el renovado callejón Knockturn. Las nuevas leyes que había aprobado el Wizengamot, había hecho que los comerciantes tuvieran que dejar de estar tan apegados al mercado negro de artefactos oscuros, otros habían visto en esta renovación una oportunidad y había abierto otros negocios, entre ellos el restaurante. Era simple pero elegante, al entrar había visto la decoración, era elegante y romántica. Tal vez ella y las otras tenían razón.

Ahora estaban sentados en una mesa para dos junto a la ventana. En la mesa había un par de velas y un pequeño jarrón con dos rosas. Ya habían pedido el postre, cuando el camarero puso frente a ella su plato, vio como Kingsley comenzó a ponerse nervioso, cuando bajo la mirada al plato para empezar a comerse el postre, vio lo que había escrito y se quedó paralizada. Cuando alzó la vista de regreso a Kingsley él empezó a hablar.

\- Cissy, en estos meses te has convertido en la mujer más importante de mi vida, a pesar de que estuvimos en Hogwarts al mismo tiempo, no coincidimos. Pero ahora te has convertido en mi mejor amiga, en la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. No me importa tu pasado ni con quien estuviste casada, tampoco me importa de quien es hijo Draco, solo te juro que lo cuidaré y querré como si fuese mío, por lo que, Narcisa Black ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – dijo Kingsley enseñándole un anillo de diamantes.

Narcisa se quedó sin poder hablar durante unos segundos que a Kingsley le parecieron horas, hasta que vio como ella sonreía y le miraba.

\- Si Kingsley, me casaré contigo – dijo Narcisa, para que un par de segundos después Kingsley se acerco a ella y la besó. Cuando se apartó le puso el anillo y el resto de la noche la pasaron paseando por St. James Park hablando y planeando su futuro juntos.

Narcisa no llegó a su casa hasta la mañana siguiente, jamás había sido tan feliz. Horas más tarde, después del almuerzo, fue a casa de su primo a recoger a Draco que se había quedado allí a dormir. Allí se encontró con una ansiosa Amelia que la esperaba para que le contara lo que había sucedido.

Y junto a ella a un enfadado Sirius Black.


	18. Chapter 15 - Sorpresas y preparativos

**Siento el retraso en publicar, pero cuando ya tenía el capitulo terminado y pulido tal y como quería que estuviera, mi ordenador dijo "hasta aquí", se apagó, y empezó a oler a quemado. Lo llevé a arreglar y ya lo tengo de vuelta, gracias a dios solo era la fuente de alimentación que se quemó. Así que aquí lo tenéis, espero que no estéis decepcionados.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15.- Sorpresas y preparativos para la escuela.**

Narcisa no llegó a su casa hasta la mañana siguiente, jamás había sido tan feliz. Horas más tarde, después del almuerzo, fue a casa de su primo a recoger a Draco que se había quedado allí a dormir. Allí se encontró con una ansiosa Amelia que la esperaba para que le contara lo que había sucedido.

Y junto a ella a un enfadado Sirius Black.

\- ¿Mi jefe? ¿en serio? – dijo Sirius nada mas ver a Narcisa.

\- Me oyó hablando con Lily y Petunia por el flu, ellas están encantadas por cierto – dijo Amelia como si quisiera disculparse.

\- Si, ¿algún problema? – dijo Narcisa mirando a Sirius.

\- Kingsley me cae bien, pero de ahí a quererlo en la familia hay un gran trecho – dijo Sirius.

\- Pues ve acostumbrándote, porque Kingsley me ha pedido que me case con él y le he dicho que si – dijo Narcisa enseñándole el anillo.

\- SI – gritó Amelia lanzándose hacia Narcisa abrazándola – lo sabía.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó Sirius.

\- Lo que oyes, Kingsley y yo vamos a casarnos – dijo Narcisa.

\- ¿Con mi jefe? – lloriqueó Sirius.

\- ¿Algún problema? – preguntó Narcisa comenzando a enfadarse, había llegado inmensamente feliz, después de la mejor noche de su vida y ahora su primo se la estaba estropeando.

\- Sirius, llevas meses diciéndome que te gustaría que Cissy vuelva a casarse, ¿y ahora te pones así? – dijo Amelia.

\- Lo sé, pero ¿con mi jefe? – dijo Sirius de forma plañidera.

\- También es tu amigo – dijo Narcisa.

\- Conocemos bien a Kingsley, ¿quién mejor que él para ser el marido de Cissy y el padre de Draco? – dijo Amelia.

\- Lo sé, ha sido la sorpresa, lo siento – dijo Sirius aún enfurruñado mirando a Narcisa.

\- Te perdono, pero espero que no te comportes como el primo-sobre-protector que eres cuando Kingsley y yo reunamos a todos para dar la noticia – dijo Narcisa.

\- Lo prometo, y enhorabuena – dijo Sirius abrazando a Narcisa.

\- Gracias – dijo Narcisa devolviéndole el abrazo ante la atenta mirada de una sonriente Amelia.

\- Tenemos una boda que planear – dijo Amelia.

Durante el resto del día, Amelia ayudó a Narcisa a organizar una pequeña cena, en Grimmauld Place, a la que serían invitados sus amigos más cercanos para anunciar el compromiso. La cena sería al día siguiente, y a ella acudirían los Weasley, los Potter, los Longbottom, los Tonks, Petunia, Remus y los Prewett. Lamentablemente, de la familia de la pareja solo estarían presentes los Black, ya que los padres de Kingsley, que eran hijos únicos, habían muerto cuando él estaba en Hogwarts, y su único hermano, y la esposa de éste, habían muerto solo tres años antes durante un ataque de mortífagos a su casa.

La noche de la cena llegó y todos los invitados llegaron tal y como estaba previsto. Durante la cena, no se habló del porque de la reunión, se habló de varios temas, entre ellos la nueva relación de Petunia, y sus planes de abrir un negocio en Hogsmeade, Augusta explicó los planes que ella y Margaret Crouch tenían para la nueva escuela, Fabian contó los planes que tenían de trasladar el negocio de protección que tenían en Francia al Reino Unido y Gideon anunció su nuevo puesto como profesor de esgrima en Hogwarts. Pronto, todos los niños habían sido instalados en la sala de juegos, y los adultos se habían trasladado al salón, donde se les sirvieron diversas bebidas.

\- Bien, supongo que os preguntareis porque os hemos invitado esta noche – dijo Narcisa, mientras los elfos aparecían con varias botellas de champán – Pues bien, es porque Kingsley y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacer.

\- Hace dos noches le pedí a Cissi que se casara conmigo, y es un placer para mi anunciar, que ella aceptó – dijo Kingsley.

\- La boda será en diciembre – dijo Narcisa antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, cuando lo hicieron, se produjo un gran alboroto felicitando a la pareja.

Era ya de madrugada cuando la fiesta terminó, pero ninguno de los invitados se fue a sus casas, ya que Narcisa los invitó a quedarse a dormir allí.

El desayuno a la mañana siguiente fue algo ruidoso al tener a once niños alrededor de la mesa, pero nadie se quejó, al contrario, hasta los retratos estaban felices de ver que la casa volvía a estar llena de niños después de tantos años.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la reunión en Hogwarts para informar al ministerio sobre los cambios que se realizarían, y Minerva, con ayuda de Filius, acababan de redactar la que sería la nueva carta que enviarían a los alumnos. Ya no sólo informarían a los alumnos de su aceptación en Hogwarts, también les enviarían un libro con las normas, tanto antiguas (pero que seguirían en vigor) como nuevas, la lista de los libros y materiales requeridos y la lista de las asignaturas que estarían disponibles, tanto nuevas como antiguas.

Ahora, mientras desayunaban en el gran comedor de Hogwarts, Minerva y el resto del personal, y la mayoría de los alumnos, estaban leyendo "El Profeta" de esa mañana, y ella, al igual que todos los presentes, estaba muy sorprendida, en primera página, se anunciaba la próxima boda entre el jefe de aurores Kingsley Shacklebolt y Narcisa Black, prima del segundo al mando en el cuerpo de aurores, Sirius Black. Ella y los profesores estaban felices de que Narcisa rehiciera su vida.

En otra parte del castillo en cambio, había un mago muy furioso, que estaba destruyendo la sala en la que se encontraba. Cuando terminara los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts iban a estar muy felices, tendrían trabajo para todo el día.

Albus jamás había estado tan enfadado, esa arpía había vuelto a ganarle, ahora iba a casarse con uno de los hombres más poderosos del Ministerio, permitiendo así que la fortuna de los Malfoy se alejara de él para siempre, su plan de matar a Narcisa y de hacer que el primo de Lucius (un simpatizante de Voldemort que vivía en Francia) consiguiera la custodia del mocoso y el control de la fortuna Malfoy, había fracasado incluso antes de comenzar, su único consuelo era que Kingsley aún no tendría el control sobre el asiento Malfoy en el Wizengamot hasta después de la boda, por ahora seguiría siendo Narcisa quien controlaría la fortuna de los Malfoy hasta que Draco cumpliera la mayoría de edad, o si Narcisa quería, los quince.

Malditos fueran esos mocosos sangre pura que se creían superiores a él. ¿Dónde demonios se equivoco?. Tal vez debió poner sobre los padres de James los mismos hechizos compulsión que puso sobre los padres de Sirius y de las hermanas Black (Andrómeda, Bellatrix y Narcisa). Su único consuelo era que el plan había funcionado a la perfección con Bellatrix, se había casado con el heredero Lestrange y había tomado la marca tenebrosa, sin necesidad de hechizos o pociones de control. En el caso de Narcisa había logrado que se casara con Lucius, pero había sido porque se había visto obligada por la magia del contrato de matrimonio, y no había tomado la marca tenebrosa. En el caso de Andrómeda había fracasado estrepitosamente cuando ella había huido para casarse con el sangre sucia Tonks, ¿cómo no vio que habían estado manteniendo una relación desde su quinto año? Si lo hubiera sabido, el sangre sucia no habría llegado vivo a la graduación. Y ahora, las dos hermanas sobrevivientes, estaban ayudando a su primo en el manejo de las grandes fortunas de los Black y los Malfoy.

¡Malditos sean todos!, gritó Albus a la nada antes de hacer estallar la pared que separaba el despacho y su dormitorio, llenándolo todo de polvo y escombros, y provocándole un ataque de tos, que provocó que tuviera que pasar la noche en la enfermería.

* * *

En cambio en el resto del mundo mágico británico, la mayoría se alegraba de ver que por fin su solterón jefe de aurores se casaba, aunque Kingsley solo tenía 32 años, en el mundo mágico ya se le consideraba un solterón.

Otros que estaban felices, eran los Potter, sobretodo Lily, ya que el día anterior, antes de la cena en la casa de Narcisa, su hermana había llegado a su casa para contarle que había comenzado una relación con el tío de dos magos nacidos de muggles que habían comenzado su segundo año en Hogwarts el pasado septiembre, que había conocido en uno de sus viajes a Gringgots.

Petunia tenía pensado en abrir un pequeño supermercado en Hogsmeade. La idea había surgido cuando ella y Lily habían ido allí para comprobar el estado en el que se encontraban las casas que ellas y Dudley habían heredado y decidir si harían algún cambio o reforma. Estando allí, vieron que a pesar de que habían dos tabernas, una tienda de golosinas, una de bromas, y varias más de artículos variados, entre las que se encontraba incluso una tienda de confección de ropa, no había una tienda de comestibles, los habitantes de Hogsmeade tenían que viajar por flu o aparición al Callejón Diagon en Londres o a Inverness, donde un squib poseía un pequeño supermercado, para poder hacer sus compras. Hablando con varios de los propietarios de las tiendas, descubrieron que lo que todos lamentaban era que no hubiera un supermercado en el pueblo, por lo que Petunia, que tenía experiencia en como llevar un supermercado por haber trabajado en uno desde su último año de instituto hasta dos semanas antes de casarse, decidió abrir uno.

Fue durante una visita a Gringgots para presentar y firmar los documentos necesarios para poder abrir un negocio en Hogsmeade que se había encontrado con Josh Kendrick que estaba allí para lo mismo. Su familia había descubierto que sus sobrinos eran magos, los dos mayores estaban a punto de terminar su segundo curso en Hogwarts, y los otros dos una comenzaría ese año y la pequeña al año siguiente. Cuando Josh descubrió a través de sus sobrinos la existencia del pueblo, no lo dudó, fue a Gringgots para preguntar si a el se le permitiría abrir una tienda de comestibles en el pueblo, su familia ya tenía dos en Londres y quería ampliar el negocio, y que mejor lugar que en el pueblo donde los habitantes se iban incluso a otro país para comprar la comida.

Los duendes le dijeron que si se le permitiría abrir uno, pero que ya había otra persona que había pedido y presentado los documentos necesarios para abrir tal negocio. A pesar de todo, fueron muy amables sugiriéndole que podía preguntar a la otra persona si podía convertirse en su socio. Y esa fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar, nada más verla se enamoró, era como si hubiera estado esperándola toda su vida. A Petunia le pasó lo mismo, por lo que cuando Josh se le acercó a preguntarle si quería un socio para el supermercado, ella aceptó.

Solo llevaban dos semanas saliendo como pareja, pero para Petunia eran las mejores dos semanas de su vida desde que se casó con Vernon, sin contar su vida con Dudley. Y ahora gracias a su hermana, cumpliría sus sueños, sería profesora en una escuela y abriría un negocio, lo que ella nunca esperó ni soñó fue con que sería en el mundo mágico, y que sería en él en el que encontraría a su alma gemela.

Cuando llegó Julio, Griselda y los otros profesores enviados por el ministerio para realizar los exámenes TIMO y EXTASIS, se sorprendieron cuando vieron la gran sala que se había habilitado para ellos, era una gran sala donde se llevarían a cabo los exámenes teóricos, y a parte había otra sala dividida en diez habitaciones más pequeñas, para llevar a cabo los exámenes prácticos.

El último día del curso llegó, se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de graduación, donde todos los alumnos estarían presentes para ver como los séptimos eran declarados magos y brujas totalmente entrenados. Cuando la ceremonia terminó, todos los alumnos se retiraron, al igual que el consejo escolar que también había estado presente.

El curso escolar terminó, y todos los alumnos y profesores volvieron a sus casas, en Hogwarts solo quedaron los duendes, que se encargarían de levantar las barreras que impedirían que se lanzaran hechizos en los pasillos o que se lanzara cualquiera de las imperdonables en cualquier parte de los terrenos de Hogwarts, y los constructores que se encargarían de alzar el edificio para los exámenes, de instalar el cableado eléctrico, los ascensores, las antenas de televisión, los televisores, así como los teléfonos. Cuando los alumnos volvieran en septiembre, se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

El mundo mágico por fin entraría en el siglo XX, comenzando por Hogwarts.

Pesara a quien pesara.

* * *

Este año no sólo sería importante en las vidas de las familias Black y Potter, también sería el más emocionante en las vidas de la familia Weasley desde que regresaron. En Septiembre, su primogénito comenzaría sus estudios en Hogwarts, otra vez. Bill estaba entusiasmado por comenzar Hogwarts, su padre le había desvelado algunos de los cambios que sufriría Hogwarts, pero también le dijo que habrían muchas sorpresas. Estaba deseando comprobar por si mismo si el nivel educativo seguiría siendo igual que en la anterior línea temporal o sería superior tal y como su padre le había prometido. También estaba deseando comenzar Hogwarts, para comenzar la tradición Weasley, él sería el primer Weasley en volver a Hogwarts, y estaba deseando poner en práctica las bromas que Charlie y él habían aprendido de sus tíos Fabian y Gideon. Cuando sus hermanos llegaran a Hogwarts, Bill y Charlie ya habrían puesto en práctica varias de las bromas que los gemelos habían inventado y podrían comenzar sus propios diarios de bromas. Mientras, Charlie acudiría a Camelot.

Las vacaciones de verano fueron las más divertidas que la familia Weasley podía recordar, toda la familia viajó a Egipto, donde pasaron la primera quincena de agosto, cuando llegaron vieron que todo estaba igual que cuando habían ido en la anterior línea temporal. Durante un paseo en su último día allí, encontraron una pequeña librería de libros antiguos donde Bill encontró un libro en el que se explicaban muchas de las maldiciones y barreras que los antiguos egipcios usaban en sus tumbas. Lo primero que hicieron dos días después de su regreso a casa fue ir al Callejón Diagon a por los materiales que figuraban en la lista enviada esa misma mañana.

Cuando llegaron por flu al Caldero Chorreante, salieron al Callejón, y se dirigieron a Gringotts, a pesar de ser la tercera semana de agosto, el banco estaba lleno, por lo que tuvieron que esperar en la cola. Mientras esperaban, Bill sacó su carta que había recibido a principios de julio y la leyó una vez más.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

 _Directora: Profesora Minerva McGonagall_

 _(Profesora de Transformaciones)_

 _Querido señor William Weasley:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para el curso 1982 - 1983. Por favor, observe la lista de las asignaturas que estará estudiando y el material necesario._

 _Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio para enviarle la lista del equipo y la lista de libros que necesitará._

 _Muy cordialmente,_

 _Filius Flitwick._

 _Director adjunto._

La carta era tal y como Bill la recordaba, lo que cambiaban era la lista de asignaturas y la de materiales.

 _Asignaturas_

 _Transformaciones._

 _Herbología._

 _Astronomía._

 _Pociones._

 _Matemáticas._

 _Química._

 _Vuelo._

 _Historia de la magia._

 _Defensa contra las artes oscuras._

 _Primeros auxilios muggles (optativa)._

 _Estudios muggles._

 _Encantamientos._

 _Runas antiguas._

 _Idioma (francés, alemán)_

 _Meditación_

 _Cuidado de criaturas mágicas._

 _Deporte muggle (natación o fútbol) (extracurricular)_

 _Esgrima (extracurricular)_

 _Fotografía mágica (extracurricular)_

 _Pintura mágica (extracurricular)_

 _Por favor si quiere estudiar ambos idiomas informe junto con su carta de aceptación, de lo contrario, informe de cual de los dos quiere estudiar. También indique a que clases extracurriculares desea acudir (mínimo una) y si desea estudiar primeros auxilios. Si desea practicar algún deporte muggle, indique cual._

Bill ya había escogido ambos idiomas, quería estar preparado para cuando conociera personalmente a Fleur, otra vez. La vez anterior, la barrera del idioma hizo que la relación fuera más tensa de lo habitual, ahora necesitaba mantener el nivel de francés que sabía. También quería estudiar alemán, ya que aunque el Instituto Durmstrang estaba entre Noruega y Suecia, oficialmente, los idiomas utilizados en todas las clases eran el alemán y el latín. En el fondo tenia envidia de sus hermanos y amigos más jóvenes, ellos llegarían a Hogwarts con un nivel en ambos idiomas superior al suyo, gracias a la escuela Camelot. También daba gracias a los inefables del ministerio que habían descubierto la poción _lingua_ , una poción que ayudaría a que cualquiera que la tomara, pasara solo tres años de no saber un idioma a hablarlo como si fuera su lengua materna. El único inconveniente era que sólo se podía tomar una dosis cada tres años, con un máximo de dos dosis, y sólo se podía tomar si se tenían ocho años o más. También había escogido practicar natación y esgrima, que la impartiría su tío, y estudiar primeros auxilios muggles, había decidido estudiar para rompedor de maldiciones como en la línea temporal anterior, para desconcierto y decepción de su madre, que había estado deseando que Bill se quedara en el país, pero sabía que Fleur también querría estudiar lo mismo, era por eso que había empezado a trabajar en Gringgots.

Cuando terminó de leer la lista de asignaturas, comenzó con la lista de los materiales que le había llegado esa mañana.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

 _UNIFORME_

 _Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:._

 _Camisa de vestir (blanca)._

 _Chaleco (gris)._

 _Pantalón (negro)._

 _Dos túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)_

 _Una túnica de trabajo ignifuga._

 _Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario._

 _Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._

 _Gafas protectoras._

 _Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

 _Gorro y gafas de natación._

 _Bañador._

 _(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)_

 _LIBROS._

 _Libro reglamentario de hechizos, primer curso, Miranda Goshawk._

 _Historia de la magia, Batidla Bagshot._

 _Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling._

 _Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emerick Switch._

 _Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore._

 _Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger._

 _Las fuerzas oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble._

 _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander._

 _(El resto de los libros necesarios serán proporcionados por Hogwarts)._

 _RESTO DEL EQUIPO._

 _1 varita._

 _1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

 _1 balanza de latón._

 _1 baúl estándar de cuatro compartimentos con hechizo peso pluma._

 _Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un perro._

 _ **SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS**._

Mientras Bill leía la lista, de nuevo, no se dio cuenta de que la cola había avanzado tanto que era su turno.

\- Bill, cariño, nos toca – dijo Molly llamando a su hijo.

\- Buenos dias, soy Arthur Weasley, mi familia y yo venimos para sacar dinero y recoger el anillo de Hogwarts y el colgante de Camelot para nuestros hijos y los medallones para nosotros – dijo Arthur dirigiéndose al duende de la ventanilla.

\- Por supuesto, enseguida le atenderán, si pueden esperar en esa sala, uno de mis compañeros les atenderá – dijo el duende señalando una sala junto a las ventanillas.

\- Gracias – dijo Arthur dirigiéndose hacia allí acompañado por Molly y los niños.

Unos minutos más tarde, un duende apareció, llevando consigo varias pequeñas cajas.

\- Buenos días, señores Weasley, me llamo Tusk – dijo el duende, acercándose a la mesa que había en la sala y sacando unos pergaminos y una pluma de sangre.

\- Encantados de conocerle, señor Tusk – dijo Molly.

\- ¿Para cual de los niños es el anillo? – preguntó Tusk.

\- Es para mi – dijo Bill acercándose a él.

\- Muy bien, esto es el documento que acredita que te hemos dado el anillo y que anclará para que sólo funcione para ti, tus padres y tú debéis leerlo y firmarlo. Lo mismo para los medallones, deben leer los documentos y firmarlos – dijo Tusk dándole el pergamino.

\- Vale – dijo Bill cogiendo el pergamino y leyéndolo mientras sus padres hacían lo mismo por encima de su hombro.

Tal y como les había dicho Tusk, el documento acreditaba que el anillo había sido entregado, el nombre del duende que lo había entregado y que le había dicho que el anillo sólo funcionaría para él. Una vez que los tres Weasley terminaron de leer el documento, Bill lo firmó y luego lo firmaron Arthur, Molly y Tusk. Luego Tusk hizo una copia y se la entregó a Arthur, guardando el original. Mientras, Molly y Arthur habían leído sus documentos y también los firmaron. Luego Tusk les dio sus medallones, los cuales se pusieron y Tusk se dirigió a Bill.

\- Bien, aquí tienes – dijo Tusk abriendo la pequeña caja y enseñándole a Bill el anillo. Era un sello de plata con el escudo de Hogwarts –. Ahora solo tienes que ponértelo y ya nadie podrá retirarlo, sólo tú. Al ponértelo sentirán un pequeño pinchazo, pero no te asustes, sólo es para tomar una gota de tu sangre y así reconocerte. Debes ponértelo en el índice de la mano izquierda.

\- Cuando Bill se puso el anillo, éste se encogió para adaptar su tamaño al dedo de Bill, entonces el niño sintió el pinchazo que el duende le había advertido que sentiría.

\- Ahora está protegido de cualquier hechizo o poción de control ¿verdad? – preguntó Molly.

\- Si, señora Weasley, estos anillos protegerán a los niños de cualquier hechizo o poción de control, como de todos los venenos conocidos y de ataques de legeremancia – dijo Tusk.

\- Gracias – dijo Molly.

\- No tiene porque darlas, nuestro líder lleva años solicitando al ministerio y al señor Dumbledore el permiso para hacer entrega de este anillo a todos los niños que van a Hogwarts, pero todas la solicitudes fueron rechazadas, ahora sabemos porqué – dijo Tusk.

\- Si, a Albus no le interesaba que los niños estuvieran protegidos contra sus manipulaciones – gruñó Molly.

\- Cierto, ahora ¿para quién es el medallón de Camelot? – preguntó Tusk.

\- Es para mi –dijo Charlie adelantándose.

\- Bien, el proceso es el mismo que para el anillo, firmar estos documentos y ponte el medallón, sólo funcionará para ti – dijo Tusk.

Los Weasley leyeron los pergaminos y los firmaron al igual que Charlie, luego se puso el medallón y sintió su magia reconocer y aceptar la magia del objeto.

\- ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarles? – preguntó Tusk.

\- Si, ¿podría decirnos si hay algún método de pago para que no tengamos que estar viniendo al banco cada vez que necesitemos retirar dinero? – preguntó Arthur.

\- Si que lo hay, pero eso debe gestionarlo su gestor de cuenta – dijo Tusk.

\- ¿Puede llevarnos con él, por favor? – dijo Arthur.

\- Por supuesto, síganme – dijo Tusk saliendo de la sala con los Weasley tras él.

Cuando llegaron, Tusk entró en el despacho, para salir segundos después y permitirles la entrada.

\- Buenos días señores Weasley, soy su nuevo gestor, me llamo Firesword, Tusk me ha dicho que han preguntado por un modo de pago alternativo al retiro de efectivo – dijo Firesword.

\- Si, ¿lo hay? – preguntó Molly.

\- Si, señora Weasley. Se trata de una tarjeta. El mundo muggle lleva unos años usándola. Se llama tarjeta de crédito – dijo el duende sacando una pequeña tarjeta de plástico.

\- ¿Con ella podemos pagar en cualquier sitio? – preguntó Arthur recogiendo la tarjeta.

\- Si, incluso en el mundo muggle – dijo Firesword.

\- ¿Podemos tener dos? Me gustaría tener una para mi y otra para mi esposa – dijo Arthur.

\- Por supuesto, puede pedir las que quiera, cada tarjeta sólo funcionará para le persona al nombre que esté, si es robada o la pierde, la tarjeta volverá aquí, donde podrá recogerla – dijo Firesword.

\- Perfecto, entonces quiero dos, una a mi nombre y otra al de mi esposa – dijo Arthur.

\- También queríamos abrir una bóveda para nuestros hijos William y Charlie – dijo Molly.

\- Por supuesto, ¿qué cantidad desean ingresar? – preguntó Firesword.

\- Veinte galeones, pero que no puedan sacar más de dos galeones a la semana – dijo Molly.

\- ¿Algo más? – preguntó el duende.

\- También querríamos que los duendes invirtieran ese dinero – dijo Arthur.

\- Asi se hará, los trámites para las tarjetas y las bóvedas enseguida estarán, firmen aquí – dijo Firesword, sacando varios pergaminos, firmándolos él y los Weasley y mandándolos mágicamente a otro lugar.

Solo tardaron una media hora en tener todos los tramites terminados, entonces toda la familia volvió a salir al Callejón Diagon para hacer las compras para Bill y para Charlie.

Iba a ser un largo día.


	19. Chapter 16 - Nuevo comienzo

**Lo lamento para los que ya habías leido este capitulo, pero he descubierto varios errores respecto a como estoy escribiendo la historia y he tenido que rectificarlos. Gracias por leer mi fic.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 16.- Nuevo comienzo**

Arthur y Molly decidieron separarse para terminar antes, y mientras Arthur se llevaba a Percy, Ron y los gemelos a Flourish y Blotts a comprar los libros que Charlie y Bill necesitarían, y varios libros que querían añadir a su biblioteca, Molly se llevaba a Ginny, Charlie y Bill a comprar el resto de lo necesario.

Primero fueron a la tienda de Madame Malkin para comprar los uniformes y las túnicas. Cuando entraron, la tienda estaba casi vacía, por lo que fueron atendidos enseguida, mientras Molly escogía las telas con las que le harían las túnicas, Madame Malkin le tomó las medidas a Bill y a Charlie, cuando terminó, todos salieron acordando regresar más tarde para recoger todas las prendas.

La siguiente tienda que visitaron, fue la del señor Berman, el fabricante de bolsas, bolsos y baúles, Bill escogió uno negro de cuero con bordes plateados con cuatro compartimentos, y cerradura con contraseña y firma mágica, y Charlie una mochila con encantos de "peso pluma" y hechizo de extensión indetectable incluidos.

Después, fueron a por los ingredientes de pociones, donde se encontraron con el resto de la familia, mientras el boticario reunía los ingredientes solicitados en la lista de Hogwarts, Molly reunió algunos otros que necesitaba para la casa.

Pronto terminaron de comprar todo lo necesario, incluido un pequeño búho al que llamó Horus, y juntos se dirigieron a Ollivander a comprar la varita de Bill.

Cuando entraron en la tienda, Bill vio como el ambiente estaba cargado de magia. Aún recordaba su entrenamiento como rompedor de maldiciones, y detectar la magia en una estancia era de las primeras cosas que se enseñaban. Era magnífico, se podía saber cuales eran las varitas más poderosas por los colores que las rodeaban.

Bill acabó con una varita de madera de roble con núcleo de pelo de unicornio. Recordaba muy bien su antigua varita, pero esta era más poderosa, solo con verla lo supo.

Los Weasley volvieron a casa con todas las compras, y mientras Molly les daba indicaciones a los elfos sobre lo que querían comer, y Arthur iba a la lechucería a acomodar a Horus, Bill y Charlie subieron a sus dormitorios para llenar su baúl y su mochila, respectivamente, aún faltaba poco más de una semana para que comenzaran las clases tanto en Hogwarts como en Camelot, pero ambos niños querían tenerlo todo preparado, sobretodo Bill, que ya había hecho una lista con todo lo que tenía que llevar, incluidos un par de regalos especiales para Albus de parte de tía Muriel. No le había dicho que hacían, sólo que los había comprado en una tienda de bromas en Francia durante la visita a su amiga y que estaba convencida de que Albus descubriría por fin porque las mujeres Prewett eran tan temidas y respetadas, dependiendo del lado en el que estuvieran, enemigos o aliados.

Mientras los Weasley disfrutaban de sus últimos días todos juntos antes de que el mayor se fuera a Hogwarts, Sirius y Remus, fueron elegidos como nuevos profesores para la academia de aurores. Se había decidido que los puestos serían rotatorios para que los futuros aurores tuvieran varios puntos de vista respecto a la mejor estrategia para atacar o defender un objetivo. Ellos estarían en la academia hasta final de año, cuando serían reemplazados por James y Frank. Entonces sería el propio Kingsley y Moody quien los sustituirían hasta Julio, cuando Ted y Andrómeda Tonks (que en ese momento estaban trabajando en el departamento de asuntos internos dentro del departamento de aurores) comenzarían las clases sobre los derechos y deberes de un auror, y los límites a los que estaban obligados, comenzando sobre que tipos de hechizos podían usar en cada situación sin que los delincuentes o sus familias pudieran alegar abuso de autoridad.

Alice y Lily habían decidido montar su propio negocio de pociones y habían comprado un local en Hogsmeade, a la entrada del pueblo. Allí venderían no solo pociones ya elaboradas, sino que durante el curso los alumnos podrían comprar más ingredientes en caso de que se les terminaran los que habían comprado en el Callejón Diagon.

Petunia también había terminado los tramites para abrir, en asociación con Josh, el único supermercado que habría en Hogsmeade. Los duendes habían sido de gran ayuda, y todo estaba listo para abrir el primero de septiembre.

Por otra parte, Narcisa había presentado ante el Ministerio, la documentación necesaria para que le concedieran permiso para abrir una guardería mágica, donde serían aceptados todos los niños mágicos, independientemente de su origen, hasta los tres años. La petición aún estaba siendo estudiada, ya que a pesar de que la vivienda en la que estaría la guardería estaba situada en una amplia propiedad, protegida de los ojos indiscretos de los muggles, algunos no estaban totalmente convencidos de su situación, en su opinión demasiado alejada del centro de Londres, donde se encontraba tanto el hospital como el cuartel de aurores más cercano, en caso de que hubiera algún tipo de emergencia. Por lo que tanto el departamento de educación mágica como el de servicios infantiles, decidieron posponer la decisión hasta encontrar otra ubicación o forma de conectar la vivienda con ambos edificios y a quien estarían ligados lo elfos que trabajarían en la guardería, debido a que era peligroso aparecerse o viajar por flu con niños menores de tres años, y solo era seguro que viajaran con los elfos, ya que su magia protegía a los niños.

El 1 de septiembre llegó, y no hubo casa con niños mágicos que acudirían a Hogwarts que estuviera tranquila. Todos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos, tanto los que comenzaban su primer curso como los demás alumnos, por ver los grandes cambios que se rumoreaba había sufrido la escuela. Los que comenzaban sus estudios en Camelot, tendrían que esperar a esa misma tarde para descubrir las novedades que la escuela les ofrecería, tanto en amistades como en estudios. Los niños nacidos de muggles y sus familias, entrarían en un mundo totalmente diferente, los padres por fin tendrían una explicación a los sucesos extraños que habían estado sucediendo alrededor de sus hijos, en algunos casos desde que tenían tan solo dos años en otros casos desde hacia apenas unos meses.

El andén 9 y ¾ de la estación de King Cross estaba a rebosar, llena de padres y alumnos que viajarían a Hogwarts. Aún faltaban diez minutos para que saliera el tren rojo hacia el norte de Escocia, pero por medida de seguridad todos los alumnos debían estar allí, los niños con padres muggles, habían sido llevados allí por empleados ministeriales especialmente contratados para ese fin, a partir de ese día, ellos serían los encargados de llevar a los niños desde sus casa al andén y de regreso cuando volvieran en vacaciones. Solo tendrían que hacerlo hasta que el niño o niña terminara su primer año en Hogwarts, y supieran activar el trasladador ellos mismos. El trasladador los transportaría a ellos y a sus padres y hermanos, en caso de tenerlos, desde sus casas hasta el andén, después sus padres y hermanos podrían usar el mismo trasladador para regresar a sus casas, y para volver al andén cuando su hijo o hija regresara para las vacaciones.

Allí también estaban los aurores de la nueva unidad especial, creada para proteger el andén, el tren y la propia escuela. Los aurores se irían turnando, cada grupo seria sustituido por otro al inicio de cada periodo de vacaciones, durante las cuales otro grupo de aurores más pequeño, los sustituiría.

Bill no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor a todos los que habían, se podían identificar perfectamente a los niños de padres muggles, el nerviosismo en sus rostros no podía compararse con los rostros de excitación en los rostros de los niños de madres mágicos, le sorprendió ver que los niños estaban acompañados tanto por sus padres como por sus madres a pesar de que era miércoles y por lo tanto día de trabajo, pero lo que más le sorprendió ver, era que esta vez habían más niños que "la otra vez" como habían comenzado a referirse a la anterior línea temporal.

\- Papá – dijo Bill.

\- Dime – dijo Arthur acercándose a su hijo.

\- Hay más niños – dijo Bill señalando al andén.

\- Lo sé, yo también me he dado cuenta – dijo Arthur sonriendo.

\- ¿Dónde estaban todos esos niños "la otra vez"? – preguntó Bill

\- Reconozco a algunos de los padres, aquel de allí por ejemplo trabaja en el ministerio y mandó a sus hijos con su hermana que vive en Estados Unidos – dijo Arthur señalando a un hombre junto al tren que ayudaba a un niño de la edad de Bill a subir su baúl.

\- ¿Todos mandaron a sus hijos fuera? – pregunto Bill.

\- No, los que podían permitírselo, contrataron tutores y los educaron en casa, el resto sí, los mandaron a Beauxbatons, Ilvermorny o Durmstrang – dijo Arthur.

\- ¿Por qué no fueron a Hogwarts? – preguntó Bill.

\- La gente aún no se sentía a salvo, muchos no creían que Voldemort estuviera muerto, después de todo no había un cadáver que lo demostrara – dijo Arthur, a lo que Bill asintió entendiendo lo que su padre decía.

En ese momento sonó el silbato del tren, indicando que era la hora de que todos los niños subieran a él. Los aurores encargados de la seguridad en el tren comenzaron a ayudar a los niños a subir, pasando lista para asegurarse de que todos los niños que debían subir al tren lo hacían.

\- ¿Nombre? – le preguntó un auror a Bill cuando estuvo frente al vagón.

\- William Weasley – dijo Bill

\- Aquí está – dijo mirando una lista y marcando el nombre de Bill como que había subido al tren – recuerda que no puedes hacer magia en el tren, si os sorprendemos haciéndolo, comenzareis Hogwarts con una detención con el profesor que la directora elija.

\- De acuerdo, gracias – dijo Bill subiendo al tren. Cuando estuvo dentro del vagón buscó un compartimento, encontrando vacío el más cercano a la puerta, por lo que introdujo su baúl y se asomó a la ventana para despedirse de su familia. Allí estaban todos, con su padre tratando de consolar a su madre que no dejaba de llorar.

\- Vamos, Molly, no es nada, ya has pasado por esto, estará bien – le decía Arthur a Molly mientras la abrazaba.

\- Papá tiene razón mamá, estaré bien, ya lo verás – dijo Bill.

\- Si, del que deberías preocuparte es de Albus, no sabe lo que le espera – dijo Charlie riéndose.

\- No lo digas ni en broma – regañó Molly a Charlie – No quiero estar recibiendo cartas de Minerva o de tu jefe de casa diciendo que te has metido en problemas ¿entendido? – dijo Molly mirando a Bill, mientras el tren iniciaba su marcha.

\- Tranquila mamá, no me pillarán – dijo Bill moviendo la mano despidiéndose de su familia – Charlie, cuida de los nanos, no dejes que Fred y George usen a Ron para sus bromas.

\- No los dejaré – dijo Charlie corriendo junto al tren hasta detenerse al final del andén – Suerte.

Bill no dejó de mirar por la ventana hasta que el tren dobló una curva y ya no pudo ver el andén. Cuando se sentó no pudo dejar de pensar que una vez más tenía que separarse de su familia, el tiempo transcurrido desde que volvieron hasta ese día, había sido estupendo. Había estado con su familia, se prometió a si mismo que a pesar de querer dedicarse otra vez a lo mismo, esta vez, en caso de estar trabajando en el extranjero, se aseguraría de tener al menos un par de días libres al mes para visitar a su familia. No tuvo mucho tiempo para recrearse en sus pensamientos, cuando oyó como la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió, allí, frente a él había otro chico de su edad, Bill tuvo que contenerse para no correr hacia él y abrazarlo cuando lo reconoció, era Jack Simmons, había sido su mejor amigo en Hogwarts "la otra vez". Él y su familia habían muerto durante el verano tras su tercer año en Hogwarts, durante un viaje Brasil, nunca supo exactamente que había sucedido.

\- Hola, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? No quiero hacer el viaje en un compartimiento yo solo, me han dicho que es muy largo – preguntó el muchacho.

\- Claro, siéntate, por cierto, me llamo Bill Weasley ¿y tú? – preguntó Bill.

\- Jack Simmons – dijo Jack - ¿También comienzas primero?

\- Si, estoy deseando llegar, mis tíos me han estado hablando de la escuela, pero mi padre, que está en el consejo escolar, me ha dicho que ha habido muchos cambios y estoy deseando verlo – dijo Bill.

\- ¿Es cierto todo lo que dicen sobre Albus Dumbledore? – dijo temeroso Jack.

\- Si, pero no te preocupes, los profesores y el consejo escolar lo tienen controlado, y habrán aurores protegiendo la escuela y vigilando de que no haga nada contra los alumnos – dijo Bill, sonriendo internamente cuando vio como Jack se relajaba.

El tiempo pasó rápido, y pronto llegó la mujer del carrito preguntando si deseaban algo. Incluso el surtido que ofrecía había cambiado, ahora no solo ofrecía dulces, sino también pasteles de carne y cuencos de sopa. Jack y Bill se compraron un pastel de carne cada uno y muchos dulces, que Bill esperaba le duraran hasta que sus tíos cumplieran su promesa y le enviaran una caja el fin de semana, y que su madre no se enterara, de lo contrario estaría batiendo el récord de sus hermanos Fred y George al recibir un aullador de su madre solo cuatro días después de comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts.

Bill y Jack estuvieron todo el viaje jugando al ajedrez mágico y a varios juegos de cartas. Cuando su reloj marcó las cinco, se quedó pensando en como lo estaría pasando Charlie, era la hora en la que comenzarían las clases en la nueva escuela "Camelot". Esperaría a mañana, seguro que Charlie le escribiría contándole sus impresiones sobre la escuela.

* * *

 **Mientras en Camelot**

Charlie y Arthur se aparecieron en la zona que el Ministerio había habilitado en los grandes jardines de la propiedad para ello. Habían dos aurores, designados por el Ministerio para la protección de la escuela, esperando a los alumnos y a sus familias (y en el caso de los niños de origen muggle, al empleado ministerial que los acompañarían). Los aurores los guiaron fuera de la zona de aparición y segundos después llegaron otro niño con sus padres y con otro hombre al que Charlie reconoció como uno de los empleados de la nueva sección en el departamento de educación, encargados la seguridad de los estudiantes de Camelot durante sus viajes desde sus casas a la escuela y viceversa.

Mientras se dirigían a las escaleras de acceso, Charlie observó todo a su alrededor, era una propiedad inmensa. Los jardines eran espectaculares, y los setos, a pesar de poder verse por encima de ellos, estaban situados simulando un laberinto. Observando la casa, pudo comprobar que lo que todos llamaban la mansión Lestrange, era en realidad un castillo, entonces Charlie tuvo una duda.

\- Papá – dijo Charlie.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Arthur.

\- ¿Quién se la quedó "la otra vez"? – preguntó Charlie asegurándose de que solo lo escuchaba su padre.

\- Nadie, los tres seguían vivos y el único elfo doméstico que había sobrevivido al último ataque de histeria de Bellatrix, tenía órdenes de poner la mansión en estasis si los arrestaban y así lo hizo, nadie pudo encontrarla. Ni siquiera el primo segundo de los hermanos, que había reclamado el título y se lo habían concedido, pudo hacerlo. Esta vez las ordenes del elfo no fueron válidas porque los tres están muertos. Por lo que el elfo sacó la casa del estasis cuando el ministerio la requisó junto al resto de las propiedades de la familia – dijo Arthur, mientras caminaban al interior del castillo.

Charlie asintió, ahora comprendía porque "la otra vez" no había oído hablar de esta propiedad. La loca la había escondido.

Charlie se quedo boquiabierto cuando estuvieron dentro, el exterior era espectacular, pero el interior no se quedaba atrás. El vestíbulo era enorme, y estaba lleno de gente, al fondo se podía ver una escalera de caracol que subía al piso superior. Mientras Charlie observaba todo a su alrededor, no se percató, hasta que escuchó su voz, de que Margaret Crouch y Augusta Longbottom, como directora y directora adjunta respectivamente, estaban en mitad de la escalera.

\- Bienvenidos a Camelot, vosotros sois los primeros estudiantes de esta escuela, y espero que demostréis de que sois dignos de haber sido aceptados en ella – dijo la señora Crouch.

\- Los ojos de todos en el mundo mágico están depositados en esta escuela, no nos defraudéis haciendo algo que haga que nuestro prestigio decaiga – dijo la señora Longbottom.

\- Ahora por favor despedios de vuestros padres, las clases comenzarán en pocos minutos y no se aceptarán retrasos – dijo la señora Crouch.

Charlie vio como los demás niños se despedían de sus padres y como éstos salían hacia los jardines para volver a sus casas.

\- Bien, yo me voy, recuerda que Petunia te llevará a casa cuando terminen las clases – dijo Arthur despidiéndose de Bill.

\- De acuerdo, hasta luego – dijo Bill despidiéndose de su padre.

\- Pórtate bien – dijo Arthur riéndose mientras salía a los jardines, haciendo que Charlie hiciera una mueca. Él siempre se portaba bien, eran los gemelos de los que debía preocuparse.

Charlie volvió la mirada hacia las escaleras y allí vio a Petunia Evans, ella sería su profesora de matemáticas y estudios muggles. Charlie no podía dejar de asombrarse ante el cambio que había experimentado la mujer. Él la recordaba de haberla visto sólo una vez, y en esa ocasión le pareció una mujer amargada y cruel con su sobrino. Pero habiendo estado casada durante casi veinte años con Vernon Dursley le sorprendía que le quedara algo de cariño que dar a su propio hijo. Definitivamente, la muerte de Dursley no solo había beneficiado a Harry, también a su tía y a su primo.

\- Bien niños, soy la profesora Petunia Evans, podéis llamarme profesora o señorita Evans, a vuestra elección, yo seré vuestra profesora de matemáticas y de estudios muggles, ambas asignaturas serán impartidas esta tarde para los que comenzáis el tercer y último curso que imparte Camelot. Os voy a pedir que no hagáis ruido de camino al aula, ya que los alumnos del primer curso ya están en su aula e interrumpiríais su lección. Por favor, seguidme – dijo Petunia subiendo las escaleras con los niños siguiéndola.

\- Bien, los que quedáis debéis ser los que comenzáis el segundo curso, todos tenéis nueve años u os falta poco para cumplir los diez, por favor seguidme – dijo un hombre de mediana edad que había estado parado al lado de Petunia mientras ella hablaba.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso, Charlie vio como se detenía frente a una puerta y les indicaba con la mano que entraran, entrando y cerrando la puerta cuando todos estuvieron dentro del aula

\- Bien sentaos, y recordar el pupitre que elegís, porque ese será el vuestro el resto del curso – dijo dirigiéndose a la gran mesa que presidía el aula.

Charlie vio como todos los niños trataban de sentarse en los pupitres que habían más atrás en el aula, por lo que él se sentó en uno de los que habían en la segunda fila.

\- Bien, ahora que todos estáis sentados, me presentaré, yo soy el profesor Friedrick Hoffman, seré vuestro profesor de alemán este curso y el siguiente, como también en Hogwarts si es que escogéis seguir estudiando el idioma durante otro año más después de graduaros en Camelot, ya que vuestra promoción solo estará estudiándolo durante dos años. Ahora quiero es que abráis el libro que cada uno de vosotros tenéis enfrente - dijo el profesor Friedrick esperando a que todos hicieran lo que les había dicho - es un diario que contiene el horario de clases y en el cual aparecerán las notas que el profesor o profesora de cada asignatura quiera mandar a vuestros padres o a vosotros, para ello, poned vuestro dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre la primera página y aparecerá toda la información - Charlie lo hizo, y quedó asombrado cuando las letras comenzaron a aparecer - bien, ahora que eso ya está solucionado, comenzaremos pasando lista para asegurarme de que estáis todos – dijo Petunia mientras cogía un pergamino de su mesa y comenzaba a pasar lista.

Y así comenzó la primera clase del segundo curso de la nueva escuela de magia de Gran Bretaña, Camelot.

* * *

 **De vuelta al tren de Hogwarts.**

Cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, Bill se alegro de ver que Hagrid estaba allí para recibir a los nuevos alumnos, junto a él habían dos aurores, y los tres guiaron a los estudiantes de primer año hasta el embarcadero donde los estaban esperando los botes que los llevarían hasta el castillo.

Bill se subió en uno de los primeros botes, junto con Jack y otros dos chicos, ninguno dijo nada, los cuatro estaban demasiado entusiasmados por ver el castillo. Cuando el bote llegó al centro del lago, todos los nuevos alumnos pudieron ver el castillo, dejándolos a todos, incluido Bill, boquiabiertos. El castillo estaba totalmente blanco y brillaba como si acabaran de construirlo. Bill también pudo ver otras edificaciones cercanas al castillo que "la otra vez" no estaban. Su padre tenía razón, habían muchos cambios, y aún no había entrado en el castillo ¿qué más habrían cambiado?


	20. Chapter 17 - Bill llega a Hogwarts

**Lamento muchisimo el retraso, pero perdí el lapiz de memoria en el que tengo la historia y no lo he encontrado hasta hace un par de días, y es cuando he podido terminar el capitulo y publicarlo.**

 **Gracias por la espera.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Recordad: Harry Potter y su universo pertenecen a la maravillosa mente de J K Rowling**

* * *

 **Capitulo 17.- Bill llega a Hogwarts**

 **Hogwarts**

Los botes llegaron al embarcadero al otro lado del lago y se detuvieron con un suave balanceo. El primero en bajarse de su bote fue Hagrid, seguido de los dos aurores (un hombre y una mujer), los cuales comenzaron a ayudar a todos los alumnos a descender de sus propios botes. Cuando todos estuvieron en el embarcadero, los aurores volvieron a contarlos para asegurarse de que estaban todos.

\- ¿Estáis todos bien? – preguntó el auror.

\- Si – se escuchó por todo el embarcadero.

\- Bien, entonces seguidnos – dijo la auror, subiendo por las escaleras que llegaban hasta el castillo, seguida por su compañero.

\- Tened cuidado, los escalones podrían estar mojados y os podríais resbalar – dijo Hagrid mientras observaba como todos los niños seguían a los aurores, para seguirlos él mismo cuando el último de los alumnos comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Bill estaba entusiasmado por volver a estar entre las paredes del castillo, donde había pasado siete de los mejores años de su vida.

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, Bill pudo ver que las puertas que conducían a la antesala del castillo ya estaba abierta, y que los alumnos que le precedían ya estaban entrando. Cuando Hagrid entró en la sala, precedido por todos los alumnos, la puerta se cerró. Bill que se había colocado junto a una de las paredes de la sala, pudo ver como el profesor Flitwick estaba al otro lado de la sala, junto a la puerta que conducía al Gran comedor, y junto a él estaban los dos aurores que los habían recibido, Hagrid y los cuatro fantasmas de las cuatro casas.

 _"¿Qué hace el profesor Flitwick aquí?"_ – pensó Bill.

\- Buenas noches a todos – comenzó el profesor llamando la atención de todos los presentes – Soy el profesor Filius Flitwick, soy el director adjunto de Hogwarts y seré vuestro profesor de encantamientos hasta el tercer curso.

Bill se quedo asombrado, ese debía ser uno de los cambios que su padre le había advertido que se habían producido dentro del castillo y entre el personal de Hogwarts.

\- Ahora quiero que me sigáis hasta el Gran Comedor, allí seréis clasificados en una de las cuatro casas en las que se divide Hogwarts, son Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin – dijo el profesor abriendo la puerta junto a él.

Hagrid fue el siguiente en entrar al Gran comedor, seguido de los alumnos que eran guiados por los aurores para que no se formara un atasco en la puerta. Cuando Bill entró, en un principio le pareció que todo seguía igual, pero cuando llegó al pasillo central desde donde los llevaron hasta el frente de la gran sala, pudo comprobar el primer cambio, todas las paredes estaban repletas de retratos, pero el que más le llamó la atención, fue el que estaba detrás del lugar donde se sentaban los profesores: ¡ERA UN RETRATO DE LOS FUNDADORES! ¿Dónde lo habrían encontrado? Todos en el mundo mágico, incluso los duendes pensaban que se habían perdido todos. Mirando el retrato, Bill pudo constatar por si mismo el porqué todos decían que Slytherin y Gryffindor eran temidos en su época, ambos hombres tenían expresiones que por si solas advertían que no los provocaras. Bill vio otro cambio significativo en el Gran comedor: la mesa de los profesores.

La otra vez era solo una gran mesa, ahora habían tres grandes mesas, en las que Bill pudo ver sorprendido que a parte de los que supuso era el personal de Hogwarts, se encontraban los miembros del consejo escolar, entre ellos su padre.

De repente se hizo el silencio, y el sombrero colocado sobre el taburete, comenzó a cantar su canción.

\- Seis siglos han pasado desde que los descendientes de los fundadores nuestros muros abandonaron. Los jefes de las familias más prominentes de la época sus lugares ocuparon, llevando a Hogwarts más alto de lo que sus fundadores pensaron. Pero llegó un director con sus leales que superiores a todos actuaron, hasta que los descendientes de aquellos hombres y sus aliados lo derrotaron. Ahora Hogwarts comienza a ser lo que otrora era, pero no será de esa manera si sus ocupantes ayuda no prestan. Así que pruébame y te diré donde debes estar. Donde tu ayuda mejor puedes prestar. Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes. Donde su fantasma decapitado mano derecha del último Gryffindor en batalla era, a sus leones protege. Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff, donde los justos y leales, junto a su fantasma confesor de nuestra fundadora escucha a sus tejones. O a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw si tienes una mente dispuesta, porque los de inteligencia y erudición siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes, donde su fantasma, última Ravenclaw a sus cuervos enseña. O tal vez en Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos. Esa gente astuta con ayuda de su fantasma, único aprendiz de Slytherin a sus serpientes aconseja. ¡Así que pruébame!¡Miedo no tengas! Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga). Porque soy el Sombrero pensante y mi misión es seleccionarte – cantó el sombrero seleccionador.

Todos en el Gran comedor aplaudieron. Mientras Bill vio la reacción de Albus ante la canción del sombrero, y pensó que si pudiera hacer magia sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el sombrero ahora mismo sería tan solo un montón de cenizas. Había dado demasiada información. Ni siquiera Bill en todos sus estudios para Gringotts había descubierto esos datos sobre los fantasmas de Hogwarts.

\- Bien, ahora os iré llamando de uno en uno y vendréis hasta aquí, os sentareis en el taburete, yo os pondré el sombrero y seréis seleccionados. Cuando el sombrero grite a que casa debéis ir, bajareis del taburete e iréis a sentaros en la mesa correspondiente. De izquierda a derecha están las mesas de Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor – dijo Flitwick señalando las respectivas mesas – Ahora comencemos.

Bill estuvo muy atento, quería comprobar cuantos nuevos alumnos habían acudido a Hogwarts, respecto a los que él recordaba que habían estado en su promoción. Cuando el primero fue llamado por el profesor Flitwick, un chico moreno y regordete avanzó hasta el sombrero, era Solomon Wood, el heredero de la familia Wood y hermano mayor de Oliver Wood, ese era el primer cambio en la clasificación.

La otra vez, Solomon había muerto dos meses antes de cumplir los once.

Asesinado junto a su madre por Lucius Malfoy.

\- ¡Ravenclaw! – gritó el sombrero seleccionador. Solomon corrió sonriente hacia la mesa de los cuervos, donde para sorpresa de Bill, lo recibió el fantasma de Ravenclaw, Helena Ravenclaw, y los dos prefectos de séptimo año.

La clasificación continuó con Jack, entonces Bill se dio cuenta de que los nuevos alumnos estaban siendo clasificados por su fecha de nacimiento en vez de en orden alfabético. Jack fue a Gryffindor. Otra vez. Nick le dio la bienvenida, junto con los prefectos de séptimo año. Y la clasificación continuó.

Otro chico fue a Slytherin y otras dos chicas a Hufflepuff, cuando el profesor llamó a Bill.

\- William Weasley – grito el profesor Flitwick.

Bill se acercó con nerviosismo al taburete, y cuando se sentó el profesor le puso el sombrero.

\- Vaya, vaya, ya era hora señor Weasley, he estado esperando este momento desde que Iris se apareció en el despacho del director y nos contó lo que sucedía, espero que haga su parte en la reconstrucción de nuestro mundo y no nos falle – dijo el sombrero.

\- Lo intentaré, pero no podré hacerlo solo, tendremos que trabajar como un equipo o todo se irá al traste. Y por favor llámame Bill – dijo Bill.

\- De acuerdo, Bill. Y tienes razón. Yo por mi parte ya estoy trabajando en ello – dijo el sombrero – Pondré a los alumnos donde deben estar. Iris tiene razón, el cambio debe comenzar en Hogwarts – dijo el sombrero.

\- Gracias – dijo Bill.

\- Ahora veamos, ¿dónde debes estar tú? Mmmm, veo una gran valentía, mucha astucia, una gran inteligencia y una gran lealtad hacia tu familia y amigos, mmmm, si, está decidido, estarás otra vez en ... ¡GRYFFINDOR! – dijo el sombrero gritando la última palabra a todo el Gran Comedor.

El sombrero desapareció de su cabeza y Bill oyó y vio como todos en la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudían mientras él se dirigía hacia allí, siendo recibido por Nick-casi-decapitado y los prefectos de último curso (los cuales, se dio cuenta Bill, se sentaban en dos sillas que presidían la mesa de espaldas a las mesas del profesorado y el personal).

Bill apenas prestó atención al resto de la selección, estaba ocupado observando a su alrededor buscando más cambios respecto a como recordaba todo. El gran cambio había sido el retrato de los fundadores y las mesas del personal y del consejo escolar, pero Bill pudo ver también que el Gran Comedor estaba repleto de retratos que miraban alrededor de la sala como si llevaran décadas sin observar el Gran Comedor tan lleno de alumnos, y tal vez fuera cierto, ya que Albus llevaba siendo el director los últimos 26 años y según habían descubierto, había realizado los cambios más radicales en los primeros seis meses de su mandato, entre ellos el bloqueo de acceso de los retratos a ciertas partes del castillo, entre ellas el Gran Comedor y las salas comunes y su despacho, en este lugar, la única excepción eran los retratos de los anteriores directores, y eso era porque la magia de Hogwarts impedía que fueran expulsados del despacho. También se dio cuenta de las dos sillas que presidían cada una de las mesas de los estudiantes.

Una vez terminada la selección, el profesor Flitwick puso el taburete y el sombrero seleccionador junto a la primera mesa (la mesa más cercana a los estudiantes), y fue a sentarse en su silla junto a la directora McGonagall en la primera mesa. La directora McGonagall se levantó y comenzó a hablar.

\- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, tanto a los alumnos nuevos como a los antiguos. Antes de comenzar nuestra cena, me gustaría hacer algunos anuncios. Como ya os habréis dado cuenta, al menos los alumnos de segundo en adelante, ha habido muchos cambios en Hogwarts durante el verano. Uno de esos cambios, es que parte del material que utilizareis en Hogwarts, estará proporcionado por la escuela, como por ejemplo las mochilas que utilizareis, y que os estarán esperando sobre vuestras camas cuando lleguéis a los dormitorios que se os han asignado, otro de los cambios, es que en vez de haceros entrega de los horarios de clases, se os proporcionará un diario como éste – dijo Minerva mostrando un pequeño libro negro – en vez de negro será verde, rojo, amarillo o azul, según cual sea vuestra casa, en él aparecerá no sólo vuestro horario, sino también cualquier información que vuestros jefes de casa necesiten transmitiros, así como las tareas asignadas en cada asignatura que aparecerán después de la cena de la jornada en la que han sido impuestas, en él también encontrareis las reglas de Hogwarts, incluyendo que el Bosque Prohibido se llama así por una muy buena razón, por lo que os sugiero que las leáis con la mayor prontitud posible. En vuestros dormitorios también encontrareis el resto del equipo de vestimenta. Ahora respecto a los cambios en el Gran Comedor, a partir de ahora, el Consejo escolar, así como todo el personal y profesorado de Hogwarts, estarán presentes tanto en el banquete de comienzo de curso como en el de fin de curso. En el resto de banquetes, solo estarán presentes los residentes de Hogwarts, con algunas excepciones en las que contaremos con la presencia de algún miembro del Consejo – dijo señalando la última mesa tras ella –. Ahora los cambios en el personal, seguramente ya todos sabéis lo ocurrido con el señor Albus Dumbledore y los motivos por los que ya no es director ni profesor de esta magnífica escuela, los que no lo sepáis, estoy segura de que vuestros compañeros y sobre todo los prefectos de vuestras casas o los Premios Anuales, estarán encantados de contaros los motivos. También informaros que el señor Albus, ya no tiene potestad para asignar o reducir puntos o detenciones, si alguno de vosotros sentís que estáis siendo molestados o acosados por él, acudid e informar de inmediato a algún profesor o prefecto. A partir de ahora, el señor Albus sólo será el ayudante del señor Angus Filch, nuestro celador y ayudante de los aurores residentes en Hogwarts – dijo Minerva señalando al señor Filch, el cual se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia los alumnos. Bill se dio cuenta de que parecía mucho más feliz y saludable de lo que había sido la otra vez, en cambio Albus parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro –. Los aurores residentes en Hogwarts, están aquí para vuestra protección, y ya me han informado de que estarán encantados de ayudaros con las tareas escolares de cualquier asignatura a cualquier alumno que lo desee, sea de la asignatura que sea, durante su tiempo libre – dijo McGonagall señalando a la mesa tras ella en la que cuatro aurores, dos hombres y dos mujeres, se levantaron – Al resto de los profesores los iréis conociendo conforme acudáis a sus clases. Solo presentaros al señor Fergus MacGarrett, quien será el guardián de las llaves y los terrenos de Hogwarts. Y ahora, disfrutad del banquete – dijo Minerva antes de dar una palmada y que todas las mesas estuvieran repletas de comida.

Bill miró alrededor a las otras mesas y la de Gryffindor y contó cuantos alumnos de primer año habían, cuando terminó de contar se sorprendió, habían otros siete alumnos más (aparte de Jack) de los que se habían graduado la otra vez con él. Sentada frente a él estaba una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, ojos verdes y piel clara, estaba hablando con Jack, que estaba entusiasmado contándoles a los compañeros que tenia sentados junto a él todo lo que había leído y sus padres le habían contado sobre Hogwarts, y los cambios que ya había visto que habían hecho al castillo o sus terrenos.

\- Por cierto, soy Jack Simmons, y él es Bill Weasley-Prewett – dijo Jack señalando a Bill – ¿Y tú como te llamas? – le preguntó a la chica con la que había estado hablando.

\- Tessa Barlow-Kendrick – dijo la chica.

\- ¿Kendrick? – dijo Bill reaccionando y prestando atención a la conversación - ¿Eres familia de Josh Kendrick? ¿El novio de Petunia Evans?

\- Es mi tío, mamá y él son hermanos ¿por qué? ¿los conoces? – preguntó Tessa

\- Si, Petunia es la hermana de tía Lily, bueno en realidad no es mi tía, pero mi familia y los Potter son buenos amigos y la llamamos así por cariño – dijo Bill.

\- Tía Lily es genial, fue ella la que nos acompañó a comprar nuestras cosas para la escuela a mi primo, a mi hermano y a mí – dijo Tessa sonriendo.

\- ¿La llamas tía Lily? – preguntó Bill

\- Si, ella nos dijo que la llamáramos así, que después de todo si ella conseguía que su plan funcionara, su hermana y tío Josh estarían casados antes del próximo verano – dijo Tessa.

\- ¿Tu primo y hermano también son magos? – preguntó Jack.

\- Si, ellos están ya en tercero – dijo Tessa.

\- ¿Están en Gryffindor? – preguntó Bill.

\- No, los dos están en Slytherin – dijo Tessa mientras seguía comiendo.

\- ¿Qué? Ningún nacido de muggles ha estado en Slytherin. Nunca – dijo Bill

\- Lo sé. Tía Lily nos lo dijo. También dijo que lo más cerca que había estado era algún que otro mestizo con uno de los padres nacido de muggles, pero siendo el otro de una línea antigua de magos y brujas – dijo Tessa encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y están bien? – preguntó Jack preocupado por ambos chicos

\- Si, tienen un montón de amigos. Lo único malo que cuentan de Hogwarts es sobre ese tipo, Albus. Al parecer los acosa sin descanso, y les lanza miradas de odio sin razón. La verdad que no lo entendemos, nuestra familia no es mágica, no se que podemos haberle hecho para que los trate así – dijo Tessa.

\- ¿Se lo han contado a algún profesor? – preguntó Bill.

\- No, se lo dijeron a la hija de la directora McGonagall, Isobel, y ella los ayudó, igual que todos sus compañeros de casa. Al parecer Albus no ha tenido descanso con ellos – dijo Tessa riéndose.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Jack

\- A que cada vez que él los ataca de cualquier forma, al día siguiente se levanta con algún hechizo sobre él. Al parecer a Isobel no le gusta Albus, y la verdad no me extraña nada sobretodo después de saber que Albus llamó a Isobel "mente criminal" – dijo Tessa

\- Pero Isobel se graduó el curso pasado ¿verdad? – dijo Bill.

\- Si, pero ahora es su hermano Robert el que se ofreció a cuidar de ellos, al parecer los mayores les están enseñando un montón de hechizos a los más pequeños, hechizos que no se enseñan en clase. Mi hermano me dijo que incluso habían diferentes clubs de bromas en cada casa, y que los mayores enseñaban a los pequeños, y se repartían el trabajo para gastar bromas – dijo Tessa

\- ¿El trabajo? – preguntó Bill.

\- Si, desde la planificación, donde se realizará, quien es la victima, que efecto tendrá la broma, todo eso – dijo Tessa

\- ¡Vaya, eso es genial! – exclamó Jack, mientras Bill temblaba por dentro. Si ese sistema seguía para cuando los gemelos llegaran a Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore terminaría suplicando clemencia. Fred y George no necesitaban ayuda para provocar el caos a su alrededor, por lo que teniendo los conocimientos de la otra vez y la ayuda de sus compañeros de casa ahora, se convertirían en leyendas en la historia de Hogwarts.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, todas los platos y copas desaparecieron de las mesas y todos se giraron hacia la mesa de los profesores cuando oyeron como alguien golpeaba una copa.

\- Bien, ahora que todos habéis terminado de cenar, unas últimas palabras. Los prefectos y fantasmas os acompañarán a vuestras salas comunes y os mostrarán donde están vuestros dormitorios, debéis saber que solo vosotros, los prefectos de vuestra casa, vuestro jefe o jefa de casa, los aurores y yo podremos entrar en ellos, es por vuestra seguridad, por lo que ni siquiera intentéis entrar en el dormitorio de otro compañero si no es también el vuestro. Recordar que mañana tenéis clase, por lo que no os quedéis despiertos hasta muy tarde. Las clases comenzarán a las ocho y cuarto de la mañana, el desayuno se servirá de siete a ocho, por lo que tendréis tiempo de sobra para desayunar y llegar al aula de vuestra primera clase. Ahora ya podéis iros, buenas noches a todos – dijo Minerva, seguido de un "buenas noches" por parte de todos los alumnos.

\- Los de primer año, por favor seguidme – dijo Nick, el fantasma de Gryffindor, seguido por los prefectos.

Cuando salieron del Gran Comedor, Bill descubrió otro cambio, en vez de subir por la gran escalera de mármol, fueron guiados hasta lo que Bill recordaba era el gran patio, ahora era como un tercio de tamaño original y en lugar del resto del patio, parecía que hubieran añadido un gran edificio dentro del castillo. Bill se sorprendió cuando se detuvieron ante unas puertas de metal, y Bill se preguntó que serían.

\- Bien, esto son lo que los muggles llaman ascensores, son cajas de metal que mediante electricidad, transportan personas y mercancías de un piso a otro con solo apretar un botón, cuando pulséis el botón junto a las puertas, sobre las puertas podréis ver un número, ese es el piso en el que se encuentra, si además veis una flecha, significa que está siendo utilizado, por lo que tendréis que esperar – dijo uno de los prefectos pulsando un botón junto a una de las puertas, lo que hizo que estas se abrieran.

\- Ahora entrar, y no os preocupéis, en cada uno de los ascensores caben al menos treinta personas, y hay ocho, por lo que nos dividiremos, comenzar a entrar, cuando éste esté lleno el resto entrareis en el que está justo al lado – dijo una de las prefectas.

Bill pudo ver como a lo largo del pasillo los prefectos de las otras casas daban las mismas explicaciones e instrucciones.

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar en el ascensor (Bill, Jack y Tessa fueron de los primeros en hacerlo) y uno de los prefectos subió con ellos. Cuando se vio que ya no cabían más, el pulsó uno de los botones que habían en un teclado junto a la puerta y ésta se cerró, entonces el ascensor dio un pequeño bote y comenzó a moverse, unos segundos más tarde, sonó un timbre y las puertas se abrieron, el prefecto salió del ascensor.

\- Seguidme – dijo el prefecto. Cuando todos comenzaron a salir, las puertas del ascensor contiguo se abrió, y de él salió la prefecta y el resto de los estudiantes que no habían cabido en el primer ascensor, seguido de Nick, el fantasma de Gryffindor.

\- Ahora estamos en el cuarto piso. En uno de los cambios que han implantado en Hogwarts, ahora todas las entradas a las salas comunes están en la misma planta, la de Gryffindor está allí – dijo señalando hacia la derecha de los ascensores y caminado hacia donde había señalado. Todos se detuvieron frente a un retrato que Bill reconoció. Al parecer eso no había cambiado. Era la señora gorda.

\- Hola, muchacho. Me alegra conoceros, espero que disfrutéis de vuestra estancia en Hogwarts. Desde ya os digo que vais a tener muchos rincones que explorar y descubrir – dijo la señora gorda sonriendo.

\- Ella es madam Bristol, tradicionalmente se la ha llamado "la señora Gorda", pero espero que comencéis a mostrar respeto y os dirijáis a ella por su nombre – dijo la prefecta.

\- Ella es la guardiana de la entrada a la sala común de la casa Gryffindor, cada domingo se cambiará la contraseña para entrar, pero no os preocupéis, si no la recordáis, solo tenéis que poner la palma de la mano derecha junto al retrato y ella sabrá si sois o no un miembro de la casa. Y tranquilos, si cualquiera de otra casa da la contraseña válida, aún así ella sabrá que no pertenecen a Gryffindor y no los dejará pasar – dijo el prefecto.

\- La contraseña de esta semana es _fortem_ – fijo la prefecta.

\- Correcto. Buenas noches, muchachos. Descansad, mañana os espera un gran día – dijo madam Bristol abriendo la entrada.

\- Buenas noches, madam Bristol – dijeron todos los alumnos que esperaban frente a la entrada.

\- Seguidme – dijo el prefecto mientras entraba a la sala común, seguido de todos los primeros años y la prefecta.


	21. Chapter 18 - Nuevas amistades y aliados

**Capitulo 18.- Nuevas amistades y aliados. Hogwarts**

Cuando Bill estuvo dentro de la sala común, se dio cuenta de que habían varios cambios más. El primero era que la sala era más grande que la que Bill recordaba de la vez anterior, también se dio cuenta de que había dos escaleras una en una de las esquinas de la sala y la otra que por lo que parecía conducía a una torre.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, se oyó un carraspeo junto a la puerta, todos se giraron y vieron que a parte de los dos prefectos que los habían guiado hasta allí, habían otros chicos y otras dos chicas.

\- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, y bienvenidos a Gryffindor – dijo el que parecía el chico mayor – Me llamo Klaus Haven y soy el prefecto de 7º en Gryffindor, ellos son Jethro Ellsworth, el prefecto de 6º y Kirby Wells, prefecto de 5º – dijo Klaus señalando a los dos chicos que estaban a su izquierda.

\- Buenas noches, yo soy Accalia Sparks, la prefecta de 7º y ellas son Kaia McCoy, la prefecta de 6º, y Alyenor Harden, la prefecta de 5º - dijo la chica que estaba a la derecha de Klaus, señalando a las chicas de su derecha.

\- Nosotros seremos los encargados de mantener el orden dentro de la sala común y dormitorios de Gryffindor, y de ayudaros en lo que necesitéis – dijo Klaus.

\- Si necesitáis ayuda y no nos encontráis a ninguno de nosotros o a algún profesor, podéis acudir a cualquier prefecto de las otras casas o a cualquiera de los fantasmas – dijo Accalia, a lo que Nick-casi-decapitado asintió.

\- Los dormitorios están subiendo esas escaleras de la esquina, los vuestros están en la primera planta, en la puerta de cada habitación están los nombres de los chicos o las chicas a quienes corresponde la habitación – dijo Klaus.

\- Solo tenéis que poner vuestra mano sobre la puerta en la que esté vuestro nombre y podréis entrar – dijo Accalia.

\- Debéis saber que en las habitaciones sólo pueden entrar aquellos cuyos nombres están en la puerta, el resto no podrán entrar ni siquiera con su permiso, las únicas excepciones serán los prefectos en el caso de los chicos, y de las prefectas en el caso de las chicas – dijo Klaus.

\- También podrán entrar los profesores y los aurores encargados de la seguridad de Hogwarts – dijo Accalia.

\- Por esa escalera, están los dormitorios de los de 7º y la biblioteca privada de Gryffindor, solo podréis entrar en ella si uno de nosotros están allí, o con un permiso por escrito de la profesora Rolanda Hooch, que a parte de la profesora de Vuelo, es la Jefa de Gryffindor – dijo Klaus.

\- Cada mañana una alarma sonará en cada una de las habitaciones a las seis y media para daros tiempo a cambiaros y a bajar aquí, donde dos de nosotros estaremos esperándoos para acompañaros hasta el gran comedor – dijo Accalia.

\- Nosotros os acompañaremos hasta el gran comedor durante la primera semana para que sepáis orientaros por los pasillos, después tendréis el mapa que hay en el diario del que la directora McGonagall os ha hablado – dijo Klaus

\- Lo encontrareis sobre vuestras camas, junto con una mochila roja con el escudo de Gryffindor, dos sudaderas, que serán utilizadas en las excursiones que se realizarán tanto en estudios mágicos como en estudios muggles, y una camiseta de manga corta roja con el escudo de Gryffindor y un pantalón corto, que utilizareis en la clase de deporte muggle – dijo Accalia.

\- Ahora ya podéis subir a vuestras habitaciones, no os quedéis despiertos hasta muy tarde, mañana empiezan las clases y tenéis que levantaros temprano, buenas noches – dijo Klaus.

\- Los primeros años comenzaron a subir las escaleras, cuando Bill llegó al primer piso, vio otro de los cambios, habían dos pasillos, uno a la izquierda de la escalera y otro a la derecha. Vieron la señal de que sus habitaciones estaban a la derecha y cuando llegaron al pasillo vieron como habían otros pasillos con puertas a ambos lados. Bill caminó por el pasillo como el resto, hasta encontrar la puerta con su nombre, era la cuarta puerta a la derecha y al leer los otros dos nombres vio que compartiría habitación con Alpin Underwood y Rex Law. Al entrar vio que su baúl estaba junto a la puerta junto con los de sus dos compañeros de habitación. Mientras Bill observaba los cambios en la habitación respecto a la otra vez, oyó que alguien entraba, al girarse vio a un chico que le recordaba al Neville Longbottom de la otra vez, un chico bajito y regordete, que parecía aterrado de todo lo que le rodeaba.

\- Hola – saludó Bill.

\- Hola – respondió el chico tímidamente.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy William Weasley-Prewett, pero todos me llaman Bill – dijo Bill acercándose al chico.

\- Me llamo Rex, Rex Law – dijo aún un poco asustado.

\- Encantado, Rex ¿Por qué pareces estar tan asustado? Nadie va a hacerte nada, ya has oído a los prefectos, si necesitas ayuda solo tienes que buscarlos – dijo Bill

\- Soy nacido de muggles – dijo Rex.

\- ¿Y que? – preguntó Bill – La guerra ya ha terminado y el ministerio es muy estricto contra los ataques de sangre.

\- Lo sé, la profesora Sprout se lo dijo a mis padres cuando fue a explicarnos que yo era un mago y había sido aceptado en Hogwarts – dijo Rex.

\- ¿Fue la profesora Sprout? Tenía entendido que ella no suele hacer las visitas a los nacidos de muggles, de ello se encargaban la directora McGonagall, la profesora Vector y madame Pomfrey, la enfermera – dijo Bill

\- Si, eso nos dijo, pero que se había cambiado el sistema y que ahora incluso los miembros del consejo escolar harían las visitas, con la profesora Sprout vino la señora Longbottom, en representación de su hijo – dijo Rex

\- ¿Augusta Longbottom fue a tu casa? – preguntó Bill, imaginando la escena. Augusta Longbottom en una casa muggle debió ser todo un espectáculo.

\- Si, pero creo que eso hizo que mamá y papá se asustaran aún más – dijo Rex

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Bill

\- Porque con cada cosa que la profesora nos contaba, ella se enfadaba más – dijo Rex – pero en cuanto empezó a hablarnos sobre un tal Albus... bueno digamos que la abuela ya tiene un nuevo record que batir, nunca había visto a nadie tan enfadado con una persona desde que la abuela le lanzó una maceta en la cabeza al ladrón que entró en su casa, hasta que vi a la señora Longbottom hablando sobre ese tipo.

\- Bueno, supongo que tu abuela también se enfadaría si alguien le hiciera lo mismo a tu familia – dijo Bill.

\- ¿Qué le hizo? – pregunto Rex.

\- ¿Nadie te ha contado nada sobre el escándalo? – preguntó Bill

\- ¿Qué escándalo? – preguntó Rex.

\- Albus Dumbledore es el anterior director, él tenía muchos aliados, ganados a través del chantaje y de amenazas. Eso fue hasta el verano de hace dos años, el comienzo del escándalo tiene una fecha concreta, 31 de Julio de 1980. Ese día nació Harry Potter-Evans, y el día anterior nació Neville Longbottom-Stone, el nieto de Augusta Longbottom – dijo Bill

\- ¿Eso fue un escándalo? ¿El nacimiento de un niño? – preguntó Rex extrañado.

\- No, solo fue el detonante para que se descubrieran todas las manipulaciones a las que Albus había sometido a nuestro mundo durante años. Ese día Albus llego al hospital con la intención de obligar a los padres de ambos niños a esconderse bajo un hechizo especial y nombrar como guardianes del secreto a los magos que el ya había escogido, los padres se negaron y él intentó hechizarlos para que le obedecieran, en resumen, más tarde se descubrió que uno de los guardianes que él quería que escogieran era un mortifago – dijo Bill a lo que Rex dejó escapar un pequeño grito de incredulidad – veo que si sabes lo que son los mortífagos.

\- Si, la señora Longbottom nos hablo sobre ellos – dijo Rex.

\- Bueno, pues los padres salieron inmunes, los hechizos no funcionaron y decidieron lanzar el hechizo que les había sugerido Albus, pero no solo en las casas que Albus había ordenado, si no en todas sus propiedades y nombrar a sus propios guardianes, lo que Albus olvidó fue que la abuela Augusta conoce mejor que él el hechizo y ella lo lanzó en todas las casas. Después cuando los aurores comenzó a dar caza a los mortífagos y el ministerio comenzó a juzgarlos y condenarlos a la pena máxima, Albus comenzó a llamarlos magos oscuros, por lo que empezó a perder muchos aliados, el resto lo perdió cuando se descubrió que en Hogwarts existían barreras que impiden que los profesores y alumnos ataquen o violen a otros alumnos o profesores y que Albus las había desactivado – dijo Bill

\- ¿Y lo encerraron? – preguntó Rex

\- No es tan... – empezó a decir Bill, pero se callo al escuchar un gran griterío en el pasillo.

Bill y Rex fueron a ver que pasaba y se encontraron con una escena que él había vivido muchas veces con Ginny y los gemelos, esto no iba a terminar bien.

\- Ya te he dicho que no puedes pasar, y como sigas insistiendo en espiar todos mis pasos te juro que gritaré tan fuerte que hasta mamá podrá escucharme desde Londres, y entonces estarás en un montón de problemas – decía una niñita que aparentemente no debía tener más de nueve años, pero ya que estaba allí, tenía ya once. A Bill le recordaba a Gabby la hermanita de Fleur, a ella le pasaba lo mismo, siempre había aparentado menos edad de la que realmente tenía. Y la niña daba miedo. Más bien parecia una mezcla entre Gabby y Ginny. No, definitivamente esto no saldría bien. Si el chico seguía así, Bill estaba seguro que tarde o temprano acabaría en la enfermería.

\- Soy el mayor, tengo que asegurarme de que no hay nada que pueda dañarte o que no hayas traído nada que no debas tener – dijo el chico.

\- Solo he traído lo que mamá y papá me compraron y el que seas el mayor no importa nada, solo lo eres por dos minutos y eso no cuenta – dijo la chica para acto seguido cerrar la puerta en las narices de su hermano dando un portazo que hizo temblar todo el pasillo y ya puestos a todos los chicos que allí se encontraban.

\- Kelly, abre la puerta ya – dijo el chico golpeando la puerta. Bill miró los nombres de la puerta y vio que la única Kelly era Kelly Underwood, por lo que el chico debía ser su compañero de habitación , Alpin. Pobre, debía enseñarle como ser el hermano mayor de una bruja con un carácter explosivo y sobrevivir a ello.

\- Déjame en paz o practicaré el hechizo de la abuela en ti, así cuando se lo lance a la vieja cabra me saldrá perfecto – dijo Kelly desde en interior sin abrir la puerta.

\- Bien, ya lo has oído chico, vete a tu habitación y deja en paz a tu hermana, por lo que puedes ver no necesita tu ayuda, y si la necesita ya nos buscará a nosotras tal y como os hemos dicho en la charla de bienvenida – dijo Accalia sonriendo, entonces Bill pudo ver como las otras dos prefectas y las que debían ser sus compañeras de habitación también estaban sonriendo, mientras los prefectos y los que debían ser sus compañeros de habitación miraban la puerta recién cerrada con la boca abierta, Bill pensó si estarían temiendo lo que la pequeña niña sería capaz de hacer con un poco de entrenamiento mágico, si sin haber recibido ningún entrenamiento ya había sido capaz de hacer temblar el pasillo con un solo portazo o si estarían pensando en cual sería ese hechizo que la abuela de los chicos le había enseñado a la pequeña bruja.

\- Soy su hermano mayor – dijo Alpin.

\- Aquí no, aquí solo sois dos alumnos más y tú no te entrometerás en las amistades que tu hermana haga o estarás en detención con Albus antes de que puedas quejarte – dijo Accalia

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Alpin con una sonrisa depredadora.

\- ¿Qué tramas chico? Nadie se alegra de tener detención con él – dijo Kirby.

\- Mi padre y mi tío son los aurores Underwood – dijo Alpin como si eso lo explicara todo. Muchos de los años superiores y Bill sabían porque.

\- Vale, cambio de planes, nada de detenciones con Albus Dumbledore – dijo Jethro.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Alpin.

\- Por que no queremos que lo mates – dijo Kirby.

\- Ahora todos a vuestras habitaciones, quiero las luces apagadas en diez minutos y sin protestar – dijo Accalia, provocando que el pasillo se quedara vacío.

Cuando entraron en su habitación, reinaba el silencio, ninguno de los tres dijo nada hasta que estuvieron cambiados, solo se oían los murmullos airados de Alpin contra Albus y la testaruda de su hermana. Hasta que Rex rompió el silencio.

\- Bill, al final no me has respondido, pero por lo que he oído ahí fuera, no lo encerraron y sigue en el castillo – dijo Rex.

\- ¿De quien habláis? – preguntó Alpin

\- De la vieja cabra – dijo Bill mirando a Alpin –. No te preocupes Rex, no se atreverá a hacerte nada, eres nuestro compañero de habitación, eso te convierte en este momento en uno de los alumnos más protegidos en Hogwarts – dijo Bill mirando sonriente a Rex.

\- El ser mi compañero de habitación le da cierta protección contra la cabra, pero ¿por qué ser el tuyo le convierte el más protegido? – pregunto Alpin.

\- Lo siento, no nos hemos presentado, el es Rex Law, un nacido de muggles por eso esta tan preocupado por la cabra. Yo soy Bill Weasley-Prewett – dijo Bill sonriendo.

\- ¿Weasley-Prewett? ¿Cómo Arthur Weasley-Black y los aurores Fabian y Gideon Prewett-Black? – preguntó Alpin.

\- El mismo – dijo Bill antes de que Alpin lo apresara entre sus brazos.

\- Mi mejor amigo – dijo Alpin dándole a Bill un abrazo que podría haber competido con los abrazos rompe huesos de su madre.

\- Perdón, pero no lo entiendo – dijo Rex

\- Te explico, mi padre y mi tío son aurores, aurores heridos en batalla por culpa de Albus Dumbledore, una carta mía al jefe de aurores Kingsley Shacklebolt tendría aquí a unos cincuenta aurores, varita en mano listos para utilizar a la cabra como diana. En cambio aquí nuestro amigo es diferente, su padre, Arthur, es Lord Weasley, jefe de la familia Weasley y miembro del Wizengamot, y sus tíos son Fabian y Gideon Prewett-Black, que no solo son aurores y leyendas en Hogwarts por sus bromas, sino que Gideon es Lord Prewett y si eso fuera poco, la madrina de su hermanita Ginny es Amelia Black, Lady Black y segunda al mando en el departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica, una carta suya al jefe de aurores Shacklebolt, tendría aquí a los casi doscientos aurores que conforman el cuerpo, y a todos los inefables del departamento de misterios, y después de eso, prepárate, vamos de funeral – dijo Alpin, provocando que Rex mirara a Bill con los ojos desorbitados.

\- No te preocupes, no voy a escribir ninguna carta que provoque esa situación – dijo Bill

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Alpin sospechoso.

\- ¿De verdad has pensado que mis tíos, hijos de una Black, me enviarían a Hogwarts indefenso? Hasta mi madre estuvo de acuerdo en que trajera esto – dijo Bill abriendo su baúl y sacando un libro cuyas tapas estaban divididas en cuatro cuadrados cada uno de uno de los colores de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts – Mis tíos han compartido su infinita sabiduría, adquirida en sus años en Hogwarts, y tío James y tío Sirius han aportado algunas ideas – dijo Bill mostrándoles el libro, ante lo que los dos chicos sonrieron.

\- Jamás ataques a un miembro de la familia Black – dijo Alpin sonriendo, sabiendo a quien se refería. James Potter-Black y Sirius Black-Black. Cuatro magos-bromistas con sangre Black, uno por partida doble... Y Albus Dumbledore los había enfurecido a todos. Estaba deseando que llegara su graduación. Tal y como dijo su padre en Hogwarts había una tradición, despedirse con una gran broma que afectara a todos los alumnos y profesores y la gran broma de graduación de los hermanos Prewett hizo historia. No podia ni imaginar lo que haría su sobrino.

\- Durmamos, mañana comienzan las clases y nuestra revancha contra la cabra – dijo Bill haciendo que tanto Rex como Alpin sonrieran – Buenas noches –dijo metiéndose en su cama.

\- Buenas noches – oyó como respondían sus dos nuevos amigos.

Bill sonrió, Albus pagaría por lo que había hecho, pero primero dejaría que se pusiera nervioso. Necesitaba reconocer el terreno y sus debilidades. Después atacaría ... Y todos los dioses ayudaran a Albus Dumbledore...

Pues nadie más lo haría.


End file.
